Una noche
by Tlacuilo1
Summary: Para algunos, el orgullo es el vestido con el que se cubren y ese mismo es el que los hace levantarse y enfrentar al mundo... Ese que algún día caerá a sus pies. Pero noche a noche se debe ir construyendo ese deseo. ¡Regresé! Por lo menos por un tiempo ;) Advertencias, lo saben... Mpreg, Ooc, AU y lo que vaya saliendo. Fic enlazado con "¿La cena o mi compañero?" De Naruto.
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes son creación original de Yumiko Takahashi, los pido prestados sin fines de lucro.

 _ **La pequeña, pero significativa diferencia entre lo prosaico y un bosquejo de ello daría mejores resultados. Porque el fanwriter puede dar pinceladas sutiles de sensualidad y aun así… enamorar.**_

* * *

Dato Importante:

El tema de las personas o criaturas capaces de cambiar de forma ( _cambiaformas_ o _shifters_ ) ha estado presente incontables veces en la literatura, en la mitología y en el folclore, y se encuentra en prácticamente todas las formas de creación de ficción. En general se usa el término para designar a personas o criaturas que pueden cambiar de forma a voluntad, la mayoría de las veces referido a personas que pueden adaptar la forma de otras personas o de un animal.

* * *

 **Una noche**

 **Por Tlacuilo1**

… _Y esa noche no, no,_

 _No llegó, un galán que la piel,_

 _Le quiera comprar…_

 _No, no, no ningún alma,_

 _Con el morbo que le mire caminar,_

 _A la dama que se esconde,_

 _Tras sus ojos de cristal,_

 _Que hace tiempo, mucho tiempo,_

 _Nadie se ha atrevido a amar…_

 _Fragmento de la canción_ _ **Esa noche**_ _ **no** , de __**Sur 16.**_

 _ **...**_

Del gran General Perro: _Inu no Taisho_ , solo quedaban algunas leyendas, que no eran heroicas, pues hasta eso le arrebató la simple muerte –en opinión de muchos–, que tuvo éste. Muerto por proteger a una humana, cuando en el mundo aun quedaban algunos de estos seres; considerando que en los tiempos que corrían ya no existían; transformados por la propia naturaleza –para protegerlos–, en _cambiaformas_ o _shifters_ animales.

De los herederos de _Inu no Taisho_ , quedaron historias –todas diferentes– de su muerte; demasiados enemigos, _Yôkais_ dispuestos a hacerlos sus esclavos o matarlos, por temor a lidiar con futuros poderosos _Dai-Yôkais_ , de esos de los que hablaban las leyendas, pero que eran solo eso… leyendas.

Los _Yôkai_ aun lideraban el mundo y si bien se mezclaban con los _cambiaformas_ , la convivencia aun no era generalizada y los nobles _Ayakashi_ y _Yôkai_ preferían seguir uniéndose entre sus congéneres; para resguardar _la pureza_ de su sangre…

…

La noche era fría, indicando que el invierno ya se aproximaba a pasos agigantados. El barrio de _Kabukich_ _ō_ * se notaba lleno, con gente yendo y viniendo.

El frio se coló más a allá del cuerpo; el joven, se cernió mas el _abrigo peludo_ y apresuró su caminar.

Las letras luminosas del _Hosts club_ , ya se veían cerca y él suspiró dándose valor, para terminar de llegar a su destino.

El rostro inexpresivo, pero hermoso apareció, como una máscara para ese mundo que lo esperaba dentro del edificio.

Entró y caminó por un pequeño pasillo que lo llevó a unas escaleras, al subirlas y llegar al otro piso, algunos guardias le saludaron sin prestarle mucha atención, sabían de la poca disposición del joven para conversar. El ajetreo que se hallaba en los vestidores, se detuvo al notar la presencia de…

–¡ _Inugami_!

Corearon los compañeros de trabajo del chico. Éste saludó agitando la mano derecha y eso fue todo. Se acomodó el abrigo y fue hasta su armario, sacando su vestimenta para iniciar con sus labores.

Se cambió, sin pudor alguno, finalmente en el lugar todos se conocían y no había dobles intenciones entre ellos; era lo mínimo que se podían permitir, pues saliendo al trabajo, eran conscientes de que serían vistos, tocados –y más cosas– por los clientes.

Las envidias empezaban y terminaban en el salón del club, porque era también un poco de espectáculo para los que pagaban; por lo mismo Kikyō –la otra anfitriona favorita del establecimiento–, se acercó y le colocó la estola _Mokomoko_ sobre el hombro a… Sesshōmaru.

–¿Ya está mejor InuYasha?

–Sí, gracias. El sanador dijo que solo había sido una urticaria por… –El de cabello plata se permitió sonreír de lado– por estar cerca de algún _shifter_ gato.

–Bueno, de por si no son mucho de su agrado ¿no?

Sesshōmaru negó con un movimiento de cabeza. La _cambiaformas_ pantera suspiró y a pesar de no ser muy empático, el chico preguntó.

–¿Todo bien?

–No… _Él_ dijo que regresaba de su viaje hoy.

–Oh ya, _tu cliente_.

Los otros trabajadores salieron y dejaron que el par de favoritos se quedaran a solas. Kikyō no dijo nada, sin embargo Sesshōmaru la podía leer después de esos años trabajando juntos…

–¿Quieres que yo lo atienda?

Ella no era débil, ninguno de los dos lo eran, ambos hermano mayores; no se podían permitir serlo, después de todo eran la única protección de sus hermanos; InuYasha –de diez años– en caso de Sesshōmaru y Kagome –unos minutos más joven– que Kikyō.

–Me sentiría mejor si eso pudiera ser, mas… sabes que él no ha pedido nunca a un varón. –respondió la de cabello ébano.

–Lo sé, por eso mismo lo he visto de lejos y seguro que ni me conoce.

–Solo de nombre.

Ambos se comprendían, sin ser dados a muchas muestras emotivas, pero con la certeza de que sus vidas y las de sus hermanos dependían de su trabajo en _Ôkami Kuro Hosts Club_.

Kikyō acomodó su _kimono_ y exhalando avanzó…

–Debo verlo; Kagome está haciendo los exámenes y necesita estar bien alimentada y concentrada, no quiero que nada le preocupe.

Ese par no se permitían la debilidad, menos en ese lugar en el que, si bien no había envidias que se notaran, siempre cabía la posibilidad de algún arribista dispuesto a guerrear por ser uno de los favoritos. Porque las ganancias eran bien remuneradas para los que ostentaban ese lugar.

Sesshōmaru agregó al ver avanzar a la pelinegra:

–Lo haré y tú atenderás a mis clientes.

–Pero…

–Serían ganancias igualadas.

–No puedo aceptarlo; has gastado con las medicinas de InuYasha y perdiste, al no venir dos días por atenderlo. Las mías serían más ganancias. Tienes muchos clientes.

Aseguró Kikyō al considerar que en las ocasiones en que el _ot_ _ō_ _to_ del de cabello plata enfermaba, no lo dejaba con Jaken, su sirviente… Lo que no sabía es que el sapo era el único seguidor fiel que les quedaba, después de que esos hermanos perdieron todo por la muerte de su padre.

Sesshōmaru no cambió el gesto y prosiguió:

–Bien, pues correré rápidamente a _tu torturador_ , para que pueda ver a alguno de los míos y así se igualen las cantidades.

Kikyō no tuvo tiempo de seguir negándose, aparte de que el orgulloso Sesshōmaru no ofrecía ayuda y si lo hacía, no debías negarte; este ya estaba fuera en el salón.

…

* * *

* _Kabukichō_ : El barrio rojo más famoso de Tokio.

La soledad está presente en la sociedad japonesa; más aún para las mujeres solteras, separadas o viudas que buscan maneras de encontrar compañía en los _hosts clubs_. Estos lugares no son "prostíbulos", son clubs donde las personas pagan por tener unas horas de conversación con un "joven" lindo sin tener relaciones sexuales.

De lejos se distinguen estos lugares por los carteles grandes llenos de chicos bien vestidos y atractivos (con apariencia "andrógina") parecidos a personajes salidos de una película o un anime.

Estos lugares son parte del entretenimiento nocturno japonés conocido como _mizu shōbai_ _水商売_ (comercio de agua). Y los jóvenes se llaman hosts o _hosuto_ ( _ホスト_ ) en japonés. "El trabajo de ellos es simplemente charlar y tomar copas con los clientes que pagan para recibir un trato amable y divertido".

También existen los _Hostess_ Club: mujeres que hacen de compañía para hombres. Tanto en los _host_ y _hostess_ clubs, los jóvenes deben tomar todo el alcohol que la cliente compra para estar en compañía con él. "Ellos deben beber hasta vaciarla, ya que beben a la salud de la mujer".

*Para que no haya confusión y por el bien de la historia, a _Ôkami Kuro_ lo llamaremos Host Club, sin embargo tiene, tanto chicas como chicos laborando en él.

…

Quienes me conocen; sabrán que a pesar de este inicio y del camino del _fic_ , no habrá nada desagradable –en mi opinión– que amerite advertencias de mayores –muy mayores– de edad. Y para los que no me conocen, debo anticipar, que soy _fanwriter_ mojigata y no me agrada la violencia, el triángulo amoroso exagerado o situaciones más o menos de esa índole. Por lo que si quieren salir corriendo, este es el momento.

…

Definitivamente me despedí hace algunos meses, sin embargo viendo los _reviews_ que he dejado en algunos _fics_ ; noté que en mi humilde haber, tengo 97 historias –contando los primeros intentos– y me dije " _Mínimo cierra una cantidad y retírate con dignidad_." :)

Este va dedicado a toda la gentecita que aun lee mis _fics_ y deja comentarios, y a cierta lectora que, al conocerme personalmente… siempre que me ve y hablamos de historias, me dice: _"¿Ya no vas a escribir? Por lo menos, otro de Sesshōmaru e InuYasha_ ", ahí lo tienes Chiharu ;)

Y así como en mi despedida les rogué para que dejaran _reviews_ en los _fics_ , así solicito esta vez, si hay algún _fanwriter_ entre mis lectores me hagan un favor...

Ninguno de nosotros somos J.K. Rowling o Edgar Alla Poe, no se nos puede subir el ego por escribir un par de historias con muchos comentarios, esos comentarios que ignoramos y no respondemos, eso es de mala educación y desagradable; Un "Me gusta" o "Sigue así" son tan importantes como los que llevan una cuartilla; ojo con eso colegas ;)


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

 **...**

El _Ôkami Kuro_ irradiaba luz, color y alegría; las luces de su nombre en colores neón sin ser ostentosas, la puerta se abría y era atendida por un sonriente anfitrión y gerente del lugar; Miroku era un carismático manager que conocía y llamaba a las clientas y clientes con familiaridad, sin ser descortés. En la antesala, su esposa Sango, acompañaba a los más importantes clientes hasta sus lugares favoritos, sin dejar que su amable sonrisa se borrara, por más disgustada que estuviera. El matrimonio hacía una gran mancuerna dirigiendo el lugar; uno de tantos, diseminados por el país y que eran propiedad de la familia _Ôkami_.

Ese que se encontraba en _Kabukichō_ , se consideraba la joya de la corona, por lo que Miroku y Sango hacían su mayor esfuerzo, para que este siguiera siendo el mejor.

El lugar era distinguido y lo era más, por estar lleno de _shifters_ de hermosas figuras y facciones. Semejaba una lámpara radiante, que hacía a todos volar a su interior, como polillas atraídas.

La fama del salón consistía en lo bien diseñado de las instalaciones; de esquema artísticamente tradicional, mezclado con un poco de minimalismo en los privados, para los ejecutivos _Yôkai_ que lo visitaban y anhelaban diversión con alta privacidad y discreción.

Uno de sus visitantes más importantes –que si bien no era muy asiduo– iba regularmente tres veces al mes, si sus múltiples negocios se lo permitían; se hallaba arribando al lugar y bajando de su elegante transporte.

Naraku salió de la limusina y se acomodó el saco, mientras veía la entrada y notaba que Miroku caminaba veloz hasta él. Naraku avanzó; dio algunos pasos, seguido de su secretario, quien con la confianza que le daba llevar trabajando con su jefe muchos años, comentó:

–Acabas de arribar al país y esto es lo primero que haces.

–Calla Bankotsu.

El de trenza obedeció, más ni sus pensamientos ni gesto varió un poco, en su opinión, que Naraku su jefe, y el jefe de una de las más poderosas familias de _Yôkais_ de Japón, se estuviera obsesionando con _aquella_ _shifter,_ era algo imperdonable.

Para el de trenza todos los _shifter_ eran iguales, solo para proporcionar algo de diversión en estos lugares, pero nunca como algo serio, pues para ellos, otro _Yôkai_ o _Ayakashi_ , era la opción natural y que dictaban las tradiciones.

El de cabello negro y suelto, avanzó decidido hasta donde Miroku lo saludó cortés y lo invitó a pasar.

–Bienvenido Naraku- _sama_. Pase, ya lo esperan en su lugar.

El aludido asintió sin responder, más el manager ya conocía la arrogancia de ese hombre poderoso, pero también conocía los millones que este poseía y que derrochaba en sus visitas al _Hosts_.

000

En un departamento bien iluminado, de un edificio sencillo. Sentado en una pequeña mesa que estaba llena de útiles de escuela; un niño bostezaba y estiraba los brazos tratando de alejar el sueño.

El sirviente _shifter_ sapo, lo llamó.

– _Bocchan_ InuYasha, vaya a descansar que aún se está recuperando.

–No tengo tiempo Jaken, debo terminar mis tareas, para no atrasarme.

El sapo de corta estatura, miró al chico y negó, alejándose y dirigiéndose a la pequeña cocina, para llevarle un vaso con leche al menor.

Para Jaken fue difícil aceptar que ese pequeño mestizo era hijo el gran General Perro y medio hermano de su adorado amo Sesshōmaru, quien creyó rechazaría al _hanyō_ –palabra prohibida en esa casa–, pero con su ejemplo y decisión dio una gran lección a Jaken, hacía tiempo…

… _Esa noche años atrás, desde una colina cercana, una solitaria figura miraba las llamas que iluminaban lo que fue un excelso castillo feudal y su hogar. El cabello plata se mecía con el viento y se podía jurar que el espíritu del jovencito también se movía combativo, tratando de salir de su cuerpo y arremeter contra los asesinos de su padre y madrastra, esa humana que supo ganarse el cariño del orgulloso bocchan Sesshōmaru; Hijo de Inu no Taisho e Inu no Kami. Sin embargo aún era joven y sus fuerzas no le darían la victoria, contra los enemigos de su padre unidos y es que eso fue lo que sucedió…, los Ogros y Dragones no soportaban a alguien más fuerte que ellos, pues si bien no se molestaban con la existencia de yôkais y ayakashi de rango medio; que existiera un Dai-Yôkai en ese mundo, los tenía en constante zozobra y furia, estos se unieron a algunos otros demonios cobardes y arribistas, y sin poder pelear de frente con el General Perro, optaron por raptar a Izayoi e InuYasha, llevando a Inu no Taisho a una trampa, en la que tuvo que decidir entre su vida o la de su esposa e hijo. InuYasha logro salir con vida, auxiliado por un soldado fiel del General. Izayoi murió e Inu no Taisho con sus últimas fuerzas, acabó con sus enemigos, más sus huestes ya habían sido diezmadas de un tajo; por lo que Sesshōmaru sin apoyo, tuvo que huir del castillo de su padre, llevando a su medio hermano con él. Pues no sabían que otros enemigos habían logrado sobrevivir; por ese motivo se tendrían que esconder y ocultar su herencia de sangre; algo poco difícil, pues InuYasha siendo hanyō no podía cambiar a la forma canina y Sesshōmaru parecía haber perdido esa capacidad sin tener idea del motivo._

 _Jaken vio a su joven amo girarse, con el bebé InuYasha en brazos…_

– _¿Lo llevaremos con nosotros, amito?_

– _Por supuesto Jaken, es… mi otōto. Mi padre me pidió antes de ir… a ese lugar, que lo cuidara… que los cuidara si le pasaba algo. Él y yo… somos los únicos Yôkai Inu que quedamos…_

– _Pero…_

– _Jaken, InuYasha también es hijo del General Perro, no lo olvides._

– _Si amito. –Se hincó servicial el sapo._

 _Las tres siluetas se alejaron de ese lugar y se internaron por los bosques, hasta perderse en la urbe que se levantaba kilometras más adelante_ …

Jaken dejó los recuerdos, llevó el vaso y lo dejó sobre la mesita donde el _hanyō_ ya dormitaba; el sirviente acomodó y cubrió al chico y se sentó para velar sus sueños y esperar por el amito Sesshōmaru; quien llegaba por la madrugada, más el fiel sapo lo esperaba, no importaba la hora.

Jaken suspiró con tristeza, sintiendo que era indigno que los ultimo _Inu_ vivieran escondidos y sin comodidades, pero sobre todo que –el ahora ya– joven _Lord_ , tuviera que trabajar, y hacerlo en ese tipo de lugares, donde su belleza y atractivo era la mercancía que vendía para sobrevivir.

InuYasha era un niño con carácter y con la firme determinación de ayudar a su _nii-chan_ en los gastos, por eso hacía alguno que otro trabajo, en el que un niño pudiera ser de ayuda, pero sin dejar de lado los estudios, para graduarse con excelentes calificaciones y en un futuro trabajar en una gran empresa. Esa era su mayor intención, pues a pesar de saberse fuerte, más que algunos _yôkais_ que conocía y que los _shifters_ a su alrededor, no debía mostrarlo y eso lo dejaba sin muchas opciones para trabajar con las poderosas familias de demonios.

Jaken sufría también por no poder ver a sus amos viviendo como lo que eran, sin embargo prefería eso a imaginarlos muertos a manos de algún enemigos del General que aun viviera. Si su amito pudiese cambiar, el sapo se imaginó que podría tomar el lugar que les pertenecía en esa sociedad, más eso no era posible y hasta no investigar lo que le pasaba a Sesshōmaru, debían seguir las cosas como estaban o… podrían cambiar, si al crecer InuYasha tuviera la mitad de fuerza que su padre..., pero para eso aun debían pasar años.

El sapo se quedó dormido, aun con esos pensamientos rondándole.

…

* * *

Muchas gracia a quienes siguen esta historia. De verdad ha sido una sorpresa más que agradable, saber que no he sido olvidada y que cuento con su preferencia.

Muchísimas gracias a : Alba marina, sakura1402, Chiharu… jajaja por supuesto que sé cuánto admiras al _Amo Bonito_ , gusto que compartimos y como ves dio resultado tu insistencia ;) , Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Kane Noona…. Jejeje Si, creo que también fue estar en contacto contigo, una gran amiga que conocí precisamente por los _fanfics_. A veces se pone loco fanfiction y no te deja ni comentar no te preocupes ;) InuYasha tiene diez años sipi, créeme yo vendería todo lo vendible para pagar por estar con Sesshōmaru :) jajaja me conoces bien. Nerelia-Malfoy-Potter muchas gracias, para mí hasta un _me gustó_ es bien recibido como review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

* * *

Las noches presagiaban un invierno duro y el demonio se congratuló, al considerar que esa era la señal para ir a _ese lugar_ y pasar inadvertido por las tormentas de nieve.

Mirando al horizonte, desde su rudimentario refugio, el _Yôkai_ sonrió… por fin podría hacer algo dentro de sus posibilidades y en memoria de su señor.

000

En la gran ciudad y dentro del _Ôkami_ _Kuro_ ; En cuanto Kikyō entró al salón del club, caminó veloz, hasta donde Sango ya iba a su lugar para el inicio de labores.

La pelinegra alta y esbelta, vio llegar a la anfitriona…

–¿Qué sucede _Sacerdotisa_? –Nombre de trabajo de Kikyō.

La más joven suspiró, pero se irguió al dar la respuesta a la recepcionista y manager.

–Sango- _san_ … no estoy en mi mejor día, por lo que recibir de este modo a Naraku- _sama_ , creo que es…

–Sí, sí, comprendo _Sacerdotisa_ –interrumpió la de coleta–, pero…. Es un gran problema lo reconozco, dejarle ir es...

–Lo sé y por eso _Inugami_ se ofreció a atenderlo.

–¡¿ _Inugami_?! –Sango se sorprendió, pues dentro del salón, esos dos competían por los clientes acaudalados, por si fuera poco, Naraku no… La de coleta negó– Sería una buena opción, sin embargo Naraku- _sama_ nunca ha pedido un varón.

Kikyō se acercó confidencial a Sango y le susurró…

–Por favor Sango- _san_ , hágalo posible.

La aludida suspiró y asintió, pues esa era una ocasión sorprendente, si ese par lo habían planeado juntos, fue porque era importante para uno de ellos o los dos.

Sango claudicó:

–Bien haré todo lo permitido y… no permitido.

Kikyō hizo una breve reverencia y se retiró veloz, hasta los dominios de Sesshōmaru en el _hosts_.

000

Sesshōmaru miraba la conversación de las dos féminas, permitiendo que esos minutos a solas, le refrescaran la memoria…

… _Era un joven lord y sabía poco de las –ahora– ciudades de los humanos o shifters, pues de los primeros ya quedaban pocos._

 _Si bien poseía conocimientos y cultura formidables, no tenía la experiencia práctica, pues de ser atendido en cada una de sus actividades –si así le apetecía– a hacer todo por sí mismo, hubo un universo de diferencia._

 _Con la corta edad de dieciséis años, pero con buenos estudios; juzgó pertinente ofrecer sus conocimientos, para ser tutor de los hijos de shifter que pudieran pagar. Grande fue su decepción al notar que si bien había uno que otro shifter con buen trabajo, eran muy pocos y algunos no tenían hijos o los tenían y eran muy jóvenes para requerir de sus servicios._

 _Con el cargo de mantenerse él y su pequeño… clan, Sesshōmaru se vio sobrepasado, al terminarse el dinero que, había logrado rescatar de su desaparecido hogar y con ello perder la esperanza de conseguir un trabajo._

 _Ocurrió en la guardería donde fue a informarse si aceptarían a su hermano, en donde conoció a Sango y a Kohaku, el hijo de ella, de la misma edad que InuYasha._

 _En esa sociedad donde los cambiaformas eran mal vistos por las especies dominantes –Yôkais y Ayakashi–, las tragedias en las familias no eran extrañas y por eso, Sango al conocer a los hermanos, no se asombró de que estos estuvieran solos. Ella no podía ayudarlos mucho y se atrevió a ofrecerle un trabajo al jovencito…_

 _Sesshōmaru sopesó las posibilidades y casi rió al considerar que no tenían ninguna, nada más la que le ofrecía Sango; además de que ayudar con los abrigos y la limpieza en un lugar de "esos"… si bien no era algo que siquiera le hubiera pasado por la cabeza, no podía negarse, si de ello dependían su hermano, Jaken y él._

 _De ese modo y con ayuda de esa familia de shifters Lobos, Sesshōmaru entró a laborar en un Host Club; aunque tuvieron que pasar años y que la necesidad lo obligara, para ser un Hosts._

 _InuYasha creció entre cuidados de Jaken y guarderías, él trataba de pasar todo su tiempo libre con el de orejitas…_

 _Por esas características del pequeño y que Sesshōmaru no cambiara, la gente les decía que eran shifters defectuosos, uno por no poder esconder sus orejas y el otro por no transformarse. El –realmente– hanyō se enojaba y hacia rabietas cada vez que les decían defectuosos, sin embargo su hermano creía que era mejor que los siguieran creyendo simples shifters… raros._

 _Sesshōmaru_ retornó al presente y vio a la joven cruzar al salón, quien hizo un pequeño asentimiento con la cabeza en su dirección.

Él, al notar que su plan sería apoyado por Sango, se dirigió hasta el privado, donde un par de meseros ya se hallaban dispuestos, esperando al _Kigy_ _ō_ _ka_ *; la botella del más caro vino enfriándose en la cubitera y los canapés preferidos del arrogante _Yôkai_ ; todo listo solo restaba… Sesshōmaru, se sentó en el que sería su lugar, el sillón para dos personas, frente al individual. Según lo contado por _Sacerdotisa_ , a Naraku le gustaba recorrerla con la mirada, desde el sillón individual y si la noche iba como el hombre deseaba, a mitad de la velada, ocuparía el otro lado del asiento con Kikyō.

El temor de la _shifter_ por ese _Yôkai,_ no era otro que Naraku la deseaba y por encima de todo; sabía que podía hacer su vida miserable si sentía un minino desprecio de ella. Si la joven supiera que la obsesión de ese _Kigyōka_ hacia ella, era de lo más normal en ese trabajo, no temería, sin embargo a veces notaba como la mirada de Naraku se volvía turbia y con amenaza de conseguir lo que se proponía y si bien Kikyō laboraba _en ese lugar_ , al igual que mucho otros, no era una prostituta, ni una cosa que solo se usara y se desechara, a pesar de que su situación los dejara vulnerables a los deseos más bajos de gente con poder. Los anfitriones se unían protegiéndose, en un escenario de esa índole, más el único que podía ayudarla era el otro favorito y Sesshōmaru lo estaba haciendo.

El de cabello plata esperó y al hacerlo, acomodó su _hakama_ y la estola que portaba, que al tocarla le hizo recordar su noble cuna; _Mokomoko_ era parte de su cuerpo y todos en el _Host_ lo sabían, sin embargo lo achacaban a otro defecto en el que sabían _shifter_ , más que lejos de la verdad estaban, _Mokomoko_ era la única prueba que le quedaba a Sesshōmaru de su casta, de su poderío… perdido, era su orgullo, no obstante también su temor más grande, pues al no poder cambiar a su forma canina, que algún _yôkai_ supiera su secreto, lo dejaba desprotegido y por ende a InuYasha también.

El de Luna en la frente, miró hacia la cortina que seperaba el cuarto, pero sin ver realmente, su pensamiento giraba en torno a su madre y como también se hallaba sin poder comunicarse con ella…

Si bien Irasue _moraba_ con los muertos –esto mucho antes de la muerte de su padre–; esta… ¡Reinaba en el otro mundo! No era una pobre alma más.

Sessōmaru, no sabía cómo llegar a ella. El conocimiento que poseía ahora era el que había aprendido de niño, pues con la caída de su castillo, toda herencia desapareció o eso creía. Y con el tiempo, el de Luna en la frente, temía que hasta esos conocimientos se borraran de su memoria.

El anfitrión exhaló y se centró de nuevo en el presente y su trabajo.

000

Las luces ya conocidas junto con la mano amable de Sango le recibieron. Naraku dijo un formal y seco saludo, y avanzó a _su_ privado, acompañado de la _shifter_ Lobo…., no la escuchaba o creía no hacerlo hasta que…

–…Y por ello, _Inugami_ le acompañara esta noche…

Naraku se detuvo en seco y sin dignar a girarse, cuestionó:

–¿Quien? Yo solicité específicamente a _Sacerdotisa_ , no estoy interesado en nadie más.

–Lo sabemos, pero _Inugami_ …

–Espere, él es… ¡¿es un varón?!

–Sí, más… –trataba de convencer la de coleta, pues ya estaban en el privado, que solo era dividido del club central por un largo pasillo y una cortina.

–No es de mi agrado, además ¡¿Qué clase de idiota _cambiaformas_ podría ponerse _Inugami_?!

Esa frase y el tono despectivo y arrogante con que fue dicha, hicieron levantarse de inmediato a Sesshōmaru, que ya los había escuchado llegar. Salió a encarar a ese nefasto cliente y tuvo que utilizar todo eso que _aprendió_ en el _oficio,_ para no golpear a Naraku hasta verlo inmóvil, imaginarlo bajo sus garras hecho una mancha roja, pero no, no podía permitírselo.

–Buenas noches Naraku- _sama_ …. –dijo en cuanto abrió la cortina, de pronto el no conocido Lord _Inu_ , se convirtió en la criatura mas seductora que se hubiera visto por ese club.– Ofrezco mil disculpas por parte de mi amiga y mía, no deseábamos hacerle pasar un mal momento…

El _Kigyōka_ miró al ¿varón? frente a él y esperó a que este siguiera hablando, pues de ese modo no cabría duda que no era una hermosa _shifter_ , confusión normal, pues las facciones frente a él, eran demasiado finas, sin embargo cuando el chico dio unos pasos, Naraku notó como el _hakama_ le sentaba de maravilla a una –aunque perfecta– definitivamente figura masculina.

–Pero no podría culparnos. –concluyó Sesshōmaru.

–¿No? –cuestionó soberbio, el de cabello oscuro.

–Solo deseábamos que usted pasara una encantadora velada.

–…

Naraku no respondió.

–Cómo ve, nuestros motivos no eran egoístas. –agregó _tímido_ Sesshōmaru.

Bankotsu intervino, feliz de que su jefe no pudiera ver a la _shifter_ con la que se estaba obsesionando. Dispuesto a tomar esa oportunidad de sacar de la cabeza de Naraku a esa anfitriona pantera, preguntó, sabedor de la curiosidad –mal expresada de Naraku:

–Tu nombre… _artístico_ , ¿acaso sabes qué significa? –se dirigió al de cabello plata.

Sesshōmaru tuvo que morderse la lengua para no gritarles a eso dos _¡Que por supuesto que lo sabía!_ , más respondió…

–Me temo que no, –aseguró bajando convenientemente la vista– solo lo escuché en algunos cuento para niños y… me gustó.

Sango no intervino, aun siendo conocedora de que Sesshōmaru tenía mucha cultura y sabía perfectamente lo que su sobre nombre significaba, por si fuera poco, sus modales llevaban el tinte de nobleza difícil de ocultar, y por todo ello, siempre se sintió curiosa, más no tanto como para inmiscuirse; después de todo, la mayoría de los que trabajaban en los _Hosts_ tenían sus secretos.

Naraku bufó sardónico, y se giró a ver a Sango.

–Bien, no puedo ser un desconsiderado con _Sacerdotisa_ , envíele mis deseos de pronta y total recuperación. Me quedaré por esta vez, al menos sé que me reiré un rato.

Sesshōmaru estrujó a _Mokomoko_ entre sus manos, para no cercenarle con sus garras la yugular a ese vanidoso, pero recordó a su _otōto_ y se detuvo con cada gramo de su fuerza de voluntad. En cambio abrió la cortina y esperó a que el hombre y su secretario, entraran al íntimo territorio.

Naraku tomó el lugar en el sillón para dos personas y llamó a Sesshōmaru.

–Ven…

Si el de ojos ámbar se sorprendió de esa acción, trató de no darlo a notar. Conocía a los hombres que visitaban el _Ôkami_ _Kuro_ y que Naraku no le proporcionara las mismas deferencias que a Kikyō, solo significaba que este lo menospreciaba…

…

* * *

Muchas gracias a: Alba Marina. guetty26. Sakura1402. Kane Noona: Jajaja ¿Hasta crearte otra cuenta? Dale tiempo a la página ;) Seee El Narukillo muy fino jajajaja, ándale Bankotsu era tranquilo y Jakotsu… se quería violar a todos jajajaja, Ohhhh casi revelas la trama jajajaja; Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter. Yelitza.

* _Kigyōka_ : Empresario.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

* * *

Había sido en par de días antes lo que había conversado con su esposa

El _Yôkai_ caminaba por los pasillos. El Palacio era enorme, pero solo para los que no conocían este, pues para sus moradores era un lugar seguro y donde el futuro de las almas se decidía.

Los grandes pasillos de madera y bien iluminados, tan impecables como porcelana, pues eran limpiados por los siervos; las paredes se hallaban adornadas con diferentes pinturas, representando a todas la criaturas que terminaban su camino en ese lugar, a algunos con orgullo después de batallas aguerridas; algunos otros con alegría y otros más con tristeza, pero resignados.

El de coleta se encaminó hasta el gran salón, el lugar donde estaría su esposa. Entró y vio a esta sentada en su sitial.

Ella lo miró de soslayo y siguió observando por la piedra…

–Estaba por mandar a llamarte. –dijo la hermosa _Dai-Yôkai_.

–Lo imagino; sin embargo debía permitir que buscaras –Irasue notó la impaciencia en esa frase de _Inu no Taisho_ , y supo que él no quería perder las esperanzas.

–Ya veo. –aceptó la de luna en la frente.

–¿Y bien?

El de coleta se acercó hasta la fémina.

–Lo hallé. Uno que nunca imaginasté, pero que ahora, podrá ser tu soldado más importante.

La esperanza regresó de inmediato, al General.

–Por supuesto, ya es el más importante por ser el único –bromeó.

–Bien. Haré que te comuniques con él y lo envíes. Mi hijo debe ser liberado.

 _Inu no Taisho_ suspiró.

–Sabes que fue la única forma de protegerlos.

–No te culpo… ya no. Yo tengo mucha responsabilidad en ello también. –El de cola se acercó y besó la mano de Irasue– No quería dejarlos solos, tan pronto...

–Fueron centurias felices a tu lado y luego al nacer nuestro hijo, la dicha aumentó…

Irasue dejó que su esposo la abrazara y suspiró abatida:

–Pero debía cumplir mi obligación en este reino.

–Si. Y enviaste a una buena mujer, que me dio otro hijo y un hermano para Sesshōmaru.

–Ella fue buena con Sesshōmaru. –Irasue no preguntó si su esposo amó a Izayoi, era algo que no deseaba saber y que a decir verdad, ya no le afectaba.

–Sí y él la estimó. Y ahora InuYasha es un motivo de fuerza para él.

Irasue afirmó y se retiró un poco de los brazos de su pareja; debían seguir con sus preparativos. El día en que se volviera a hablar de los _Dai-Yôkai_ estaba muy cerca.

000

Naraku era un _Yôkai_ mitad dragón y mitad araña. La parte dragón que su familia poseía, les confería la nobleza entre los otros demonios y con ello, su servidumbre. Que su deber era traer herederos a su casa, era primordial; más eso no lo eximia de aplacar sus deseos más primitivos y por ello usaba a las _shifter._ Kikyō era un medio para un fin y la deseaba, pero no se había planteado nada más allá de tenerla como amante. Como _yôkai,_ la seducción de cazar a su presa, le era divertida y por ello no imprimió presión a la _shifter_... aun no, más si su paciencia terminaba, no buscaría pretextos y tomaría lo que le apetecía. Mientras, podía divertirse con la belleza ignorante, que tenía a su lado.

Los meseros –en cuanto los _yôkai_ entraron al apartado– se alertaron y sirvieron un par de copas. Sesshōmaru se acercó para llenar la copa a Naraku; sus facciones no se adornaban con una sonrisa, sin embargo eso le confería más atractivo a la vista.

Bankotsu, notando que su jefe no estaba en la labor de hacer mucho por la conversación, optó por seguirla.

–Entonces… _Inugami_ , me decías que no sabes que significa ese nombre.

El aludido dejó la copa entre las manos de Naraku y se giró a ver al de trenza:

–Me temo que lo escuché en un cuento y ni siquiera recuerdo bien de que iba.

Dijo llanamente Sesshōmaru. Bankotsu se acomodó en el sillón, cruzando la pierna y abriéndose el saco, comenzó:

–Pues definitivamente es un cuento infantil; se dice que existieron unos _Grandes Demonios,_ capaces de vencer a ejércitos de _Yôkais_ , dragones y lo que les enfrentara, se transformaban en monstruoso perros del tamaño de montañas, y por ello eran los dueños y señores de este mundo…. ¿Lo puedes creer? –terminó el secretario de Naraku, con una sonrisa burlona– Como si _unos perritos_ pudiesen hacer eso.

La carcajada de Bankotsu, ni Naraku la esperaba, y Sessōmaru menos, por eso, su gesto sufrió un brevísimo cambio incluso, sus ojos se volvieron rojos por un segundo, sin embargo se detuvo a tiempo, al escuchar a su lado…

–Mi padre decía que esa no era una leyenda, pero quien lo sabe, el viejo estaba senil.

Se unió a la conversación Naraku; quien volteó en dirección del de cabello plata. – Poco creíble que pudiera existir esa clase de criatura ¿no?

Sesshōmaru pidió otra ronda de servicio a los camareros, al mismo tiempo que respondía:

–Bueno, no conocemos todos los misterios de este mundo, a pesar de la longevidad de las dos razas que hoy existen, no somos poseedores de la verdad.

–Pero tampoco hay que creer en cuentos de niños. –advirtió Naraku.

–Los _Yôkai_ son razas guerreras… –continuó Sesshōmaru.

Bankotsu agregó veloz y orgulloso:

–Lo somos.

–¿No les agradaría tener un enemigo formidable con el cual… guerrear? La pasión de la batalla y la satisfacción de una victoria de esa clase de lid… Algo como…

–De historia de niños. –terminó divertido Naraku.

Mas Bankotsu miraba a Sessōmaru con una nueva luz, pues al explicar su idea, el rostro de este se iluminó e incluso creyó ver que un colmillo se asomaba en su boca, más… no era posible, era como si estuviera frente a alguien muy poderoso… No, se dijo, era imposible; el de estola solo era un _cambiaformas_ y los que trabajaban en los _hosts,_ tenían prohibido cambiar a menos que los clientes lo pidieran específicamente.

Por su parte, el _Kigyōka,_ al perder la seriedad la conversación –en su opinión– hablo más distendido…

Bankotsu también intervino y pronto para su vergüenza– notó que el anfitrión no era nada ignorante, y si, bien informado de la economía, cultura y algunos chismes de moda… El de trenza se encontró de pronto poniendo toda su atención en el de cabello plata, tanto, que hasta bien avanzada la velada notó que Naraku ya conversaba amenamente y sin tapujos con este y que incluso bromeaba a su modo con él. Bankotsu sonrió al reconocer que Naraku trató muy diferente a _Inugami_ , comparado con _Sacerdotisa_ con la que no hablaba mucho y solo la observaba con deseo.

Sesshōmaru sintió que pasaban los minutos como horas y que su lengua se le caería, pues nunca había hablado tanto con nadie, sus clientes se conformaban con verlo, embelesados y aceptar un par de frases para tenerlos a sus pies. Con ese altanero, tuvo que usar sus antiguos modos y conocimientos, más limitándose, para que ninguno de los cabezas huecas –en su opinión– notaran nada sospechoso.

Las horas pasaron y para enfado del de Luna en la frente, Naraku ocupó toda su jornada laboral….

–… Definitivamente, debe haber un lugar en el inframundo para mi familia, y debe ser en la cima de este –bromeo Naraku, para fastidio del _Inu_ que estaba harto de las conversaciones referentes a lo _maravilloso_ del clan, de los _yôkai_ presentes– Somos los _Yôkais_ más poderoso que hay…

–Olvida al _Ôkami_ , señor. –opinó Sesshōmaru.

Naraku vio cómplice a Bankotsu y respondió:

–No se menosprecian…. Incluso son buenos socios.

Sessōmaru se fingió asombrado.

–Oh ya veo. Entonces…. Quien recibe a las almas no tendrá dificultad de ponerlos… en la cima. –Sí, pensó el _Inu_ , su madre los pondría en la cima de una pica.

–Exactamente _Inugami_ …, pero aun falta mucho para eso, yo quiero reinar este mundo antes de gobernar el otro –aseguró socarrón el _Yôkai_ Dragón/Araña.

–Por supuesto.

Afirmó Sessōmaru; notando con preocupación como los ventanales del club se iba pintando con los colores del amanecer. El _Ôkami Kuro_ se iba vaciando y él nunca había salido tan tarde del trabajo, su _otōto_ y Jaken estarían ansiosos.

Naraku sonrió y se levantó.

–Nunca lo creí posible al saber quién me recibiría…, pero pasé una buena velada…

Sesshōmaru se levantó y trató de sonreír, más algo detuvo sus esfuerzos; en un movimiento impensable, Naraku lo jaló y le besó. Sessōmaru se echó para atrás por instinto, pero el _yôkai_ pelinegro lo atrajo en un abrazo más apretado y por instinto, las garras del primogénito de _Inu no Taisho_ , salieron y su mano derecha se alzó y en dirección a la espalda del hombre, pero sintió como una mano con férreo movimiento, detenía la suya, miró de soslayo y vio a Bankotsu quien negaba con un movimiento de cabeza, sin soltarle la mano.

Naraku no notó nada, y se separó de su presa aun saboreando, el tampoco esperado, maravilloso sabor de un varón… de _Inugami_. Que si bien este no cooperó en lo más mínimo y solo fue un roce de labios, –específicamente los suyos sobre los del de cabello plata–, fue inolvidable.

Sesshōmaru ya había sido soltado por ambos _yôkais_ , más se sentía aun violentado. Su rostro adquirió la palidez y apariencia de una estatua…

–Bien, te veré en otra ocasión.

Naraku salió del lugar, sin notar nada, más Bankotsu se irguió y vio de cara al de luna en la frente:

–No lo verás y agradece que estuvo divertido en tu compañía, si no haría que te despidieran y no solo eso, pues tus acciones no fueron apropiadas para alguien de tu clase y posición, no se repetirá, pues si hay próxima vez te mataré.

Bankotsu dio por concluida esa velada, con la amenaza latente en el aire; luego se retiró siguiendo a Naraku.

Sessōmaru se hundió en una bruma de furia y se dejó caer exhausto en el sillón; en ese momento odiaba más que nunca su vida.

Era un anfitrión, no un prostituto y ese maldito _Yôkai_ lo había tratado como a uno.

Poco después sintió que la cortina era recorrida y Sango entraba; la _shifter_ lobo se sentó en el sillón individual y suspiró…

–Él pagó mucho más de lo que paga por _Sacerdotisa_ … ¿Qué sucedió?

Sesshōmaru alzó la mirada hacia la pelinegra y negó…

–Nada… solo fui _más divertido_ que ella, para él… pero jamás lo atenderé de nuevo.

–Haré lo que pueda…, pero…

–Lo sé, sé que es socio de la familia _Ôkami_.

–¡¿Cómo lo sabes?!

–Él lo mencionó.

Sesshōmaru se levantó prometiéndose que en ese sillón y en ese apartado, dejaría los recuerdos de la experiencia desagradable de todo lo sucedido.

Sango lo guió hasta los vestidores, donde Kikyō lo esperaba; ella al verlo se inclinó:–Muchas gracias Sesshōmaru- _san_.

–…No hay de qué, pero…

–Me imagino, no lo volverías a hacer. –concluyó la chica.

–No, ni por todo el dinero del mundo… bueno, tal vez por eso sí. –trató de bromear el _Inu_.

Kikyō negó y aseguró…

–Solo con dinero, se puede soportar el ego de Naraku.

Sango se rió divertida. –Ya lo creo.

El grupo de anfitriones se alistó para regresar a sus hogares y con ello dejaban esa vida atrás… por lo menos unas horas.

…

* * *

¡Pin… Naraku abusivo! ¿Quién cree que se está desquitando de los desplantes del Lord, en _Ichizoku_? Jejeje

Muchas gracias a tod s.

Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Kane Noona: Si caray, todas estaríamos pegaditas a ese hosts jejeje Naraku deja de babear XDDDD ah no verdad; ¿Sesshōmaru ingenuo? No lo creo jajaja. Chiharu: Ni modo para esconder y proteger a su hermanito, hizo que su orgullo se calmara, pero el _hanyō_ hace lo que puede para ayudar jejeje, Si, debemos aprender a controlar el carácter como el amo bonito jejeje Naraku por supuesto que babea por él, aunque aún no se ha dado cuenta.


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo V

* * *

El demonio de gran tamaño, se colocó la espada al cinto y caminó fuera de su cueva; sus pasos no detuvieron su marcha, a pesar de que la tormenta arreciaba. Tenía una misión y no la abandonaría… no en ésta ocasión.

Las ruinas se vieron después de dos días que caminó, por el inexistente sendero.

Al girar la vista por un momento, notó que sus huellas ya habían sido cubiertas por la nieve de nuevo.

Con el olfato se ubicó y buscó enemigos, sin embargo la nevisca no le traía ninguna señal, por lo que decidió aventurarse y dejar a la suerte su incursión.

Sus pasos se volvieron inestables, más nunca se detuvieron. Llegó a las ruinas de la puerta principal y la cruzó sin mirar; no quería hacerlo, pues eso lo haría recordar que…, todo había sido real.

El sonido del viento que cruzaba los salones destruidos, era como lamentos de almas que no descansaban; el _yôkai_ de gran estatura, sintió castañear sus colmillos, pero siguió.

Sabía que estarían en el sótano; esperaba que así fuera, pues el no hallarlas, no deseaba pensarlo siquiera.

Cubierta por maleza y nieve; el _yôkai_ encontró la entrada que buscaba; necesitó su fuerza para separar la enorme puerta de piedra que era resguardada por sellos, los que reaccionaron al emblema que portaba en su raída ropa –y permitieron el movimiento–, esa que un día fue un uniforme.

La puerta fue removida y él entró; bajó por las escaleras y cruzó un pasillo. El olor a encierro no le afectó tanto, pues su misión estaba muy cercana… al llegar al pequeño recinto, las antorchas se encendieron y un cofre fue expuesto. Royakan sonrió y se inclinó para cargarlo, no intentó abrirlo, esa no era su labor y por ello podría morir al ser expuesto a los sellos que protegían a… _Tenseiga_ y _Tessaiga_ , las espadas que el General había dejado para sus hijos.

Royakan no se consideraba un Capitán aguerrido, no como los que fueron en vida los más cercanos a _Inu no Taisho_ , sin embargo era el único que quedaba y el que debía velar, porque esas espadas llegaran a sus legítimos dueños. Esas fueron las órdenes que recibió de _Inu no Taisho…_ , en ese sueño.

Con una sonrisa en su faz, Royakan inició su camino de regreso. Al salir fuera de las tierras _Inu_ , el lobo _Yôkai_ se congratuló de creer, que sus señores regresarían a exigir su lugar en ese mundo y el poderío _Inu_ renacería.

000

El barrio tan vivo por la noche, parecía ya dormir, al asomarse los primeros rayos de sol. La mayoría de los _hosts_ de _Ôkami Kuro_ ya habían dejado su lugar de trabajo; los últimos en salir, en esa ocasión, aparte de los administradores, eran Sesshōmaru y Kikyō.

La chica más joven, se despidió de los otros tres, quienes vivían muy cerca uno de los otros.

Kikyō caminó veloz rumbo a su casa. En ella vivía con Kagome. Su hermana mayor: Kaede visitaba, –antes de irse a trabajar– a Kagome; quien a su vez, vigilaba a su sobrina cuando podía.

Kikyō no dejó su pronto andar y a poco tiempo vio la calle de su hogar, donde muchos vecinos _shifters,_ ya se alistaban para ir a laborar.

 _Sacerdotisa_ llegó a la reja de su casa, cuando Kaede ya iba saliendo de esta, llevando a Rin con ella.

–Buenos días. –saludó Kaede, si bien no estaba feliz del trabajo que tenía su hermana, tampoco podía hacer mucho, si ni siquiera podía solventar los mínimos gastos de su hija y ella, mucho menos ayudar a sus hermanas menores.

–Hola. –dijo Kikyō.

–Hola tía Kikyō –saludó efusiva la hija de Kaede.

–Kagome está durmiendo un rato. –informó la mayor.

–¿Estuvo levantada toda la noche? –preguntó Kikyō.

–Ya sabes cómo es, tenían una entrega hoy. Cuida que no se pase de su hora. Y come algo, te dejé el desayuno listo.

–Si. Gracias.

–De que; es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes, si no puedo ayudarlas de otro modo.

–No empieces, mucho haces con venir a vernos.

Las hermanas se despidieron y Kikyō entró a su casa.

Picoteó un poco de la fruta que dejó Kaede y fue a acompañar a Kagome en su siesta, eso sí, colocando el despertador. La mayor de las gemelas estaba agitada, pero con la mente serena y es que con la gran ayuda que le dio Sesshōmaru, su noche fue de trabajo… Normal.

000

El sol despuntaba por el horizonte. En el departamento de los _Inu_ ; InuYasha ya estaba de pie y Jaken junto con él, alistando el desayuno.

El de orejitas entró a la pequeña cocina y se sentó, acomodándose la corbata…

–Odio esta cosa. –aseguró el niño, con el nudo chueco de la susodicha, pero dispuesto a dejarlo de ese modo– Ya es tarde…

Jaken iba a responder, cuando escucharon el sonido de la puerta al abrirse…

–Llegué. –confirmó la figura que arribaba.

–Bienvenido. –dijeron al unísono.

La vida pareció regresar a InuYasha y Jaken, y pronto Sesshōmaru era atendido por ese par. El _hanyō_ conversaba de lo básico con su _aniki_ , para que este no se quedara dormido sobre la pequeña mesa, en lo que desayunaba. En cuanto el dúo, vio alimentado al mayor; InuYasha lo instó a irse a descansar.

Al dejar a su _aniki_ en la pequeña habitación que compartían, el de orejitas se despidió del sapo y salió rumbo a la escuela, sin olvidar agarrar su gorra con la que ocultaba sus orejitas.

InuYasha bajó corriendo las escaleras del edificio y caminó veloz hasta la otra calle. Kohaku –su mejor amigo– ya lo esperaba, para irse juntos al colegio.

–Tardaste –saludó el _shifter_ lobo.

–Ni tanto.

Kohaku negó y colocó las manos sobre su nuca.

–Mamá me lo dijo.

–¿Que?

–Que tu _aniki_ salió tarde hoy.

–Ya.

El par de niños no conversaban mucho del trabajo de sus familiares. No es que el trabajo de _hosts_ estuviera mal visto o por lo menos no entre los _shifters,_ que al no tener muchas opciones de empleo bien remunerado, que estos jóvenes y jovencitas obtuvieran ingresos de los _yôkai_ y _ayakashis_ , era considerado un pago justo.

Sin embargo las envidias y comentarios mal intencionados no faltaban, por supuesto nunca eran dichos frente a ellos, pues los dos niños _shifters_ eran conocidos por su poca paciencia y la fuerza para demostrarlo. No obstante ambos concordaban que sus familiares no debían saber nada de lo que sucedía en la escuela, con referente a los disgustos, y optaban por arreglarlos a su manera.

Las calles se notaban vivas a pesar de lo temprano que era y es que los estudiantes caminaban a la escuela desde diferentes lugares cercanos, no en vano _Mandasu*_ _School_ , era la escuela más cercana al centro de la ciudad y donde se alojaban a todos o casi todos los _shifters_.

Era cierto que _Roiyaritī_ ** _College_ , el instituto al que asistían los _Yôkai_ y _Ayakashi,_ estaba a diez minutos de _Mandasu_ ; y el motivo era, que a los demonios les agradaba hacer competencias entre ambas escuelas, para mostrar su supremacía.

Para fortuna de muchos _cambiaformas_ , que no deseaban sufrir la presencia de los arrogantes _Yôkais_ , fuera de los días de competencia, aquellos iban a su colegio en autos privados.

000

La mansión era de estilo japonés y se levantaba sobre un bosque que la rodeaba; el camino era exclusivo para uso de la gente que vivía o laboraba en la propiedad. La limusina recorrió este, sin que su dueño dijera que reconocía ya el camino o, que ya estaban en su hogar.

Naraku sentía el alcohol en su sistema, sin embargo no podía culpar a la bebida por sus acciones, al llegar a _Ôkami Kuro_ no se imaginó que conocería a alguien tan interesante como _Inugami_ , pues éste era una mezcla de timidez, soberbia bien disimulada y mucho de frialdad, pero con conocimientos, que eran difíciles de ocultar, al igual que esos modales refinados y muy naturales. _Inugami_ era un singular amasijo, y debía aceptar, uno muy atractivo.

La limusina paró y Naraku reaccionó al movimiento de su secretario y guardaespaldas. Bankotsu se bajó y abrió la puerta para el de cabello largo.

Si bien estaba amaneciendo, hubo sirvientes que los recibieron. Naraku caminó hasta su habitación y ahí, Bankotsu estaba por despedirse, cuando escuchó:

–¿Por qué reaccionaste de ese modo con el anfitrión?

–… –Bankotsu no contestó y es que no se sorprendió, de que Naraku hubiera notado el intercambio entre el anfitrión y él.

–¿De verdad lo creíste una amenaza? –agregó en tono burlón Naraku– Es un simple _shifter_ , uno muy atractivo, pero que no podría hacerme daño.

–La costumbre. –respondió Bankotsu.

–Ya veo.

Bankotsu cedió al asentir. Y con eso se dirigía a la puerta.

–Hoy tenemos mucho trabajo, pero…

El de trenza se tensó…

–¿Hoy también irás a buscar a esa _shifter_?

Casi bufó fastidiado el secretario. El _Kigyōka_ sonrió de lado, mientras se desanudaba la corbata.

–Una noche de diversión, compensará que tenga algunas negociaciones tensas con el _Ôkami_ y también ver a _mi querida_ hermana.

Bankotsu recordó a la _simpática_ Kagura, la hermana menor de Naraku y la que con gusto, clavaria un puñal en la espalda de este, para ser la única heredera de la fortuna y poder de los Kagewaki.

–Sí, lo imagino. Le preguntaré a Jakotsu si puede distraerla.

–Aunque pudiera, tengo que quedarme un mes y no quiero hacer trabajar a tu prometido todo ese tiempo. Comprendo que, puede ser una tortura soportar a Kagura todo un mes.

El de trenza sonrió de lado, más no contradijo al _Yôkai_.

–Ya veo, bien.

–Retírate.

El secretario dejó salir el aire y asintió abandonando la habitación ya con tranquilidad, no porque no hubiera notado ese dejo de interés en su jefe por aquella _shifter_ , no, si no porque dudaba que esta lograse retener el interés de éste, si había alguien más en esa ecuación, aunque ese _alguien más_ no estuviera apremiado en ser el favorito de Naraku.

Bankotsu se acomodó la trenza y sonrió de lado, si su jefe no estaba interesado en ese _feroz_ _shifter_ , él estaba más que inclinado en hacerlo su amante, aunque su prometido Jakotsu no debía enterarse, no si quería que el pobre _shifter_ le viviera para divertirse un tiempo.

000

La escuela _Mandasu_ ya no estaba lejos y por eso, InuYasha y su amigo, pasaban por la otra parte de su círculo de amigos. Rin, quien los esperaba en la parada del autobús, en la que despedía a su madre.

La niña era su otra mejor amiga, hija de Kaede hermana mayor de Kikyō y Kagome. Tal vez por ello también se unía a ese par, por el lazo que los unía por los trabajos de sus familiares y… por su carácter.

Eran un trio inseparable desde inicios de la escuela elemental; aunque últimamente InuYasha notaba que Kohaku y Rin se sonrojaban con solo verse, no comprendía el motivo, sin embargo no los cuestionaba, solo se encogía de hombros y pensaba que su par de amigos se estaban volviendo extraños, pero no tanto, como para dejar de ser ese trio.

000

La mansión de su familia era su hogar, pero también a la que espiraba obtener y ser la señora del clan.

Amaba su vida como _Yôkai_ fémina, sin embargo también la culpaba por no poder ser la sucesora de la familia Kagewaki y para colmo –en su opinión– tenía un hermano nacido con ella, pero varón, uno que Kagura gustosamente haría a un lado; algo difícil de hacer, pues en fuerza –aunque a ella le enfureciera– Naraku la superaba y por si fuera poco, este tenía guardaespaldas fieles y muy fuertes que con su fama hacían retroceder a otros _yôkais_ o _shifters_ , a quienes intentaba convencer para ayudarle a ella en contra de su hermano, por lo que siempre recibía una negación de sus prospectos o en su defecto, aliados poco eficientes que podían hacer poco o nada para acabar con su hermano.

Kagura era un mujer hermosa que a los ojos de muchas personas, compartía muchos rasgos con su hermano; uno de los más importantes, era el temor que despertaban en los corazón de otros, no solo por su fuerza, si no por su astucia. La _Hime_ Kagewaki usaría este, para llegar a alguien que podría ser una poderosa aliada, una que por fin consiguiera lo que otros no… matar a Naraku.

…

* * *

* _Mandasu_ : Manada.

** _Roiyaritī_ : Realeza.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias.

Noona-Kane: A cualquiera se le pondrían los pelos de punta por lo atrevido de Naraku jejeje, Sesshōmaru y tonto no van ;) Pues hay gato encerrado en lo de perder todo… sip, Naraku es más joven que Sesshōmaru seeee como siempre, pero no mucho, unos añitos entre _Yôkais_ no es nada ;)

" _Me he de comer esa tuna, me he de comer esa tuna..._

 _¡Aunque me espine la mano!_ "

Recordé esta canción, al escribir la escena del beso robado. jejeje

Muchísimas gracias por sus comentarios que, siempre plasman una sonrisa en mi boca: Sakura1402, Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Nerelia-Malfoy-Potter y Yelitza.


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo VI**

* * *

El comedor estaba vació a esa hora, sin embargo para Kagura no era desconocida la razón por la que su hermano, no estaba levantado.

Los sirvientes comenzaron a servir los alimentos para ella y comenzó a comer.

Kagura llamó a su secretaria y ayudante; que se hallaba a su lado:

–Estoy segura de que fue a ese lugar de nuevo. Es hora de empezar. Yura ya sabes que hacer.

–Si señora. Debo averiguar si hoy va su hermano de neuvo.

–Y si no lo hará… Esta noche iremos nosotras al _Ôkami Kuro_ y veremos a esa _shifter_ que trae loco a mi hermanito.

Kagura se consideraba demasiado atractiva e importante como para necesitar visitar un Club, no obstante en esa ocasión el premio que esperaba recibir por esa visita, bien valía la pena todo el esfuerzo.

000

El trió de estudiantes caminó, apresurado por las últimas calles, pero sin dejar de conversar.

–No quiero perder de nuevo contra esos cretinos –opinó Kohaku.

Rin sonrió y animó a su amigo.

–Sabes que eres más fuerte que cualquiera de esos _yôkai_.

–Bueno… –sonrió tímido Kohaku– Kōga es un buen rival, pero nunca llego a competir con él.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros al agregar:

–Es rápido, pero no muy fuerte. Hasta _Conejito_ lo puede vencer.

– _Conejito_ es fuerte, solo que es algo tímido. –aseguró Rin.

–Eso es cierto, pero cuando compite y ve a ese _cazador_ casi corre a esconderse. –opinó InuYasha. Kohaku asintió y Rin tuvo que aceptar que era cierto, lo dicho por su amigo de cabello plata.

Los tres pensaban en lo mismo, que para que no se les acabara la diversión a los orgullosos _yôkais_ ; los _shifter_ tenían prohibido –o por lo menos, los más fuertes– derrotarles a menos que ya se viera muy obvia la victoria.

El primero en volver a opinar fue el _Inu_.

–El Director prometió que esta vez podríamos usar nuestra fuerza… Real.

Rin y Kohaku, suspiraron por lo dicho por el de orejitas. Y es que estaban poco convencidos de que el Director cumpliera esa promesa

La escuela ya se veía, a la mitad de la calle que transitaban.

Llegaban a la esquina del colegio, cuando escucharon un ruido muy conocido y más que desagradable para ellos. El sonido era el motor de un carro o más propiamente decir, el sonido de varias voces dentro de este.

En ese momento, una limusina se detenía en la entrada de _Mandasu_ …

–Oh no, esos idiotas han venido de nuevo.

Dijo fastidiado Kohaku. El _hanyō_ movió sus orejitas como signo de disgusto y acomodó más la gorra que portaba, pues de por si habría problemas con esos _sarnosos_ y que lo molestaran de nuevo por sus orejas, sería mucho…

Rin actuando con sensatez, caminó y jaló a sus amigos con ella.

–Es mejor que no nos vean, ya vamos tarde y si nos quedamos a escuchar sus tonterías, tocaran el timbre.

A regañadientes los dos chicos caminaron, jalados por la _shifter_ …

Sin embargo de reojo, InuYasha notó una cabellera rubia que venía en dirección contraria.

–Esperen…

Kohaku miró hacia donde lo hacia su amigo y bufó enojado.

–Tenía que llegar a esta hora…

Rin suspiró, pero ya no detuvo a sus amigos, que ya se acercaban a los _Yôkais_ el carro. Después de todo no eran los únicos _shifters_ que los _yôkais_ molestaban y uno más era…

Notaron de inmediato que el niño rubio se detuvo ante los dos _yôkais_ pelinegros que ya se habían bajado del auto y le cerraban el paso…

–¡Hey presa, hoy serás mi almuerzo!

InuYasha y compañía, ya no se detuvieron ante las burlas que siguieron a esa y llegaron muy cerca del alboroto, tanto para escuchar…

–Huele a… cena o desayuno con mucho miedo –se burló Kōga acercándose al rubio– ¿No crees? –le dijo a su camarada.

Kohaku codeó al de gorra para hacerle notar que Kōga debió darse cuenta de su presencia y por ello molestó más a _Conejito_.

El amigo del _Yôkai_ lobo –el otro pelinegro y _yôkai_ _Tengu–,_ también era un arrogante, sin embargo la mayoría de las veces los ignoraba, en cambio no sucedía lo mismo con _Conejito,_ que parecía ser la _presa favorita_ de este; por eso no fue extraño que el Tengu respondiera:

–Este conejo debería estar en el menú de un restaurante y no viniendo a la escuela…

InuYasha ya no soportó la situación y contestó, definitivamente encarando al par:

–Y tú deberías de estar en un zoológico, pero no lo estás. La vida es injusta.

InuYasha envió a _Conejito_ a la escuela y a pesar de resistirse un poco, este obedeció.

El _Yôkai Tengu_ hizo un movimiento como siguiendo el olor del que se iba, pero nadie pareció notarlo, no hasta que intentó detener a _Conejito_ y Kohaku lo detuvo, mostrándole los colmillos.

Kōga se paró frente al de orejitas y le tiró de un manotazo la gorra.

–¡Oh, pero miren! ¡El defectuoso quiere ocultar sus orejas! ¡Ridículo!

Las garras y fauces salieron de ambos lados; Kohaku enfrentó al _Tengu_ , InuYasha a Kōga y Rin detuvo a un _yôkai_ pelirrojo que ya bajaba a apoyar a sus camaradas.

Por el desaguisado, el chofer del auto bajó de este y amenazó a los de _Mandasu_ :

–Hey ustedes niños, no se atrevan a molestar a los _Bocchan_ o veré que los expulsen.

–¡No te metas! –exigió Kōga al chofer.

Más era demasiado tarde, pues el Director Mushin ya estaba saliendo –avisado por algún estudiante–, para detener el lio.

–InuYasha, Kohaku y Rin, entren al colegio. –Los aludidos obedecieron, mostrándose algo alterados todavía. El Director de _Mandasu_ se giró a ver a los jóvenes _Yôkais_ – Será mejor que se retiren, no deseamos problemas…

Kōga bufó arrogante:

–Ya nos veremos las caras en la competencia de mañana.

Amenazó y subió al auto, donde los otros dos le siguieron.

Mushin vio alejarse al vehiculo de los herederos _yôkais_ y masculló:

–Mocosos idiotas.

El hombre vio avanzar a algunos estudiantes que aún estaban tensos y los urgió a entrar, para también hacerlo él. No era ciego y como _shifter_ también odiaba que los _ayakashi_ y demonios, fueran los que lideraban el mundo, pero no por eso podía permitirse demostrarlo, pues la precaria privacidad que les daba el gobierno, con respecto a la autonomía del colegio de _shifters,_ se vería anulada si lo quitaban de su puesto y colocaban a un _Yôkai_ , como siempre lo amenazaban.

Mushin suspiró y vio al trió de _busca-pleitos_ que lo miraban desde la puerta del edificio de salones…

–Ya entren a sus clases... y si quieren desquitarse, demuéstrenlo en las competencias.

–¿De verdad podemos…? –dijo InuYasha.

Mushin asintió con una sonrisa torcida. El coro de voces celebrando la afirmación, le indicó al viejo Director que el trió no eran los únicos felices por esa decisión.

000

En el Colegio _Roiyaritī_ el grupo de _Yôkais_ privilegiados arribaban y bajaban de la limusina.

Kōga estaba molesto, no obstante los que lo acompañaban, tenían sus propias cosas en que pensar, como para seguir el juego de berrinche que hacía.

Era el grupo de herederos, unidos por las apariencias de alianzas de clanes; llegaban al colegio, juntos, al igual que se unían para molestar a los _shifters_ o en las competencias hacían un frente común, sin embargo en la escuela tenían sus propios grupos de _amigos_.

Kōga caminó por lo jardines delanteros hasta la puerta el edificio y ahí ya lo esperaban Ginta y Hakkaku, sus mejores amigos.

El heredero del _Ôkami_ se unió a los chicos y Ginta comentó:

–Tardaste.

–Pase a _Mandasu_ , a recordarles a esos _animales_ quienes son los mejores.

–Oh.

Fue lo único que atinó a decir Ginta. Hakkaku se cruzó de brazos, mientras caminaban y aseguró.

–Viste al defectuoso.

Fue una afirmación, pues era de conocimiento público que Kōga no toleraba a InuYasha, porque este siempre le plantaba cara.

–Si. –masculló el Lobo.

–No sé por qué no has hecho algo más drástico para mostrarle cuál es su lugar. Tú puedes hacer una llamada y…

–Eso no lo haré; no me meto en los negocios de mi padre, aún no, además si los familiares de esos idiotas dan a ganar dinero, no puedo actuar solo por capricho.

Aseguró el chico, aunque por dentro si deseara hacer que despidieran a los parientes de InuYasha y de los otros dos.

000

Los sueños que tenía no lo dejaron descansar y poco después de una hora, Sesshōmaru se despertó. Vio a su alrededor y se dejó caer de nuevo en el futón, mirando hacia el techo.

Escuchó como el canturreo de Jaken venía quedó desde la cocina y suspiró… Su _otōto_ ya debería de estar en el colegio y si bien él se sentía descansado físicamente, si psique había sufrido un tremendo revés. No hacía unas pocas horas le habían besado y para su desgracia, no era alguien que le agradara siquiera.

Sesshōmaru era un _yôkai_ frió y practico, por lo que después de pensarlo un tiempo, se dijo que lo sucedido no debería de hacerlo cambiar; si hubo alguna vez que se permitió un acercamiento... algo intimo con alguna de sus clientas, y eso fue por dinero; en esta ocasión debería tomárselo del mismo modo y dejar de lado querer matar a la mina de oro de Kikyō. Que era un arrogante y pagado de sí mismo, no se negaba, pero que había recibido una muy buena propina de ese tipejo... tampoco se negaba.

El de Luna menguante, colocó su mano derecha frente a su cara y movió los dedos, en estos aparecieron las garras de color carmín, que eran capaces de envenenar a un Dragón… o eso eran hasta ese día que perdió a su padre y clan.

La brisa se coló por el ventanal entreabierto y movió la cortina; Sesshōmaru cerró los ojos y sin darse cuenta se quedó dormido, de nuevo; tal vez era mucho para él recordar el pasado y no poder hacer nada por ello.

000

En el palacio del Inframundo; _Inu no Kami_ observaba al _yôkai_ frente a ella o lo que era el espíritu de este. _Inu no Taisho_ parado a lado del trono de su esposa, no sentía compasión ninguna por el postulante que estaba presente en ese momento y al escuchar la sentencia de Irasue, concordó.

–… No.

–Pero mi señora… –rogó el _yôkai_.

–No. Fue tu decisión y por ella murieron dos inocentes, o más, pero ellos eran tu sangre.

–Bastante castigo tengo, al saberlo, mi señora.

–No lo creo.

–Puedo ser su escudo.

–No te necesita.

–…

El solicitante asintió ante la mirada pétrea de la _Inu no Kami_ y se retiró, haciendo una reverencia. Fue un gran _yôkai_ en vida, sin embargo nunca imagino que esos _Dai-Yôkai_ de verdad reinaran en ese mundo y que fueran tan severos.

 _Inu no Taisho_ se acercó y tomando la mano de Irasue la besó.

–Eres recta, juzgando a las almas.

Ella no dijo nada, pero apreció que su esposo notara que hacía lo posible por hacer bien su labor.

Se acompañaban casi todo el tiempo, púes ambos estaban impacientes por tener a su alcance el poder comunicarse con sus hijos.

000

El edificio de oficinas se notaba atareado y no era para menos, pues en esa ocasión –como pocas– se daba la reunión de varios clanes; de los cuales los Kagewaki serían anfitriones, en esa ocasión.

Kagura estaría presente, sin embargo al mismo tiempo, su ayudante averiguaba que tanto tiempo estarían de visita los otros Lord; al enterarse, esta se dirigió veloz con su señora.

La respuesta a eso, dejó tranquila a Kagura, pues siendo la primera vez que se presentaba el nuevo señor de los _kitsune,_ esa reunión no terminaron temprano.

La hermana de Naraku aprovecharía un momento de la noche para poder ir al Hosts en busca de su futura –esperaba– aliada.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Sakura1402, Chiharu: Ese Naraku a lo que iba… ah no verdad jajaja Ese Bankotsu, soñar no cuesta nada jejeje y a kane-noona.


	7. Chapter 7

**Capítulo VII**

* * *

Las cortinas se movieron por el viento en la cama de la habitación y entre las sabanas, un cuerpo desnudo se removió, los rayos del sol hicieron al dueño de este, suspirar derrotado por tener que levantarse.

Movió las sabanas y salió del abrazo de su acompañante. Se colocó una bata y se acercó al ventanal, sintiendo el cosquilleo del viento sobre su piel casi desnuda, recogió el largo cabello ébano con una horquilla y llamó…

–Bankotsu…

–… –No hubo respuesta.

–Bankotsu, si quieres que desayunemos juntos, antes de que tengamos que salir a la reunión, debes levantarte ya.

El de trenza –algo desarreglada– se medió incorporó y al ver a su prometido, sonrió ladino…

–Podemos perder tiempo en desayunar o…

Sin decir más se levantó veloz y se unió a Jakotsu, agarrando a este por el talle y besándolo, lo llevó de nuevo a la cama.

Ahí recostó al de piel blanca y recorrió esta con las manos y la boca, dejando marcas tenues, donde sabía, cubriría el kimono.

Las largas piernas de Jakotsu rodearon el cuerpo moreno de Bankotsu, uniéndose en el ritmo de las embestidas. Pasados unos minutos, el clímax alcanzó a ambos y con ello, la satisfacción de saberse unidos.

Después de recuperar la respiración, la pareja se metió a bañar junta. Bankotsu tallaba la piel marfileña de su prometido, cuando le comentó:

–Debo pedirte algo…

–¿Si?

–Necesito que vigiles a Kagura y Yura.

–Ya lo hago.

–Lo sé, pero es extraño que no haya hecho nada para que esta junta empezara mal.

–Ciertamente y eso solo significa que está planeando algo más… ¿Qué puede ser para que permita pasar esta ocasión de dejar mal a Naraku- _sama_?

–Lo ves, todos creemos que ella debe estar planeando otra cosa.

–Si. La vigilaré muy de cerca.

–Lamento pedirte esto.

–Ya estoy acostumbrado; ella es una arpía en el mal sentido de la palabra, pero yo soy una arpía y media.

Bankotsu rió y besó el cuello de Jakotsu. Si bien amaba a su prometido, no estaba ciego y aun consideraba que por ese _hosts,_ valía la pena soportar un berrinche de Jakotsu ¿o no?

A pesar de la broma de Bankotsu pudieron comer algo antes de que las limusinas estuvieran listas, para llevar a los miembros importantes del clan, hasta las oficinas de este, para recibir a sus invitados.

Kaguya, Yura y Jakotsu iban en una; Naraku, Bankotsu y Suikotsu –hermano del de trenza y doctor particular de Naraku en otra. En la tercera y última viajaban los soldados más letales –después de Bankotsu– del clan: Mukotsu, Kyōkotsu, Ginkotsu y Renkotsu, que junto al secretario de Naraku hacían de guardaespaldas de este y de Kagura, en algunas ocasiones.

La comitiva salió y Kagura iba exultante, pues su plan caminaba a las mil maravillas. Yura indagó que la reunión se llevaría un muy buen tiempo, que por supuesto, ellas aprovecharían.

Jakotsu se abanicaba con una _pai-pai,_ mientras miraba con una sonrisa a su señora.

–Se ve feliz mi señora. –comentó Jakotsu.

Kagura sonrió detrás de su propio abanico y asintió:

–Lo estoy Jakotsu, después de todo, veré a mis amigos de otros clanes y ellos verán la fuerza el nuestro. ¿Acaso no es para estar felices?

–Por supuesto mi señora.

Respondió el chico, no obstante no creyó ni media palabra de lo dicho por Kagura. Por lo que decidió ver por la ventanilla.

–Ya hemos llegado… Vaya ya están arribando los demás.

La fila de limusinas que entraba a Kagewaki _Corp_. Avanzaban, ocupando gran parte de la avenida, donde se encontraba el gran edificio de cristal.

000

Las clases siguieron su curso, en ambos colegios y al concluir; los estudiantes se retiraron a sus hogares. En el caso de InuYasha, paso a la tienda de _24 horas_ para ayudar un par de horas. Sus amigos lo acompañaron hasta ahí y luego se fueron a sus casas.

El de orejitas se colocó el mandil con el logo de la tienda y se dispuso a acomodar algunas cajas con vivieres en los estantes.

Esa tarde no se quedaría mucho, pues tenía deberes del colegio y además deseaba conversar un poco con su hermano, antes de que este se fuera a trabajar.

000

Sesshōmaru se levantó y acomodó el futón. Se estiró un poco y se dirigió a tomar un baño. Las gotas de agua lo despertaron por completo y se sintió más sereno. El estar descansando en su casa con su familia y ¿Por qué no decirlo? También con las carencias de esta; lo había dejado más que claro en su idea.

El trabajo era eso, un simple trabajo y no debía poner por sobre el dinero –por el momento– nada; pronto con lo que llevaba ahorrado, podrían mudarse a otro lugar y posiblemente si conseguía más propinas como las de la pasada noche, juntaría para su propio negocio o para invertirlo y dejar lo de ser _Hosts_.

El de cabello plata salió del baño y vio a Jaken en el pequeño espacio que servía como comedor, sala y estudio.

–Amo... –Casi saboreó la frase el sapo, pues solo en la intimidad de ese espacio, tenía permitido llamar de ese modo a Sesshōmaru. – ¿Desea comer algo?

El lord negó:

–No. Hace calor como para beber algo frio.

–Si amo, enseguida le serviré agua con hielo.

Jaken no tardó en servir el vaso y colocarlo en la mesita de centro. Sesshōmaru se sentó en un cojín y secándose el cabello, bebió un poco de agua; luego llamó al sapo…

–Jaken.

–Si amo.

–¿Recuerdas al clan de los _yôkai_ arañas?

El sapo se limpiaba las manos, mientras pensaba; después de unos minutos asintió:

–Escuché alguna vez hablar de ellos, algo de que eran muy violentos; sin embargo no sé qué tanto sea verdad, pues fue Myōga quien lo dijo.

–¿Algo más?

–Aseguró que cuando los visitó el Lord, estos no se veían muy confiables.

–Ya.

Sesshōmaru bebió el resto de agua y dejó que Jaken recogiera la toalla que había utilizado. Las circunstancias en las que vivían, no cambiaron su intención de regresar a su castillo o lo que quedaba de él y volverlo al señorío que tuvo en tiempos de su padre y madre. Estaba consciente de que no sería una tarea fácil o de pocos días, pero no por eso no lo haría.

000

Kagome entró el pequeño lugar e hizo el menor ruido posible, para dejar las cosas de la escuela. Kikyō salió de la habitación y le sonrió a su gemela.

–Ya estoy levantada, ya no hay necesidad de que entres de puntillas. ¿Cómo te fue?

–Bien… no gané el primer lugar, más mi beca no está en peligro.

Kikyō asintió sin querer ahondar en tema, la beca de Kagome era una gran ayuda para esta, sin embargo eso conllevaba tener excelentes notas, sin dejar de ser de las mejores. El dinero que ella ganaba no era poco, más _Sacerdotisa_ deseaba que Kagome no estuviera siempre con los nervios de perder esa beca y por ella dejar de estudiar o hacerlo con lo escasamente necesario.

Naraku era dadivoso, ¿pero que tanto lo sería, sin querer mucho más a cambio? ¿Y que tanto ella estaba dispuesta a dar? la anfitriona regresó de sus pensamientos, pues Kagome ya se hallaba en la cocina y conversaba con ella.

–Muero de hambre, no pude comer nada por los nervios… ¿Los vegetales con salsa de soya o solo hervidos?

Kikyō sonrió y caminó hasta la cocina, donde se sentó en la barra.

–Sorpréndeme, hermanita.

Kagome se rió divertida y asintió.

000

La oficina parecía pequeña, ante la cantidad de señores de los clanes reunidos, con sus ayudantes o consejeros.

Kagura no se quedaría a la reunión, una más de las desventajas de no ser la primogénita; más entró y fue a saludar a _sus_ _amigas_.

–¡Abi _hime_! –llamó a una _yôkai_ de cabello negro y aunque hermosa, el ceño adusto la hacía ver poco amigable.

–Kagura… querida, no pensé verte aquí.

–¿Por qué no?

–Pues como Naraku es el líder, no veo el caso…

–Ya imagino –cortó _la perorata_ Kagura– pero ya ves, que para nosotros los Kagewaki es más educado estar unidos, para recibir a nuestro invitados.

–Ya veo.

Aceptó Abi, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto, pues incluso dejó a Kagura y se unió al grupo donde, Naraku conversaba con un _yôkai_ rubio.

–Naraku- _san_ , me preguntó si no sabes ¿quién se ha atrevido a detener a mis pequeños cuando se alimentaban?

Naraku se giró a ver a la _yôkai_ y casi rodó los ojos, mas sabía que no podía ser descortés con los invitados, pues cualquier movimiento en falso y podría desatar una guerra entre clanes.

–Abi, bienvenida, te presento al lord de los _kitsune_ …

Abi observó al aludido y si bien tenía poca paciencia, también fue educada como líder y por ello no olvidaría las reglas de etiqueta.

–Princesa Abi, señora de los pájaros.

Se presentó y fue imitada, cuando las formalidades concluyeron; Naraku respondió.

–No sé quién cazó a tus aves, pero estando todos los clanes _yôkai_ aquí, podremos averiguarlo.

Abi asintió a regañadientes y se dirigió a su asiento.

Naraku dejó a su interlocutor y seguido de Bankotsu, se dirigió hasta la cabecera de la gran mesa. Los visitantes lo imitaron, tomando su lugar en la gran mesa, donde fueron atendidos con bebidas y bocadillos, sin dejar de lado que sus secretarios colocaban las carpetas que necesitarían para la reunion.

Con todos listos, la junta inició.

…

* * *

Muchas gracias a: Chiharu, Sakura1402 y kane-noona.


	8. Chapter 8

**Capítulo VIII**

* * *

Al término de las clases regulares, Kōga salió rumbo al _dojo_ ; tenía práctica de _Aikidō_ y era perfecto en ese momento, pues deseaba sacar toda esa molestia acumulada, desde el enfrentamiento de esa mañana, con ese _defectuoso_.

El _yôkai_ lobo se colocó el uniforme y se unió al grupo, que por supuesto lideraba.

–Hoy es el último entrenamiento antes de la competencia y no quiero que se lo tomen a la ligera.

–¡Si Capitán!

Con ese grito de afirmación, el entrenamiento comenzó.

000

Kagura saludó a la princesa Kaguya y salió del salón antes de que alguien se lo pidiera, pues la conversación con _Abi_ no la había dejado de muy buen humor; y que hubiera otra afrenta a su persona, no podría resistirlo.

Yura siguió a su señora y sin que las dos lo notaran, Jakotsu hizo lo mismo.

El _yôkai_ omega tenía un entrenamiento de soldado y con ello, podía moverse con total seguridad bajo las sombras.

000

Al llegar a su cueva; el Gran Lobo descansó un rato y se refrescó. No estaría mucho tiempo en ella, planeaba salir esa misma noche a buscar a los _Inu_ , pero ese viaje debía ser en la oscuridad, pues su aspecto atraería la mirada de muchos y los rumores no tardarían en llegar a los otros _Yôkai_. No debía arriesgarse a que lo descubrieran.

000

La casita de Rin ya estaba cerca y fue ahí donde unos silenciosos Kohaku y ella, se despidieron; el niño miró a Rin hasta que ella cruzó la verja de su casa y luego siguió su camino hasta su propio hogar:

Al arribar a este, notó el olor de comida y se apresuró a entrar; se descalzó y llamó:

–¡Llegué!

En la pequeña sala, Miroku respondió.

–Bienvenido.

Sango salió de la cocina y se cruzó de brazos viendo a su hijo mayor.

–Esas no son maneras de saludar, Kohaku.

–Si madre.

El niño rodó los ojos y se quitó la mochila dejándola colgada y llegando hasta su padre, que jugaba con dos niñas gemelas, de pocos meses.

–¡Hola!

Las nenas de inmediato pusieron atención en su hermano mayor; tan emocionadas estaban, que cambiaron a su forma de lobos. Mizuki* y Natsuki** eran adoradoras de su _nii-chan,_ y la cara de decepción de Miroku, lo demostraba.

–¡Sango- _chan_ , mi hijas no me quieren!

Sango agitó la mano como quitándole importancia.

–No exageres.

Kohaku dejó a Natsuki con su padre y agarró un pedazo de manzana…

–¿Por qué están levantados y las gemelas no están en la guardería?

Miroku suspiró y despeinó a su hijo.

–Tenemos que entrar temprano al trabajo, lo lamento.

–Ya…

Dijo el niño e hizo lo posible por no verse tan desilusionado. Sango entró y besó al niño en el cabello.

–Solo será hoy, es que los clanes _yôkai_ están de visita en la ciudad. –aseguró ella.

–Ya veo, y mañana… ¿Podrán ir a verme?

Miroku negó, mientras trataba de que sus hijas no mordieran sus ropas…

–De verdad lo siento, Kohaku. Viene la señora Hina a cuidar a las niñas, tú descansa, sí.

El niño se encogió de hombros y miró a su padre y madre.

–Sé que muchos niños _shifter_ no tienen lo que mis hermanitas y yo. Somos afortunados por ello, pero también sé que lo tenemos, por sus trabajos.

El matrimonio se miró, compartiendo una mirada de orgullo. Kohaku era joven, sin embargo maduro a pesar de su edad.

–¡Oye, pero no creas que no espero un trofeo! –bromeó Miroku.

Kohaku asintió y se resignó a que sus padres a veces no tenían el tiempo para ellos, más no era por gusto, si no por darles lo necesario.

Ya le contaría a InuYasha y compartiría con este, la misma suerte.

000

En la pequeña tienda de autoservicio. InuYasha terminó sus labores y recibió su pago. Si bien no era mucho dinero, quiso gastarlo en algunas bolas de arroz dulces, para llevar a su casa y compartirlas con su _aniki_ y Jaken.

El de orejitas llegó a su apartamento y entró llamando a voces:

–¡ _Aniki_ llegué!

Sesshōmaru salió de la habitación y ya estaba vestido para salir; lo que desubicó al de orejitas.

–¿Entras temprano a trabajar?

Jaken al escuchar al _bocchan,_ salió y vio a su amo ya listo.

Sesshōmaru negó, aun abrochándose el saco:

–Solo una hora antes, pero para que no salga corriendo, me cambié de una vez. ¿Qué traes ahí?

InuYasha recobró su sonrisa y sacó su botín, poniéndolo sobre la pequeña mesa.

– _Onigiri_ dulce.

Los hermano recibieron platos de Jaken que también les sirvió un poco de té.

Jaken igualmente recibió una bola de arroz, pero como estaba terminando de preparar los alimentos, optó por comer en la cocina y así darles privacidad a sus amos, para conversar.

Sesshōmaru vio a su glotón _otōto_ engullir un _onigiri_ en segundos y sonrió…

–InuYasha…

–Lo sé, mis modales, pero _aniki_ , prometo que cuando regresemos al palacio, no tendrás queja de mí.

Sesshōmaru dejó su bocadillo y observó al de orejitas, ese niño que aun creía en lo que él decía y en como algún día regresarían a su palacio.

–Es bueno escuchar que tus modales mejorarán, cuando regresemos.

–Sí, lo prometo.

Los dos siguieron conversando y Sesshōmaru, escuchó a su hermanito…

–... ¡¿Lo puedes creer?!

–Es probable.

–¡No los defiendas hermano!

Sesshōmaru sonrió y se limpió la boca para explicarle a InuYasha.

–No lo hago. Sin embargo debes comprender que entre las familias nobles, que lo hijos no sean los mejores en cualquier disciplina es muy mal visto; seguramente deseando quedar bien, los Directivos de _Roiyaritī,_ hacen estos arreglos, sin que las familias -o puede que hasta los chicos- lo sepan.

–¿Cómo es posible que no lo sepan?

–Pues… en tiempo de Padre, que hubiera algún tipo de trampa o ayuda hacia mí, era una afrenta al honor de los _Dai-Yôkai_.

–¡¿De verdad?!

El de luna en la frente agregó divertido, por la emoción de InuYasha al escuchar esa información.

–Y para ti… hubiera sido igual.

–¡Por supuesto! –aceptó feliz el _hanyō_.

El lord negó, moviendo su cabello.

–Esa respuesta, aunque no lo creas, debe ser la de los _bocchan yôkai_ , o por lo menos los de las familias con honor, no obstante…

–Ya casi no existen de esas familias aquí.

–Exacto, no las hay, si existieran, nuestro clan no hubiera desaparecido, debido a una traición.

InuYasha terminó con su _onigiri_ y miró al mayor.

–No pienses en lo que fue, si no en lo que haremos cuando llegue la hora. Cuando sea mayor, conseguiré ser tu escudo.

– _Otōto_ …

–Sé que no podré transformarme en un _Inu_ como padre o… tú…

–Yo ya no puedo hacerlo. –interrumpió

–¡Podrás, estoy seguro! Y yo seré tu más bravío guerrero _Inu_.

Sesshōmaru acercó la mano a la cabeza de su hermano y acarició las hebras plateadas de este.

–El fiero hijo menor, del General Perro.

Jaken desde la cocina, miraba la escena enternecido. Dudó en interrumpirlos, pero si el amito bonito, debía irse temprano…

–Ya serviré la comida.

El dúo se alistó y el sapo sirvió los alimentos. Tal vez para cualquiera parecería que, las palabras de InuYasha eran alimentadas por sus sueños de niño; no obstante Sesshōmaru no dudaba ni por un momento que su hermanito sería un buen guerrero, pero necesitaba entrenamiento y para eso no debían vivir en un lugar como ese, esa ciudad no era un buen lugar para ayudar a InuYasha a ser un combatiente, el único que, junto con él, haría resurgir al _Ichizoku Inu_. Ese que haría temblar a los _Yôkais_ que les mataron sin razón alguna.

–Me gustaría que pudieras estar mañana… –Sesshōmaru dejó el cuenco en el que comía arroz y suspiró, dejando que el de orejitas continuara–..., Pero aunque no estés, te dedicare mi triunfo.

–¿Oh lo harás?

–Claro _aniki_.

–Me parece bien, ya quiero verlo.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Que mañana estaré ahí, saldré temprano hoy. Ya lo hablé con Miroku.

InuYasha quedó impactado, antes de gritar festejando, alegre.

–Pero eso sí, no me hagas perder el tiempo, quiero ese trofeo de Kendo*. – _advirtió_ el mayor.

El _hanyō_ asintió y siguió comiendo feliz.

000

Naraku dio una mirada al recinto y notó que a pesar de las formalidades, las molestias y odios entre clanes, no iban a desaparecer, por hacer esas reuniones por año; vaya que estaba seguro de que muchos, de los ahí presentes, ya estaban planeando como robar más territorio o matar a los que creían sus rivales.

En verdad se necesitaba un clan líder, más eso era imposible, pues cada uno de los que existían, se decían el más poderoso, incluidos ellos.

Ajeno a las lucubraciones del heredero de los Kagewaki; uno de los otros líderes, llamó a su consejero y le susurró algo al oído; este asintió y carraspeó para que todos le pusieran atención.

–Mi lord no quiere pelear por el liderazgo…

Naraku se acomodó en su sillón y agregó.

–Pero…

–Pero si por alguna razón, hay algún malentendido que nos afecte… Habrá respuesta y no les gustará.

Los _Yôkais_ miraron con odio al consejero, pero más al lord al que representaba. Los del _Ôkami_ hablaron o más precisamente, _Okamimaru_ que era el líder.

–Tu padre nunca vino a estas reuniones, más tampoco intervino con los otros.

–Y yo no lo haré –respondió el aludido– Como ya informó mi consejero; no intervendré, más no soportaré ningún ataque a mi clan. Y créanme que si sucede, sabré de donde viene.

Los murmullos se volvieron más fuertes y enojados. El moderador de esa ocasión –Naraku– tomó la palabra:

–Tranquilos. Los _Kitsune_ tienen razón, dicen lo que todos los demás pensamos, pero no hemos dicho.

Los presentes parecieron calmarse y notando esto; Abi cambió el tema:

–Mi queja y pregunta es ¿Cuál de ustedes ha matado a mis pequeños?

La princesa se conocía por ser directa. Los _Yôkais_ se miraron unos a otros y si bien muchos de ellos, no eran trigos limpios y algo cobardes para no aceptar algo y tener que enfrentar la furia de la Princesa de las Aves, en esta ocasión todos negaron e incluso, algunos más osados, agregaron:

–¿En que territorio fue?

Abi recorrió la mesa y los ahí sentados; observando detenidamente las reacciones y al notar la duda gravada en las facciones de todos, prosiguió:

–En los terrenos altos de la zona _shifter_ …

000

Kagura se levantó del sillón donde tomaba té y miró por la ventana.

–Yura…

–Sí, mi señora.

–Es hora. El sol ha caído y al parecer la reunión aun está en su apogeo.

–Si mi señora, pero si quiere verificaré.

–Hazlo y si lo confirmas, saldremos de inmediato.

La de cabello cortó hizo una reverencia y salió del pequeño salón.

Yura caminó tranquilamente hasta el recinto, donde se habían trasladado los invitados. Unos pasos más allá y con sigilo, Jakotsu le siguió.

Yura entró el lugar, pretextando querer llevar algo de comer a su señora.

Jakotsu entró poco después, más él fue hasta Bankotsu quien al verlo, enseguida se reunió con él.

–¿Que sucede?

–Yura entró.

–La vi. Sea lo que sea no te les separes.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, esas son las órdenes de Naraku- _sama_.

Jakotsu asintió y salió el lugar, no sin antes saludar a algún conocido, para no parecer sospechoso.

…

* * *

*Mizuki: Bella Luna

**Natsuki: Luna de Verano.

Estuve buscando el nombre de las hijas de Miroku y Sango, pero no los encontré, si alguien los sabe, por favor compartanlos.

***El _kendō_ en japonés: (剣道) es un _gendai_ _budō_ , o arte marcial japonés moderno formativo que destaca por el uso y manejo del sable de bambú o _shinai_.

Muchísimas gracias a: Sakura1402, kane-noona: ¡Muchísimas gracias por el dibujo! y Chiharu: Como ves por la imagen que cambie del fic, no fuiste la única que fantaseó con Sesshōmaru :3 Esos hermanos son muy unidos, y bueno aún no se encuentran esas dos, pero prometo que ya no tardaran ;) jajaj


	9. Chapter 9

**Capítulo IX**

* * *

Al escuchar la confirmación de que podían salir, de su sirviente; Kagura salió del edificio seguida de sus guardaespaldas y acompañada de Yura. Y con Jakotsu siguiéndoles los pasos.

En el estacionamiento –totalmente lleno ese día– del edificio. Jakotsu se alzó un poco el kimono y caminó veloz. El joven omega, tenía autorizado tomar cualquiera auto –con su respectivo chofer–, para no perder de vista a Kagura.

Jakotsu llegó hasta uno de los autos de los guardaespaldas de Naraku y…

–¡Vamos Kyōkotsu!

El aludido, un gigante de piel algo verdosa –signo de tener más rasgos de la rama Dragón– se giró y obedeció, pues Jakotsu era conocido por no dar explicaciones de sus acciones, las cuales eran siempre lideradas por Naraku.

Los dos subieron al auto.

–Arranca, no debemos perder a la limusina de Kagura- _hime_.

Kyōkotsu gruñó en respuesta e hizo arrancar el auto y subir la velocidad, no obstante con suficiente discreción.

El camino no fue tan largo como esperarían, pues después de salir la zona de edificios empresariales. Kyōkotsu frunció el ceño y Jakotsu lo notó:

–¿Qué pasa?

–…

–¿Kyōkotsu…?

–Nos dirigimos a la zona roja.

–¡¿Qué?!

–No comprendo por que la señorita vendría a un lugar como este y que a ti te permitan venir…

Jakotsu se cruzó de brazos y acomodando su ropa dignamente, se irguió en el asiento trasero.

–Es una misión; nadie puede cuestionar lo que haga… solo Naraku- _sama_.

–Bien. Solo quería advertírtelo.

–Ya. Simplemente… no las pierdas.

Jakotsu vio con curiosidad como entraban al barrio colorido y como este, a pesar de ser temprano ya mostraba mucha actividad. Era divertido de cierta manera para Jakotsu, que poseía una naturaleza coqueta; que algunos de los _Hosts,_ fuera de los Clubs, le saludaran o sonrieran, conforme lo miraban pasar en el auto.

Unas palabras de Kyōkotsu lo sacaron de la ensoñación:

–Se detuvieron.

El gigante verde; señaló al frente a un Club muy elegante, con letras prendidas en neón…

–… _Ôkami Kuro_. –Leyó Jakotsu.– O ya lo conocían o viene directamente a ver a alguien.

Kyōkotsu gruñó y agregó:

–He traído al Lord a este lugar… una vez.

–Ya veo; será casualidad o… No. No lo creo. Esperamos; si entran iré tambien e… Irás conmigo.

Kyōkotsu no dijo más, las órdenes no se cuestionaban.

Ajenas al escrutinio. Dentro del auto, Kagura se miraba en su espejo de mano; dejando que Yura vigilara que el establecimiento abriera sus puertas.

000

Colocó un lienzo de fina seda, extendido y sobre este, puso el cofre con el tesoro. Ató con cuidado el paquete y se lo llevó a la espalda. Agarró su espada y salió de su hogar, no sabía si volvería por sus pocas pertenecías… ni siquiera si volvería con vida, por lo que no miró a atrás e inició su viaje.

Royakan llevaba sobre sus anchas espaldas, el futuro de un clan o… puede que, el futuro de ese mundo, como se conocía hasta ese día.

000

Las calles del barrio _Kabukichō_ ; de nuevo despertaban a un nuevo día –noche– de diversión. Lo lugares ya se hallaban listos para abrir sus puertas, más temprano que lo regular. Era de lo más lógico, después de todo el rumor, de la visita de los diferentes clanes de demonios, ya había sido esparcido. Por lo que estaban seguros que muchos de los miembros de los clanes e incluso uno que otro señor, irían a divertirse.

Kagome acompañó a Kikyō a la calle. Ahí se despidieron y la gemela menor, suspiró, orando porque su hermana no tuviera que lidiar con algún cliente desagradable.

Kagome deseaba ser de más ayuda y que su gemela no tuviera que desempeñar ese trabajo que si bien les daba recursos, también desgastaba a Kikyō; sin embargo cada vez que ella le mencionaba el tema, de que buscaría un trabajo a su hermana, esta se negaba totalmente.

Kagome mantenía todo en orden en la casa, consideraba que era poco comparado con lo que Kikyō hacía por las dos. La _shifter_ se internó a la casita y se palmeó las mejillas, subiéndose luego las mangas:

–¡A limpiar!

Ajena a los pensamientos de Kagome, Kikyō siguió su camino; cavilando en que tal vez tendría suerte y Naraku estaría muy ocupado participando en esa reunión de Demonios, como para visitar esa noche el _Ôkami_ _Kuro_.

Con ese tren de pensamientos, el camino de la cambiaformas pantera, no se hizo largo y cuando menos sintió, ya estaba frente a la fachada de Club. Kikyō avanzó y entró el lugar.

Llegó hasta los vestidores y ahí, los otros chicos y chicas ya se vestían. Sango entró del interior del salón al lugar y vio a Kikyō….

–¡ _Sacerdotisa_!

–Buenas noches Sango- _san_.

–Muy buenas para ti; no hemos recibido aviso de que tu… admirador venga hoy.

–¡Gracias a _Kamisama_!

Se congratuló _Sacerdotisa_ que si bien no tendría los ingresos que le proporcionaría Naraku, tampoco tendrían que soportarlo.

000

InuYasha salió del departamento con su _aniki_ , en cuanto este se dirigió a su trabajo. Sesshōmaru aún le decía.

–No quiero que te desveles y tampoco me gusta que vayas solo… –InuYasha lo veía temeroso de que le prohibiera ir–, pero confío en tu fuerza y en que serás cuidadoso.

–Solo estaré poco tiempo, tampoco quiero entrenar mucho, pues para mañana debo estar descansado.

–Muy bien.

Los hermanos caminaron juntos, hasta las calles que se dividían, una con dirección a _Kabukichō_ y la otra a las afueras de los barrios _shifter_.

000

La reunión continuaba, sin embargo a algunos soldados les fue permitido salir del edificio y buscar algo de diversión. Naraku deseo ser un simple soldado al ver estas discretas acciones de algunos líderes, dando esas órdenes a sus guerreros. No obstante los líderes aun no parecían querer retirarse a sus respectivos hoteles o en su defecto directo a sus casas.

000

Kagura bufó molesta y bajando un poco el vidrió de la limusina, comentó:

–Esa… _shifter_ debe ser bonita, como mínimo, para que mi hermano se fijara en ella.

–Así lo he averiguado mi señora.

–En ese caso baja y aparta tiempo con ella.

–Sí, mi señora.

Yura siguió su vigilancia y en cuanto vio que las puertas del Club se abrían. Bajó del auto.

Kagura no hizo el intento de moverse.

Miroku sonrió al notar como _Kabukichō_ ya estaba de lo más alegre y concurrido. En ese momento el _Ôkami Kuro_ se uniría a sus vecinos. Miroku abrió las puertas y ya se internaba para avisar a su esposa, y a los chicos y chicas.

–¿Ya están trabajando?

Se escuchó la pregunta a sus espaldas. Miroku se giró y sonrió de inmediato a la hermosa joven.

–Ya señorita.

–Bien; quiero reservar la primera visita de… Sacerdotisa.

–Está bien, señorita. Pase…

–Ya lo haremos, solo voy por mi señora…

Miroku no se sorprendido por la extraña afirmación de la joven de cabello negro, pues algunas _Yôkais_ nobles iban siempre acompañadas por sus sirvientes.

000

El _hanyō_ de orejitas caminaba tranquilamente por una de las calles, cuando vio a uno de sus compañeros en la ventana de un departamento.

Lo saludó desde la calle y no supo cómo este lo convenció para unirse a él, en su entrenamiento.

Los dos menores llegaron al pequeño campo cerca de los bosques que rodeaban la ciudad e InuYasha sacó el _shindai_ * que tenía para entrenar en casa y llamó al otro…

–¡Vamos ataca!

–Pero tú tienes tu _shindai_ … –se quejó… Conejito.

–Y tú tienes tu _aikido_ , así que podremos estar parejos, recuérdalo. Nada de ser cuidadosos, mañana Kōga no te dará descanso. Y te recuerdo que también debes ejercitar esas piernas para tus saltos.

–Está bien.

El aludido suspiró y asintió resignado. Comenzó a brincar buscando el punto ciego de InuYasha y este no se amedrentó esquivando patadas que iban con fuerza.

El de orejitas notó que conforme se iban haciendo los golpes de su contrincante más fuertes, a este se le notaban los cambios… Unas orejitas, una cola esponjosa e InuYasha tuvo que aguantarse la risa, y es que la fiereza de _Conejito Ninja_ no era para tomarse en broma.

Los menores combatían con ganas, cuando el viento invernal, movió las hojas de los árboles del bosque, que rodeaba el improvisado claro de entrenamiento. InuYasha oteó el aire y alzó la mano para detener el ataque de su compañero…

–Espera…

Conejito se detuvo e imitó al _hanyō_. Si bien no tenía el excelente olfato de un _shifter_ cánido como InuYasha, si poseía el natural don de saber de un depredador al acecho…

–Hay algo entre las ramas de los arboles… –dijo el niño rubio.

–Sí, será mejor que nos vayamos.

–Como digas ¿sabes qué son?

–Lo sé, me he quitado a algunos de encima, pero ahora estás conmigo y…

Conejito frunció el ceño y se paró en seco, cruzándose de brazos.

–Yo no soy débil, no me rindo tan fácilmente.

InuYasha sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y negó, pero terminó por decir:

–Como quieras…

000

Sesshōmaru llegó a la salida trasera del Club y entró notando que era el último en arribar, sin embargo no se preocupaba, pues sabía que sus clientas lo esperarían lo que fiera, con tal de verlo aunque fuera un momento.

Sango entró cuando Sesshōmaru se arreglaba el listón del traje. La _shifter_ le amarró el cabello en una coleta y con _Inugami_ listo, ambos salieron al salón…

000

En cuanto terminó de hablar con el administrador, Yura regresó por su señora. Kagura fue ayudada a bajar por sus guardaespaldas y guiada por Yura entró al _Ôkami Kuro_. Miroku vio a la joven que le había pedido el primer tiempo de _Sacerdotisa_ y la saludó; sin embargo ella se hizo a un lado y mostró a su señora.

No había que ser un genio para sospechar que Kagura era familiar de Naraku, pues eran idénticos.

–Mi señora, es un placer tenerla…

–Sí, sí, guíame a donde está… ésta… _shifter_.

Miroku obedeció, pues ya conocía la forma altanera de hablar de la mayoría de _Yôkais._

–Por aquí, síganme.

Las dos mujeres siguieron al pelinegro, por el lado oeste del lugar. En uno de los apartados –más amplio que los otros– se hallaba Kikyō. La que a pesar suyo, Kagura, vio hermosa.

La chica se levantó de inmediato y se inclinó en una reverencia.

–Sean bienvenidas.

Kagura hizo un movimiento con la mano para despedir al administrador. No hizo lo mismo con los meseros, pues eran necesarios. No temía que ninguno de ellos hablara después, sabedora de que en esos lugares la discreción era lo principal, so pena de –incluso– muerte.

–No voy a andar con rodeos –Se dirigió a Kikyō– Y sé que no eres tonta, sabes o intuyes quien soy.

–… La señora es… familiar de Naraku- _sama_.

–Así es. Por desgracia es mi hermano gemelo.

–…

Sacerdotisa no pareció sorprendida y no era raro. Kagura al ver la serenidad de la chica prosiguió:

–Al ser gemelos, si Naraku no estuviera yo sería la líder del clan. Pero mi hermano está vivo y es muy sano. Por eso querida sabiendo la debilidad que tiene por ti…

–¿Por mí?

–Vamos niña, no quieras usar tu inocencia fingida conmigo. Sabes que él está muy interesado en ti.

–Yo no hice nada que no fuera mi trabajo... mi señora.

–No vengo a reclamarte nada, Naraku es libre de hacer lo que desee, mientras sus acciones no intervengan con el clan. Por lo que quiero pagarte y como para que vivas holgadamente por el resto de tus días, es por otra cosa.

Kikyō notó que los hermanos eran gemelos y no solo en lo físico si no en su forma de actuar y de imponer por sobre todos, sus deseos. Así que negarse a escuchar a esa mujer –de la que no sabía ni su nombre–, no era opción.

–… Bien querida, lo que quiero es... que mates a mi hermano…

…

* * *

* _Shindai_ : Espada de bambú.

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Chiharu: Veremos como les va en las competencias a todos esos chicos; Sesshōmaru espera pacientemente su venganza jejeje Gracias a ti por leer y comentar. Ying Fa Malfoy de Potter, Sakura1402 y Kane-noona.


	10. Chapter 10

**Capítulo X**

* * *

Las luces brillantes, cambiaron a unas tenues, que acentuaron la entrada de Sesshōmaru. Su vestuario estilo Luis XV, de color azul con adornos en plata, le hicieron deslumbrar como un príncipe de cuento occidental.

El hermoso _yôkai_ avanzó hacia su zona. Su caminar era fino y elegante. Su rostro serio y frio, no provocaba rechazo, si no todo lo contrario. Los ojos de las féminas –y uno que otro varón– en el lugar, lo siguieron como mariposas a una flor, anhelantes y llenas de deseo.*

Sango caminaba divertida delante de él, sabedora que era envidiada por escoltar a tal portento de belleza masculina.

Al llegar a su lugar, el de coleta saludó a una de sus clientas más opulentas. Ya lo esperaba desde que el _Ôkami Kuro_ abrió sus puertas.

 _Inugami_ apareció y saludó a la _Yôkai_ con un movimiento de cabeza. La mujer sonrió y se levantó llamando al chico.

–Siéntate, siéntate, he pedido dos botellas del vino que te gusta.

El joven asintió y se sentó junto a la mujer que lo veía con admiración. La _yôkai_ disfrutaba de sobre manera la arrobadora apariencia de este. Las copas fueron servidas a un movimiento de _Inugami_ hacia los meseros.

 _Inugami_ entregó la copa a la mujer y en un movimiento fríamente calculado, tomó la mano que se estiraba para agarrar la misma y la acarició.

Ella lanzó un gran suspiro, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se arrebolaban bebió un sorbo bastante grande, de vino.

Aun nerviosa, dejó la copa casi vacía sobre la mesita. Rebuscó entre su bolso y con timidez entregó una caja a Sesshōmaru.

–Un pequeño obsequio…

El _hosts_ agarró el regalo y al sentir la mirada curiosa de ella posada sobre él, se dispuso a abrirlo. Era un fistol de dragón; la imagen del mítico animal era de fina plata biselada y el ojo que se veía era un pequeño diamante que brillaba entre el otro material.

Sesshōmaru sonrió levemente; más para su clienta fue como si hubiera visto las puertas del paraíso con ese pequeño gesto de _Inugami_.

Por supuesto que mientras el intercambio sucedía, la copa de la dama no había dejado de estar llena.

El Lord pensó que esa cosa no se la pondría ni en pesadillas, pues los dragones no eran de su agrado, además que la joya serviría más para venderla y guardar el dinero o intercambiarla por algún favor en algún momento.

Mientras la velada siguió, entre la mujer que hablaba y Sesshōmaru solo escuchaba.

La hora de retirarse llegó demasiado rápido en opinión de la opulenta _yôkai_ , sin embargo que _Inugami_ se levantara y la guiara hasta la salida, sin soltar su mano, era lo mejor de la velada.

El fino y varonil paso del _hosts_ llamó las miradas de nuevo en su dirección y hubo una que…

000

Las horribles aves vampiro, se dejaron ver por fin por completo. Los ojos rojos y las mandíbulas largas y llenas de colmillos para desgarrar la carne de sus víctimas.

 _Conejito_ , pareció congelarse por un segundo antes de que se dispusiera a combatir codo a codo con su compañero de ejercicio.

El _shindai_ no se diferenciaba en mucho a lo que sería una espada verdadera o por lo menos en las manos hábiles de InuYasha que golpeaba a los demonios alados. Tajo a tajo y como un espadachín profesional; el niño se movía con agilidad y fuerza, sosteniendo su _shindai_ como una extensión de su brazo.

Cualquiera que viera el combate, sospecharía que no era verdad, que esa espada estaba hecha de madera, pues cortaba como el sable mas afilado.

Una tras otra, las contrincantes del _hanyō,_ fueron vapuleadas y puede que hasta muertas.

Al concluir, InuYasha se sacudió la ropa y vio a su compañero…

Sonrió, _Conejito_ estaba cansado como él, pero parecía que sin rasguño alguno.

–Creo que nuestro entrenamiento fue mejor de lo que esperábamos.

–Si…

Los niños consideraron que ya era hora de regresar a sus hogares y comenzaron su camino. Conversaban de lo que esa batalla semejaba a un buen entrenamiento.

Al llegar al pequeño edificio donde vivía _Conejito_ , se despidieron.

InuYasha siguió su recorrido y se dijo que esta vez sí le preguntaría a Jaken si conocía a esos animales molestos ¿y qué clase de demonios eran? Aunque consideró que, de la clase que fueran no importaba, pues eran muy débiles.

000

La _shifter_ se quedó estática con la proposición de la _Yôkai_ , incluso analizaba si eso era una trampa para ser encarcelada si decía que si o puede que hasta condenada; porque definitivamente lo que la demonio de cabello negro le planteaba.

–Pero no te presiones, tenemos tiempo para que lo pienses… tenemos toda la noche…

Dijo con frialdad Kagura. Kikyō sintió su piel erizarse; pensando que esa _yôkai_ era peor que su hermano ¡¿Era eso posible?!

000

Kōga golpeaba a su ayudante de entrenamiento, sin piedad. El otro lobo cayó rendido y el _bocchan_ bufó…

–Ve a descansar.

–¿Y _bocchan_ no lo hará? –cuestionó el lobo adulto.

–No.

El soldado del _Ôkami_ salió del _dojo_ familiar, dejando al chico solo.

No fue un secreto para los más cercanos, que el Lord _Tengu_ había descubierto la conspiración que hacían los Directivos de _Roiyaritī_ para que las competencias fueran siempre ganadas por sus estudiantes; lo que desencadenó una ola de indignación entre algunos líderes _yôkai_ y padres de esos chicos. Lo que llevó a ser exigido –no con palabras– que los jóvenes por honor no debían perder en sus competencias; las cuales serían seriamente vigiladas para que fueran limpias.

Kōga estaba seguro de su fuerza, sin embargo muy dentro de él, aceptaba que Kohaku y _Conejo,_ eran rivales fuertes, aun cuando habían sido detenidos por la trampa de sus Directores.

Okamimaru su padre, habló con él y si bien le aseguró que no creía que tuviera la culpa de nada, esperaba su mayor esfuerzo.

Kōga estaba seguro que tras esas palabras, estaba implícito que debía ganar el trofeo para refrendar la fuerza el _Ôkami_ por sobre simples _shifters_. Kohaku era su principal competencia a vencer, pues él siendo un _yôkai_ lobo no podía perder contra un _shifter_ lobo.

El niño bebió agua y siguió su adiestramiento.

000

Sintiendo y disfrutando los nervios de la _shifter_ ; Kagura se abanicó y bebió un poco del champagne, que había solicitado con antelación Yura. No esperaba una respuesta rápida de la chica, pues eso solo significaría que esta era poco lista y Kagura no la consideraba de ese modo, no si atrajo el interés de su hermano y era una de las favoritas de ese lugar. Lo que le recordó…

–¿Y quién es _Inugami_? Mencionabas su nombre en el informe. –se dirigió a Yura.

La sirvientes se inclinó y le susurró a Kagura…–Es el otro favorito de este Club. Parece que no está…

Kikyō sonrió por dentro, puede que Sesshōmaru pusiera un alto a esa mujer desagradable…

–Él está en el otro lado del salón,

Señaló hacia la parte que era el reino de su compañero.

Las _Yôkais_ giraron a ver y pudieron constatar con sus propios ojos la salida de un privado, del mencionado, quien llevaba a una mujer colgada del brazo.

Los ojos ambarinos del _hosts_ se alzaron y dirigieron una mirada veloz a Kikyō y por ende a las acompañantes de esta…

Eso fue todo lo que se necesitó, una mirada fugaz, para que la _Hime_ del clan Kagewaki dejara casi de respirar al ver tal belleza masculina. Kagura sintió el calor subir por todo su cuerpo y rostro. _Inugami_ no le dio mayor importancia al hecho, no obstante Kagura creyó que…

–Es mi compañero…

Kikyō y Yura se sorprendieron ante lo expuesto por la noble.

La _shifter_ sabía que tan importante era esa afirmación y es que a pesar de detestar ya a Kagura, no fue por prejuicios que… no le creyó.

Kikyō se consideraba alguien observadora; ella veía a los _shifter_ y demonios buscando más allá de lo que mostraban, esos gestos que por más que desearas ocultar, eran parte e ti que salían tarde o temprano por ser naturales en ti. Por eso sabía que Naraku solo la deseaba y que estaba acostumbrado a tomar lo que le placiera sin esperar resistencia, a pesar de sus modos galantes que no la engañaban. Por eso Kagura era tan fácil de leer, porque compartía mucho con su gemelo, como el insano deseo de posesión.

Kikyō quiso reír al saber que la Kagewaki se engañaba y que al ver a _Inugami_ por primera vez, solo sintió el deseo de mujer, el deseo por un varón y por supuesto la ambición de tener algo que otras no.

Un compañero verdadero era más que deseo, era el olor atrayéndose seguido del cuerpo buscándose y por ultimo compartiendo el alma o puede que iniciara con el alma, aunque Kikyō no lo sabía con certeza, pues solo conocía rumores y las experiencias de otros _shifters_.

Kagura ajena a los pensamientos de la _hosts_ envió con impaciencia a Yura a hablar con el administrador y buscar tiempo con _Inugami_.

Kikyō casi rió divertida, pues la _yôkai_ hasta se había olvidado de ella y el motivo de su visita y nunca estuvo tan agradecida con su compañero de trabajo, con Sesshōmaru. El que por supuesto dudaba que fuera compañero de la engreída dama.

000

El rostro de Shukaku era ya el de un _Tanuki_ ; el _Yôkai_ ya no portaba su forma humana, pues… Como era su costumbre… ya estaba ebrio.

Naraku bufó algo fastidiado; esa reunión ya estaba llegando a su fin o él ya le pondría fin ese día y si tenía que recibir a algunos invitados en su casa, lo haría con tal de poder salir de ahí.

Si su instinto no lo engañaba, los tratados y alianzas casi estaban hechos. Y él sabría –por su gente repartida en todo el lugar–, quienes serían los aliados y quienes sus enemigos o puede que se tuvieran que cuidar de todos.

El anfitrión se acercó al grupo más fuerte y estos se giraron, entre ellos los _Tengu_ , los _Kitsune_ , los _Tanuki_ y los Ogros.

–Si les parece bien podríamos cortar hasta aquí la reunión y terminar mañana.

–Los presentes se miraron entre ellos y alguno vio la hora…

– Si sería buena idea.

Muchos fueron dirigiéndose a la salida. El señor de los _Tengu_ notó como su hijo seguía conversando con el líder de los _Kitsune_. Y siguió su camino platicando con el jefe de los _Tanuki_ –el actual.

El Lord de los _Tengu_ ; fue educado con férreas creencias sobre el honor de los _Yôkai_ y si sus padres tenían sus sospechas de los Ogros, Dragones y Arañas sobre lo sucedido años atrás con… aquellos _Dai-Yôkai_ no lo olvidaría. Por eso buscar una alianza con los zorro demonio, era la prioridad en esa reunión.

Naraku no era un _inocente_ _Yôkai_ que no supiera que el pasado de su clan y como obtuvo gran poder, fuera algo remotamente noble; más conservarlo le correspondía a él y posiblemente tuviera que usar métodos poco honorables para retenerlo; por lo mismo se acercó a Fugaku y Rasa…

–Por favor, los invitó a descansar esta noche en mi casa, queda más cerca que las suyas…

El _Tanuki_ miró en dirección de su ebrio padre y tuvo que ceder, por lo que el _Tengu_ aceptó también.

Con eso, Naraku atrajo del mismo modo, al _Kitsune_ y al clan de este.

El Kagewaki llamó a sus sirvientes y soldados para que escoltaran a sus invitados a su residencia.

Con estos Lores _Yôkai_ pernoctando en su territorio; las debilidades o estrategias de estos, podrían ser develadas.

Los presentes ya estaban esperando en los elevadores; cuando un ruido extraño seguido de batir de alas, los alertó a todos, pero más a los _Tengu_ creyendo que era un mensaje para ellos.

No obstante el alboroto los guió a los causantes; Abi recibió en ese momento a uno de sus bebés, con el cual parecía _conversar_. El rostro de la Princesa cambió radicalmente y sus gritos se volvieron amenazas:

–¡Traición! ¡Pagaran!

Los _yôkais_ presentes, se acercaron a la Princesa y ella se puso a la defensiva; por lo que Naraku intervino:

–Cálmate y dinos que sucede.

–¡Que esto ha sido una trampa, solo me han citado a aquí para que mis bebés fueran atacados y asesinados sin que yo pudiera hacer nada!

Los presentes se ofuscaron y Naraku deseó matar a esa histérica _yôkai_ , pero si hacia algo en contra de ella, no sería bien visto.

–Cuéntanos lo que sucedió. Así podremos comprender y buscar una solución…

Abi con aspavientos y furiosa, relató el ataque asesino hacia sus pequeños, sucedido en los lindes de la ciudad. Los murmullos se escucharon entre los _yôkais_ , por lo que Okamimaru opinó.

–Si desconfía de alguno de nuestros clanes; iremos de inmediato al lugar y podremos saber quiénes son los culpables o… puede que estos ni siquiera quieran ir…

Las miradas se recorrieron entre los presentes y como no hubo negación de parte de ninguno de los clanes, el camino al lugar del incidente se inició. Después de todo, cualesquiera querían ser libres de sospecha, de romper la tregua entre clanes, en honor a esa reunión, y todo por matar a esas cosas.

000

Sesshōmaru ya regresaba a su privado, cuando fue llamado por Miroku a otro lugar, para hablar.

–¿Qué sucede?

–No te comente, pero tenemos de visita a la hermana de Naraku- _sama_.

–… Ya…

–Buena ella… te vio.

–¿Y?

–Ella quiere un tiempo contigo.

–Tengo todo mi tiempo ocupado.

–Lo sé y sabes que detesto hacer preferencia, pero esta… –Miroku no encontró un apelativo para la desagradable _yôkai_.

–Continúa…

–Ella ha ofrecido mucho dinero.

–No voy a darle más tiempo que el que prometí trabajar hoy. No voy a faltar a la competencia de mi hermano por ella o por ninguna.

–Y se lo dije.

–¡¿Y aceptó?! –No pudo evitar el asombro el de cabello plateado. Pero acotó– Tampoco quiero que mis clientas habituales se sientan ofendidas.

–Oh de eso ya me encargué, puse a varios chicos con ellas y les ofrecí algunas bebidas gratuitas. Además les aseguré que no fue tu intención, que fueron órdenes de los más altos mandos.

–…

Sesshōmaru suspiró resignado y Miroku lo guió a uno de los privados.

…

* * *

*Entre las que babeaban por él, estamos nosotros, juntando lo que podemos de efectivo para poder estar, aunque sea diez minutos con él… si nos podemos imaginar a Sesshōmaru ¿no creen?…

Y no juzguen tan mal a Kagura por no seguir su plan, digo yo me olvidé que estaba escribiendo después de la descripción del Amo Bonito jajajaja

Muchas gracias a: Sakura1402, kane-noona, Alba marina y Chiharu: Kagura fue la grano y luego vio a Sesshōmaru y valió jajajaja.


	11. Chapter 11

**Capítulo XI**

* * *

Tuvieron que dejar pasar por lo menos diez minutos desde que Kagura y Yura entraron al lugar y en cuanto pudieron; Kyōkotsu bajó del auto y esperó a Jakotsu. El chico con maquillaje miró a su alrededor y avanzó.

Si bien ellos no tenían reservación; Miroku al verlos; los recibió con la misma deferencia que a los mejores clientes y los guió dentro y a petición de Jakotsu los colocó en uno de los privados con algunas _hosts_ para servirles bebidas. De ese modo siendo atendido por _shifter_ femeninas, Jakotsu no corría peligro de oler a algún varón alfa o beta, lo que provocaría el enojo de su prometido. Y es que por muy misión que fuera, Bankotsu conocía el carácter coqueto de Jakotsu.

Las bebidas fueron servidas y si bien ambos _Yôkais_ las tomaron, no dejaron de dar discretas miradas a Kagura y a su acompañante que hablaban con –según las _hosts_ que los atendía– era una de las favoritas del lugar… _Sacerdotisa_.

La noche siguió y para asombro de Jakotsu, Kagura cambió de compañía por la de un atractivo joven de cabello plateado. Jakotsu al ver al espécimen codeó divertido a Kyōkotsu:

–Oh mira es una maldita, pero tiene buen gusto.

–Eso no importara, si su hermano se entera que anda en este tipo de lugares.

–Bah, si a Naraku- _sama_ no le importa lo que su hermana haga, siempre y cuando no sea en su maleficio.

El gran demonio gruñó y optó por seguir bebiendo.

000

Las luces de su departamento seguían encendidas, incluso las de la cocina, por lo que InuYasha sospechó que cierto _yôkai_ sapo estaba cocinando un buen _bento_ para ellos, para que se llevaran a la competencia.

El _hanyō_ subió tranquilamente las escaleras y entró a su casa.

–Llegué.

Jaken le respondió desde la cocina y el _hanyō_ fue a dejar las cosas de su práctica, al cuarto que compartía con su _aniki_ y regresó a sentarse en la salita, se recargó en la mesa y dijo…

–Jaken tu sabes que _yôkais_ son unos pájaros de color verde con grandes alas plegables, hocicos enormes… y sin plumas.

El sapo dejó que la olla tuviera listo el arroz y mientras cortaba brotes frescos, contestó:

–… Así como me los describe, parecen ser Aves _Yôkai_.

–Pues si son pájaros.

–No _bocchan_ así los llaman.

–Oh. ¿Y tiene un clan?

–Pues… lo último que supe fue que _Inu no Taisho_ combatió con la señora de estos; Tekkei.

–¡¿Si?! –se emocionó el de orejitas, al saber que su padre luchó contra la señora de esas cosas.

–Si. Él estaba molesto porque esas aves estaban devorando humanos en su territorio y en otros, sin ton ni son. Se enfrentó a Tekkei y la echó fácilmente, no la mató, pero la dejó agonizante; yo creo que murió, pero tenía una hija que se llama Abi, es una Fénix _Yôkai_.

–Ya veo.

–¿Por qué preguntó _bocchan_?

InuYasha se recostó sobre la alfombra y suspiró. –Esas cosas andan rondando en los lindes de la ciudad, por supuesto en el lado _shifter_ y… me he topado con ellas en un par de veces, hoy fue una de ellas.

–¡¿ _Bocchan_ no está herido?! –se ofuscó inquieto, Jaken.

InuYasha solo rodó sobre su estómago y negó.

–Nah, son muy débiles. Las golpeé con mi _shindai_ estas ocasiones y no aguantaron nada. Incluso _Conejito_ acabó con varias de ellas, sin mucho esfuerzo.

Jaken se tranquilizó y felicitó al niño:

–Eso es muy bueno, amito, debe contarle a su hermano.

–Pero se preocupara y ya no me dejara salir.

Jaken negó y volvió a la cocina…

–Yo no lo creo.

El sapo continuó cocinando muy emocionado, no se lo diría al joven _Inu_ , pero esas Aves que él aseguraba eran débiles, no pertenecían si no a nada menos, que al orgulloso ejército de Abi y entre los _yôkais_ no se consideraban tan débiles. Jaken sonrió de oreja a oreja, eso significaba que el joven amo ya era fuerte, a pesar de su poca edad.

000

Kagura se levantó en cuanto vio que Yura regresaba; y con fingida serenidad se dirigió a Kikyō.

–Espero rápido tu respuesta.

–¿Hoy? –preguntó _inocentemente_ Kikyō.

–No. Tonta, hoy no quiero verte ya.

Cortó Kagura caminando sin mirar atrás. Kikyō con una sonrisa plasmada, vio irse apresuradamente a Kagura seguida de su asistente. Y quiso ver la cara de esa engreída, cuando conociera al hermoso tempano de hielo Sesshōmaru.

 _Sacerdotisa_ dejó de reír al tener que centrarse en la cuestión que Kagura le planteó. Le ofreció mucho dinero, uno que sabía jamás vería en su vida; también incluía la protección del clan Kagewaki –cuando ella tomara el poder–; sin embargo la otra opción era su muerte y puede que el de toda su familia… ¿lo valía?

Kikyō agitó la cabeza, considerando que gracias al otro _hosts_ favorito, tendría más tiempo para pensarlo. Así que optó por ver si alguno de sus clientes, aun requería su compañía –que sería obvio que sí.

000

Royakan dejó su escondite diurno e inició su caminó de nuevo.

–Con que camine toda la noche, estaré ya muy cerca.

El capitán lobo casi sintió su misión cumplida, más no cantaría victoria hasta que esas espadas estuvieran en las manos de sus dueños.

000

Algunas limusinas fueron utilizadas por varios _yôkai_ para evitar el tráfico o la verdad fue porque nadie quería perder de vista a los otros.

Naraku invitó a Okamimaru a su auto y con él, al líder de los Ogros –Mangetsu– también.

–¿Qué opina de esto Naraku- _san_? –cuestionó Okamimaru.

–Que espero que solo sea un malentendido. – respondió el Dragón/Araña

–Con esa _hime_ , nunca se sabe si las cosas que dice, son ciertas o simples estrategias para iniciar una guerra, con la que tendría alimento para sus aves.

Opinó el _Rīdā_ de los Ogros. Naraku y Okamimaru estuvieron de acuerdo.

Okamimaru bajó el vidrio de la limusina e inhaló un poco de aire, antes de comentar…

–Abi es un buen prospecto para esposa… –Luego se giró en dirección de Naraku– ¿no lo cree así?

El aludido cruzó las piernas y asintió derrotado.

–Lo es, sin embargo sería difícil lidiar con su carácter.

–Pero definitivamente su ejército y ella serian una buena adición al clan que le ofrezca matrimonio.

Concluyó Mangetsu y los otros _Rīdās,_ no pudieron estar en desacuerdo. A pesar de su volatilidad, Abi era una guerrera y con un ejército para no despreciar.

000

Sesshōmaru trató de no demostrar su asombro, pues la _yôkai_ que iba caminado en dirección de su privado, era de verdad una copia femenina de Naraku y por el rictus de ella, supuso que no solo en lo físico.

Como su trabajo lo exigía, dejó de lado su desagrado y se levantó para llegar antes a la mujer y guiarla hasta su lugar.

Kagura sonrió detrás del abanico, cuando vio avanzar a _Inugami_ y este paró frente a ella inclinando la cabeza en un gesto de saludo.

–Bienvenida al _Ôkami Kuro,_ señorita Kagewaki.

Ella asintió y respondió.

–Así que tú eres _Inugami_.

–Así es.

–¿Y sabes lo que significa tu apodo?

Sesshōmaru quiso rodar los ojos, esos hermanos de verdad eran igual de idiotas y arrogantes.

–Alguien… hace poco me lo dijo.

Kagura rió detrás de su abanico, al mismo tiempo que llegando al privado, se sentaba.

–Ya veo, Te debió parecer desilusionante que desearas mostrar grandeza con tu apoco y te enteraras que solo son cuentos de niños que por supuesto nunca existieron. Imagínate _Dai-Yôkais_ tan poderosos como esos, ya puedo reírme, no hay nadie más fuerte que los Dragones.

Y la risa de ella se escuchó secundada por la de su ayudante Yura.

Sesshōmaru no sonrió ni hizo mueca alguna, pero no se preocupó de que Kagura lo notara. No, ella solo tenía ojos y oídos para… sí misma.

Al concluir su diversión; Kagura se giró hacia Sesshōmaru y este le tendió una copa, ella la tomó y la bebió sin dejar de mirarlo.

–Mi hermano y yo, pertenecemos a un clan reconocido…

–…

Sesshōmaru no contestó, considerando que eso era obvio.

–Has visto a Naraku por aquí. –afirmó Kagura.

–Si.

–Vaya, no es extraño, él acostumbra divertirse muy seguido, a pesar de que como líder no debería ser tan poco cuidadoso con los rumores; pero… Me gustaría seguir diciendo que es un defecto de carácter el que tiene al visitar este lugar, sin embargo ahora concuerdo un poco con él. Nunca creí encontrar a alguien como tú aquí. ¿Eres un alfa verdad?

Sesshōmaru solo atinó a asentir, puesto que en tiempos del reinado de su padre, esas categorías no aplicaban a los _yôkais_ , por lo que ni él ni InuYasha podían ser clasificados con tales parámetros. Con las nuevas normas; ahora hasta los _yôkais_ se habían clasificado como alfas, omegas y betas como los _shifters_. En opinión del de luna en la frente, era algo contradictorio que los _yôkai_ despreciaran tanto a los cambiaformas, pero se definieran como ellos.

Kagura por su parte se regodeó al saber que su predestinado, no la defraudó y era un alfa como ella.

–Eso es magnífico; para mis planes futuros, debo tener una pareja a la par de mí.

–Eso sería lo esencial. –opinó el de cabello plata, estando un poco perdido sobre las ideas de esa loca.

–Estamos de acuerdo, por supuesto. Este lugar queda descartado desde hoy. No puede ser una actividad para mi futuro consorte.

Sesshōmaru consideró que Kagura de verdad padecía alguna enfermedad mental, pues solo a ella se le ocurriría buscar un consorte en un _Hosts_ _Club_ , no obstante no aconsejó nada, pues a él no le interesaba lo que ella o su hermano, desearan hacer.

Entre planes de matrimonio solo comprendidos por la _yôkai_ e ignorados por un Sesshōmaru deseoso de terminar su turno; pasó el tiempo.

Sesshōmaru se levantó y con una inclinación rápida se despidió.

–Espero que su visita haya sido grata...

–Oh si y muy productiva.

El _Hosts_ intentó una pequeña sonrisa y vio con agrado, que Miroku se presentó para escoltar a Kagura hasta la salida.

La _yôkai_ caminó y antes de salir, detuvo al administrador…

–Vamos a su oficina. Hay un tema del que debemos hablar.

Miroku deseó que no fuera una queja la que la mujer tuviera en contra del establecimiento o de sus trabajadores, sin embargo con esos _yôkai_ nunca se sabía.

Miroku la guió hasta un cuarto grande y bien amueblado y le ofreció asiento; más ella se negó y expuso su punto:

–Que hagan una cuenta de lo que debe _Inugami_ o si debe algo y yo lo liquidaré, también si hay gastos por su renuncia.

–¡¿Renuncia?! –exclamó asombrado el _shifter_ lobo.

–Si. Él ya no trabajara más aquí.

–Pero…

–No es una negociación. Como mi futuro esposo, debe tener un historial sin manchas y yo se lo proporcionaré.

–No comprendo… –balbuceaba Miroku.

–No hay nada que comprender, solo le estoy dando una orden y espero que se cumpla. Si hay alguna cuestión con los _Ôkami_ , dígales que hablen conmigo.

Con eso dicho las dos féminas salieron y dejaron a un estupefacto Miroku detrás, incapaz de comprender… ¡¿Como en nombre de _Enma-Sama_ Sesshōmaru se iba a casar con Kagura Kagewaki y como sucedió?!

Aun espabilándose el cambiaformas lobo salió apresurado de su oficina a buscar a _Inugami_.

000

Irasue dejó la piedra _Meidō_ y miró a su pareja…

–Ya es hora.

–Lo es. El conjuro será liberado en cuanto estén juntos de nuevo. –Inu no Taisho se acercó y agarrando la mano de la dama la besó.

– Nunca lo discutimos…

–¿Que?

–Lo de InuYasha…

–En verdad esposo mío, creíste que ella llegó a ti por si sola…

–…

–No., ella fue enviada por mí y por eso, InuYasha también es mi hijo. No hay nada que discutir.

La _Inu no Kami_ acercó a su esposo y como pocas veces sucedí lo besó. Al termino del beso, ella agregó:

–No te sorprendas si él tiene parte de mí.

000

Al llegar al lugar del atentado. Okamimaru bajó de la limusina primero; seguido de Mangetsu. Naraku al asomarse por la portezuela, casi se mete de nuevo al interior del auto, detestaba el olor a putrefacción y sangre de esas aves, que muertas olían peor. Quedarse no era una opción, pues los otros verían sus acciones como una vergüenza y con desconfianza, así que el de cabello negro, bajó siendo escoltado de inmediato por Bankotsu.

Okamimaru no había avanzado mucho, cuando vio a un Tengu que volaba arriba de los cadáveres. Se unió a las pesquisas en tierra con los _Kitsune_.

El _Rīdā_ lobo se paró muy cerca de las aves y oteó el aire.

Naraku evitó ver esas acciones decidido a no saber nada del asunto hasta que alguno de los otros le informara.

Okamimaru intercambió algunas palabras con los _kitsune_ y _Tengus_ , siendo el portavoz se dirigió al resto de los clanes:

–Fue algo fácil definir el olor de los perpetradores; un canino podríamos decir que posiblemente persiguiendo a un conejo aunque... –Los murmullos se extendieron entre los presentes, pero el lobo siguió–, sin embargo nos llamó la atención que estos no ocultaran su esencia y la respuesta, que hemos descubierto y aceptado entre todos –El demonio lobo miró significativamente a los otros _yôkai_ que ayudaron en la búsqueda– es que los atacantes parecen ser… menores.

–¡No puede ser! –Chilló indignada Abi– ¡Mis bebés no perderían ante un niño y menos uno _cambiaformas!_

Entre los gritos de la princesa y los murmullos de los otros _yôkai_. Naraku llamó al orden.

–Como haya sucedido, esto solo prueba que no fueron otros demonios los que mataron a tus aves.

–Pues si como dicen, fue un menor o menores, quiero sus cabezas.

Advirtió Abi. Los presentes mascullaron molestos y fue el _Rīdā kitsune_ quien habló:

–No vamos iniciar una cacería sin sentido. Para empezar tus aves no debieron estar tan cerca de la ciudad.

Muchos de los presentes asintieron a lo dicho por el rubio.

Sin embargo la princesa no cejó:

–Tal vez tienes un poco de razón, no obstante no se puede dejar pasar un ataque de un cambiaformas a un _yôkai_ y eso lo sabemos todos.

Naraku bufó fastidiado y dio un par de pasos quedando en medio de los otros _yôkai_.

–Buscaremos el olor… ¿Okamimaru? –El lobo hizo un movimiento de cabeza aceptando–, pero siempre y cuando no, nos lleve mucho tiempo; después de todo la reunión no puede ser interrumpida.

Mangetsu se acercó a los otros y aclarándose la garganta opinó:

–Podríamos perder un par de horas. –Ante la incredulidad de los presentes, este continuó con su idea– Mañana, en el colegio de mi hermano se llevara a cabo una competencia contra los _cambiaformas;_ ahí podremos tener a estos reunidos y buscar al culpable.

Naraku asintió y dejó el lugar caminando veloz hasta su auto.

000

Sesshōmaru casi saltó de gusto al ver que la mujer ya se retiraba y sin despedirse de sus compañeros, salió veloz hacia los vestuarios, agitando la mano en dirección de Sango que simplemente correspondió.

El de luna en la frente se cambió y salió del Club sin mirar atrás. Lo que deseaba en ese momento era llegar a casa cenar y descansar para estar listo para asistir a las competencias con su _otōto_.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: kane-noona, Sakura1402 y Chiharu: Sip todo se está complicando. Bueno quien no babea por el amito bonito


	12. Chapter 12

**Capítulo XII**

* * *

Kagura subió a su auto, más que satisfecha con todo lo sucedido esa noche.

El tiempo a su mansión no fue interrumpido hasta que le llegó un mensaje, de su no tan estimado hermano.

Yura notó como el gesto de satisfacción en su jefa, se cambió por uno tenso.

–Los líderes de varios clanes van a estar de visita en la mansión y Naraku quiere que la _prepare_ para ellos.

–¿No lo notaran?

–Trataremos de que no, pero el tonto de Naraku cree que está tratando con simples _yôkais_ , no es lo mismo espiar a simples siervos que a los mismísimos _Rīdā_. Mis trucos de magia son fuertes, pero no sé qué tanto servirán con ellos. Afortunadamente pronto no tendré que seguir las ridículas órdenes de Naraku y puede que hasta me deshaga de algunos de esos demonios, si no me son de utilidad.

Yura asintió, sin saber que creer de todo lo que aseguraba su señora, pues si bien ella era fuerte, la pareja que había elegido era un simple _shifter_.

000

Sesshōmaru notó como la gente iba arribando a los otros lugares y se dijo que probablemente eran los _yôkais_ que ya estaban de visita en la ciudad, por lo que agradeció que ese día hubiera salido temprano de su trabajo y no tener que lidiar con estos.

Si bien el dinero era un aliciente, no se sentía con ánimos de pasar otra velada tan desagradable como la anterior y un poco esta… con ese par de hermanos Kagewaki.

El joven se acomodó la bufanda y siguió su camino. No tardó mucho en llegar a su casa.

Jaken lo esperaba despierto, no así su hermano que deseaba descansar para estar al cien por ciento para las competencias. Jaken lo saludó…

–Bienvenido amo bonito.

–¿InuYasha cenó?

–Si amo, copiosamente.

–Como debe ser.

–Y me encargó que le dijera…

–¿Qué? ¿Lo de las competencias?

–No amo; otro asunto, pero que a mi parecer es para celebrarse.

–… ¿Y eso sería?

El _yôkai_ sapo sirvió la cena para su amo y comenzó a relatar:

–El _bocchan_ fue a entrenar a los lindes de la ciudad, como bien lo sabe –Sesshōmaru asintió– pues, se le unió un compañero de su escuela y los dos fueron al lugar. No pasó mucho tiempo cuando…

Jaken relató todo como InuYasha se lo dijo y al término, esperó la reacción del mayor de los hijos de _Inu no Taisho_ :

Sesshōmaru dejó los palillos con los que comía sobre la mesa, y miró al sapo…

–No puedo creerlo…

–Lo imagino amo.

–¿Sabes lo que eso significa Jaken?

–… Que el _bocchan_ es muy fuerte.

–Como debe ser. Ahora más que nunca debemos dejar la ciudad y buscar un lugar en los bosques, entre los que fueron nuestro territorio; ahí podremos vivir escondidos, mientras entreno a InuYasha.

Jaken asintió y sus ojos brillaron con ilusión, tal vez podría ver el regreso de sus señores a sus tierras y a su poderío. Se dijo que debería avisar a Myōga y es que si bien ese anciano y él, no se llevaban bien, Myōga se había ido con los del _Ôkami_ –para mantener ocultos el secreto de los _Inu_ sobrevivientes– de ese clan y los cercanos a ese. Debía avisarle y que buscaran entre los dos, a algunos aliados que estuvieran aun con los _Inu_ o que aun los recordaran. Por lo menos los que salvaron sus vidas y bienes, gracias a la muerte del Dragón Ryūkotsusei, al que mató _Inu no_ _Taisho_.

Sesshōmaru se levantó para ducharse e irse a la cama, más a pesar suyo agregó.

–Sabes, creo que el amigo de mi _otōto_ debe ser un _shifter_ muy hábil también.

–Si amo.

–Solo espero que la princesa Abi no haga indagaciones de lo sucedido; _Enma-sama_ sabe que quisiera enfrentarme a ella, pero no es tiempo.

Jaken –que había olvidado la locura de esa _Yôkai_ –aceptó que deseaba lo mismo que su amo, que esta no se molestara por las acciones del _bocchan_ y el amigo de este.

000

En su auto y aún molesto por todo el alboroto, Naraku preguntó a su secretario.

–¿Vienen los otros?

–Sí señor, ya nos siguen.

Naraku sacó su móvil y mandó un mensaje.

En eso sonó el teléfono de Bankotsu y este al ver la pantalla, notó que era Kyōkotsu.

El de trenza respondió:

–Bueno…

Del otro lado de la línea, se escuchó decir…

– _¿Siguen en la reunión dentro del el edificio?_

–No, nos reuniremos en la mansión, ve para allá.

– _Bien._

Bankotsu colgó y se dirigió a Naraku.

–Jakotsu y Kyōkotsu, van para la mansión también.

–Eso quiere decir que mi hermana ya terminó, con lo que iba a hacer.

Naraku no dijo más, en cambio sopesó las posibilidades de los planes de Kagura. Conociéndola no se andaría por las ramas y eso lo tenía un poco tenso, pues si hasta ese momento había detenido con éxito los planes de su hermana, estaba consiente que no sería siempre así, a menos que uno de los dos se quitara del camino; más ninguno de los dos estaba dispuesto a hacerlo.

Todo eso le producía malestar. Necesitaba relajarse…

–En cuanto dejemos a los invitados en casa, saldremos de nuevo.

–¿Señor?

–Oh vamos. No esperabas que resistiera toda esta reunión sin un poco de relajación…

–Pero…

–No, notaran nuestra ausencia, seguro, ellos deben estar fastidiados de las formalidades, también.

Bankotsu ya no opinó más, pues supo que esa discusión no la ganaría él.

Naraku por su parte, comentó:

–Los soldados y ayudantes ya deben estar llegando al barrio rojo… Espero que no haya muchos clientes en _Ôkami Kuro_.

El de trenza casi rodó los ojos, ante _las_ _preocupaciones_ de su jefe.

000

Como Naraku sospechaba; tenían varios minutos en que el barrio rojo recibió a varios invitados. Los diferentes negocios se llenaron de acuerdo a su jerarquía; por supuesto el que administraba Miroku aún no estaba a su límite, después de todo los precios en este, no eran cualquier cosa. No obstante el lobo _shifter_ no pensaba en que las ganancias de esa noche excederían por mucho a esos últimos días. No, muy lejos de eso; en cuanto Kagura salió y él reaccionó; corrió veloz al salón, buscando a _Inugami_ en su privado.

Ni los meseros asignados a ese _hosts_ estaban en el lugar y eso solo significaba que _Inugami_ ya tenía tiempo de haber salido.

Miroku buscó a su esposa en el lugar y al verla con _Sacerdotisa,_ caminó veloz hasta ellas. Sango dejó a la _hosts_ con uno de sus clientes y llegó hasta su esposo, al verlo tan pálido y tenso:

–¡¿Qué sucede?!

–Vamos a mi oficina y ahí te cuento.

El matrimonio salió rumbo a la oficina y al llegar ahí Miroku se mesó los cabellos.

–¡No vas a creer esto!

–¡¿Qué?!

–Esa mujer, la _yôkai_ Kagewaki…

–Si… –incitó Sango a seguir a Miroku.

–Dice que ella y Sesshōmaru se van a casar.

–¡¿Queee?! ¡¿De dónde sacó ese loco pensamiento?!

–No tengo la menor idea. Simplemente vino y dijo que quería pagar la cuenta de _Inugami_ o lo que se necesitara para que este ya no trabaje aquí, porque como su futuro esposo no sería bien visto.

–¡¿Pagar qué?! Además ella es una _yôkai_ y no cualquier _yôkai_ , su hermano mataría a Sesshōmaru si supiera la idea, no se puede cambiar que él es un _shifter_.

–Pues eso no pareció importarle a _esa_ _dama_.

Miroku fue hasta un mueble donde guardaba vino y sirvió dos copas entregándole una a su esposa y ambos bebieron:

–Debo hablar con Sesshōmaru, debo preguntarle que hizo para que esta mujer tuviera esta idea.

–Pero él ya se fue.

–Lo sé, ya lo busqué. Lo llamaré a su teléfono…

El pelinegro ya iba al teléfono sobre su escritorio, pero Sango lo detuvo:

–Ya debe estar en su casa y a lo mejor descansando, no le arruinemos este día. No creo que la señorita Kagewaki _se quiera casar mañana_ , déjalo y ya hablaremos con él cuando regrese a trabajar.

–Tienes razón, pero aun así debe ser pronto.

–Si.

El matrimonio salió al salón de nuevo y siguieron con su jornada.

000

Naraku dejó a sus invitados instalados y llamó a Kagura. Esta llegó poco después y notó que su hermano aún estaba vestido con la ropa de calle.

–¿No piensas descansar?

–¿Te importa?

Kagura frunció el ceño, pero se aseguró de cubrirlo con su abanico, púes si bien los hermanos sabían de su animadversión mutua, no por ello debía ser tan visible y menos mostrada ante los sirvientes y allegados.

–Como líder del clan debes cuidar tu salud, más es tu decisión. Solo te informó que los invitados ya están _debidamente_ instalados, sin embargo como pensamos no pueden ser escuchados del todo, solo algunas frases sueltas.

–Esperaba más de tus portentosos hechizos, pero en fin.

Se burló Naraku. Kagura apretó los puños y tuvo que seguir:

–Saldrás eso se ve, solo te digo que debo hablar contigo.

–No llegaré temprano.

–Te esperaré o hablaremos antes de que salgan a buscar a los atacantes, pero debemos hacerlo.

–¿Que puede ser tan importante?

–Mi matrimonio.

–Eso ya lo decidí. Será el _Rīdā_ de los _Kitsune_.

–No di mi aprobación.

–No tienes que darla. Soy tu _Rīdā_ y me debes obediencia. Esa alianza nos conviene y mucho.

–Ni siquiera se lo has planteado y no creo que acepte. En cambio yo ya tengo al prospecto y ya ha aceptado.

–He dicho que no.

–No puedes negarte.

–Claro que puedo y…

–No puedes, él es mi compañero predestinado. –cortó Kagura.

–¡¿Qué?! No puede ser, esos son solo cuentos.

–No lo son y te lo comprobaré.

Kagura salió de la oficina de su hermano dando un portazo. Naraku la ignoró como siempre y buscando su chaqueta salió de la casa. Jakotsu iba llegando en ese momento y fue al encuentro de su prometido y de su _Rīdā_.

–Naraku- _shama_ …

El aludido recibió a Jakotsu que se tambaleó un poco y Bankotsu corrió hasta él para sostenerlo en sus brazos.

–¡Bebiste!

–Lo hishe por la mishión…

El de trenza bufó, sin embargo Naraku intervino:

–Déjalo hablar, Bankotsu.

–Sheñor… shu hermana fue a la shona roja y ahí entró el _Ôkami_ _Kuro_ , ahí…

Jakotsu relató lo acaecido esa noche, en que siguió a Kagura. Al concluir, Jakotsu se mantenía de pie solo porque su prometido lo mantenía en sus brazos y este a una orden de Naraku, lo llevó a descansar. Cuando la pareja avanzaba al interior de la mansión, Naraku dijo:

–Esta noche te quedas con él, Bankotsu. Yo voy con Kyōkotsu.

–Pero señor…

–Te necesito aquí para vigilar a nuestros invitados y Kyōkotsu podrá llevarme, no creo correr ningún peligro.

Bankotsu tuvo que ceder a la orden de su jefe y Naraku subió al auto que traían los dos _Shichinintai_ espías.

El Kagewaki pensó en que no pudo ser más oportuno Jakotsu con su ebriedad, pues le dio un buen pretexto para dejar en casa a Bankotsu sabedor de que este podría reaccionar muy mal, si Kagura había conseguido algún aliado. A veces la peor estrategia para descubrir un complot, era la violencia y la mejor la amabilidad.

Con esos pensamientos, Naraku se dispuso a atraer a más _shifters_ con miel que con hiel.

Su llegado al barrio rojo y al _Ôkami Kuro_ no fue tardada y con ello, asombró –y no para bien– a Miroku que al verlo se quedó estupefacto, pero se recuperó rápido y lo recibió con la sonrisa de siempre.

–¡Bienvenido Naraku- _san_!

–Que hay Miroku.

El lobo _shifter_ lo guió al interior y como no deseando saber la respuesta cuestionó:

–¿Desea que lo lleve al privado de _Sacerdotisa_?

–Oh… ¿ya está recuperada?

–Sí, afortunadamente.

Naraku se tomó su tiempo en pensar, recorriendo con la mirada el salón, que se notaba más lleno que otras veces y por fin aclaró:

–Si está ocupada no la molestes y guíame con _Inugami_.

–Oh… –Esa respuesta descolocó a Miroku, pero también casi lo hizo bufar al notar el parecido de esos Kagewaki, a menos que… El _shifter_ casi tragó saliva al creer que Naraku querría asesinar a _Inugami_ , por lo que se apresuró a aclarar– Me temo que él, ya se retiró por esta noche.

–¿Por qué tan temprano? –Naraku hizo la pregunta, claramente incomodo por la respuesta anterior del administrador.

–Solicitó un permiso hace un tiempo.

–Vaya… –El gesto de molestia no cambió en el _yôkai_ por lo que acotó– Bien, llévame con _Sacerdotisa_.

Miroku no hizo esperar al _Kigyōka_ y lo llevó por un pasillo especial para evitar _yôkais_ _alegres_ , hasta el privado de la bella _hosts_.

Kikyō había sido advertida por uno de sus meseros asignados –que vio avanzar al administrador y a Naraku– de la visita del cliente y por eso, recibió con una máscara de sonrisa a Naraku.

El varón entró al cubículo y sin decir nada, se sentó desabrochándose el saco del traje. No esperó las atenciones de la _hosts_ y el mismo agarró la copa que sirvió el mesero.

Al beberla, sintió como sus nervios –de estar todo el día en la reunión _yôkai_ – se calmaban. Al sentirse mejor, Naraku alzó la vista y vio a la _hosts_ que aun sonreía. El _Kigyōka_ se acomodó en el sillón individual:

–Ahhh no sabes qué día tan pesado tuve. Pero… imagino que no tan diferente al tuyo, aquí hay más gente que otras noches.

–Sí, un poco –dijo tímida la chica.

Naraku estaba por dejarse llevar por el momento, no obstante su cerebro recordó algo que no podía dejar pasar…

–Tal vez no lo sepas, pero mi hermana estuvo hoy de visita. –Kikyō pareció perder el color y eso día más pistas a Naraku. Con esa motivación, el _Yôkai_ continuó– Veo que no te es desconocido el dato… ¿De casualidad la viste? O peor ¿Te molestó?

Kikyō hizo funcionar velozmente sus ideas y respondió:

–Es normal en este trabajo… señor.

–¿El qué? –preguntó intrigado el empresario.

–Que las familias de nuestros… visitantes, no vean con bueno ojos que ellos vengan y a veces solo quieren dejar claro que…

–Ya, ya comprendo –cedió Naraku, creyendo realmente que Kagura era capaz de haber ido a molestar a la _hosts_ solo para fastidiarlo a él.

Kikyō sirvió otra copa, cuando escuchó:

–Y solo te visitó a ti…espero.

–Oh… –La joven pensó en mentir, pero no sería una buena idea, así que concluyó– creo que también a _Inugami_.

Kikyō casi se cayó de espaldas al notar el leve rictus de preocupación en el rostro de Naraku, cuando escuchó eso. Y si necesitaba una confirmación de que su apasionado enamorado ya no lo era; lo que este dijo a continuación, se lo dejó muy claro.

–Que vergonzosa molestia. Por desgracia él ya se retiró, para poder darle mis… –Kikyō esperó, pero…– Darle una compensación. –Naraku notó su descuido y alcanzó a cambiar la palabra.

Luego de ese extraño comportamiento hasta para él, Naraku bebió más y conversó un poco con la _hosts_ , antes de súbitamente levantarse y retirarse.

–Me retiro _Sacerdotisa_ , prometo visitarte de nuevo otro día.

–Sí, Naraku- _sama_.

Kikyō vio irse al _Yôkai_ y se sintió aliviada, era cierto que posiblemente perdería un cliente a favor de su compañero _Inugami_ , pero prefería eso a soportar a Naraku. Solo esperaba que su amigo pudiera manejar a ese par de locos gemelos.

Miroku vio con extrañeza al _Kigyōka_ acercarse a él y con dirección a la puerta de salida; por lo que llegó rápido hasta él, creyendo que este terminó molesto por algo, con sus _hosts_.

Naraku lo vio y le dijo:

–Mañana apártame toda la jornada con _Inugami_ , quiero hablar con él.

–Sí señor… –Miroku se atrevió a preguntar, realmente preocupado por la suerte del menor– ¿Acerca de la señorita Kagewaki?

El empresario pareció gruñir y el administrador sintió que su protegido estaba en problemas, por culpa de la señorita Kagewaki, no obstante.

–Parece que todo mundo se enteró.

–…

–No sé qué le habrá dicho mi hermana a _Inugami_ , solo espero que no haya sido tan intolerante.

–Oh… La verdad no sé mucho acerca de eso.

Esa respuesta no fue satisfactoria para el _Yôkai_ , pues deseaba saber si _Inugami_ había sido molestado por Kagura; por lo que agregó sin medir consecuencias:

–Miroku dame la dirección de _Inugami_.

El aludido se quedó en shock, pues esa información no podía darla, por lo menos no a los clientes del Club, pero Naraku no era un cliente cualquiera, así que lo pensó.

El de cabello largo, prosiguió:

–No te preocupes tanto, es para enviarle algún obsequio y no haré nada más.

Miroku se arriesgó y asintiendo, dio la dirección… de su propia casa y es que no dejaba de ser un _shifter_ y como tal no confiaba mucho en las acciones de los _Yôkai_ , por eso era mejor que no supiera donde vivía realmente _Sesshōmaru_.

Naraku la anotó en un teléfono inteligente y salió del lugar, por supuesto dejando también un cheque para Kikyō. Sango en cuanto vio salir al demonio, se acercó a su esposo:

–No estuvo mucho tiempo.

–No. Vamos con Kikyō. Puede ser que ya desee retirarse, con el cheque de Naraku ya tiene pagada su noche. También puede que nos despejé varias dudas.

El matrimonio dio un recorrido con la mirada en el Club para detectar si todo estaba bien y luego fueron con _Sacerdotisa_. La chica los vio y dejó que sus meseros se retiraran a buscaran más ingresos, pues con ella ya tenían apartada su comisión.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: kane-noona, Sakura1402 y Chiharu: Lo subí temprano para que no te desveles y sip esa pajarraca que no haga nada porque va a haber problemas.

* * *

Perdón por la tardanza, pero estuve tratando de no hacer largo el capítulo y no pude, lo bueno es que espero no tardar mucho en subir el otro.


	13. Chapter 13

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Los administradores recorrieron la cortina que daba privacidad al lugar y se sentaron con Kikyō, quien sirvió un poco de _sake_ y se los entregó, Parélempezar a comentar:

–Parece que nuestro amigo Sesshōmaru, impresionó demasiado a los dos hermanos Kagewaki.

–¡¿Los dos?! –exclamó Miroku.

Kikyō asintió:

–A los dos, y eso solo me confirma que Naraku solo jugaba y su atención la entregó fácilmente a alguien más, que no es algo de lo que me lamente, si acaso solo por la mala suerte de mi amigo, por atraer a esos dos incordios.

Miroku sonrió y agregó:

–¡Y vaya que los atrajo! ¡Una quiere casarse con él y el otro quiere enviarle un regalo porque…! ¡No tengo idea!

Kikyō rio, uniéndose a los mayores y luego pensó un poco.

–El regalo debe ser porque yo le dije que su hermana solo vino a insultarnos, por atraerlo a estos lugares.

–Oh ya veo –se lamentó Sango y levantándose abrazó a Kikyō– Siento que hayas pasado por eso.

Kikyō le quitó importancia, pues la realidad no era esa, pero tampoco podía decirle a los _shifter_ lobo lo que Kagura le propuso, así que agregó:

–Está bien, además no podía decirle a Naraku lo que Kagura dijo.

–¿Y eso fue?– cuestionó Miroku.

–Lo que Miroku- _san_ confirmó, ella asegura que Sessōmaru es su pareja. Si Naraku sabe eso, _Inugami_ correrá peligro.

Los mayores no pudieron estar más de acuerdo con la estrategia de Kikyō.

Miroku se levantó y ofreció la mano a su esposa.

–Nos vamos para vigilar que todo siga bien. ¿Ya quieres retirarte? Naraku pagó bien el tiempo contigo.

Kikyō lo pensó un poco y se dijo que tal vez aprovecharía que Naraku no estuvo mucho tiempo, pero si pagó. Se retiraría, pues la visita de la señorita Kagewaki si le había drenado algo de humor.

Kikyō se levantó y tomó el camino a los vestidores; le daría la sorpresa a Kagome de regresar temprano a su casa.

000

Kyōkotsu se sorprendió un poco de ver salir a su jefe después de tan poco tiempo en el Club; sin embargo no le tenía tanta confianza como para preguntarle sus motivos, si Naraku deseaba compartirlos con él, solo escucharía.

El _Kigyōka_ subió al auto.

–A casa Kyōkotsu.

Ordenó el jefe de los Kagewaki. En cuanto el auto se puso en movimiento, sacó su teléfono; ordenando dos libras de salmón para enviarlo a la casa de _Inugami_. Se enfrascó en esas acciones sin que su cerebro registrara que estaba haciendo todo eso por un hombre que había conocido no hacía mucho tiempo y que solo convivió poco con este, aunado a que _Inugami_ no era su verdadero nombre, pues era un _hosts_.

No. Su razonamiento solo tomó en cuenta, ese deseo de que el chico no tuviera una mala experiencia por culpa de Kagura.

Esa noche cuando se dirigió a _Kabukichō_ y al _Ôkami Kuro,_ pensaba en conversar y quejarse de la reunión con _Inugami_ a quien creía le interesaría y le diría algunos puntos de vista; en su mente tampoco pensó en ver a Kikyō y ese cambio de gustos… Naraku no lo creyó importante, como para analizarlo.

000

No faltaba mucho para que el amanecer llegara y Royakan buscó un lugar con algún árbol que pudiera cubrir su gran cuerpo, para esperar por este y buscar a sus amos. Ya pensaría detenidamente durante ese tiempo, cuál sería el siguiente paso para buscarlos.

000

Jaken recogió la cocina y sala; en lo que Sesshōmaru se duchaba rápidamente y se retiraba a descansar.

El de cabello plata salió de la ducha y fue hasta la pequeña habitación, que compartía con su otōto y este yacía en su futón despatarrado. El mayor acomodó al de orejitas y se dispuso a imitarlo. Agradecería lo poco que pudiera descansar antes de levantarse, para el gran evento.

Sesshōmaru se acomodó y antes de quedarse dormido, se dijo que con lo que su hermano había hecho, la mudanza a otro lugar era urgente; esperaba que el dinero que había reunido fuera suficiente y si no lo era, bien podía seguir trabajando de _hosts_ aunque su casa le quedara más lejos; no obstante debía enfocarse más en el entrenamiento de su hermano.

También debía buscar una solución para los estudios de InuYasha, y es que si bien; él tuvo asesores privados para que su horario se dividiera entre entrenamiento y estudios, no podía hacer lo mismo con su hermano… o tal vez sí.

En poco tiempo, los pensamientos del joven Lord se transformaron en sueños.

Jaken se asomó a vigilar que sus amos durmieran y al verlos de ese modo; sacó de un pequeño armario un báculo con dos extrañas cabezas y salió sigiloso del departamento.

El pequeño _yôkai_ sapo, sosteniendo su báculo, signo de su origen y su arma para defenderse– caminó un largo trecho hasta llegar a un parque. En este se internó entre los arboles con dirección al lago y al llegar a ahí, se dirigió a un árbol especifico e introdujo la mano en el hueco de este tenía. Sacó una nota y a la vez él metió otra.

La nota era escueta y solo decía.

 _ **Sapo…**_

 _ **Los del Ôkami han ido a una reunión con los otros clanes, he escuchado rumores de que ahí se decidirán por sus alianzas.**_

 _ **El bocchan lobo no asistió.**_

Jaken usó una de las cabezas e incineró la nota, inmediatamente inició su camino de regreso con sus amos. Él y Myōga no eran muy amigos, sin embargo por los _bocchan,_ podían ser aliados.

000

Sentada en la sala de su mansión; Abi bebió su copa de esencia carmín y que no era vino. Miró a la vieja bruja que llegaba sonriendo con malicia:

–Pronto se cumplirá tu deseo… –afirmó Urasue.

La princesa sonrió y agregó:

–Mi madre pronto tendrá toda la sangre que necesita para recuperarse.

Urasue afirmó con la cabeza:

–Una guerra se avecina y con eso, raudales de sangre correrán. A quien le importa que sea de _yôkai_ o _shifter_.

Las dos féminas casi saborearon la victoria. Tekkei estaba viva, pero muy mal herida y por ello, su hija deseaba conseguir mas sangre a como diera lugar, por eso que algunas de sus aves hubieran sido asesinadas, había movido sus planes, pero ella supo sacar la ventaja de todo ese lio.

000

Al llegar a su residencia, Naraku fue recibido por Bankotsu a quien al verlo, le dijo:

–Tú no duermes Bankotsu.

–Señor…

–Pensé que ya estarías descansando.

El de trenza negó.

–No podía aun, deseaba que viera las grabaciones. Ya he confirmado que los invitados están descansando.

Naraku se puso serio y cuestionó.

–¿Algo de lo que debamos preocuparnos?

Los dos demonios se internaron en la casa y caminaron por los pasillos silenciosos, hasta las habitaciones que usaban la familia Kagewaki y principalmente Naraku.

Ahí, entraron en la oficina. Una especie de espejo hecho de remolinos de viento, se hallaba en un recipiente con símbolos.

–Su hermana lo dejó aquí para que lo viera, ella ya se ha retirado a dormir.

–¿Lo vieron ustedes?

–Si.

–¿Y? Ahórrame los detalles.

–No hay algo conciso, solo palabras sueltas, Sake, familia, arena y algunas inentendibles.

–Ya veo. Estos _Rīdā_ no son tontos, lo supuse. Por lo menos evitamos que directamente declaran la guerra.

–¡¿Tanto así?! –Se asombró el _Shichinintai_.

–No puedo culparlos… tanto. Con Abi deseando sangre del modo que sea y los otros líderes siguiéndola.

–Bueno un buen escarmiento a esos _cambiaformas_ , podría evitar que un desacato como este ocurra de nuevo.

Naraku se quitó el saco y lo dejó sobre la silla de su escritorio.

–No lo dudo. Lo que me molesta es todo el alboroto que quieren hacer. No importa ya, las cosas se han adelantado y así seguiremos. Mañana iremos a ese dichoso nido de infantes…

–Escuela. –corrigió el de estrella en la frente.

–Lo que sea. Y veremos quienes serán los sacrificios. Ve a descansar, ya no falta mucho para que amanezca.

Bankotsu sospechó de la apatía de su jefe y cuestionó con simpleza:

–No vio a _Sacerdotisa_...

–Si… sí la vi.

–Oh. –Pareció desconcertado el de trenza, sin embargo hubo otro comentario de su jefe, que lo dejaría pensando toda la noche.

–No vi a _Inugami_. Salió temprano, sin embargo Kagura si lo vio y no sé qué la habrá dicho.

–…

Y es que acompañado con ese comentario, Naraku pareció estar molesto por lo que su hermana le dijo… ¡¿a ese _hosts_?!

Los dos _yôkais_ se retiraron a sus respectivas habitaciones con el mismo pensamiento en mente… Que ya llegara el día siguiente para poder ver a _Inugami_.

000

Los ojos de Irasue observaron la presencia de un _Dai-Yôkai_ _Inu_ que se revolvía agitado, dentro de la piedra _Meidō_. _Inu no Taisho_ se le unió a esa vigilancia.

–Él sabe que ya es hora. –aseguró orgulloso el General.

–Si. Su mitad más fuerte ya quiere salir.

–A veces me pregunto si sellar su fuerza _yôkai_ fue una buena idea. Era joven, pero también poderoso…

Irasue dejó de ver a la piedra y se giró a ver a su esposo.

–Lo era, pero sin experiencia, sin apoyo ni ejército… ahora tiene a InuYasha y puede que… algunos aliados.

El de coleta aceptó y a pesar de que Irasue se refería a aliados no demonios, a él no le importaba eso, con tal de que sus hijos tuvieran un ejército.

…

Un nuevo día llegó y con ello a dos hermanos _Inu_ que se espabilaban aun bostezando y alistándose para la ocasión.

Sesshōmaru se decidió por un traje en color gris y el de orejitas sonrió emocionado, siempre se sentía orgulloso de la gallardía de su _nii-chan_.

Con el _bentō_ –que Jaken les había preparado– en la mochila de InuYasha; los hermanos partieron rumbo al colegio, donde el menor subirían en los camiones de _Mandasu_ y Sesshōmaru les seguiría en un taxi.

Por supuesto y en honor a estar juntos y por su futura competencia. El Lord, invitó a su hermano un desayuno con deliciosa fruta y algo de carne en un sándwich caliente. Todo en una cafetería por el rumbo.

Con el estómago lleno, pero no pesado, el de orejitas juró y perjuró que ganaría esa medalla en el _kendo_ y que le daría una paliza a ese presumido _Tengu,_ capitán del equipo de _Roiyaritī_.

000

En la residencia del _Ôkami_. El _bocchan_ tomaba algo de jugo y comía fruta; cuando llegó uno de los guardias cercanos a su padre.

–¿Qué pasa Ichi?

–Joven señor, me ha enviado el _Rīdā_.

–…

–Desde anoche llegué, pero usted ya estaba dormido.

–Si era importante, me hubieras despertado.

–Su padre dijo que no.

–¿Y bien?

–Le manda a informar, que hoy estará en las competencias, pero no lo hará solo…

Ichi relató todo a Kōga y este negó al terminar de escuchar el asunto:

–No es de mi incumbencia, sin embargo si es molesto que vayan a hacer algo precisamente hoy. –Ichi esperó y el _bocchan_ suspiró derrotado. –En fin, supongo que serás mi guardaespaldas hoy. Desayuna que en poco tiempo partimos.

Ichi se inclinó respetuoso y se retiró.

El joven _yôkai_ dejó el desayuno olvidado al pensar en esos _shifter,_ que a pesar de todo tenían el valor de no dejarse vencer en una pelea verbal o contra esas aves, no lo aceptaría frente a otro, pero de cierto modo los admiraba. ¿Cómo no hacerlo? Sobre todo a ese _defectuoso_ que siempre le había plantado cara, a pesar de saber que él era un _yôkai_ y que podría matarlo si se ponía serio… ¿o no?

Como aseguró Kōga, poco tiempo después, ya salía rumbo a su colegio.

Myōga corrió veloz a subirse en la bolsa, que Kōga portaba para subir a la limusina, que lo llevaría a las competencias.

La carta de Jaken decía que debían vigilar muy de cerca a eso _yôkais_ , pues algunas acciones del _bocchan Inu_ podrían haber atraído la atención a ellos, esperaban que no, más era mejor prevenir.

000

En la casa de los Kagewaki el desayuno fue servido y después de eso algunos se alistarían y saldrían rumbo al colegio de _Yôkais_.

000

Al gran demonio lobo durante la noche se le ocurrió, que el menor de los hijos de su General debía ir al Colegio o puede que uno de esos menores supiera algo de él. Por lo que sin salir del todo de su escondite entre algunos árboles, llamó la atención de uno que pasaba por el lugar…

–¿Sabes dónde estudian los niños de esta ciudad?

Sin embargo Royakan no esperó que el niño corriera despavorido sin decirle nada. El lobo masculló molesto por la poca educación de ese niño que olía a…. presa, pero movió la cabeza para evitar esos pensamientos y se el ocurrió que podía seguir el olor de este y dar con sus amos…

Royakan tuvo que salir y esperar que nadie le prestara mucha atención, pues algo le decía que debía apresurarse.

000

De camino a la escuela después de su desayuno. El mayor de los _Inu_ comentó:

–Me dijo Jaken lo que sucedió anoche… –El de orejitas esperó el veredicto de su _aniki_ y este agregó– Es una gran hazaña. –El _hanyō_ sonrió orgulloso–, pero… –Eso pareció desinflarlo– Recuerda que nadie debe saber de nosotros. Esperemos que la princesa Abi no busque represalias.

–¿Puede?

–No lo sé, no obstante recuerdo que ella nos tuvo un rencor muy grande, por lo de su madre y nuestro padre.

–Oh sí, me contó Jaken que nuestro padre mató a la madre…

–Tekkei, así se llamaba.

–Ya veo, por eso nos _odiaba_.

–Sí, ella ha de haber sido una de las que conspiró contra nuestro clan, de eso estoy casi seguro. En fin me pareció interesante que uno de tus compañeros estuviera involucrado, no me dijiste anoche que irías con uno ¿fue Kohaku?

–No. No vas a creer quien fue.

–…

–Fue Naruto…

–¿El _shifter_ rubio que tiene marcas de bigotes?

–Si.

–Pero dijiste que era un…

–Sí, un _wererabbit_.*

–Vaya sí que es muy sorprendente.

Sesshōmaru e InuYasha llegaron a la escuela y ahí el de gorra, señaló los camiones.

–Ya debo subir, seguro que Kohaku y Rin ya me esperan.

El mayor asintió y vio alejarse a su hermano hasta uno de los primeros camiones. Al llegar a este, oyó gritar a InuYasha:

–¡Él es, _aniki_!

Sesshōmaru quiso reír, su hermano no creía que él pudiera recordar a sus compañeros, pero no era verdad, conocía a cada uno de ellos, pues le agradaba saber con quién compartía su tiempo su hermanito.

El de luna en la frente saludó con una inclinación de cabeza al niño rubio y vio como este, subía al mismo camión que su hermano.

Sesshōmaru caminó por el estacionamiento y salió por este, para buscar un taxi.

Cerca de unos arbustos que apenas si lo cubrían, Royakan vigilaba el colegio y casi gritó asombrado por su buena suerte al ver salir –a su señor, a su joven señor– por una de las puertas, ¡No podía ser otro! se dijo. Esa luna en la frente y las marcas de color carmín en las mejillas, confirmaban su herencia. El lobo estuvo en una disyuntiva, pues si llamaba al joven lord, podrían ser descubiertos, pero si este se iba, lo perdería y tendría que buscarlo de nuevo; no pudo tomar una decisión, pues… Sesshōmaru subió a uno de eso vehículos que transportaban a la gente. El lobo, acomodó su fardo bien amarrado en su espalda y se colocó en cuatro patas; no perdería ese auto, así tuviera que correr por toda la ciudad siguiéndolo.

000

En cuanto Kōga llegó a su colegio entró hasta uno de los gimnasios de _Roiyaritī_ y fue hasta los vestidores. Ahí el equipo de atletismo ya se iba reuniendo, por lo que vio al _bocchan_ _Tanuki_ , al dejar su bolso en la banca donde este se cambiaba.

–Llegaste temprano…

–…

Kōga no tomó a mal la nula respuesta del pelirrojo, sabía que este no era muy comunicativo; por lo que siguió con su monologo.

–Sabes acerca de la caería de nuestro padres y otros _Rīdās_ , de esos impertinentes que atacaron a esas aves ¿cierto?

Un gruñido fue la respuesta y Kōga se encogió de hombros…

–Mientras no interrumpan las competencias… Aunque si los molestan antes de que participen contra mí, se las verán con mi _taijutsu_.

El aludido hizo una meuca, que probablemente significaba que estaba de acuerdo y que también intervendría si eso sucedía.

Por supuesto ninguno de los dos chicos notó que no solo ellos habían estado presentes en esa conversación. Myōga dejó el bolso del _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_ y a todo lo que daban sus fuerzas saltó hasta llegar a la salida donde buscó a algún mensajero…

Una paloma masticaba algunas semillas en el jardín de la entrada del colegio y Myōga llegó hasta ella veloz, pidiéndole que llevara un mensaje.

El animal comprendió y voló esperando que fuera recompensada como la pulga le había dicho.

000

En cuanto el _hanyō_ subió al camión y se sentó junto a sus amigos, comenzó…

–De lo que se perdieron…

–…

–…

Rin y Kohaku esperaron el relato de su amigo y este no se hizo esperar:

–Anoche mi hermano me dio permiso de ir a entrenar a…

–¡¿Por qué no me dijiste?! –exclamó ofendido Kohaku.

–Estabas con tus hermanas… ¿No?

–Bueno sí. –se resignó el de coleta negra.

Rin rodó los ojos e instó a InuYasha a continuar:

–¿Y luego?

–Pues salí y cuando iba _Conejito_ se me unió. No sabía que vivía por los lindes de la ciudad. –Los otros también hicieron una cara de incredulidad– bueno pues se me unió y…

La conversación siguió y al concluir esta, Rin y Kohaku estaban asombrados y un poco envidiosos de que su amigo hubiera tenido una aventura como esa.

000

Sesshōmaru bajó un poco la ventanilla del taxi y notó cierto olor conocido. Y si bien su olfato no era el de antes de la tragedia, no por ello era defectuoso para no saber que ese aroma no se iba, si no que parecía tenerlo el auto o estar muy cerca. El de cabello plata miró en ambas direcciones del camino, sin embargo no pudo ver nada.

000

Los autos fueron saliendo de la residencia Kagewaki. Kagura y demás cercanos salieron a despedir a los invitados, más esta no le dio ni una mirada a su hermano: Naraku no mostró molestia por ese desden, sin embargo llamó al _kitsune_.

–Por favor Namikaze- _san_ , me concedería el honor de viajar conmigo.

El aludido no pudo negarse a esa petición del anfitrión y subió a la limusina de este. Con la mirada enfurecida de Kagura, siguiéndolos.

Al estar en movimiento el auto, Naraku comenzó.

–¿Y dígame es cierto que aún es soltero?

El referido se quedó un momento callado y luego respondió sin borrar su sonrisa.

–Si, no tengo tiempo, tengo mucho trabajo en este momento con lo de haber recibido el cargo.

Naraku asintió sin decir más, pues en su opinión eso no había sido una negación. Solo debía presionar un poco más para que Kagura se casara con ese clan.

000

Jaken barría el pequeño departamento, cuando escuchó unos toques en la ventana.

El sapo fue hacia ella y al abrir una paloma entró dando vueltas por todo el lugar. Jaken estaba a punto de rostizarla con su báculo, cuando notó que esta llevaba un papel atado en la pata. El _yôkai_ desató el mensaje y leyó…

 _ **¡Los amos en peligro!**_

 _ **Los líderes de los clanes yôkais, iniciaron una caería para aprender a los responsables del ataque a las aves.**_

 _ **¡Es hora de escapar!**_

Jaken hizo bolita el mensaje y veloz recogió de la pequeña casa –que fue hasta ese momento el hogar de los _Inu_ – lo más importante y que les pudiera dar una pista a sus perseguidores, de la verdadera naturaleza de sus amos.

Luego de eso, salió del edificio y buscó un transporte que lo llevara al colegio donde sus señores estarían.

000

Los de _Mandasu_ vieron que ya estaban en el Colegio de los _Yôkai_ y entusiasmados comenzaron a bajar, en cuanto los camiones se detuvieron.

Los profesores los acomodaron en filas. Con el Director Mushin a la cabeza; los chicos fueron avanzando internándose a la escuela.

Kohaku observó al lugar y notó que…

–Mira InuYasha, esta vez hay mucho de los parientes de esos engreídos.

El de orejitas oteó discretamente y gruñó:

–Pues que bueno; de ese modo verán como barremos el piso con sus niñitos.

Rin sonrió y acomodó mejor el estuche de su arco…

–Mis flechas darán en el blanco… todas y cada una de ellas.

Los amigos de la _shifter_ pantera asintieron muy convencidos de lo que esta decía, pues todos sabían que sus tías eran muy diestras en el tiro con arco y que pudieron ganar algunos campeonatos o empatarlos con los _Tengu_. Por supuesto en los tiempos en los que no había trampas u obligaciones de perder.

000

Sesshōmaru arribó al colegio y recorrió el lugar con la vista, antes de entrar. Tampoco para él pasó desapercibido que había algunos _yôkai_ en el edificio, lo que no fue extraño, pues podían ser parientes que hacían lo que él, ir a apoyar a sus chicos. No obstante poco después de observarlos por un tiempo, notó que estos parecían más interesados en los niños de _Mandasu_ que iban terminando de entrar al lugar.

Sesshōmaru entrecerró los ojos y estuvo más consciente de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, dispuesto a sacar de ahí a su hermano, si notaba algún peligro.

000

La figura dentro de la piedra se levantó sobre sus patas traseras y lanzó un gruñido siendo enmudecido por la piedra.

 _Inu no Taisho_ preguntó…

–Falta muy poco…

–Si.

–¿Ya has mandado por él?

–Ya. Solo tendrá esta oportunidad, por el bien de su espíritu, que no falle.

El General admiró la firmeza de su esposa al asegurar eso.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a: Kane-noona, Gabycha y Chiharu: No, supongo que a nadie le agrada Kagura para Sesshomaru, en lo personal nadie me agrada para él… Si acaso la humana que murió amándolo; y a Rin ni que me mencionen eso, me da urticaria. Definitivamente un conjuro de amor no es; por qué llegaste a esa conclusión?! :/ Gracias y nos leemos.


	14. Chapter 14

**Capítulo XIV**

* * *

Royakan se internó entre los árboles que rodeaba los edificios y buscó a sus señores por el olor. Al hacerlo, advirtió muchos olores diferentes, sin embargo varios de ellos pertenecían a soldados y eso descolocó al Capitán lobo. Se dijo que lo tomaría en cuenta, pero antes debía hallar a los _Inu_ ; ahora creía que los dos estarían en ese lugar, pues no parecía que el joven Lord tuviera edad para ir todavía al colegio.

000

Myōga tuvo que arriesgarse y entrar al colegio llenó de personas, para buscar al pequeño amo y advertirle sobre lo que pasaba. Tampoco era bueno que alguien lo descubriera y es que si bien no todos sabían de su existencia junto al General, había algunos que sí y no debía ser reconocido.

000

El pequeño _yôkai_ sapo, rogó porque el auto fuera más veloz.

Por supuesto que ese cambio de ambiente y vivienda se daría, era algo que el _amo bonito_ ya tenía contemplado, más no de ese modo y con sus vidas en riesgo.

Jaken se consideraba estoico, más el pensar que posiblemente las vidas de sus amos se perderían ese día, lo estaba llevando al llanto ¡¿Cómo podrían estos defenderse?! El amo tenía su veneno, más no podría contra tantos _yôkais_ juntos y el _bocchan_ , era fuerte, pero… no lo lograría…

El sapo sorbió la nariz y se juró que cualquiera que fuera la suerte de los últimos _Inu_ , él estaría con ellos. No en vano vivieron escondido entre los _shifter_ por años, buscando que su existencia fuera olvidada, que sería eso comparado a pasar a la eternidad sirviéndoles.

000

Los niños de _Mandasu,_ fueron guiados a los vestidores que les prestarían y ahí todos se alistaron para sus deportes correspondientes.

Kohaku ya vestido, esperaba a su amigo de orejitas; cuando escuchó un alboroto que venía de los vestidores de los omegas y niñas.

El de coleta caminó hasta ahí y vio a _Conejito_ y Lee, siendo jalados por _ese_ _Tengu_ y _el_ _Tanuki_.

–¡Déjenlos en paz!

Con ese gritó, el lobo _shifter_ llamó la atención de los adultos, y los de _Roiyaritī_ dejaron a sus presas y se retiraron del lugar.

InuYasha se le unió poco después, pero ya todo se había calmado y el Director Mushin ya estaba con ellos para evitar ese tipo de altercados. El rumor fue que los niños _yôkai_ deseaban que esos dos _cambiaformas_ dejaran la competencia y todos sospecharon que tenían miedo de perder contra ellos. Por lo que los ánimos entre los _cambiaformas_ , aumentaron al doble.

000

Sesshōmaru tomó asiento en una de las butacas del _dojo,_ donde iniciarían las competencias; con la disciplina del _Kendo_.

El equipo de InuYasha salió detrás de este, portando un _hakama_ en colores azul y gris.

Sesshōmaru sonrió al pensar que a su hermanito le quedaría mejor, el de rata de fuego que su padre le había heredado.

Después de la pequeña ceremonia de bienvenida; la primera batalla comenzó:

000

Kōga entró al _dojo_ , seguido de sus compañeros para observar a los de _Kendo_ y preguntándose en que lio andaba ese _Tengu_ yel _tanuki_ ; más olvidó pronto el asunto, al notar que su némesis de orejitas, miraba hacia las gradas; Kōga imitó a este y lo que vio lo dejó extrañado, no porque _el_ _defectuoso_ tuviera un pariente, eso ya lo sabía, si no porque había ido a verlo competir. Pues casi ninguno y más bien eran muy contados lo _shifters_ que estaban en el lugar apoyando a alguien.

La última batalla llegaba y con eso, a los finalistas que la combatirían… InuYasha y Sasuke Uchiha.

Los chicos se colocaron en su lugar y Sesshōmaru observó detenidamente la posición de su hermano, buscando una debilidad.

Los golpes fueron intercambiados y con eso una lid donde la destreza y la fuerza para resistir los golpes del contrario, decidiría la victoria.

Sin que el mismo lo notara, los colmillos de InuYasha se fueron alargando y sus ojos se estaban volviendo carmín…. Algo que distrajo a su rival, el que no pudo detener un golpe de este que –si portaran espadas reales– hubiera sido mortal, pues incluso rompió el _shindai_ del _Tengu_. Dándole la primera victoria y trofeo a _Mandasu,_ a manos del capitán de equipo de _Kendo:_ InuYasha.*

000

Los gritos de júbilo se escucharon en el _dojo_ y con ellos trajeron la atención de Royakan que con sigilo, –pero sin perder tiempo– se encaminó al lugar.

000

El cortejo de las limusinas, fue arribando al estacionamiento, ahora lleno.

Los _Yôkais_ fueron bajando de los autos. Hubo algunos intercambios de opiniones y Naraku bufó molesto al ver que de nuevo Abi estaba alterando la situación. Tomó el lugar que le correspondía como anfitrión de esa reunión anual y llamó al orden para que pudieran por fin entrar al lugar.

Los Directivos –en cuanto fueron avisados–, salieron a recibirlos y guiarlos a donde se llevaban a cabo las competencias… de algunos de sus hijos.

000

Al mismo tiempo que la victoria de InuYasha se anunciaba por el megáfono. _Mandasu_ supo que lo de competencia limpia era una realidad y todos se sintieron esperanzados; puede que no ganaran todos los trofeos, pero podrían competir con todas sus fuerzas por ellos.

Sesshōmaru no aplaudió la victoria del _hanyō_ y a cualquiera le hubiera parecido raro; de hecho a Kōga le pareció chocante que _ese tipo_ no aplaudiera los logros de su hermano y con molestia se preguntó si la apariencia de InuYasha era considerada una vergüenza para su hermano; lo que parecía ser el caso, pues el mayor no parecía tener defecto alguno.

Dentro de su mente aun infantil, pero no mala por naturaleza; el lobo se dijo que trataría de ya no decirle _defectuoso_ al de orejitas. Por si fuera poco él – y todo su clan– tenía una cola y eso no era malo, no entre los _yôkais_ … ¿Por qué entre los _shifter_ si?

000

Sesshōmaru escuchó como alguien llegaba apenas a su lado y se sentaba a su lado.

–Buenos días Sesshōmaru- _san_.

–Buenos días Kagome.

La chica _shifter_ sonrió al responder.

–Me asombra como puede reconocernos.

El de cabello plata respondió.

–No es tan difícil, Kikyō debe estar descansando todavía y no se levantaría tan temprano, además son diferentes.

–Poca gente lo nota. –Kagome cambió de tema– Espero no haber llegado tarde a la competencia de arco. –Sesshōmaru negó y Kagome pudo respirar aliviada– Rin se pondría triste si no hay nadie que la vea.

Sesshōmaru asintió y de pronto sintió una mirada posada sobre él, sus instintos _yôkai_ se alertaron y no tuvo que buscar mucho para ver a un nada discreto _Tengu_ mirándolo con suma curiosidad. El Lord no quitó la vista de su vigilante y este pareció notarlo y asombrarse.

Sesshōmaru se colocó en modo de alerta, pues a cualquier mala señal, debía salir de ahí llevando a InuYasha, no creía que nadie más fuera el objetivo ¿o sí?

000

Royakan se preguntó impactado ¿el porqué de todos esos _yôkai_ fuertes ahí reunidos? Sin poder evitarlo, su enorme cuerpo empezó a temblar, más tragó saliva y se dijo que esta vez no fallaría. Buscando no ser visto por la comitiva, el gran lobo rodeó el _dojo_ para entrar o por lo menos ver si estaban los señores ahí.

Royakan se asomó por la parte baja, que cubrían las gradas y vio al _bocchan_ al mando de un grupo de chicos de su edad. Suspiró aliviado y luego alzó la vista para ver que en las gradas del otro lado, estaba el amo mayor. Royakan sintió como su carga se hacía menos pesada** y creyó que las espadas sabían que habían llegado a su destino.

El Lobo observó el lugar y si bien notaba algunos _Yôkai_ no veía que fueran muchos; por lo que camino sigilosamente buscando llamar la atención de alguno de los _Inu_.

Los espectadores y competidores se empezaron a mover con dirección a una de las salidas del _dojo_ y el lobo tuvo que buscar como llegar a sus amos.

000

Sesshōmaru, salió con los otros, acompañado por Kagome y vio como InuYasha ya se había adelantado con sus compañeros para los vestidores y cambiarse para salir a apoyar al equipo de atletismo.

Llegando al pequeño estadio; el de cabello plata percibió de nuevo el olor conocido que sintió en el taxi y buscó la fuente girando la vista; más a quien vio saliendo del _dojo_ fue a Naraku y varios _yôkai_ con él. Las alertas se encendieron por completo en el cerebro de Sesshōmaru y se quedó parado. Kagome se sentó y al ver que Sesshōmaru no, preguntó:

–¿Pasa algo Sesshōmaru- _san_?

El aludido pareció reaccionar por la voz de Kagome y negó.

–No… parece que los _yôkai_ también han venido a ver a sus hijos.

Se quiso convencer también así mismo, con esa respuesta.

Kagome vio la gran comitiva y se puso nerviosa, más asintió.

–Si yo creo que deseaban ver como ganan.

–Bueno hasta ahorita no lo han conseguido –se atrevió a bromear el de cabello plata.

Naraku recorrió el lugar con aire de aburrimiento y Bankotsu hizo lo mismo por lo que vio antes que su jefe a… _Inugami_. El de trenza se preguntó que haría el _hosts_ en ese lugar; pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos cuando vio que Naraku se movía veloz con dirección a donde por fin había descubierto la presencia del chico. El _yôkai_ Dragón/Araña no detuvo su camino, ni por el berrinche de Abi que exigía que detuvieran las competencias.

000

Abi con apoyó de Urasue exigió su derecho a tomar a los culpables en ese momento, sin embargo no tuvo otros que la siguieran y en cambio tres de los otros _Rīdā_ –nada débiles– la encararon y prohibieron su venganza.

Al ver como el grupo se introducía al estadio y se quedaba a solas con Urasue; Abi apretó las manos en puños y se juró que en cuanto pudiera actuar mataría a los culpables y si no podía darles caza a esos mocosos ahí, ya enviaría a los gatos leopardos por ellos. Pues eso felinos por un buen precio matarían hasta a su madre.

000

Sesshōmaru vio a Naraku y tuvo que esconder su gesto de molestia, en cambio le susurró a Kagome.

–Es un asco Kagome, pero viene uno de los… _clientes_ del _Ôkami_ _Kuro_ y puede que…

No pudo seguir, pues Naraku llegó a ellos.

–¡¿Cómo es que ustedes están aquí, los dos?!

Como el _Inu_ lo había intuido; el _Kigyōka_ no tenía el mínimo de respeto por la privacidad de otros y menos por su tiempo libre.

Sesshōmaru podía ignorar al _yôkai_ , más sabia que la familia de Kikyō si era beneficiada por el dinero de este. Aunque solo inclinó la cabeza y no hizo otro intento de interactuar con Naraku, él amaba su vida fuera del Club y no iba a permitir que el _Yôkai_ lo arruinara. Kagome a –pesar de respetar lo que Sesshōmaru decía– era educada y amable, más que Kikyō; por lo que sonrió con timidez del otro lado del _Inu_ y respondió:

–Soy la hermana gemela de…

– _Sacerdotisa_ –agregó Sesshōmaru.

–Oh, ya veo, no sabía que tenía una. –afirmó el de cabello negro.

Kagome se sonrojó temiendo haber cometido una indiscreción, si su _nee-chan_ no había hablado, pero pues ese hombre ya la había visto

Naraku al ver a la chica nerviosa, se apresuró a agregar.

–Es agradable conocerla señorita…

–Kagome.

El de luna en la frente, casi rodó los ojos ante la sinceridad de Kagome y supo porque Kikyō era tan suspicaz con todo mundo, debía serlo por las dos.

Naraku –aunque no se diera cuenta– estaba un poco nervioso ante la actitud escueta de _Inugami_. Por lo que le dio campo a Bankotsu para intervenir, el de trenza miró al chico _hosts_ y dijo:

–Creí que la luna y las marcas eran parte de tu maquillaje.

Sesshōmaru casi bufó, pero respondió.

–No. Son tatuajes.

Los tatuajes no eran raros entre la gente que laboraba en la zona roja, mas Naraku no había reparado en que lo fueran los de _Inugami_ …

–Se ven bien.

Sesshōmaru y Bankotsu rodaron los ojos al mismo tiempo, al escuchar esa respuesta tan blanda de Naraku. El de Trenza porque no había visto nunca su jefe de modo tan embobado y Sesshōmaru porque lo creía un idiota.

InuYasha y su equipo, se unieron a los de su escuela en el momento que se anunciaba el inicio de las justas.

 _Conejito_ se acercó a InuYasha y lo vio con algo de nerviosismo…

–Espero ganar como tú y siento que… tu hermano no estuviera feliz.

El de orejitas no comprendió al principio, pero luego recordó que su _aniki_ no había aplaudido por su triunfo y sonrió hacia el rubio:

–Has tu mejor esfuerzo – _Conejito_ ya se retiraba cuando el de orejitas le dijo muy quedo– Mi _aniki_ fue criado como un… guerrero –evitó decir _Dai_ - _yôkai_ – y no hace ese tipo de muestras, pero solo hay que reconocer el orgullo en sus ojos.

El niño rubio pareció tranquilo con esa explicación y corrió hasta donde su equipo de relevos lo esperaba.

000

Kōga casi gruñó al ver que su padre y los otros ya estaban en el lugar, solo esperaba que no intervinieran, pues no quería que interrumpieran las competiciones.

Dejó su molestia de lado y llamó con severidad a sus compañeros de equipo:

–¡Vamos alinéense! ¡En orden; Yamanaka, Ayame y Gaara detrás de mí!

Las dos chicas y el chico se formaron. Kōga inició el calentamiento y notó como el loco _Tengu_ seguía molestando al conejo. Estaba por gritarle que no se metiera, cuando vio que el hermano mayor de este lo calmaba; no sabía que se traían entre manos el _tanuki_ y el _Tengu_ , pero ya lo estaban empezando a fastidiar.

000

En las gradas, Naraku pareció recobrar su confianza y vio a donde los chicos que apoyaban a los _shifter_ estaba alguien muy parecido a…

–¿Es algo tuyo? –señaló a InuYasha y preguntó a Sesshōmaru.

El Lord asintió y aseguró:

–Es mi hermano menor.

Naraku observó al chico y vio que tenía orejas caninas…

–Ustedes son _shifter_ caninos, con razón me diste esa impresión cuando te conocí.

–…

–¿Eres un alfa?

Sesshōmaru casi gruñó frustrado.

–Es lo mismo que su hermana preguntó.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Eso, que cuando ella _visitó_ el _Ôkami Kuro_ , eso me cuestionó.

Naraku recordó ese vergonzoso episodio y sin que pudiera detenerlas, las palabras brotaron de él.

–Lamento eso, ella es un incordió algunas… –Se corrigió– la mayoría de las veces. Por cierto envié un presente, espero que sea de tu agrado… _Inugami_. –susurró el _yôkai_.

El Lord evitó responder, pues aun no confiaba en que ese _Yôkai_ arrogante tomara a bien alguna crítica de alguien más a su familia y lo del presente le venía sin interés alguno.

Bankotsu gruñó, más una mirada de Naraku lo silenció, pues a pesar de todo, el joven de cabello plata no estaba trabajando para tener que ser cortés, aunque lo desearan.

Por esa conversación, una duda le surgió a Kagome:

–Entonces a quien viene usted a ver ¿Cuál de ellos es su hijo?

Miró hacia los pequeños _yôkais_. Naraku sonrió de lado y negó.

Bankotsu puso atención a lo que respondería su jefe, pues si decía la verdad pondría sobre aviso a esos _cambiaformas_ y puede que se armara un alboroto.

–Oh no, no tengo hijos, yo vengo… acompañando a algunos conocidos.

La conversación se detuvo por un momento, en lo que se llevaba a cabo el pentatlón.

000

Myōga llegó casi a gatas hasta el estadio y es que no había podido hallar al _bocchan_ , lo que no esperaba ver fue a cierto _yôkai_ lobo…

–Corrió hasta este, que se hallaba escondido cerca de unos árboles que rodeaba el estadio, descubierto.

–¡Royakan! –El aludido se giró buscando… Myōga tuvo que saltar y llegar hasta la nariz del gigante– ¡¿Qué haces aquí?! ¡Si te ven los otros _yôkai_ te cazaran!

El lobo negó asustado, pero se recompuso:

–No puedo irme… no debo irme; he traído algo para los amos.

–¿Qué es?

–Ellos deben verlo primero –advirtió el gran lobo.

Myōga consideró que no era momento para discutir y pensó en como haría llegar al lobo con sus amos o… a los amos con el lobo.

000

El pentatlón comenzó y para asombro de los demonios que no habían visto la primera prueba, los _shifter_ ganaron de nuevo.

Kōga vio su derrota sin poder creerla, al igual que su equipo. Empero él era un heredero y unigénito del _Ôkami_ , incluso el _tanuki_ tenía hermanos mayores y no poseía una responsabilidad tan grande como él.

Este aún no se reponía de haber perdido por un error tan tonto y es que quien hubiera imaginado que su cola se hubiera atorado en la barra. Suspiró frustrado alzando la mirada hacia Okamimaru, pero este sonrió tranquilizadoramente; compitió limpiamente y eso era lo importante.

000

Naraku bufó divertido y se rió:

–Esto sí que no me lo esperaba.

Kagome se movió algo incomoda y preguntó.

–¿Por qué no Naraku- _sama_?

Naraku señaló hacia los niños _yôkai_ y aseguró:

–Ese par, son jóvenes señores de sus clanes, respectivamente.

–Oh…

Atinó a decir Kagome. Sesshōmaru observó a los que Naraku señaló y se dijo que en verdad era una hazaña que los _shifter_ los hubieran vencido, eso hablaba bien de ellos.

000

Urasue en cuanto vio al joven de cabello plateado al lado de Naraku, no le quitó la vista de encima y es que tal vez, muchos no lo supieran o lo hubieran olvidado, pero ella había conocido a _Inu no Taisho_ y que la quemaran viva si ese chico no era casi una copia de aquel, pero sin coleta; luego vio al otro más joven y se dijo que esa tarde se podía iniciar algo muy interesante; pues ella estuvo ahí en su caída y no creía que esos mocosos tuvieran poder para resistirse a todos esos _yôkai_ reunidos ¿si no por que esconderse tanto tiempo?

La bruja se inclinó confidencialmente a Abi y le propuso:

–Pidamos que esto se acelere, para que tengamos a los culpables y puede que algunos más. Por lo más cercano, tomaremos a ese mocoso que tiene orejas de perro.

Abi estuvo de acuerdo y envió un mensaje a los organizadores de las justas, si alguno de los _yôkai_ se dio cuenta de esto no dijeron nada o bien no lo notaron.

000

InuYasha felicitó al equipo de atletismo y regresó con Kohaku que llegaba…

–Dice el Director Mushin que quieren que la competencia de _Taijutsu_ se lleve a cabo aquí, para que los señores _yôkai_ no se estén moviendo de un lugar a otro. Por mí no hay problema.

–¿Ya le informaron a los otros? –cuestionó el de orejitas.

–Ahora lo van a hacer. Si ganamos este, solo nos faltará la competencia con el arco para arrasar con los premios.

–No nos adelantemos, ya hemos cabreado a los _yôkais_ , puede que ya se aviven. –Se rió el de orejitas–En todo caso tu equipo y tú, son fuertes.

–Obviamente.

000

Con el rostro mostrando la satisfacción de haberlo logrado. Jaken entró el colegio y buscó a los amos; él sabía bien el itinerario de las competencias, no en vano el _bocchan_ se lo repitió varias veces.

000

Naraku vio el movimiento agitado de Abi y Urasue, y molesto por dejar a Sesshōmaru se encaminó a donde ese par se hallaban, ya levantadas. Abi lo vio venir y se cruzó de brazos encarándolo:

–¿Por qué no han detenido esto? Ya tenemos a uno de ellos.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¡No me digas que no notaste que ese tiene orejas de perro!

Naraku no tuvo que ver a quien señalaba Abi para saber de quien hablaba y no estaba en la labor de detener a ese niño, que era el hermano de Sesshōmaru y menos solo por ser un _shifter_ canino.

–Cálmate y esperemos, ese como cualquier otro pudieron ser, pero no vamos a hacer nada hasta que esto acabe, eso se prometió a los que tienen hijos en el torneo.

–Yo no prometí nada. –gruñó la princesa.

–Bien, en ese caso tú puedes ir en contra de todos los demás, pero irás sola.

–Urasue me apoya.

Naraku alzó el mentón orgulloso y advirtió:

–¿Esa es tu última palabra?

Abi bufó y se sentó de nuevo; mas Naraku consideró que ella no estaría mucho tiempo de ese modo.

Bankotsu siguió a su jefe de regreso a su lugar y le cuestionó:

–¿Dejara que detengan a ese niño?

–No solo; su hermano puede venir con él.

El de trenza optó por ya no decir nada. Ahora su jefe no solo cambió _de gustos,_ si no que se veía más serio con referente a ello.

000

En cuanto los dos equipos de _Taijutsu_ estuvieron en sus lugares y listos; Kōga llegó hasta el pelirrojo _tanuki_ y pidió:

–Quiero ser el primero contra el conejo.

Gaara se encogió de hombros y eso para él era una aceptación.

Los competidores se llamaron al frente y la pelea comenzó.

Kōga se movió de inmediato a arremeter; pensaba acorralar a ese conejo y hacerlo retroceder sin posibilidades de regresar al círculo.

El del _Ôkami_ creyó que ya estaba llegando a su victoria, cuando el conejo comenzó a contratacar y con una fuerza que no era creíble poseyera un _shifter_ de esa clase.

Al mismo momento que su contrincante contratacaba, sucedieron varias cosas.

–¡Es uno de ellos! ¡A él!

Alguien comenzó a gritar desde las tribunas y varias aves volaron en pos del campo.

Kōga se quedó quieto al igual que el rubio rival. Luego algunas sombras se extendieron por el lugar y el lobo solo atinó a gritar:

–¡Corre!

En dirección del _shifter_ , pues no creyó que él fuera la presa.

–¡A un lado roñoso! –se escuchó a su espaldas y vio a InuYasha correr y pasar casi sobre él para encarar a las aves que iban en busca del otro chico. Abi salió de entre las penumbras y llegó hasta los niños…

–¡Los encontré! ¡Y ahora su sangre y cabezas serán mías!

–¡En tus sueños anciana! – _ladró_ el de orejitas.

A la defensa de InuYasha, se unieron sus inseparables amigos, Kohaku y Rin; uno con un Bo* y la otra con el arco y enfrentaron a la parvada de aves que deseaba cercarlos.

000

En el palacio de _Inu no Kami,_ ella se levantó y alzó la piedra _Meidō_ la que abrió su celda y dejó salir el espíritu canino; el que corrió veloz al mundo de los vivos.

Las tinieblas que rodeaban la tierra de los muertos, sintieron la puerta de los vivo abrirse y se amontonaron en el lugar. Irasue sostuvo la barrera con todas sus fuerzas y el General se transformó a su tamaño y poder real, y _ladró_ hacia la oscuridad, logrando que retrocedieran y que Irasue no recibiera toda la carga. Ellos debían ser fuertes para evitar que la oscuridad de los muertos, inundara la tierra de los vivos por esa abertura que la _Inu no kami_ formó.

Para someter a las tinieblas era una labor titánica y la hermosa Irasue sudaba antes de tomar también su forma canina y permitir que los otros pasaran.

000

En cuanto el grito de Abi se oyó, Sesshōmaru supo que todo se había acabado. Se levantó veloz de su asiento y brincando llegó hasta el campo; sin embargo alguien ya lo esperaba en este.

–¡Oh, pero miren lo que me encontré! ¿Un muerto? ¡O un regalo para mi amiga Tekkei!

El de luna en la frente encaró a Urasue:

–Tekkei está muerta.

–Oh claro dicen que… tu padre la mató.

–¡¿De qué hablas bruja?!

Exclamó Naraku. El que siguió a Sesshōmaru y este lo ignoraba, hasta que lo escuchó en ese instante.

Urasue se rió al responder:

–Que este chico que se ha hecho pasar por _shifter,_ no es otro que el primogénito del General Perro.

–¡Mientes! –Gritó Bankotsu– ¡Ya no hay nadie que exista de ese clan!

–Pobres nuevos ricos _yôkai_ , se hicieron de una fortuna y estatus de un clan, al que ni recuerdan ya.

Sesshōmaru reaccionó molesto, al ver que su _otōto_ estaba luchando y gritó.

–¡Hazte a un lado bruja!

Sacando sus garras y con los ojos en un tono rojo.

Naraku miró a _Inugami_ –casi rió por la ironía de ese nombre, no, de esa existencia– y quedó en shock, mas no podía encararlo, en ese momento; pues Urasue y Abi habían hecho un desastre que se había salido de control; pues algunos _yôkais_ estaban a favor de ellas y otro más combatían en contra.

Naraku se dirigió hacia los _yôkai_ que combatían contra las aves, no porque fuera amable o algo parecido. No; si no porque ese par de mujeres había pasado por sobre su autoridad y violado las reglas de la reunión.

Con Sesshōmaru. A Urasue se le unieron más soldados y encerraron al Lord que dio tajos a diestra y siniestra a esos cadáveres de arcilla.

Sin embargo entre los que deseaban botín con niños de carne fresca, se hallaban los _Gashadokuro_ (14) y uno de ellos ya llegaba sediento de sangre y muerte para llenar sus vísceras inexistentes. El joven Lord gruñó frustrado al sentir que no podría con todos ellos, pues ahora también tenía a algunos babuinos demonio (1) que acarreaban _Ayakashis_ menores con ellos, uniéndose al embate.

Una de las rodillas del joven Lord, flaqueó por una daga incrustada en ella, pero no se dejó caer, no podía, tenía que llegar con su hermano…

Una oleada de fuego rostizó a buen parte de las aves e hizo correr a los babuinos y los cómplices de estos.

–¡Con mi amo bonito no se metan descastados!

–Jaken… –casi suspiró aliviado Sesshōmaru– Ve con InuYasha.

–Amo bonito…

–Estaré bien.

Dijo el de luna en la frente, más ninguno creyó en ello. No cuando el esqueleto hambriento no se había retirado ni un poco, apoyado por los soldados de arcilla de Urasue. Sabían que ese día el _Ichizoku Inu_ desaparecería de verdad.

El _yôkai_ sapo cruzó las líneas enemigas lanzando chorros de agua y fuego a cuanto _yôkai_ veía; incluso al ver _Orochidayu_ (1) no se amedrento, sabiendo que no eral rival para el ser viperino.

Jaken no retrocedió; más alguien se colocó entre Orochidayu y él.

Un gran _Tanuki_ con la capa roja sobre su espalda, acompañado de otro más pequeño… susurró:

–Tengo antojo de serpiente…

En pequeño _tanuki_ se relamió la trompita.

Jaken aprovechó esa oportunidad que ese par le dieron y corrió con su _bocchan_.

000

InuYasha utilizaba su _shindai_ para acometer contra sus atacantes, más pronto la espada de madera sucumbió y se partió en pedazos, empero el de orejitas no se dio por vencido y usó su garras para seguir defendiéndose. Kohaku a su lado igualmente usaba su cuerpo, pues el _Bo_ también sufrió la misma suerte que el _shindai_.

Abi sonreía divertida:

–¡Son tan débiles que dejaré que mis bebés se diviertan un rato con ustedes!

En cuanto se unieron a la reyerta; Rin no dejó de disparar flechas, por lo que ya no tenía con que seguir, por eso cuando una saeta atravesó a un _Gaki 7)_ ya muy cerca de ella, volteó a ver y…

–¡Tía Kagome!

La joven arquera, fue jalada por la mayor.

–¡Debemos salir de aquí!

–Mis amigos…

–También ellos. ¡InuYasha, Kohaku!

Los dos mencionados, escucharon el llamado y quisieron obedecer, sin embargo Abi no lo permitió.

–¡Son mi presa!

Kagome alzó de nuevo el arco –que había tomado de uno de los compañeros de su sobrina– y dirigió la flecha hacia la princesa. La saeta iba directa a Abi, más una de las aves _yôkai_ se interpuso en la trayectoria, evitando la muerte de su señora.

Abi reaccionó ante este flagrante asalto y se arrojó en pos de InuYasha; Kohaku brincó y dio una patada al transporte de la princesa haciéndolo tambalear, pero no caer. La enorme ave se movió de modo que su jinete pudo agarrar el brazo del _hanyō_ , y alzarlo en vuelo, por poco tiempo, pues Abi sintió en su brazo las garras de InuYasha y lo dejó caer. La mujer enfureció más y ordenó a su ave…

–¡Quémalos a todos!

El fuego salió del hocico del monstruo y ociosamente el de orejitas deseo tener su _hakama_ de rata de fuego, más tal no estaba en sus manos; o eso creyó, pues de la nada el _haori_ de este, cayó sobre su cabeza y la de Kohaku, protegiéndolos del fuego; que luego fue cortado por una corriente de agua.

–¡Ya he llegado _bocchan_!

–¡Jaken!

El sapo se puso frente a los niños y a pesar de su tamaño usó toda su fuerza para detener los embates de Abi.

InuYasha buscó la figura de su hermano y lo vio combatir contra algunos ¡¿Samurái de barro y enormes esqueletos?! Los rasgos de este ya se notaban en su rostro y supo que su secreto estaba descubierto; volteó hacia su mejor amigo y sonriéndole pidió:

–Vete de aquí y llévate a Kagome- _san_ y a Rin.

–Pero tú…

–Hazlo. –Al decir esa última palabra, el _hanyō_ dejó crecer sus colmillos y sus ojos se tornaron rojos– ¡Váyanse Kohaku! Nosotros la detendremos.

El _shifter_ lobo vio a su amigo cambiar y reconoció que no era alguien como ellos; InuYasha era un _Yôkai_. Así que asintió con la cabeza y se transformó en lobo, Kagome y Rin lo imitaron, y de ese modo fueron más veloces para evadir a algunos enemigos y enfrentar a un _Kasha_ (3) para poder salir del lugar y unirse al grupo de _shifter_ que ya estaban a salvo.

000

Kōga que hasta ese instante también peleaba con algunos insectos que _Kokucho_ (12) trataba de usar para poder apoderarse del joven _bocchan_. Renegando porque este alguna vez incluso visitó su casa…

–¡Maldito traidor! –profirió el del _Ôkami_

Dio un último tajo de garras en contra de los insectos y amenazó al del jarrón, por lo que este buscó otra víctima. El joven _yôkai_ lobl se giró y vio como InuYasha se quedaba casi solo y pretendía luchar con Abi con la única ayuda del pequeño anfibio.

–¡No seas tonto pulgoso, no podrás contra ella!

–¡Lo intentaré, roñoso!

El del _Ôkami_ sin ser invitado, se unió a la lucha y ayudaba en lo que podía para que InuYasha y ese extraño sapo no fueran agarrados por las aves y uno que otro _Gaki_ (7) que rondaban por el lugar.

000

Naraku golpeó el cráneo de algunos soldados de barro, envenenó a varias aves y combatió contra un _Tsuchigmo_ (11) antes de permitirse buscar de nuevo a _Inugami_. El mencionado parecía fatigado y algo herido, pero seguía combatiendo contra la loca bruja de Urasue y tenía desperdigados por el lugar los hueso de algún _Gashadokuro_ (14).

La bruja se rió festiva, al constatar que…

–¡Por supuesto! ¡No supimos de ti porque no tienes el poderío de un _Inugami_ o eres mucho más débil que tu padre!

Sesshōmaru gruñó furioso y se dispuso a atacar con sus últimas fuerzas…

000

Royakan bajó la colina desde los árboles, golpeando aves y enemigos que se cruzaran en su camino y si bien su paso no había sido rápido. Myōga lo instaba.

–¡Apresúrate, ellos nos esperan!

El lobo aulló y hubo más aullidos en respuesta. Los _shifters_ lobos lo estaban aceptando como su igual. Royakan dejó salir de su boca una jauría de lobos a los que se les unieron algunos de los _cambiaformas_ lupinos, de ese modo siguiendo a Royakan, allanaron su camino; nadie sabía si eran alumnos o maestro de _Mandasu_ , y eso no importaban en ese momento, pues el _yôkai_ lobo les había contagiado su ferocidad.

En el campo; los _yôkai,_ vieron a Royakan y la armadura en él, le dio significado a la fuerza de este. Era un soldado… Un Capitán _Inu_.

Royakan se alzó en toda su altura y jaló el cofre que portaba en su espalda, arrojándolo al viento y Sesshōmaru lo vio…

La luna en su frente brilló, al mismo tiempo que se rompían los sellos que guardaban a _Tessaiga_ y _Tenseiga_ que salían de su refugio y caían en las manos de sus señores...

000

Kōga rompió varios huesos, de algunas aves más, antes de que una de ellas le cortara con sus garras en la pierna, dejándole varios surcos sangrantes.

El de orejitas lo ayudó a alejarse un poco del combate y lo dejó en el piso…

–Peleaste bien… roñoso arrogante.

Kōga sonrió de lado y se quedó sin moverse, su pierna no se veía nada bien, esperaba que alguno de los _yôkai_ de su lado o su padre los encontraran rápido, pues si no terminaría siendo alimento de aquel _Demonio_ _Coyote_ (5) que rondaba por el lugar.

000

InuYasha apreció caer la espada en sus manos y la sintió pesada, por unos momentos, pero ella lo llamó y él la aceptó. _Tessaiga_ creció como pareció hacerlo el niño: _Colmillo Sagrado_ se movió en manos de su portador y cortó a la primera hilera de las aves y a la monstruosa cabalgadura de Abi, ella tuvo que brincar para evitar esa onda asesina.

–¡Maldito perro!

Chilló furiosa la princesa, mas algo de temor se filtraba en su voz.

InuYasha pidió:

–Aléjate un poco Jaken.

–Como ordene el amito.

Obedeció feliz y orgulloso el sapo, uniéndose a unos más serenos Royakan y Myōga. Un muy asombrado Kōga tartamudeaba…

–¡¿Es… un… _yôkai_?!

Jaken negó:

–No solo es un _yôkai,_ es un _bocchan Inu_.

Frente a ellos la acción se llevaba a cabo.

El tajo fue directo y Abi lo evitó por poco ¿o no? púes su estómago fue herido; ella se inclinó al sentir el lacerante dolor. El _hanyō_ agitó magistralmente de nuevo a _Tessaiga_ y esta cobró su primera víctima, pues ya no hubo aves que dieran la vida por su señora.

000

Urasue vio la sencilla espada en manos del Lord y no se amedrentó; ella conocía las armas _de Inu No Taisho_ y esa…

–¿A quién vas a revivir hijo del General?

Se burló. Sesshōmaru la vio y sacudió _Tenseiga_ , y esta pareció romperse, mas no hubo tal; porque se dividió en dos espadas y ahora Sesshōmaru portaba _Bakusaiga_ la que se movió por la mano de este y…

… _La puerta del Inframundo fue abierta por completo, pues el último candado había sido retirado, porque Bakusaiga estaba ya en manos de su amo. El espíritu Inugami salió corriendo veloz por los aires; seguido de alguien más._

000

Naraku y Bankotsu; ahora también acompañados de Kyōkotsu –que iba de chofer, pero dejó todo para ir a ver a su jefe–, fueron hasta donde el _hosts_ se hallaba.

–Urasue déjalo en paz. Ya conoceremos tu historia, en el Consejo…

–¡No! –se negó al bruja, sabedora que si dejaban ir al joven Lord, este regresaría más fuerte.

Sesshōmaru sintió que la parte de él –que le faltaba– ya estaba muy cerca y alzó la vista hacia Naraku y también un poco en Bankotsu…

–Demasiado tarde ¿No deseaban saber si los _Dai-Yôkai Inugami_ éramos cuentos de hadas?…

El espíritu apareció corriendo por entre las nubes y bajó hasta el joven Lord. Entró en el cuerpo de Sesshōmaru y este lo mostró en su cambio de esencia y ropa. El _Inu_ con armadura, abrió los ojos y rió mostrando sus colmillos que crecían demencialmente, al igual que su cuerpo. Los combates se detuvieron de un plomazo, al ver a ese formidable _Inugami_ crecer, crecer y crecer.

El estadio parecía pequeño para confinar a la forma canina de Sesshōmaru y este hizo volar algunos asientos vacíos, con sus patas para hacerse espacio y vio hacia abajo…

– _No somos cuentos de niños… somos una realidad_ –gruñó el gran perro. Su hocico bajó veloz y entre sus fauces Urasue solo fue una masa aforma que el _Dai-Yôkai_ escupió.

Naraku fue jalado por Bankotsu y Kyōkotsu pues, ninguno de ellos había enfrentado a un ser como el chico _hosts_ , y necesitarían refuerzos y conocer más de ese clan, que según corrían los rumores el suyo lo acabó; por lo que estar en la mira de este _Inugami_ en este momento, era un suicidio. Uno que por lo visto Naraku deseaba cometer, pues no se movió ni un milímetro literalmente babeando admirando al _Inugami_.

¡Vaya que incluso la _Demonio_ _Coyote_ (5) había huido sin mirar atrás, en cuanto el _Inugami_ empezó a crecer y ellos seguían ahí!

Bankotsu sintió que por fin todo le daba sentido a esa admiración de su jefe por el chico y ¿por qué mentir? también la de él. Y ociosamente se preguntó ¿si el desafío del primer día que lo conoció hubiera terminado en una muerte? Aunque no podía precisar la de quien.

000

InuYasha se acercó a una de las grandes garras del _Dai-Yôkai_ y llamó…

–¡ _Aniki_!

El _perro_ miró en esa dirección y vio la cabeza de Abi en las manos de su sonriente _otōto_ ; tal vez para cualquiera la escena podría ser dantesca, pero para Sesshōmaru fue sentirse muy orgulloso de su hermanito.

El _Inugami_ rió y miró a su alrededor y si bien era poderoso sabía que si todos eso clanes se unían por un bien común, como derrotarlo, estaría en muchos problemas.

Un temblor se sintió en el lugar y algunos creyeron que había sido el _Inugami_ , empero la mirada de este se dirigía a una de las montañas del sur…

–InuYasha nos vamos. En un día cercano, regresaremos y conquistaremos nuestro trono.

El _hanyō_ asintió y subió al cuerpo de su hermano. Royakan se colocó a lado del _Inugami_ y esperó a que este diera la orden de avanzar. Se veía pequeño en comparación de su señor, sin embargo su orgullo era muy grande, pues sería el primer Capitán de los nuevos Lores.

– _Capitán Royakan, nos seguirá por tierra. Tekkei ha despertado al notar que su hija ya viaja al inframundo, la haré dormir para siempre_.

–¡A la orden Lord!

InuYasha bajó veloz de su hermano y corrió hasta donde un joven _Tengu_ lo encaraba protegiendo a su _presa_.

–¡No te lo comerás! –amenazó Sasuke.

El _hanyō_ rodó los ojos y desenvainó _Tessaiga_. En cuanto eso sucedió y con la mirada de reojo del _Inugami_ ; el joven _Tengu_ fue retirado por otro que parecía mayor e InuYasha llamó…

–Vamos Conejito…

Sesshōmaru recomendó:

–Colócate el _haori_ hasta las manos y que te siga; en ese estado te quemaría, si lo tocas. Espera… –El _Inugami_ gruñó y _su_ _voz_ reverberó entre edificios y arboles… Esperaron segundos y se vio volando entre las nubes, a un extraño corcel que llegaba veloz– Súbelo en Ah-Um, él no se quemara.

El _hanyō_ obedeció y lo que parecía una extraña mezcla de conejo y zorro en llamas, lo siguió. Reconociendo algo de la esencia de _Inu_ _no_ _kami_ en el de orejitas.

InuYasha se jaló más el _haori_ y abrazó al ser llevándolo hasta la cabalgadura de la especie de Dragón caballo. Al subirlo en la montura, el niño zorro pareció perder muchos de sus rasgos, por lo que el _Inugami_ pidió…

–InuYasha colócale el arnés y que Ah-Um lo lleve… caerá dormido en cualquier momento.

El _hanyō_ obedeció y dejó bien seguro al conejito que ya cabeceaba. Y si había peligro de que cayera, alguien se acercó y con timidez preguntó.

–¿Puedo sostenerlo para que no se mueva… mucho?

Lee miraba con reverencial respeto al Gran perro. InuYasha suspiró y cuestionó.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Ellos… también me quisieron matar… solo por ser un _shifter_ cocker.

–Déjalo que suba. –ordenó Sesshōmaru.

InuYasha se hizo a un lado y Lee subió con Naruto, tomando las riendas de Ah-Um.

En la tierra; el _Tengu_ más chico seguía tratando de liberarse del agarre –de ahora– dos mayores.

Sesshōmaru tenía toda la perspectiva de los _yôkais_ desde su altura y si bien consideraba que algunos de ellos podían no ser enemigos, no era momento de averiguarlo. El _Rīdā Kitsune_ se notaba reacio a dejar ir al _Kyūbi_ ; no obstante antes que todo eso pasara, el menor era un Conejito, un amigo de su _otōto_ y al otro que habían ido a cazar todos esos _yôkai_ , al _Inugami_ no le pareció seguro dejarlo en ese lugar.

Sesshōmaru recorrió el destruido lugar y supo que esos clanes o por lo menos la mayoría, solo habían usado como pretexto todo el asunto para buscar saciar sus más bajos instintos y que con este combate, una guerra se había iniciado y no por su mano. Posiblemente si debía ser detenida por ellos, más aun no era tiempo. Lo único que podía hacer o deseaba hacer por los que le tendieron la mano, era deshacerse de _Tekkei_.

Era hora de quitar del camino a _Tekkei_ y… usar sus tierras como suyas. Llamó a su hermano y este subió rápido sobre él.

Sesshōmaru se impulsó y voló hacia las montañas. InuYasha agitó la mano en dirección de sus amigos, con tristeza de dejarlos, pero era mejor que ellos no fueran perseguidos. _Conejito_ no debía quedarse, porque al igual que él, era culpable de un crimen en opinión de los _Yôkai_. Después regresarían por su familia, si era seguro.

Royakan aulló y algunos _shifter_ se unieron a él.

Kohaku refunfuñó:

–¡Ese idiota no me dejara atrás! –Luego volteó hacia Kagome y le pidió– Kagome- _san_ , dígale a mis padres que mi amigo me necesita, que estaré bien.

Kohaku se transformó en lobo y corrió. Rin exhaló un suspiro…

–Tía… ¡Dile a mamá que me perdone!

Dijo Rin y también en forma de Pantera, corrió junto a Kohaku.

–¡Espera Rin!

Kagome vio partir a su sobrina y varios lobos más, que después sabrían quiénes eran; por el momento ella no sabía qué hacer.

000

Okamimaru tenía cargando a su hijo e iba con dirección a la enfermería, pero ambos se detuvieron al ver a ese enorme ser…

Kōga vio al _hanyō_ y señaló.

–Condenado roñoso, si es un _yôkai_.

Okamimaru negó…

–No pareces molesto.

–No lo estoy. Siempre me gustó su tozudez.

–Ya veo…

Suspiró el mayor. Dudaba que su hijo notara como le brillaban los ojos al ver al pequeño _Inu_.

El _Inugami_ emprendió el vuelo.

–Lo veré de nuevo, ¿verdad papá?

–Definitivamente.

–¡Qué bueno! ¡Entrenaré mucho para pelear contra él! ¿Y ya te dije como le cortó la cabeza a esa bruja?

–Solo dos veces hijo…

–¡Pues fue genial! y…

Al ver las figuras de los _Inu_ y _ejército_ perdiéndose en el cielo… sin dejar de escuchar la voz emocionada de Kōga, Okamimaru supo que esos hijos del General ya le estaban dando dolor de cabeza.

000

En el inframundo _Inu no Taisho_ , sostenía en sus brazos a una fatigada, pero feliz, Irasue.

–El _Ichizoku Inu_ ha despertado y lo han gritado al mundo. –susurró ella.

El General sonrió orgulloso.

…

* * *

*Duele no poner como vencedor a mi Sasukito, perooooo vamos que InuYasha prometió ese trofeo a su _aniki_.

**Es mi opinión le pesaban a Royakan. Creo que Tessaiga y _Tenseiga_ no pueden ser usadas por cualquiera y hemos visto que Sesshōmaru necesita una mano de demonio para usar su espada, además no creo que Irasue abra el portal para cualquiera que no sea su hijo . Y que en manos no autorizadas, Tessaiga se vuelve o muy débil o muy pesada, según recuerdo.

***Una palo largo de madera. Cuando nos portábamos mal –siempre– Mi hermano mayor nos perseguía para darnos con esa cosa, sep el loquito estudiaba artes marciales. ;)

(1) Mascara Come carne: personaje de InuYasha. Ataca en la casa de Kagome y se quiere comer hasta al gato.

(2) Orochidayu (大蛇太夫), o Maestro Orochi, es un personaje menor del anime InuYasha. Es un demonio serpiente aliado de Minotauro, encargado de repartir a los demonios débiles las Perlas de Shikon falsas. Tiene una gran cantidad de seguidores gracias a las perlas falsas.

El Babuino Demonio (狒々妖怪) es un personaje menor del anime InuYasha. Es un villano, seguidor de Orochidayu, tiene la apariencia de un babuino café con pantalones rojos y es bastante discriminador por la sangre de demonio.

(3) _Kasha_ : Los Kasha son espíritus pertenecientes a la mitología y el folklore japonés, similares a los vampiros, que roban los cadáveres para devorar su carne o beber su sangre. Si están muy hambrientos pueden llevarse incluso el ataúd. Es por ello que tradicionalmente se colocaba un guardia vigilando el cuerpo del fallecido y se hacía mucho ruido durante el velatorio previo a la cremación, para mantener alejados a los kashas.

Yo creo que en estos yôkai está basado, Taigokumaru (大獄丸) es un personaje menor del manga y anime InuYasha. Es un villano, líder de un clan de Hombres Murciélago, padre de Tsukuyomaru y abuelo de Shiori.

(4)Nopperabo: Este es un fantasma sin rostro, que se le encuentra caminando por las calle oscuras con la cara hacia abajo... si le saludas "konbanwa" (buenas noches), se da la vuelta... y puedes ver que la persona no tiene ojos, boca, ni nariz, por eso cuídate cuando caminas solo en la calle y encuentras a alguien caminando con cara para bajo... no le saludes.

(5) La Coyote Demonio o Perro Montañés Demonio (山犬妖怪) es un villano menor del manga y anime InuYasha. Es un Coyote demonio hembra gigante, capaz de tomar la apariencia de un humano al devorar su cuerpo y alma.

(7) _Gaki_ : Los Gaki o fantasmas hambrientos son seres que sufren continuamente hambre y sed y cualquier alimento que halla ante ellos desaparecerá entre las llamas. Son seres infelices y demacrados, con el vientre hinchado y la boca muy ancha, que simbolizan el hambre y la sed nunca saciada.

(8) Yuki-onna: Un fantasma de tez blanca que aparece en las montañas nevadas para arropar en sus brazos a la gente que está al borde de la muerte, dándoles una cálida e indolora muerte.

(9) _Yamamba_ : Es un viejo demonio en forma de una anciana fea con el cabello blanco desgreñado y que vive en el fondo de la montaña. Ronda los montes y se aparece de formas muy variadas. Su nombre se usaba antiguamente para todos los espíritus femeninos de las montañas. A veces adopta un aspecto aterrador y come a los humanos que se encuentre en el camino,

(10) _Onibi_ : Los Onibi son bolas de fuego flotantes que se forman con los espíritus de los humanos y los animales vengativos, que se han quedado en el mundo de los vivos. En el período Edo, se consideraba que las antorchas voladoras tenían la capacidad de robar las almas de las personas que se les acercaban. Según algunas leyendas estas antorchas acompañan a otros demonios más poderosos.

(11) _Tsuchigmo_ : Los Tsuchigmo son extrañas criaturas con cuerpos de tigre, patas de una araña y la cara de demonio.

Estos monstruos son implacables y se comen a los exploradores desprevenidos, que caminan durante la noche. Usualmente el miedo paraliza a la víctima debido a lo grotescas que son estas criaturas.

(12) _Kokochu_ (蠱壺虫) también llamado Monstruo manipulador de Jarrones es un villano menor del manga y anime InuYasha. Es un Yôkai gusano humanoide débil, pero capaz de poseer a las personas con el humo que guarda en su jarrón y de crear miles de Yôkai insectos que controlan la mente de la persona poseída.

(14) _Gashadokuro_ : La sequía y la hambruna causan la muerte de los campesinos y crean monstruos como el Gashadokuro. Este demonio es un esqueleto gigante que se forma de los huesos de todas las personas que murieron durante sequías y hambrunas.

Este monstruo ataca a los vivos, ya que desea saciar la hambruna de aquellos que murieron durante la época de crisis. Este monstruo está lleno de energía negativa de todas las víctimas.

…

* * *

Muchas gracias a todas y todos por leer y por comentar también a: kane-noona, Angelica: Muchas gracias por tu comentario. Chiharu: Jajaja Nop como ves aquí Rin corrió tras Kohaku, no digo tras InuYasha jajaja

…

* * *

Ahora tengo un aviso… Bueno como estos capítulos de este y de _**¿La cena o mi compañero?**_ Han sido largos, me tomaré un pequeño receso, pues la verdad si cansé mis ojitos y uso lentes Chiharu se los puede confirmar jejeje Bien, pues me tocó mi examen de la vista también, por lo que debo descansar un poco en lo que llegan mis nuevos lentes. Serán como quince días, pero aviso, para que no crean que abandono estos fics. Pero estaré por aquí para cualquier duda.


	15. Chapter 15

**Capítulo XV**

* * *

El gran _Inugami_ iba por delante volando, sin embargo al arribar a la montaña, –donde sintió el temblor bajo las faldas de esta– esperó por su… gente.

InuYasha bajó de su _aniki_ y lo miró.

– _Aniki_ …

El gran perro giró hacia el menor.

–…

–¿Esperaremos por los otros?

–…

InuYasha se removió en su lugar, con ansiedad.

–Bueno… yo quisiera ayudarte con Tekkei y así poder tener este lugar listo para ellos o que no luchen de nuevo.

–Oh… ya veo. Ciertamente es una buena idea…

Sesshōmaru miró a la cima de la montaña y pensó un poco. Los que les seguían tardarían más, pues al venir a pie, aunque fuera corriendo, no alcanzarían nunca su velocidad.

Un temblor se sintió nuevamente y el _Dai-Yôkai_ resolvió:

–Bien… no es algo que quiera hacer, pero…. ¿quieres ayudarme?

InuYasha casi rebotó sobre sus pies.

–¡Si!

Sesshōmaru alzó el vuelo con su hermano y llegaron hasta la cima; en donde algunas piedras ya rodaban hacia abajo, por el movimiento cada vez más seguido. Por ello, el _Inugami_ advirtió al menor:

–No puedo bajarte… no hasta que ella salga.

–¿Saldrá?

No hubo respuesta en palabras del _Inugami_ , porque en ese instante una imagen parecida a una erupción, sucedió.

Montones de piedras salieron expedidas por el aire y cuesta abajo en una lluvia mortal, más solo algunos guardianes alados –precisamente del ejercito de Tekkei–, fueron las víctimas, que no alcanzaron a alejarse de la tormenta asesina.

000

Royakan miró a su alrededor y notó como algunos cambiaformas ya estaban fatigados. Myōga desde la cabeza del Capitán, comentó:

–No creo que soporten a este paso.

Jaken vio a su alrededor y opinó.

–Creo que yo me adelantaré con los señores. Ustedes esperen a que descansen los otros y los guían a la montaña, después.

Royakan estaba algo reacio…

–Pero quiero estar con los lores en esta batalla.

Jaken negó.

–Es tan importante estar con ellos, como lo es guiar a su gente a tierras seguras.

El lobo tuvo que ceder, al ver que por fin el grupo se reunía en su totalidad y se sentaban cansados a descansar.

Un par de lobos mayores recorrieron el lugar revisando a los más jóvenes.

Rin se sentó un poco detrás de Kohaku, más en su forma de lobo este tenía un muy buen olfato por lo que se giró y gruñó:

–¿Por qué te escondes?, si ya sé que vienes con nosotros… tonta.

–¡No me llames tonta!

Se defendió la niña.

–Lo eres, pues dejaste tu hogar y seguridad por algo desconocido y peligroso.

–¡En ese caso también tú eres un tonto! –exclamó ofendida Rin, que nunca había recibido una palabra como esa de parte de Kohaku.

El lobo de color negro obsidiana gruñó de nuevo, más se concentró en el Capitán lobo.

–Eres una pantera y sé que puedes defenderte sola…, pero no quería que estuvieras en peligro.

Por fin confesó el _shifter_ lobo. Rin suspiró y con pasó elegantemente felino, llegó hasta el pequeño lobo.

–Ustedes son muy importantes para mí. InuYasha tiene a su hermano, más quiero creer que aún nos necesitara… y tú… no podía dejarte venir solo. –Kohaku se sentó y esa fue la señal que Rin esperaba, para saber que el chico ya no estaba enojado. – Además, nadie lo dijo, pero no somos tontos, todo lo que sucedió en _Roiyaritī_ tendrá consecuencias y creo que evitar que mi familia quede involucrada es lo mejor o mínimo tener un lugar al cual traerlas si es necesario.

–También lo creo así. Si no hubiera luchado contra ellos, no hubiera creído que los _yôkai_ deseaban matarnos o devorarnos, ya no puedo confiar en ellos, no digo que todos sean malos, pero es difícil distinguirlos.

El profesor Iruka llegó con el par y los revisó.

Tomó su forma humana y preguntó:

–¿Están bien, no están heridos?

–No Iruka- _san_. Cansados, pero bien.

Contestó Rin.

El mencionado asintió y siguió el escrutinio con los otros chicos. Royakan se acercó al par e inclinándose les dijo:

–Fueron muy valientes en la batalla, son amigos del _bocchan,_ verdad.

Rin se transformó y miró al gran lobo.

–Sí, es nuestro amigo. Por eso vinimos con él, no lo dejaremos solo en su lucha.

Afirmó orgullosa Rin y Kohaku movió la cabeza, afirmando lo dicho por ella.

–Es bueno saberlo. El joven lord necesitará capitanes, recomendaré que ustedes lo sean…

Royakan se levantó y se alejó para verificar que los otros bebieran algo de agua, para seguir en breve, el camino.

000

Naraku giró la vista a su alrededor y vio como la mayoría de los que habían estado en contra de los grandes clanes ya no estaban a la vista o por lo menos los que estaban vivos; pues cadáveres se notaban por doquier o cenizas en caso de algunos.

–Kyōkotsu llama a nuestros hombres… si quedó alguno y retirémonos de este lugar.

–Como ordene señor.

El gran demonio casi parecido a un ogro se retiró buscando a algún otro _yôkai_ de su lado.

Bankotsu se acercó a su lord y cuestionó.

–Esto fue demasiado asombroso e inesperado… Yo estuve presente y aún así me cuesta creerlo.

Naraku exhaló y negó sin dejar de mirar los destrozos.

–Desde un principio consideré que la idea de Abi terminaría en algo desagradable, aunque no negaré que no esperaba que esas consecuencias serían también para nosotros. Supuse una molestia entre los _shifter_ y alguna oposición, pero ni de lejos esto.

–Nadie lo esperó –aseguró el de trenza al señalar a los _Tengu_ reagrupándose, junto con los _Kitsune_ y los _Tanukis_. ¿Qué haremos con ellos?

Naraku agitó la mano hacia su secretario y guardaespaldas.

–No sé si lo notaste, pero esa ya no es una decisión a tomar. Ya lo hicimos al ayudarles en contra de los otros.

–Ya veo. No me veo como aliado de esos clanes.

–No lo somos del todo. Ni siquiera creo que haya esa posibilidad. Si bien en esta batalla estuvimos del mismo lado; nuestras ideas son diferentes o eso es lo que se ha dejado ver antes. Además no olvides que hora hay otra circunstancia que no se debe olvidar y es porque será la más importante para buscar aliados.

–…

–Ha resurgido el _Ichizoku Inu_ y eso moverá lealtades.

–No puedo negar lo que vi… ese fue un _Inugami_.

–Si recuerdo lo que contaba mi padre y ahora sé, no estaba loco, debo decir que aun con lo que vimos… ese no fue su… tamaño real.

–¡¿Qué?!

–Mi padre… Lo hablaremos de regreso en la mansión –cortó de inmediato la conversación Naraku al ver que Okamimaru llegaba hasta ellos.

El _Rīdā_ lobo se notaba tenso y sus motivos se dieron a conocer, cuando sin consideración pateó el cadáver de una de las aves _yôkai_ para quitarlo del camino, para llegar a Naraku.

–No tienes idea como celebre que ese… _bocchan_ _Inu_ le cortara la cabeza a Abi.

Naraku miró sorprendido al lobo.

–No sé qué me impacta más, que te alegre lo de Abi o que lo llames _bocchan Inu_.

–Oh vamos Naraku, eso nadie aquí lo puede negar, no fue un truco o magia. Ellos regresaron o más bien se dejaron ver… aún no sé cómo no lo noté, que _Él_ trabajaba para mí. Y lo de Abi, muchos aquí quisimos disputarnos el honor de acabar con ella. Mi hijo fue atacado… ¡Los hijos de todos! –Okamimaru bufó al agregar– Nadie te culpa por ellos y es que mucho vimos que tu gente y tú ayudaron a echar a las aves, y a los otros arribistas.

–Que si lo hice, luché contra un _Tsuchigmo_ , y esa Coyote no me dejó en paz hasta que me la quitaste de encima.

Okamimaru sonrió:

–Ella fue una divertida rival hasta que el _Inugami_ apareció y salió huyendo.

–Si _Él_ nos quitó mucho esparcimiento… – dijo con algo de anhelo el _Kigyōka_ , más retomó la conversación– No la perseguiste, es raro en ti.

–No. Tuve que llevar a Kōga a la enfermería…

Naraku advirtió el ceño molesto del lobo, al mencionar a su hijo herido.

–¿Todo bien?

Preguntó Naraku, esperando que el hijo de Okamimaru estuviera bien.

–Nada de peligro, pero debe descansar; ya lo envié a casa, pero aún me es muy molesto que esto sucediera.

–Más que molesto es algo que no solo se quedara en este colegio. –consideró Naraku.

–Lo imagino. Estos clanes no permanecerán tranquilos; ahora que han mostrado sus cartas, dudo que sigan siendo parte de la reunión y tregua.

–Debemos considerar que… estamos en guerra. –tuvo que aceptar el _yôkai_ demonio/araña.

–Me temo que sí. Por mi parte me retiro con mi hijo a mi mansión y a reunir a mi clan.

–Haremos lo mismo.

Los dos líderes se despidieron y Naraku aun considerándose el anfitrión de esa reunión se acercó hasta los _Rīdā_ aliados. Una _Yuki-onna_ llamada _Jundo_ * lo llamó y dijo:

–Naraku- _san_ lamento decirlo, pero la reunión se ha terminado y no con buenos procesos. Mi clan se retirara en breve, pero agradezco su hospitalidad y ayuda.

Naraku vio como los otros apoyaban a Jundo y con eso daban por terminada la reunión.

–Comprendo y de nuevo reitero mi soporte y el de mi clan, en caso de que lo necesiten.

Bankotsu dejó que su lord hablara con los demás y dio un recorrido por el desastroso lugar. Los soldados _yôkai_ que se hallaban en el lugar y tenían hijos en el colegio, ya los habían reunido para retirarlos de ahí. Los _shifter_ de _Mandasu_ ya no se hallaban ahí, el de trenza supuso que corrieron sin mirar atrás y no los culpaba, sin embargo con los clanes demonio en guerra y algunos _sueltos_ –por así decirlo– nadie estaba a salvo.

000

Era tarde –por la mañana– relativamente, para los trabajadores de la zona roja. Más algunos clientes aun no tenían intenciones de irse o así lo creían los _hosts_ y administradores de los Clubs; no obstante algo sucedió, pues en grupos o como alguien les fue dando la voz, los visitantes salieron veloces rumbo a destino desconocido.

Miroku vio agradecido como los últimos –y hasta hacía unos momentos, reacios– clientes, abandonaban el _Ôkami Kuro_ y ellos por fin podían cerrar, era ya de día y muchos de los _Hosts_ ya se notaban más que fatigados, aunque contentos con todas las propinas recibidas.

Miroku buscó a su esposa y la vio ayudando a una de las _shifter_ a quitarse las sandalias altas.

– ¿Cansados? –Preguntó hacia los chicos y chicas. – Un coro de afirmaciones se escucharon en el club– Pero con los bolsillos llenos.

Otro coro de afirmaciones acompañado de risas se dejó oír. Sango se unió en un abrazo con su esposo y juntos, guiaron a los _hosts_ a los vestidores. La limpieza ya la harían por la tarde los encargados de ella. Ese grupo, lo que deseaba, era regresar a su casa y descansar de esa noche ajetreada y posiblemente alistarse para otra igual, en la siguiente jornada.

Los _hosts_ ya se dirigían a la salida trasera que tenía abierta Miroku, cuando escucharon gritos y mucha conmoción en las calles.

Sango bajó las escaleras y recorrió el camino con velocidad al estar preocupada por Miroku y no estaba errada al sentir ansiedad, pues este ya se hallaba en forma de lobo luchando contra lo que parecían _Ayakashis_ gusanos.

Sango corrió y dio un salto cambiando a su lobo en el proceso. Ellos dos combatieron contra esos extraños seres, sin dejar de notar que otras criaturas deambulaban por el _Kabukichō_. No obstante y a pesar de haberlos tomado desprevenidos, muchos de los _shifter_ en el lugar ya pelaban en su formas animales. Algunos osos, tigres, panteras y lobos tomaban el contrataque. Algunos de ellos eran los guardias de los diferentes Clubs y tenían conocimiento de combate, por lo que en poco tiempo se deshicieron de los pocos intrusos. Sango y Miroku cambiaron y se miraron con extrañeza, pues no era común ese tipo de sucesos en el barrio, considerando que muchos de los intereses de los grandes _Yôkai_ , se encontraban esparcidos en este.

Miroku, vio huir al pequeño hombre con un jarrón, que guardaba a los _Ayakashis_ contra quienes lucharon y se giró hacia su esposa.

–¿Estás bien?

–Si. ¿Y tú? Tienes desgarrada la toga.

El de coleta baja miró la manga de _su uniforme_ y negó:

–Si. Pero no es nada, solo que me tomaron por sorpresa; creí que solo estaban jugándome una broma, pero luego escuché el tumulto y supe que era muy en serio.

–¿Qué querrían?

–No tengo idea, pero es muy raro que haya un ataque en la ciudad, mucho menos aquí. El _Ôkami_ debe ser informado.

–Si. ¿Crees que ya es seguro que salgan los chicos?

–Yo creo que sí. Mira –Miroku señaló hacia la calle donde los _shifter_ más feroces, que laboraban en la _Kabukichō_ ya estaban haciendo guardia.

–Bien. Iré por ellos.

Sango se internó en el edificio y Miroku creyó oportuno hacer esa llamada a su jefe. El timbre sonó…

–Señor, ha sucedido algo muy raro…

Okamimaru escuchó lo relatado por su administrador y al término, acotó:

–Mandaré guardias y ésta noche, te veo allá.

El líder lobo colgó y abrió la ventanilla de la limusina.

Para los grandes clanes, habían sido años de relativa tranquilidad y abundancia, sin embargo estaba seguro que ese tiempo ya había llegado a su fin.

000

En la mansión Kagewaki, la noticia llegó por un mensajero que arribó en su forma humanoide y arácnida.

Jakotsu y Renkotsu salieron a recibir a Onigumo. El soldado _yôkai_ …

–Hubo una batalla en el _Roiyaritī_.

–¡¿Cómo?! –exclamó Jakotsu– ¿¡Naraku y Bankotsu…!?

Onigumo asintió y continuó:

–Hasta donde vi. Todo terminó bien para el señor y los nuestros, pero Naraku- _sama_ quiere que las barreras y guardias en la mansión se aseguren y refuercen.

–¿Hay algo más? –cuestiono el astuto Renkotsu.

Onigumo asintió, más aseguró:

–Eso no me fue permitido revelar, pero… es algo muy importante.

Jakotsu suspiró abatido y se giró en dirección del interior de la casa.

–Yo le diré a la señorita.

Onigumo llamó a Jakotsu, advirtiéndole.

–Naraku- _sama_ también ordenó que la señorita no salga de la mansión y los demás si no hay motivo suficiente, tampoco, hasta su regreso.

Jakotsu asintió, más agregó.

–Eso no le gustara.

Jakotsu entró a la mansión y Renkotsu lo vio desaparecer en el interior, antes de volver hacia el mensajero y decir.

–Lo que no puedes decir eso sobre ese gran demonio… ese que parecía un Gran perro…

–…

–No tienes que esconderlo, creo que solo yo lo vi.

–¿Cómo?

–Creo que los _yôkais_ nos hemos vueltos muy arrogantes y creemos que ya no hay nadie mas fuerte o mejor que nosotros, por eso escogemos ignorar lo que podría serlo, lo hacemos por inercia.

–Ya veo… por eso casi nadie lo notó.

–Si.

–Pues si lo viste no hay nada que ocultar. Era un _Inugami_.

–¡¿Es verdad?!

–Eso fue lo que escuche comentar a los que estaban a mi alrededor. Primero hubo una batalla y algunos clanes, como los _Tsuchigmo_ , _Onibi_ , _Yamamba_ , _Gaki_ y más, que se unieron a Abi y sus aves que junto con Urasue, arremetieron contra los menores, no les interesó si eran _shifter_ o _yôkai_.

–¡Que descortesía hacia la reunión y hacia Naraku- _sama_!

–Lo fue, por eso nosotros estuvimos combatiendo contra ellos.

–Ya veo ¿y el _Inugami_ …?

–Parece que tenía un hermano en el lugar y por lo que poco que comprendí por todas las frases sueltas, fue uno de los que mató a las aves de Abi.

–Eso explicaría todo. –opinó Renkotsu.– Lo que no puedo comprender es como nunca supimos de ellos.

–No lo sé.

Onigumo se despidió del _Shichinintai_ y se retiró a su lugar de guardia.

000

Cuando la lluvia de piedras y tierra cesó por un momento y Tekkei emergió. InuYasha vio como la…

–¿Es una gallina? –preguntó.

Sesshōmaru sonrió divertido y aclaró.

–No InuYasha, es una fénix.

–¡Malditos perros han asesinado a mi hija!

Exclamó la Fénix.

Sesshōmaru casi rodó los ojos ante el dramatismo de las palabras de la _Dai-Yôkai_ y respondió con toda calma del mundo:

–Y a ti en breve.

Tekkei se removió iracunda y lo que quedaba de montaña desapareció bajo su enorme ser.

–Todo su clan debió haber desaparecido junto con ese maldito de _Inu no Taisho_. Eso demuestra que debo hacer yo misma las cosas, pues esos ineptos no cumplieron con solo un poco de trabajo que les dejé.

InuYasha aún se hallaba sobre su hermano, más escuchaba atento lo que Tekkei gritaba.

Sesshōmaru se inclinó e hizo que el de orejitas bajara, dándole instrucciones.

–Has un campo que sea adecuado para que me mueva libremente.

–¿Cómo…? –preguntó el _hanyō_ y el _Inugami_ vio hacia la espada de este– Oh ya veo.

InuYasha tenía el conocimiento práctico y si bien aún no manejaba bien a _Tessaiga_ si podía hacer lo que su hermano pedía, por lo que agitó esta, al mismo tiempo que corría alrededor de las dos moles destrozando suelo y tierra para dejar una superficie plana, que con cada movimiento de _Tessaiga_ cerca de Tekkei parte del plumaje de ella saliera volando, era un bono.

Tekkei lanzó un picotazo hacia el _niño atrevido_ , más una garra detuvo el embiste y no solo eso, si no, además le dejó tres marcas sanguinolentas en el pico. El de orejitas no era tonto y supo que era el momento de alejarse y dejar que su _aniki_ terminar con lo demás.

El fuego salió como remolino desde la garganta de la _Dai-Yôkai_ , mas este fue repelido por el viento de Oeste de Sesshōmaru, encerrando el fuego en un remolino que fue lanzado hacia las nubes, terminando en aire caliente.

Las alas de Tekkei se movieron en un intento de salir y batirse en el aire con el _Inugami,_ que ella consideraba no había alcanzado el tamaño de su padre, por lo que no era tan poderoso como este…

Mas ese movimiento la dejó con medio cuerpo fuera de la montaña y el otro enterrado por la avalancha que provocó…

Una risa gutural se escuchó retumbando en el lugar… Sesshōmaru aseguró…

–¡Muere ya!

Se arrojó sobre la fénix; clavando garras y colmillos en el cuerpo de esta; que al querer zafarse del férreo agarre, ella misma se destrozaba con cada movimiento.

La sangre de Tekkei corrió como rio e InuYasha tuvo que subirse en unos árboles para evitar ser arrastrado por la corriente carmesí.

Sesshōmaru sacudió su pelaje y bajó del cuerpo inerte de Tekkei, que estaba dando un último suspiró…

El _Inugami_ cambio y llamó a InuYasha que bajó y se unió a él.

–Ven….

–¿Qué pasa?

–La sangre de Tekkei abrirá un portal…

–¿A dónde?

–Ya lo veras.

Como Sesshōmaru lo dijo, el portal se fue abriendo y el de orejitas contemplaba perplejo todo.

Una figura elegantemente ataviada pasó y detrás de ella la imponente de su eterno guardián…

–Madre... –Sesshōmaru avanzó y besó la mano de Irasue. Ella se notaba cansada, pero no había perdido ni un ápice de belleza. Sesshōmaru levantó la vista hacia _Inu no Taisho_ – Padre…

Los aludidos, observaron orgullosos a su primogénito.

–Lamentamos por lo que tuviste que pasar, pero era necesario. –aseguró el de coleta.

–Ustedes. –confirmó Sesshōmaru.

–Si. No era le momento. Ahora lo es. Conquista lo que les pertenece por derecho –aseguró Irasue.

–Lo haré.

Muy detrás de Sesshōmaru y un poco nervioso y avergonzado, el de orejitas esperaba. Él sabía su origen y su historia, por lo que se sentía un poco fuera de lugar e incluso sus orejitas perecieron bajar por el mismo motivo.

–Con el regreso a mi reino, tuve que renunciar a mi hijo y esposo… Renunciar a dar vida, pues soy la señora del inframundo, más el anhelo seguía en mi… ese anhelo que me hizo buscar y darle a _Inu no Taisho_ un segundo hijo… –InuYasha con mucha curiosidad, alzó la mirada hacia Irasue, que siguió– Izayoi fue bondadosa al concederme mi deseo…

Sesshōmaru se giró a ver impresionado a sus padres, al oír lo que su madre decía.

Jaken ya se hallaba en el lugar y vio con reverencial respeto a sus señores… a sus antiguos señores.

El de orejitas inclinó hacia un lado la cabeza, sin comprender del todo y por fin se atrevió a decir.

–No entiendo.

Irasue sonrió y abrió los brazos…

–Izayoi es tu madre de carne… yo lo soy de espíritu.

El _Hanyō_ abrió la boca y aun sin creerlo, caminó despacio hacia los _Inu_...

–¿Tú eres mi verdadera…?

–Somos tus padres, InuYasha –confirmó orgulloso el General Perro e incluso se permitió bromear– Digamos que Irasue… tomó prestado el cuerpo de Izayoi… por un tiempo, yo no lo supe hasta hace poco.

Sesshōmaru sonrió y aseguró.

–Eso explica la fuerza de este mocoso.

–¡ _Aniki_!

Chilló _indignado_ InuYasha, pero su sonrisa entre lágrimas, desmentía su _indignación_.

Irasue jaló al menor y los estrujo entre sus brazos.

–Necesitaba tanto sentirte realmente.

 _Inu No Taisho_ acarició las orejitas de InuYasha.

–Que tengas algunos de sus rasgos es poco pago, por el regalo que ella nos dio.

Irasue soltó con mucho trabajo a su segundo hijo y miró al mayor.

–Debemos irnos, pues el abrir las puertas antes me ha dejado agotada, más no olviden que estamos con ustedes y que si nos necesitan regresaremos.

–¡Así tengamos que traer o dejar salir a todas las malditas tinieblas del infierno! –aseguro el General.

Irasue vio a su esposo y luego hacia el campo de batalla…

–Un esfuerzo más …

El General aceptó y los _Dai-Yōkai_ unieron sus manos. Ante los ojos incrédulos de sus hijos una sencilla, pero elegante estructura, fue emergiendo.

–Un castillo para los _Inu_ y su gente, las defensas y barreras, es mejor que las coloquen ustedes. Es hora de que el mundo nos recuerde.

Sesshōmaru asintió e InuYasha agitó su mano despidiéndose notándose en su postura erguida el orgullo que sentía al saber la verdad de su origen y si bien estaría agradecido con Izayoi y no la olvidaría, saber que realmente era hermano de Sesshōmaru fue un regalo maravilloso, aunque…

El portal se cerró con _Inu no Taisho_ e _Inu no Kami_ dentro de él y el de orejitas preguntó.

–¿Qué habré heredado de mamá?

Sesshōmaru miró a su _otōto_ y sonrió.

–Yo puedo revivir a los muertos _otōto_ …

–¡¿De verdad?

–Si con algunas condiciones. Lo que puedas hacer, te mostrara como hijo de la Señora del Inframundo y no todos pueden saberlo.

–Oh ¡No puedo esperar a saberlo!

Los hermanos miraron a su alrededor y por fin vieron a Jaken que se acercó a ellos e inclinándose aseguró:

–Mis señores… iré a alistar el lugar para la llegada de su gente.

–¿Son muchos? –Preguntó curioso y emocionado InuYasha.

Jaken sonrió divertido:

–No muchos, pero si con sorpresas, _bocchan_.

Los hermanos miraron en dirección a donde vendrían los otros… Su _Ichizoku_.

…

* * *

*Jundo: Pureza.

Se que lo de Irasue e InuYasha puede ofender a alguien que guste de Izayoi, pero permítanme ésta venia, porque amé la idea de que esa hermosa y poderosa _Inukami_ fuera mamá de mi orejoncito.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a todas por su espera.

Gabycha, kane-noona, Chiharu: Seee perdió Sasukito, pero fue por un bien mayor ;) Rin siguió a su Kohaku, Angélica: Muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos y por dejar comentario :3 y Yuri09


	16. Chapter 16

**Capítulo XVI**

* * *

Kagome no sabía como sentirse con respecto a lo sucedido; por supuesto se asustó al ver a Rin y los otros niños en peligro, pero también se sintió furiosa y capaz de enfrentar a esos _Yôkais_ que deseaban dañarlos. Sabía que lo que pasó no había llegado a su fin y lo constató al notar como algunos _Tengu_ protegían a los camiones donde los niños, maestros y ella, viajaban.

Si bien hubo algunos _Amanojaku_ que instaron a algunos _shifters_ a intentar detener los autobuses, fuera de eso; el viaje concluyó sin problemas.

En el estacionamiento de _Mandasu_ ; Kagome auxilió a bajar a algunos niños para que fueran atendidos en la enfermería, afortunadamente la mayoría solo necesitaba descanso y algún calmante no muy fuerte, para ser enviados en grupos a casa.

La _shifter_ pantera vio que el Director Mushin llegaba hasta ella.

—Kagome- _san_ no sé que decirle sobre lo que pasó con Rin- _chan_.

La chica dejó salir el aire y encaró al que en su tiempo también fue su Director:

—Mushin- _san_... ¿puedo ser sincera?

—Por favor.

—Creo no ser la única que deseó...

Kagome inclinó la cabeza, más Mushin sintió que sabía lo que la joven iba a decir:

—... Que deseamos también seguirles, como lo hicieron esos niños. No mi niña, no fuiste la única que lo pensó. Sin embargo también quedándonos, ayudaremos.

—Nunca se lo dije a nadie, pues no quería lastimar a mi familia al mostrarme inconforme con nuestra suerte, creí que era mejor ser la que les daba optimismo.

—Si no tienes conexiones o el favor de algún _yôkai_ no es posible tener una vida holgada, que digo holgada, mínimamente un buen futuro. No era así hace años o eso dice la historia, pero si nosotros no cambiamos nuestras circunstancias actuales, nadie lo hará.

Kagome vio con admiración al _Shifter_ mapache y asintió:

—Debo avisarles a los padres de Kohaku... Luego a mi hermana.

—Ve y cuidate, escuché que ha habido algunos ataques de esos _yôkai_ en la ciudad.

La _shifter_ pantera se despidió y se encaminó rumbo a la casa de Kohaku, para su tranquilidad muy cerca de la suya y la de su hermana mayor.

000

Jakotsu hizo su camino a la sala lo más lento posible, en verdad era todo un problema ser el mensajero en esa ocasión.

El encuentro no pudo ser evitado por mas tiempo y Jakotsu arribó con Kagura...

—Señorita Kagewaki...

—¿Que pasa Jakotsu?

—Sucedió algo en la visita a _Roiyaritī_ y Naraku- _sama_ ordenó que nadie saliera de la mansión.

—El motivo...

—No lo dijo...

En cuanto las órdenes de Naraku fueron dadas y Kagura las pensó un poco, estalló en una rabieta:

—¡No voy a quedarme encerrada sin una buena explicación!

Jakotsu deseó no ser el blanco de la furia de la _yôkai_ , más no tenía opción. Kagura caminó molesta por la sala, sin dirigirle la mirada al Omega. Jakotsu ni se inmutó, esperaba otra pregunta gritada por la de abanico. No obstante Kagura después de un par de minutos se giró y vio por fin a Jakotsu:

—¿No te veo muy preocupado por tu prometido?

El de marcas en las mejillas negó:

—Inogumo aseguró que todos estaban bien.

—Ciertamente mi hermano lo está, púes ha enviado esas ridículas órdenes. Yo no puedo quedarme, tengo una cita por la tarde. Retirense.

Ordenó Kagura pensando en que esa misma tarde iría por Sesshōmaru al _Ôkami Kuro_ antes de que el Club abriera sus puertas. Había mucho que Naraku debía explicar si quería convencerla de no salir de la casa; por si fuera poco era sumamente extraño que Naraku le temiera a algo como para cerrar la mansión.

000

El par de hermanos caminaron con paso lento al interior del pequeño castillo estilo japonés. Jaken no se escuchaba desde la entrada y eso detuvo a InuYasha.

— _Aniki_...

—¿Si?

—¿Es seguro entrar?

Sesshōmaru asintió, pero se detuvo frente a su _Otōto_ :

—No lo conoces, pero para mi fue mi hogar de niño.

—...

— InuYasha, este es el castillo de... nuestra madre.

El de orejitas pareció muy sorprendido y el mayor creyó saber el motivo.

—No el del inframundo. —bromeó Sesshōmaru — Es en el que ella vivió cuándo nací y padre estaba fuera combatiendo. Por eso es elegante, pero no tan grande.

—Oh ya veo. Es muy bonito.

Por fin los dos _Inu_ se internaron en la estructura y el de orejitas se detuvo varias veces contemplando las pinturas donde se podía ver a Irasue, a _Inu no Taisho_ o los dos juntos. Incluso había una de Izayoi.

Sesshōmaru que iba unos pasos más adelante de su hermano, se paró y observó emocionado:

—Este no lo conocía, debe ser nuevo.

InuYasha se unió a su hermano y vio el gran cuadro que sin que aun lo notarán, presidía una gran sala que era de la que partían todos los pasillos del lugar.

El cuadro representaba a una hermosa y elegante Irasue -sentada-, que tenía sobre sus piernas a un pequeño InuYasha risueño, detrás de ellos se encontraban, Inu no Taisho erguido orgullosamente y a su lado, -en armadura- un joven Sesshōmaru de la edad que ahora tenía el _hanyō_.

—Es muy... bonito. –susurro InuYasha.

El de luna en la frente, suspiró y agregó:

—Debió ser lo que ellos deseaban. Que viviéramos juntos.

—También me hubiera gustado a mí. —opinó el _hanyō_.

—Bien, veamos donde puede estar...

Decía Sesshōmaru eso, cuando Jaken salió por uno de los pasillos guiando a...

—Mi señora dejó servidumbre.

Aseguró el _yôkai_ sapo que mostró unos pequeños _ayakashis_ , que el mayor de los hermanos reconoció.

—Son de sus sirvientes en el Inframundo.

A InuYasha no le parecieron muy feroces, pero optó por no opinar y ver como los _ayakashis_ parecían inquietos para servirles. Jaken guió estos a servir algunos bocadillos y bebidas que llevaban y les mostró a sus amos donde sentarse, a esperar a _sus huestes_.

000

Miroku abrió la puerta para su esposa. Sango se veía agotada, más lo miró y comentó:

—Podríamos ir a la salida del Colegio y llevar a celebrar a Kohaku.

Miroku besó a su esposa y la tomó de los hombros guiándola a la habitación.

—Entonces descansamos unos minutos, nos duchamos y vamos. Después pasaremos por las niñas.

Sango asintió y se dejó llevar por su esposo para dormir unos minutos.

Estaban ya en su cuarto, cuando el matrimonio escuchó unos toques en la puerta. Miroku quiso ignorarlos, pero Sango no y ella se dirigió a ver de quién se trataba. Al abrir notó de inmediato que no era otra que Kagome:

—Kagome- _chan_.

—Me disculpo por molestarlos a esta hora, pero es de suma importancia lo que debo decirles. Para ese momento Miroku ya se había unido a su esposa e invitaron a pasar a la chica. —Pues... hoy fui a las competencias de los chicos y...

000

La limusina se detuvo en la entrada y para fastidio de Naraku, Kagura ya estaba en la entrada de la casa esperándolo. Naraku se tomó su tiempo para bajar del auto. Y al hacerlo vio que, con más discreción, pero con la misma curiosidad que su hermana, los demás en la casa, también deseaban saber el motivo de sus órdenes. El _Yôkai_ araña pidió:

—Los quiero a todos en el salón en media hora.

Los soldados y demás servidumbre se retiraron, no obstante, la otra Kagewaki no e incluso se notaba dispuesta a acompañar al _Kigyōka._ Naraku bufó, pero lo pensó un poco y creyó pertinente estar a solas para conversar con su hermana, sobre un asunto muy importante que debían resolver. Llamó a Bankotsu:

—Vamos a mi oficina, lleva a Jakotsu.

El de trenza asintió y se desvío en uno de los pasillos para ir por su prometido. Naraku se giró hacia Kagura y le preguntó:

—Debemos hablar sobre nuestro padre ¿Quieres que Yura esté presente?

Kagura se cubrió con el abanico y dijo que si.

Sin dilación, arribaron al despacho y no esperaron mucho antes de que Bankotsu y Jakotsu llegaran. Naraku se sentó en la pequeña sala y llamó a los presentes a imitarlo.

Con todos sentados, éste comenzó:

—El motivo por el que di las órdenes de no salir y reforzar las barreras fue que en la visita de ésta mañana todo se salió de control y...

Naraku contó los sucesos acaecidos y Kagura aún lo veía con asombro...

—¡¿Conocías a _Inugami_?! —exclamo la joven _yôkai_.

—Si.

—Pues él es con quién me casaré.

Naraku se recargó en el sillón y negó:

—¿Me estás hablando en serio?

—Te lo dije ayer. Y ahora con lo que acabas de decir, me aseguro de haber tomado una buena decisión.

—Kagura... ¿Me escuchaste? Él es un _Dai-Yôkai_ y no uno cualquiera, es un _Inugami_ , uno real.

—La perfecta pareja para mí, como _hime_ de los Kagewaki. —No cedió Kagura.

Naraku se inclinó quedando más cerca de su hermana y la observó largamente antes de agregar:

—Y no me has contado como sucedió _ese compromiso_ , considero que debo saberlo.

Tal vez de los ahí reunidos, nadie notó el tono frío y algo sardónico de Naraku, más para Bankotsu que estuvo presente esa mañana en las competencias, viendo como su jefe reparaba demasiado en ese _Inu_ y reconoció en la mirada de Naraku un interés nunca antes expresado hacia otra persona, supo que los hermanos Kagewaki, ya estaban disputándose algo más que el mando del clan.

Mientras, Kagura relató su _gran_ historia y cuando terminó, Naraku soportó estoicamente las ganas de reír, no obstante enfrentó a su hermana:

—Kagura, lo que estás contando, solo me ha parecido una historia más de como tú impunes tu opinión y esperas que los demás obedezcan.

—...

La _yôkai_ no respondió, pero estaba furiosa.

—El trabajaba en un _Host Club_ , su trabajo es escuchar y fingir que está de acuerdo en todo con sus clientes; puede ser verdad que oliste un aroma atractivo, pero por lo que ya sabemos solo pudo ser la esencia del poder de ese _Dai-Yôkai_.

—Mientes... —masculló Kagura.

—No lo hago y lo sabes. —gruñó Naraku— En todo caso tampoco creo que Sesshōmaru esté interesado en ti.

Kagura apretó los puños, furiosa al saber que su hermano también en eso le había llevado la delantera, él conoció y convivió mas con ese _Inugami_ , tanto que hasta sabía su nombre real.

Bankotsu se aclaró la garganta llamando la atención de los hermanos, sobre todo de Naraku:

—Señor, los otros nos esperan en breve.

—Cierto. El punto importante que debía tratar con ustedes es que... Mi padre aseguraba muy ufano que él fue uno de los que ayudaron a llevar a la trampa al _Ichizoku Inu_ y que con ello gran parte de su fortuna pasó a nuestras manos; si eso es cierto, nuestra seguridad está en juego. No somos débiles...

—No, pero no tenemos ningún _Dai-Yôkai_ en nuestro clan. —Kagura picó el orgullo de su hermano.

Bankotsu intervino, pues también se sintió ofendido:

—No lo tenemos, pero los _Shichinintai_ somos fuertes como para enfrentar a uno.

Jakotsu agarró la mano de su prometido en gesto de apoyo.

Kagura miró con desden al de trenza, más tampoco podía fingir que era mentira lo que éste aseguraba.

El _Kigyōka_ aclaró:

—Por lo pronto, considero que no debemos ponernos abiertamente en contra de los _Inu_ y esperar que ninguno de los otros clanes saque nuestro pasado a colación. Ahora hablemos con el clan, debo ponerlos en antecedentes de una más que posible guerra de clanes.

Naraku se levantó y salió del despacho seguido por los otros.

000

Royakan consideró que el descanso ya era suficiente y alzándose en toda su altura llamó:

—¡Nos vamos!

Los _shifters_ se levantaron de donde estaban y estirándose se colocaron en posición de correr y el camino reinició.

Myōga -aun arriba del gran lobo- vigiló que los más cercanos del _bocchan_ no se quedaran rezagados.

Entre los jóvenes _cambiaformas_ hubo un acuerdo de que en cuanto arribaran a el lugar donde se quedarían podrían buscar como comunicarse con sus familias o tutores.

000

Kagome esperó más aspavientos y -a decir verdad- drama; lo que no esperó fue la reacción serena de ambos padres.

—Creo que en el fondo todos sospechábamos que había mucha historia en el pasado de esos hermanos... —murmuraba Sango.

Miroku sonrió un poco irónico:

—Cariño, mi pasado como monje es historia; lo de esos dos... ¡Es sorprendente!

Kagome miró al matrimonio y preguntó con algo de incredulidad:

—¡¿No están preocupados?!

Sango vio a la chica y respondió:

—Muchísimo. Más con lo que nos has contado y lo que vimos esta mañana, creemos que Kohaku está más seguro con los... ¿ _yôkai_ perros?

Kagome movió la cabeza asintiendo.

Miroku se cruzó de brazos y suspiró, al acotar:

—Nosotros debemos seguir trabajando, más no sabemos como cambiaran las cosas.

Kagome se mordió los labios con nerviosismo:

—¿Creen que el _Ôkami Kuro_ cierre sus puertas?

—Esperamos que no..., sin embargo Kagome- _chan_ , no es ese el mayor de nuestros problemas.

—Mi esposa lleva razón. Nuestras preocupaciones más importantes es que el mundo en el que vivimos cambiará y como la pasaremos los _shifters_.

La chica dejó salir el aire y con voz un poca temblorosa dijo:

—Con ustedes puedo ser más abierta... La verdad es esa, que tengo miedo; esta mañana vi lo que tanto nos han ocultado... Los _yôkai_ nos cazan y si antes lo hacían en las sombras, ahora no hay motivo para que se oculten.

Sango agarró la mano de la menor para darle apoyo y Miroku le ofreció té:

—Pero lo que tenemos a nuestro favor es que no todos los _yôkai_ están en pos de nuestra existencia, según nos cuentas; por si fuera poco los canes parecen ser muy poderosos y considero que Sesshōmaru no olvidará a sus amigos...

—Con tu desvergonzado hijo ya siguiéndolo, no creo que pueda olvidarlo. —masculló Sango.

—Kohaku es demasiado rebelde, pero no creo que haya sido esa su motivación. Nuestro hijo es consciente de su alrededor y de la gente que le importa.

Kagome estuvo de acuerdo:

—Y a ese par, mi sobrina tampoco se les despega. Aunque como usted dice Miroku- _san_ , Rin tampoco es ingenua y al igual que yo, ellos vivieron la batalla de esta mañana; ya no verán el mundo igual.

—Piensa en eso cuando debas decirle a tus hermanas lo que tu sobrina hizo... y la dejaste hacer.

Kagome quiso llorar de frustración, más debía ser la mensajera de tales noticias.

000

Kōga sentado en un sillón con la pierna vendada sobre una butaca, observaba a su padre llamar a los negocios del _Ôkami_ en la ciudad, revisando cuantos habían sido atacados.

Comprendía que su papá no lo quisiera fuera de su vista, porque de ese modo se sentía seguro, pero ya se estaba aburriendo. En esa línea iban sus pensamientos cuando algo se le ocurrió:

—Padre... ¿tenemos libros sobre el _Ichizoku_ _Inu_?

Ôkamimaru miró de soslayo a su hijo y con algo de fastidio, asintió.

—Debe haber algún pergamino en la biblioteca.

Kōga llamó a Ginta y Hakkaku —ellos no quisieron separarse de su amigo estando éste herido — y los mandó a buscar; si debía lidiar con la sobre protección de su padre, mínimo buscaría en que entretenerse.

000

La habitación estaba en silencio, no obstante este no era un silencio aprensivo, si no sereno y con aires de esperanza.

Irasue descansaba en la cama, siendo vigilada por _Inu no Taisho_ , auxiliado por la pequeña Kana que no se separaba de su ama. La _yôkai_ estaba contenta, pues hacía mucho tiempo que no había visto tan contentos a sus señores.

000

Mas tarde ese día Kagome recordó todos los argumentos de Miroku.

Las preguntas no se hicieron esperar y la chica relató con lujo de detalles todo.

Sus hermanas comprendieron, más Kaede lloró un tiempo antes de decidirse por seguir a su hija, en cuanto supieran dónde estaba.

Kagome se dirigió a su gemela:

—Miroku- _san_ dice que el _Ôkami Kuro_ no cerrara, hoy tendrán la visita de Okamimaru- _sama_.

—Imagino que ya nos dirán que se hará.

Las _shifters_ panteras optaron por dormir esa noche en la casa de Kaede.

000

En de orejitas dejó su tazón limpió y se giró a ver a su hermano.

— _Aniki_...

—¿Si?

—Siendo de un noble clan de demonios ¿debemos... ahm... casarnos por compromiso?

Sesshōmaru dejó su tazón y vio a su _Otōto_ :

—¿De que hablas?

—Bueno he visto en la televisión que eso pasa.

El mayor sonrió divertido:

—Pues ya no veas tanta televisión. De todas formas eres muy joven para preocuparte por eso.

—Si, pero tú ¿tendrás que hacerlo?

Sesshōmaru negó:

—No hay alianza que debamos buscar en este momento y tampoco estoy interesado en ningún _yôkai_ ; ya veremos que tan fuertes son.

InuYasha asintió sonriendo.

000

Las noticias fueron dichas por Naraku a su clan y si bien se notaban nerviosos, también se veían confiados en su _Rīdā_.

La reunión concluyó con Naraku dando las ultimas instrucciones a sus capitanes _Shichinintai_.

Al quedarse solo el _Kigyōka_ , se sirvió un trago y se dejó caer en su sillón.

Kagura no estaba mal encaminada; la fuerza de Sesshōmaru también le atraía como nunca nadie lo había hecho y definitivamente era el instinto _yôkai_ que le gritaba que un _Dai-Yôkai_ sería una pareja perfecta, aunque lo deseable que le resultó _Inugami_ desde que lo conoció —ya podía aceptarlo— venía de un lugar que Naraku creyó no poseía... el corazón.

A pesar de estarlo aceptando para si y permitirse regodearse en las sensaciones de esas emociones, como _Rīdā_ de los Kagewaki no podía ser cercano del _Inugami_ el real, pues con el _hosts_... pudo incluso haber creado la situación ideal para hacerlo su pareja oficial.

Naraku rió incrédulo, al comprobar que hubiese tenido más oportunidad si Sesshōmaru hubiera sido un _shifter_.

000

Rin y Kohaku iban junto a Royakan y fueron los primeros que vieron el castillo.

—Vaya, ¿aquí viviremos?

Preguntó Kohaku... Y la respuesta fue dada, al ver salir a un estupefacto InuYasha:

—¡Chicos! ¡¿Que hacen aquí?!

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

Chiharu, si el pobre tenía miedo, pero le fue genial y sipi les dieron casita ;)

Hey kane-noona, prometo usar esa imagen que publicaste en facebook ;)


	17. Chapter 17

**Capítulo XVII**

* * *

Sesshōmaru salió poco después de su hermano y vio como éste se impresionó por la presencia de sus mejores amigos.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ dejó que InuYasha recibiera a estos y llamó a Royakan.

—Capitán, veo que no ha venido solo.

El lobo llegó hasta los hermanos y se inclinó ante Sesshōmaru y éste esperó la respuesta.

—Si mi Lord, hubo algunos _shifters_ que vinieron siguiéndolo. Y un _yôkai kitsune_ despistado o muy astuto.

Sesshōmaru llamó con un gesto al _kitsune_ de coleta. Las palabras que intercambiaron no fueron escuchadas, más el joven _yôkai_ no fue echado o... asesinado.

El de Luna en la frente recorrió con la vista a los recién llegados y después de un momento, que tuvo en suspenso a estos, acotó:

... _Bienvenidos al castillo del Ichizoku Inu._..

InuYasha se acercó a Rin y Kohaku y los abrazó:

—¡Locos!

—No tanto como cierto _yôkai_ que nos debe una explicación.

Aseguró Kohaku. Rin se acercó al de orejitas y lo golpeó en el brazo:

—Entiendo que debías de esconder tu verdadera forma a todos..., pero ¿a nosotros?

InuYasha dejó salir el aire y respondió:

—No deseaba ponerlos en peligro. Y miren que ahora están aquí.

—No te íbamos a dejar tener una aventura sin nosotros. —aseguró Kohaku.

El _hanyō_ sonrió e invitó:

—Entren.

InuYasha vio internarse en el castillo a sus amigos y se giró a ver al rubio...

—Mira Conejito, a dónde nos trajo esa pequeña escaramuza.

El rubio recién llegado, se encogió de hombros...

—Yo insisto en mi defensa... No sabía que esas aves tenían dueños, _ttebayo_.

El _Inu_ sonrió y agregó divertido:

—Entren ya, que mi _aniki_ seguro quiere hablar con todos.

000

La tarde ya llegaba, cuando Okamimaru dejó su casa para dirigirse al _Ôkami Kuro_. El _Rīdā_ se alistó y vio a los guardias que se quedaban con su hijo...

—Kōga no puede salir, que no les invente pretextos, por ningún motivo sale de la mansión.

Los lobos asintieron y vieron partir al líder. Kōga desde la sala bufó al saber que su padre lo había dejado vigilado; aunque esta vez si obedecería, pues le dolía la pierna y tenía mucho que investigar.

000

Estando Naraku en casa y sin intenciones de salir, le permitió a Kagura pensar en salir a buscar a Kikyō Era una buena oportunidad de hacer dos cosas, deshacerse de su hermano y usarlo como chivo expiatorio para ofrecérselo a Sesshōmaru como ofrenda de paz o... dote.

El no salir no era algo que la Kagewaki iba a obedecer y se alistó.

Con Yura vigilando su camino, la _yôkai_ salió al estacionamiento; no obstante ninguno de los guerreros estaban en el lugar, seguros de que nadie saldría después de las órdenes del _Rīdā_.

Kagura subió a uno de los autos, más no encontró las llaves y supo que su odioso hermano no había escatimado en precauciones.

La Kagewaki bufó furiosa, pero no se detendría por ese contratiempo y usando _su pluma_ , Yura y ella, salieron volando de la propiedad, ocultas en una ráfaga de viento.

000

Miroku vio como Sango revisaba a sus hijas antes de dejarlas en su cuna y al cuidado de la Señora Hina.

El antiguo Monje colocó la chalina sobre los hombros de su esposa y le abrió la puerta.

El matrimonio caminó en silencio hasta pasar las primeras calles:

—¿Estará bien? —preguntó Sango.

—Es nuestro hijo, tiene algunos de mis malos hábitos...

—Como lanzarse de cabeza a todo.

—Si, pero también tiene mucho de ti y sé que no se arriesgara.

Sango sonrió y permitió que Miroku la besara.

Al separarse se tomaron de la mano y caminaron de ese modo hasta el _Kabukichō_ y al _Ôkami Kuro_.

El matrimonio llegó a tiempo de recibir a Okamimaru. El _yôkai_ entró por la puerta trasera, dejando a un par de sus guerreros en esa entrada y otros en la principal, para evitar sorpresas desagradables. El _Rīdā_ vio a la pareja que se inclinaban para saludarlo...

—Okamimaru- _sama_.

—Sango- _san_ , Miroku- _san_. Fuera del problema de ayer ¿como han estado?

—Bien, de hecho a pesar de lo de ayer, fue una noche muy productiva.

Explicó Miroku e invitó a su jefe a sentarse en uno de los sillones. El _yôkai_ se negó, mas si pidió una bebida.

Okamimaru bebió y dejó el vaso para seguir:

—No voy a ofenderlos evitando hablar del incidente que provocó todo esto, del que por cierto uno de nuestros _hosts_ , fue uno de los actores principales, sé que ya deben saber todo y de quien hablo.

—Sesshōmaru...

Concluyó Sango. El lobo demonio asintió, agregando:

—Así es. No hay culpa por su parte, en mi opinión no; más esto desencadenó algo que ya no puede detenerse y eso es... que las cosas cambiaran, ya vieron la punta del iceberg, estos pocos _ayakashis_ y _Yôkais_ no se comparan con los que habrá en breve deseando pelear; y pronto muchos de nosotros deberemos de dejar de ser _Kigyōkas_ para volver a ser Generales de nuestros clanes. Las batallas ya no serán en privado o pequeñas. Por mi parte no deseo cerrar el Club, más no es una decisión que me compete, son ustedes los que deben decidir seguir o no trabajando. Lo que yo puedo hacer es, prometerles que mandaré más seguridad de ahora en adelante y estar al pendiente. Hablenlo con los _hosts_ y entre ustedes, que sea hoy mismo. Yo esperaré en uno de los privados y no les digan a los chicos que estoy aquí, para que no se sientan presionados.

La pareja de _shifters_ vio a su -aún- jefe retirarse a uno de los apartados y ellos fueron a la oficina de Miroku.

000

El día en casa de las hermanas, pasó entre suspiros de Kaede y las gemelas intentando que descansara un rato, cuando Kagome por fin la convenció de recostarse, fue a la hora que _Sacerdotisa_ ya se retiraba a laborar:

—Me voy, es mejor saber ya, si habrá o no trabajo.

—Ten mucho cuidado... sería mejor que lleves tu arco.

—Si, ya lo había pensado. No dejes que Kaede salga.

—Si. Ve con cuidado.

Kikyō se despidió y emprendió su camino.

000

Sesshōmaru precidia la sala e InuYasha se le unió poco después.

Al tener a todos los _cambiaformas_ reunidos, Sesshōmaru les informó:

—Mi nombre es Sesshōmaru y él es mi hermano menor InuYasha, a él ya deben conocerlo todos; somos hijos de _Inu no Taichō_ e _Inu no Kami_. Nuestro clan fue casi extinto hace años; solo mi hermano, yo y algunos fieles sirvientes, sobrevivimos. Nos hicimos pasar por _cambiaformas_ para que los otros _yôkai_ no nos encontrarán, pues yo no estaba en poder de mi real fuerza. Más como notaron, ese ya no es el caso. Y con mi fuerza de vuelta puedo reclamar lo que me pertenece por nacimiento. No intentaré convencerlos de que estén a mi lado. Solo les debo aclarar que en tiempos de mi padre aún existían humanos, los que vivían bajo su protección... —Los murmullos se escucharon entre los _shifter_ , porque los humanos fueron los primeros en morir a manos de los _yôkai_ , tanto así que llegaron a ser solo leyendas— Mi clan nunca ha estado interesado en inmiscuirse en la vida de los seres más débiles que nosotros; no obstante el General Perro fue aficionado a protegerlos... Por mi parte no estoy inclinado a hacerlo... —Los rostros incrédulos se extendieron entre los oyentes — No los protegeré... los ayudaré a no necesitar de nadie que lo haga por ustedes. Y si juran lealtad al _Ichizoku Inu_... seremos aliados.

No hubo duda y de ese modo los _Shifters_ aceptaron. Uno a uno pasaron con Sesshōmaru a ofrecer su lealtad, hasta los _sensei_ ; cuando el turno fue para Rin y Kohaku, ellos se miraron concordando y avanzaron...

—Nuestra lealtad y alianza para... InuYasha.

Dijeron al unísono. La sala se quedó en silencio esperando la reacción del _Dai-Yôkai_ , más éste volteó a ver a su _Otōto_ :

—Ven y recibe la ofrenda honorífica de tus... capitanes.

El _hanyō_ aún sin poder creerlo avanzó y recibió la inclinación del lobo y la pantera.

A una orden de Jaken, los _ayakashis_ fueron acomodando los asientos y mesitas alrededor de los señores. Las viandas fueron sirviéndose.

Sesshōmaru bebió un poco de sake y el de orejitas lo observó.

— _Aniki_... ¿No compartiste _sake_ con ellos por ser menores?*

El de luna en la frente dejó su taza y respondió:

—De cierta manera, pues ellos son jóvenes para hacer un juramento como ese, además su condición como _shifters_ los hace ya pertenecientes a un clan.

—Ya veo.

—Tambien porque deseo que en algún lugar haya sobrevivido algún _Inu_ , que en cuanto sepa que regresamos, vengan a buscarnos.

—¿Y en el caso de Rin y Kohaku? —cuestionó intrigado el de orejitas.

Sesshōmaru sonrió un poco al contestar:

—Ellos, hermano, son un caso muy especial; pues te vinieron siguiéndo por esa gran amistad que los une y es tan fuerte como un juramento.

El _hanyō_ sonrió orgulloso de sus locos amigos y ahora capitanes.

Al término de la comida. Jaken, acompañado de InuYasha, fueron mostrando el resto del castillo y asignando habitaciones. Y es que si bien las estructura se veía pequeña solo era porque en pocos lugares contaba con segundos pisos, mas era suficiente para albergar a un pueblo no muy grande. Más por opinión de los _shifters_ los cuartos serían compartidos. De ese modo se fueron asignando. Lee y Naruto, aunque este se había quedado con Sesshōmaru a conversar. Neji y Kohaku; Kiba _vigilaría_ a Shikamaru.

InuYasha llegó a una de las habitaciones...

—Tenten y Rin compartiran.

Las niñas estuvieron de acuerdo. Tenten entró en el cuarto, más Rin siguió con sus dos amigos. El _hanyō continu_ ó su recorrido hasta salir al patio interior donde algunos arboles servían de bienvenida a un puente de madera, que pasaba sobre un pequeño lago.

—Segun las pinturas, el puente era el lugar preferido de mi madre Irasue para pasear.

—¿Tu madre Irasue? —preguntó Rin.

InuYasha asintió y orgulloso, les relató a sus amigos la historia de su nacimiento, mientras subían el puente.

—Vaya, fue toda una revelación para ti ¿no?

Opinó Kohaku.

—Lo fue, tanto que aún no lo creo.

—Y hablando de padres... debemos avisar a los nuestros que estamos bien. ¿podremos?

Comentó Rin a lo que el _Inu_ , se rascó una orejita y dijo:

—Yo creo que si, mi _aniki_ no dijo que estuvieramos escondidos. Vayamos a decirle antes de que nos concentremos en hacer las barreras.

Los tres mejores bajaron del puente y recorrieron los pasillos de regreso a la sala. Solo Jaken y los _ayakashis_ se encontraban en esta.

— _Bocchan_... ¿necesita algo?

—Busco a mi hermano.

El _yôkai_ sapo se acercó:

—Vengan, los llevo con el Lord.

Jaken camino por el pasillo contrario del que iba el trió y llegó a una puerta donde se hincó y llamó:

—Amo, su _bocchan_ lo busca.

InuYasha no dijo nada sobre como se hacían las cosas tan formales; Jaken y su hermano le habían advertido sobre como comportarse cuando tuvieran de nuevo su clan y dirigir éste.

—Pueden pasar.

Se escuchó la voz de Sesshōmaru y Jaken abrió. El de orejitas y compañía entraron a una sala no tan grande, pero adornada con elegancia y con almohadones para inclinarse. Naruto y Shikamaru aún se encontraban ahí. InuYasha les susurró a sus amigos que se sentaran con Conejito y el _yôkai,_ y él cruzó el lugar hasta donde su hermano se hallaba y se sentó junto a él enrollándose en Mokomoko.

Sesshōmaru no hizo ademan de mover a su hermano, pero le preguntó:

— ¿Que sucede?

—Deben avisar que estám bien.

el _Dai-Yôkai_ asintió y se dirigió a los cambiaformas.

—Precisamente, eso les decía a sus compañeros; que escriban sus notas, las haré llegar con toda seguridad a sus parientes. Jaken les dará lo necesario; y que sea esta misma tarde.

Los niños asintieron y se retiraron presurosos a sus habitaciones.

Los hermanos se quedaron en el salón. Después de preguntar por el _kitsune_. InuYasha se acomodó de nuevo, pero Sesshōmaru lo interrumpió:

—Sé que debes estar cansado, pero aún tenemos que hacer las barreras. Los lobos de Royakan ya están en los alrededores vigilando y es mejor que no perdamos los intentos de sorprendernos.

—¿Las barreras evitaran que entren otros _Yôkai_?

—No solo _Yôkais_ , todos los que no sean nuestros invitados.

—Me agrada.

InuYasha se incorporó y se estiró perezoso.

Sesshōmaru se levantó y al ver a su _Otōto_ aun en los cojines, con una sonrisa torcida se dirigió a este y agarrándolo de un pie, lo fue arrastrando acompañado de las risas del menor.

000

Jakotsu se removió entre las sábanas apretandolas entre sus manos, gimiendo de placer, recibiendo las embestidas de su prometido que sin dejar de golpear ese dulce punto, besaba el interior de los muslos pálidos que rodeaban su cuerpo.

La tensión resbaló, junto al sudor, por la espalda de Bankotsu, al momento en que este llegaba al climax dentro de Jakotsu que con un suspiró, anunció también su liberación.

Los jadeos se fueron relajando y con ello el sudor secándose en la piel. Jakotsu se estiró felinamente y se incorporó.

—Vamos a bañarnos.

—Si y a... casarnos.

Bankotsu esperó la reacción de su novio. Jakotsu se giró y besó al de trenza — ahora desecha.

—¿Crees que es oportuno?

—Viene una guerra, no planeo entrar en ella sin ti a mi lado.

—Y yo no lo permitiría.

La pareja siguió besándose, pensando en que estar sin poder salir de la mansión les proporcionaría la oportunidad de tener una boda privada, como la habían deseado; solo con sus amigos y sus compañeros... los _Shichinintai_.

000

Los _hosts_ fueron arribando al club y si bien Sango y Miroku no dijeron sobre la presencia de Okamimaru, muchos de ellos detectaron el olor de los _yôkai_ lobos.

Los adiministradores los pusieron al tanto de todo.

Era una decisión difícil, pero necesaria.

Kikyō consideraba las opciones, cuando uno de los guardias entró para avisar que la _Hime_ Kagewaki, quería entrar al lugar o en su defecto ver a _Sacerdotisa_.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias, a las pocas, pero fieles lectoras:

Gabycha, Chiharu: No creo que Naraku deje ir al Amo Bonito, el regalo de salmón... pues yo creo que el repartidor no encontró a nadie jejeje, kane-noona y Angélica muchísimas gracias y me alegro que te guste.


	18. Chapter 18

**Capítulo XVIII**

* * *

Rin y Tenten recibieron de los _ayakashis_ los pergaminos y tinta.

Si a las niñas les pareció extraño y algo en desuso esas cosas, en vez de plumas y hojas, no mencionaron nada.

Rin caminó hasta el pequeño escritorio de lado de su futón y comenzó...

 _Mamá..._

 _Debes estar triste y muy molesta, lo sé, pero comprende que no podía dejar a mis amigos solos. Me encuentro sana y sin heridas, ya comí y comparto habitación con otra compañera shifter. Mamá estamos en la montaña del Oeste o lo que fue esta, pues InuYasha y su hermano se desicieron de la leyenda Tekkei ¡¿Puedes creer que si existía?! Bueno, pues de la montaña y Tekkei ya no queda mucho, pero no sé ve mal y el castillo debía tener donde asentarse, si... vivimos en un castillo._

 _Perdona a tu tonta hija que solo quiere que vivas mejor. Prometo escribirte todos los días y no olvides que te quiero mucho..._

Rin terminó y se quedó un momento pensando y deseando abrazar a su madre.

000

El silencio recibió a Kikyō y eso la asombró, pues no era normal que los vestidores estuvieran solos y sin la charla de los otros _hosts_.

La _shifter_ entró al Club, buscando a los administradores. Al caminar a la oficina de Miroku y acercándose a esta, escuchó el rumor de voces que provenían del lugar.

Kikyō llegó y al ver entornada la puerta, entró. Miroku y Sango al verla la llamaron cerca de ellos.

El _cambiaformas_ lobo, explicó lo que Okamimaru había pedido y como ellos eran libres de decidir como continuar de ahí en más.

Los otros trabajadores, se notaba, estaban pensando su decisión. _Sacerdotisa_ se unió a ellos, guardando silencio unos minutos.

El guardia que informó de la visita de Kagura aún esperaba contestación...

000

InuYasha por fin se levantó, cuando su hermano lo dejó en la entrada del castillo. El de orejitas se estiró y miró el lugar.

— _Aniki_... necesitaremos una barda.

—Si, primero busquemos algunos árboles ancianos que nos cedan sus ramas.

—¿Cómo?

— _Ototō_... Para que nuestras barreras funcionen, los tablones deben provenir de ramas entregadas voluntariamente por los árboles ancianos.

—Oh, ya veo.

—Al ser clavadas en la cerca será trabajo de todos, de ese modo también entrenarán su fuerza. Nosotros los traeremos aquí. Pero primero, debemos colocar las barreras.

InuYasha asintió siguiendo a su hermano hasta más allá de donde los árboles volvían a estar muy cerca entre ellos, rodeando el castillo.

Sesshōmaru desenvainó su espada la _Tenseiga_ y la movió un poco. Volteó a ver a su hermano y pidió...

—Saca a _Tessaiga_.

El menor obedeció. El _Dai-Yôkai_ , unió su espada a la de su hermano y recitó...

—Vientos del Oeste, su señor les pide que sientan la sangre del primer _Inugami_ que los domó, corriendo por las venas de sus herederos y la llamen como propia para protegerla de todo peligro de este y cualquier mundo.

Las dos espadas se comenzaron a mover, guiadas por una corriente de aire y llegó un momento en que se soltaron de las manos que las sostenían chocando en el aire; el impacto envio a cada uno de los filos en direcciones opuestas; cualquiera pensaría que cortaban el aire, sin embargo por donde pasaban, se creaba una barrera que después de un destello se volvía etérea y luego invisible.

Después de seguir con la mirada un tramo grande, los hermanos perdieron de vista a _Tessaiga_ y _Tenseiga_. Las espadas recorrieron un gran tramo en circulo, sin embargo contrario a lo que se esperaría de un par de filos, no iban haciendo surcos, si no creando la barrera por donde pasaban, sin cortar nada.

después de un tiempo las espadas regresaron con sus dueños.

Sesshōmaru envainó a _Tenseiga_ y esperó a que su hermano lo imitara, para recorrer el lugar buscando lo que requerían para hacer la barda del castillo.

000

Kōga revisó una última vez los pergaminos con la información de los Señores del Oeste. No eran muchos los datos, no obstante si útiles para saber más de _ese pulgoso_ del que nunca se espero todo lo que ahora sabía.

Ginta y Hakkaku ya se habían retirado a descansar, por lo que el _bocchan_ estaba a solas, esperando a su padre para preguntarle algunas cosas.

000

Miroku bufó un poco molesto por esa interrupción de esa _yôkai_ y envió un mensaje:

—Dile que aun no ha llegado _Sacerdotisa_ y que el Club aun no abre.

El guardia salió llevando el mensaje. Miroku confiaba en que si la señorita Kagewaki se ponía borde, su jefe intervendría.

los _hosts_ esperaron por algún vocero, y fue Kikyō quien respondió por fin ante los administradores:

—Todos lo hemos consultado y consideramos que hasta que no haya tanto peligro, deseamos seguir trabajando.

Sango y Miroku se miraron y asintieron:

—Era su decisión y la han tomado —dijo Sango.

Avisaré a Okamimaru- _sama_ , vayan a cambiarse... ¡Que el _Okami Kuro_ inicia labores!

Concluyó con eso la reunión Miroku. Los _hosts_ salieron del lugar aun conversando entre ellos.

Sango salio con Kikyō comentando:

—¿Sabes el motivo de la visita de esa _hime_?

—No, la verdad es que creí que ya no vendría, si ya sabe que _Inugami_ ya no esta.

—Yo tambien lo crei; sin embargo con estos demonios nunca se sabe.

El par de _shifters_ llegaron a los vestidores y cada una se vistió para el trabajo.

En el privado donde Ôkamimaru esperaba, Miroku arribó, llevando las palabras de sus _hosts_. El _yôkai_ lobo negó sonriente:

—Si esa es su opinión, solo me resta cumplir lo prometido. Los guardias se duplicarán desde hoy. Con esto me despido Miroku. No necesito decirte que tú esposa y tú hacen un gran trabajo.

El _Rīdā_ se levantó y salió del lugar acompañado por Miroku.

En la puerta, el lobo se topó con Kagura...

—¡¿Señorita Kagewaki?!

Se asombró Okamimaru. Kagura maldijo a su suerte, pues no esperaba encontrarse con el socio de su hermano y menos ese mismo día con todo lo que había sucedido.

Ella fingió inocencia, a pesar de no considerarse muy buena en ello.

—Solo deseaba distraerme un momento y consideré que su Club era la opción más fiable, para que una dama como yo, esté segura.

Okamimaru casi se rió por lo de _una dama,_ pero no lo hizo y optó por retirarse y dejar a esa _yôkai_ peligrosa ahí, pero bien vigilada.

El lobo se despidió de su administrador:

—No te preocupes, enviaré un mensaje a los cuidadores de la _Hime_ Kagewaki, para que se la lleven pronto.

—Se lo agradecería, Okamimaru- _sama_.

El _yôkai_ por fin se retiró, solo con su chófer, pues sus guardias los dejó en Club.

000

Bankotsu se acomodó el _yukata_ y esperó que Jakotsu concluyera con su arreglo, no deseaba que este se pusiera más nervioso.

Cuando el de triángulos en las mejillas, miró a su pareja y sonrió:

—Listo. Vamos, aunque ¿Crees que esté despierto?

—Con todo lo que ha pasado, dudo que esté ya durmiendo. Además es mejor no esperar si queremos que se haga esta semana.

Jakotsu no agregó más y se unió a su prometido, rumbo al despacho de su _Rīdā_.

Los _yôkai_ del clan parecían haberse retirado a pasar un tiempo en sus habitaciones; aprovechando que sus señores estarían en la misma situación.

La pareja llegó hasta la puerta de la oficina de Naraku y Bankotsu tocó.

—Adelante.

Se escuchó desde dentro y el par obedeció. Jakotsu saludó y tomó asiento.

Bankotsu se quedó parado e inició.

—Mi prometido y yo deseamos sacar algo bueno de todo lo que pasó y de estar en casa... —Naraku esperó lo que su consejero y más cercano colaborador le comunicaría.— Deseamos casarnos pasado mañana.

—¡¿Tan pronto?! —exclamó Naraku.

Jakotsu agregó:

—Nuestro compromiso existe desde hace años y creemos que es mejor entrar en esta... Guerra, unidos.

Naraku bufó

—Me agradaría decirles que hay posibilidad de que no haya guerra, pero sería una mentira. —La pareja no dijo nada, por lo que el _Rīdā_ continuó— Si ese es su deseo... Me parece, bien. Pidan a los siervos lo que se necesite.

Naraku salió con los dos guerreros y fue así como los tres se enteraron de boca de uno de los guardias...

—Señor... La señorita Kagura salió de la mansión. Tratamos de evitarlo, quitando las llaves de los autos y sin aparecernos frente a ella para evitar llevarla, pero...

Naraku se rió, acotando:

—Si Kagura quería salir, solo yo podía evitarlo. Retirate y avísame cuando ella regrese.

El guardia hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

—Kagura siempre desobedece, más nunca sin una buena razón. Cómo si no tuviera suficientes problemas.

Se quejó Naraku. Sus guerreros lo vieron retirarse rumbo a sus habitaciones y Jakotsu comentó:

—Es mi imaginación o el _Rīdā_ está extraño. ¿Será por la guerra?

—...

—¿Bankotsu?

—No quiero ni pensarlo, más no encuentro otra explicación...

Al ver que Bankotsu no decía más, Jakotsu prosiguió:

—Es un guerrero como nosotros, la guerra sería un aliciente no una preocupación...

Por fin la pareja llegó de nuevo a su habitación y el de trenza dejó salir el aire con pesadumbre...

—Nuestro _Rīdā_ no difiere mucho de su hermana, no solo se parecen físicamente... Si no se sienten muy atraídos hacia el recién descubierto _Inugami_.

—¡¿Hablas en serio?!

—Desearía obviar el asunto, pero con la reacción de nuestro señor, al caer en cuenta que somos rivales natos de los _Inu,_ lo comprobé.

—No lo conozco, pero el _Inugami_ debe ser impresionante.

—Lo más irónico es que el Lord y yo lo conocimos antes de que _despertara_ y así lo impresionó.

Jakotsu arqueó una ceja...

—Y veo que no fue el único.

Gruñó Jakotsu. Bankotsu masculló...

—Yo te tengo a ti. Más debo admitir que el poder que emanó está mañana ese _Dai-Yôkai,_ fue monstruoso y de cierta manera atrayente.

Jakotsu golpeó a Bankotsu en el brazo y este no se quejó, agradecido de que su novio se conformara con eso.

000

Kohaku entró a la habitación que compartía con Neji y vio que el _shifter_ ya escribía. El chico de ojos blancos no se inmutó ante la presencia de Kohaku, después de todo a pesar de ser _naturalmente_ presa y cazador, _Mandasu_ utilizaba una enseñanza de respeto mutuo entre sus estudiantes y con ello, un ambiente donde se sintieran seguros.

Kohaku notó los instrumentos de escritura sobre un mueble a lado de su lugar en la habitación.

El _cambiaformas_ lobo suspiró y se concentró en tratar de trasmitir sus emociones, en lo que no era muy bueno:

 _Papá, Mamá..._

 _No soy aún un shifter adulto, pero no por eso soy ciego, nuestro mundo no es justo, tal vez eso es normal, pero yo quiero tener la oportunidad de lo mismo que los yôkai y que ellos no sean dueños de mis sueños y futuro. InuYasha me puede ayudar y su hermano también, ellos no desean gobernar sobre todo mundo, solo hacer conocer a los otros yôkai que no son débiles y que los dejen vivir en paz. ¿Ven? No es tan diferente a lo que deseamos nosotros._

 _Estoy bien, vivimos en el castillo de los Inu, tenemos todo lo que necesitamos._

 _Si algún día quieren venir, pueden hacerlo, Sesshōmaru-sama lo acepta._

Kohaku se levantó y al mismo tiempo, Neji lo hizo, ambos salieron a buscar a Sesshōmaru.

000

Kagura vio partir al líder de los lobos y miró al _shifter_ frente a ella:

—No voy a esperar más. Ya quiero entrar.

Miroku dejó salir el aire y se hizo a un lado. Permitió que la _yôkai_ con acompañamiento entrará al Club.

Sango se unió a él, poco después y le dió una mirada criptica. Miroku se encogió de hombros:

—Que se embriague, en lo que abrimos.

La _shifter_ negó y se dirigió a buscar a los meseros, que siempre estaban listos antes que los _hosts_.

El tiempo pasaba y si no fuera porque le urgía ver a esa _cambiaformas_ ya se hubiera largado. Kagura bebía de su copa cuando por fin vio llegar a _Sacerdotisa_. La chica no parecía muy apresurada y eso molestó más a Kagura, que de inmediato atacó:

—Si yo misma no lo estuviera viendo, dudaría que vives de lo que tus clientes amablemente te ofrecen, haciéndome esperar de este modo.

Sacerdotisa se sentó con parsimonia y respondió:

—El Club no abrió sus puertas hasta hace unos minutos.

Kagura azotó su copa y encaró a Kikyō.

—Mira niña, no me provoques, sé de esa tontería de esta mañana, pero no es la primera vez y te digo cómo terminó siempre... —La _yôkai_ se acercó al oído de Kikyō— Con las cabezas de los _cambiaformas_ adornando nuestras mansiones. No lo olvides.

Kikyō alzó el mentón; con todo lo que pasó, ella tomó su decisión y ni las amenazas de Kagura cambiarían nada.

—Sé a lo que ha venido y mi respuesta es...No.

—¡¿Cómo?!

—No señorita Kagewaki, no le ayudaré.

—Sabes a lo que te enfrentas, negándote.

—Lo imagino, pero ya no le temo... _Inugami_ es mi amigo.

Kagura sintió esas palabras como un puñetazo en el estómago, que la dejó sin aire. Su sangre hervía por venganza, sin embargo, no podía matar a esa _shifter_ , no antes de que la usará contra su hermano y se debía llevarla consigo a la fuerza... lo haría.

Kagura se levantó serena y aseguró:

—No me he rendido, más por el momento me retiro... —Kagura recorrió rápidamente el lugar y notó más guardias que antes— Por lo menos tendrás la amabilidad de acompañarme a la salida.

Kikyō deseó negarse, sin embargo era mejor vigilar que esa mujer se largara de una vez; por lo que se levantó y guió a las _yôkai_ fuera.

Al llegar a la calle; Kagura le señaló un auto estacionado y la _hosts_ siguió, creyendo que era ese auto de la yôkai, alejándose de la entrada del Club.

Kikyō lo sintió segundos más tarde. Algunos hilos invisibles la ataron y jalaron al callejón cercano. Ella cambió y pudo zafarse para combatir. Su arco se había quedado en los vestidores, pero tenía sus garras y colmillos para defenderse.

Yura movía sus cabellos demoníacos para apresar a la pantera, más está era veloz y poco dispuesta a rendirse.

Kagura dejó en un principio que Yura se encargara de la _shifter_ , no obstante no debían perder tiempo y que los guardias o administradores notarán la ausencia de la chica. Kagura movió su abanico y un remolino de cuchillas de viento atraparon en su interior a la pantera, que ante el repentino ataque, no pudo resistirse y con muchos cortes en el cuerpo, cayó sin sentido.

La Kagewaki apareció su pluma y ordenó...

—Subela Yura.

La mencionada obedeció y Kagura alzó el vuelo.

—Haré que Suikotsu la revise, en cuento lleguemos. Muerta no me sirve...

La pluma levantó el vuelo y de ese modo se perdieron en el cielo.

Dentro del Club, Sango buscó a Kikyō y al no hallarla fue con Miroku.

000

Las ramas que se convertirían en tablones, ya se encontraban en el patio exterior del castillo. InuYasha se sentó sobre una de ellas y miró a su aniki:

—¿Serán suficientes?

Sesshōmaru observó y asintió.

—Llamaré a los _Ayakashis_ para que comienzen a levantar la barda. Aunque también tus amigos y tú ayudarán, de ese modo entrenarán sus cuerpos.

InuYasha se encogió de hombros, era lógico que no se pasarían descansando todo el tiempo.

Los hermanos notaron a los otros ocupantes del castillo saliendo de este.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ notó los pergaminos en las manos de estos y supo que sus mensajes ya estaban listos.

—Entregenmelos...

Los oyentes obedecieron y vieron como Sesshōmaru lanzó los mensajes y como estos en vez de caer al suelo, se movieron en una corriente de aire que el Señor de los Vientos del Oeste guío fuera de la montaña y rumbo a sus destinatarios.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

Kane-noona, baunyoko y Chiharu: Quiere pensar que algunos _Inu_ sobrevivientes se le unirán por eso no quiere atar a los chamacos :) y si aún son poquitos.^_^


	19. Chapter 19

**Capítulo XIX**

* * *

Kaede sintió la brisa mover las cortinas y sin que lo hubiera imaginado, ésta misma corriente le llevó un pergamino. Kaede oteó el mensaje y al sentir la esencia de su hija, abrió de inmediato éste. La _shifter_ pantera bebió las palabras de su hija y si bien estaba enojada, también estaba feliz de saber que _su bebé_ estaba bien y a salvó.

Kaede miró su casa y con melancolía se preguntó si aún se podría llamar hogar, si su esposo ya no estaba y ahora su hija tampoco.

Sus hermanas eran mayores y ambas se cuidaban la una a la otra... Ella debía estar Rin.

000

InuYasha llamó a los otros...

—Vamos, recorramos el lugar.

Sesshōmaru se unió al grupo:

—InuYasha no tardaremos, la cena se servirá pronto, para retirarnos a descansar.

Los _sensei_ iban caminando con el Lord un poco alejados de los niños, que reían divertidos.

Con los mensajes entregados, los chicos se unieron a los hermanos para dar un recorrido por el area que cubriría las barreras. InuYasha notó que cierto rubio se quedaba sentado en las ramas viendo al horizonte, más se dijo que este debía querer privacidad para pensar.

Seeshomaru se alejó un momento de los _sensei_ y se acercó al _kitzune_ :

— Considero que es hora de que le responda algunas preguntas a ese _bocchan_.

El _kitsune_ asintió y regresó sobre sus pasos a sentarse con el rubio.

000

No creía que su escapada no fuera sabida por su hermano, no era tan crédula; sin embargo Kagura decidió bajar cerca de la entrada trasera de la mansión y usar algunos sellos para ocultar su presencia o propiamente la de la presa que llevaba.

—Yura, llevala hasta una habitación y luego busca a Suikotsu.

—Si señorita.

—Ya sabes que de esto ni una palabra a mi hermano, voy a verlo para evitar que él me busque.

La _hime_ recorrió el pasillo hasta la habitación de Naraku, más éste salía ya de esta y al verla...

—Vaya, ya regresaste.

—Si.

—Di una orden Kagura.

—No creí que fuera peligroso ir a dar un paseo.

—¿Y a donde fuiste a dar _tu paseo_?

—Oh por aqui cerca, deseaba... ver con mis propios ojos que _Inugami_ ya no estaría en el _Ôkami_ _Kuro_.

Naraku se tensó ante lo dicho por su odiosa hermana, pero se controló y acotó:

—¡Que tontería! Por supuesto que no iba a estar. Su... trabajo de _hosts_ solo era una pantalla.

—Estás muy seguro de que no estaría.

—Yo no imagino cosas, yo compruebo todo antes de planear bodas y demás.

Kagura se irguió sin dar muestras de haberse ofendido.

—Oh _nee_ - _san_ , planeo todo, pero no lo has notado.

Naraku se giró y regresó a su habitación. El _Dai-Yôkai_ se dejó caer en un sillón y recargó la cabeza. Deseaba terminar con ese día.

000

El grupo de un par de meseros y los dos administradores, se movieron discretos por todo el Club y por las calles cercanas.

Miroku junto con un guardia, regresaron al _Ôkami_ _Kuro_ , sin tener pistas de Kikyō.

El exmonje caminó por el Club, notando que este se encontraba con una buena cantidad de clientes, más para su consternación, muchos de ellos y ellas, buscaban a los favoritos.

Sango se unió a su esposo y los dos caminaron hasta su oficina. Ella sirvió un par de vasos de agua y los dejó sobre el escritorio.

—Estamos trabajando, pero si lo notaste muchos de ellos...

—Lo sé, buscan a _Inugami_ y _Sacerdotisa_ ; precisamente son los clientes de mayor poder economico y por ende _Yôkai_ fuertes, que se aventuran a salir a pesar de los peligros o incluso divertidos por ellos. Esperemos que nuestro demás chicos los distraigan.

—Lo harán, estoy segura.

—Sango... Kikyō no aparece.

—Ni aquí dentro ¿Crees que la señorita Kagewaki...?

—Sin lugar a dudas. Debemos avisar de inmediato a Okamimaru- _sama_ y que él vaya a la mansión de esa mujer.

Miroku fue hasta el teléfono y marcó. Sango bebió de su vaso y miró, como un pergamino llegaba por debajo de la puerta; ella corrió para ver quien lo había llevado, no obstante no había nadie del otro lado.

Miroku llamaba en ese momento...

—...Si señor no puede ser de otro modo...

Por el otro lado de la línea Okamimaru...

—Debió aprovechar Kagura y alejarla de la seguridad del Club

—Si, precisamente los guardias la vieron salir con la señorita...

—Esa no es una señorita, es una... —dijo el lobo _yôkai_ y acotó— continua Miroku- _san_.

—La cuestión es que no podemos acusarla directamente. Nosotros no, ni su familia...

—Por supuesto yo me encargaré, porque solo quiero corroborar, pero ella es cercana a ¿ _Inugami_?

—Si, sus familias son cercanas.

—¡Esta tipa quiere ponernos en contra de los _Inu!_

—¡¿Usted cree?!

—No; pero para evitar siquiera esa posibilidad. Me comunicaré en cuanto llegue a la Mansión Kagewaki y sepa algo.

—Se lo agradeceré.

Miroku colgó el teléfono y se retiró del escritorio llegando hasta donde su esposa...

La _shifter_ lobo alzó el pargamino y a su olfato llegó el olor de su cachorro...

—Miroku... —llamó Sango.

Miroku le respondió a su esposa:

—Ya cariño, ya lo hice y...

—Miroku, llegó un mensaje de nuestro Kohaku:

El matrimonio leyó la carta de su hijo y al terminarla, el lobo negó:

—Dice que no es adulto, sin embargo ha actuado como todo un Alfa y líder de manada... si la tuviera.

—A lo mejor él no se ha dado cuenta, pero ya la tiene. —comentó Sango pensando en Rin la niña que _los siguió_.

—No comprendo.

—Hombres... —Miroku sonrió— Bueno mi hijo está iniciando su camino solo, y yo aun lo veo como un cachorrito que nos necesita.

El exmonje miró alrededor en su oficina y explicó...

—Tal vez no se haya equivocado en lo de ir con Sesshōmaru, lo sabes ¿verdad?

—Lo sé; temo y anhelo ese día.

El matrimonio dejó sus noticias en las cuatro paredes de esa oficina y se reunieron con los _hosts_ en el Club.

000

La enfermería se encontraba a lado de su habitación para mayor facilidad y un tanto para que Suikotsu estuviera atento. Esa noche ya estaba muy avanzada y por ende ya se retiraba a descansar; cuando oyó una par de golpes en la puerta.

El medico abrió:

—¿Yura estás enferma?

La _yôkai_ casi rodó los ojos.

—No. La señorita te necesita en su habitación. Ven conmigo.

El Medico de coleta alta no dijo nada, sabía que Kagura era más cruel y vengativa que su hermano, si no se obedecían sus órdenes.

El duo cruzó con total discreción y sigilo, los pasillos desiertos de la casona hasta llegar al ala que habitaba la _hime_.

Yura lo guió a uno de los cuartos de invitados y abrió la puerta para que entrara, pero ella se quedó vigilando.

Kagura recibió al médico.

—Pasa Suikotsu. Ven está en la cama.

El médico se internó hasta donde le indicó la _yôkai_ y vio a una _shifter —_ lo detectó por el olor en la cama—, se encontraba inconsciente.

—Te dejó con ella. No tengo que decirte que...

—Lo sé señorita, no diré ni una palabra.

—Bien. Y cuando... Termines dale esto para que descanse.

Kagura le dió un frasco al médico, lo cual parecía ser para dormir.

Kagura salió del lugar y dejó atrás a un _yôkai_ que al quedarse a solas, inhaló con fuerza...

—¿Dígame como una dulce chica cayó en las manos de esa bruja?

—...

—No me puede engañar ya está despierta, curaré sus heridas y no piense mal, debo verla...

—Lo sé... he ido al médico. —cortó Kikyō.

—Bueno, bueno no se moleste, solo le informaba. Y ahora imagino como hizo enojar a _nuestra princesa,_ es usted muy gruñona, apuesto que es una cambiaformas felina.

—¡Yo no gruño!

—Si, si... no se mueva antes de que le limpie esas heridas. Si le parece bien cambie; sé que ustedes se curan de una mejor manera cambiando a su animal.

Kikyō se enfurruñó por la órdenes de ese tipo, más obedeció.

Suikotsu era un doctor y era todo un profesional, no obstante no pudo evitar ver la belleza en las formas femeninas y perfectas de su paciente, por eso le dolía que esta fuera una prisionera de Kagura. Él era un _Shichinintai_ y conocía el juego de poder que la _yôkai_ jugaba y como se deshacía de lo que ya no le servía o no le obedecía.

La silueta felina remplazó a la de la mujer y el _yôkai_ tuvo que aceptar que eso no demeritó la belleza de esta, ni un ápice. Kikyō era hermosa de cualquier modo. Más lo que no sabía Suikotsu era que también podría ser mortal si su _Rīdā_ sabía que estaba ahí y herida.

—Por cierto no desconfíe... tanto, no le daré ese somnifero que me dió la señorita.

000

Yura ayudó a alistarse a su señora para dormir. A la chica de cabello corto algo le rondaba por la cabeza...

—Mi señora, es poco probable, sin embargo podría pasar... ¿Si su hermano se llegase a enterar que ella está aquí?

—Precisamente debe enterarse, pero cuando yo lo decida, no te preocupes, será pronto.

Yura ya no dijo más y es que no le convenía hacer enojar a su señora.

000

El grupo retornó al castillo cuando la noche ya había llegado. Sesshōmaru vio que los _kitsunes_ ya no estaban fuera, seguramente en algún momento de la noche se habían internado. Así que consideró que el rubio _bocchan_ ya debía saber más de los Yoko.*

Jaken se encontraba en la entrada...

—Bienvenidos, la cena se servirá en cuanto se aseen.

Los menores entraron apresurados y fueron a lavarse, pasaron y vieron a Naruto y Shikamaru en la sala, esperando.

000

Estaba cabeceando tratando de no quedarse dormido, pero estaba perdiendo la batalla.

Se escuchó una voz llamándolo:

—Kōga..., Kōga... Ve a dormir a tu habitación, hijo.

Okamimaru lo movió y el menor masculló:

—Ten... go... que...

—Mañana hijo, mañana.

El lobo mayor alzó en brazos a su joven cachorro y lo llevó a su cuarto. Lo dejó durmiendo y salió. Deseaba imitarlo, pero lo de su _hosts_ no debía esperar. El _Rīdā_ salió de nuevo a la limusina que lo esperaba, pues solo fue a ver a Kōga, antes de ir a la mansión Kagewaki.

Okamimaru subió y ordenó:

—Ya es tarde, trata de ir rápido ahorita que no debe haber autos, Kō.

—Si señor.

—Toma el camino de la montaña ya no debe haber aves que molesten.

—¿Señor?

—Creeme Kō ese _Inugami_ que vimos ésta mañana; cumplió su palabra, pues ya no hubo temblores, ni señales de alguna aves _yôkai_.

Luego sacó su teléfono y marcó. Del otro lado de la línea, se tardaron un poco, pero respondieron:

—Naraku, que bueno que no estás durmiendo.

—Si lo estuviera, tú ya me despertaste no ¿Que sucede Okamimaru?

—Por si no fuera un día de sorpresas y problemas, tú hermana nos quiere meter en más líos.

—¿Que hizo?

—Algo que no comprendo...

—Kagura es una interrogante siempre.

—Ya veo. Fue al _Ôkami Kuro_...

—Eso si me lo dijo...

—Bien, pues al irse se llevó a alguien...

—¡¿ _Inugami_?! —exclamó el Kagewaki

—¡¿Que?! ¡No! ¡¿Por qué estaría él en el _Ôkami Kuro aún_?! Céntrate Naraku, tú hermana raptó a _Sacerdotisa_ o mínimo sabe de ella. Voy a tu casa.

—Bien.

Okamimaru colgó y bufó, si se había informado bien de las visitas de Naraku al Club, ese tonto se había aficionado más que a esa _shifter_ pantera y con esa llamada lo comprobó. Más ese asunto era para verlo después.

El lobo llevaba las ventanas abajo y fue así como llegó a él, el aroma más delicioso que había olido en su _yôkai_ vida, sin embargo estaba combinado con otros que le daban ganas de vomitar...

Okamimaru y asomó la cabeza por la ventanilla —cual feliz can— y ordenó velozmente:

—¡Deten el auto Kō!

El conductor obedeció y hasta un rechinido de goma, se escuchó.

Okamimaru no perdió el tiempo, bajo veloz e inició la cacería...

000

Los chicos al terminar de cenar se retiraron a sus habitaciones, pero el ofrecimiento de Jaken arrancó ovaciones:

—El baño está listo.

InuYasha se acercó a su _aniki_ y...

—¡¿Hay...?!

El _Dai-Yôkai_ asintió:

—Si _Otōto_ hay aguas termales.

—¡ _Aniki_!

El de orejitas corrió con los otros niños y dejó a los adultos con Myōga que sin dejar el hombro del Capitán Royakan mencionó:

—Este es una castillo con todo lo necesario y más.

—No lo conocías, pues fue mi madre.

Dijo Sesshōmaru, sabedor de que la pulga y la _Inukami_ no eran amigos.

Royakan rió y se despidió.

—Mi señor, voy a hacer guardias.

—Considere Capitán, no ha descansado bien en varios días. De una vuelta por las barreras y vaya a descansar. Llamaré a algunos _Ayakashis_ más grandes para que vigilen.

—Señor...

Se resistió un poco Royakan.

—Es una orden _Taichō_. —cortó Sesshōmaru.

El lobo ya no dijo más y se retiró llevándose a Myōga.

000

Kagura se sentó en su silla y sacando papel pluma comenzó con su nota...

 _Lord Sesshōmaru..._

 _Si bien me enteré por mi hermano de su condición eso me hizo realmente feliz. Es una gran noticia que su noble clan haya resurgido._

 _Haciendo honor a nuestro compromiso, y su bien... es algo muy vergonzoso para mí persona, más por lealtad a usted debo confesar... Mi hermano ha raptado a una de sus personas cercanas. Yo no puedo hacer nada, puesto que prácticamente me encuentro en la misma situación. Lo que puedo hacer es avisarle y pedirle ayuda... Para las dos._

 _Con mi total aprecio..._

 _Kagewaki Kagura._

La _yôkai_ terminó de escribir y sonrió. Su mensaje llegaría a la montaña de _Tekkei_ , un _Dai-Yôkai_ notaría que otro Demonio lo había enviado, después de todo contaba con que su pluma —más veloz— diera con las barreras y de ahí a Sesshōmaru.

000

Sango y Miroku seguían laborando, esperando por esa llamada de su jefe. Pues si terminaba la jornada sin noticias de Kikyō, ellos serían los responsables de avisarles y calmar a sus hermanas o... Enviar un mensaje a Sesshōmaru.

000

Jaken secaba el cabello de su amo, cuando la puerta de la recamara se abrió. InuYasha entró llevando una almohada y sin decir nada se dejó caer en el gran futón.

—InuYasha... ¿No compartías cuarto con Kohaku?

Afirmó Sesshōmaru.

—No puedo dormir, no estoy acostumbrado a no verte.

El de Luna en la frente dejó que Jaken se retirara para decirle al de orejitas:

—InuYasha... No eres el único que dejó una vida atrás, tú me tienes a mí, estoy en otra habitación, pero en el mismo castillo; pero los que nos siguieron...

El _hanyō_ se incorporó y vio al mayor.

—Lo sé no debo ser un bebé, ellos me ven como ejemplo y...

Sesshōmaru abrazó al menor.

—Solo por esta noche.

InuYasha sonrió y se volvió a acomodar, respondiendo:

—Si _aniki_.

000

Toran observó la ciudad desde ese mirador de la carretera. Los otros fueron a informarse que novedades habían después de esos años de ausencia del Clan de Gatos Leopardo _jugando_ por ahí. Y si bien la de cabello azul no deseaba creerlo, sentía que mucho cambió y no para bien.

000

Naraku agradeció no haberse puesto cómodo para dormir, pues así se levantó y salió a la sala a esperar la llegada de Okamimaru, o si tardaba, ir a buscar a su hermana o poner a su gente a buscar a la _shifter_. Naraku se sirvió un vaso de whisky y se iba a sentar de nuevo.

—Señor.

Interrumpió Suikotsu. Naraku lo vio y negó...

—Dime que no.

—¿Señor?

—Kagura te pidió algo.

—Me temo que si y no es algo bueno...

Suikotsu iba a callar obedeciendo a Kagura, más no le pareció justo que Kikyō sufriera por causa de ello, aún si él debía pagar las consecuencias de desobedecer. Así que relató todo a Naraku.

000

Ya avanzada la noche. En las barreras; la pluma se quedó temblando al ser repelida por ellas; no obstante no fue mucho tiempo antes de que uno de los _Ayakashis_ la agarrara y revisando que no fuera peligrosa la llevó al castillo.

...

* * *

*Yoko: Zorros Demonio, o kitsunes.

Muchísimas gracias a:

Kane-noona y Chiharu: jajaja Sip medio atarantada la Kikyō ;)


	20. Chapter 20

**Capítulo XX**

* * *

Las noticias llegaron como murmullos entre las calles. El _yôkai_ los oyó y su único ojo se sintió aguarse, deseaba tanto creer, más no era la primera vez que algo así se rumoraba.

Sin embargo, algo en esta ocasión era diferente y eso era la fuerza que sintió regresar a su propio cuerpo. Ese que usaba alquilando como guardaespaldas y del que muchos se burlaban por ya no ser ni el fantasma del que fue.

Otro viaje no afectaría en su vida longeva. Y corroborar o romper las ilusiones de su clan renaciendo, debía comprobarlo.

Su cabello oscuro y corto fue removido por sus manos...

—Vamos Kuro... Vayamos a ese lugar.

Se dijo a su mismo.

000

La pluma llegó hasta el castillo y Royakan la recibió. El lobo notó el hechizo que envolvía está para que fuera vista solo por su receptor.

Era importante, ¿Pero que tanto para despertar a su Lord? Después de todo ese día había sido muy largo.

Royakan decidió preguntar a Jaken, pues el sapo _yôkai_ era el que mejor conocía a los amos. Y además, estaría despierto para vigilar el sueño de los señores.

El Capitán llegó hasta el pasillo que llevaba a las habitaciones y como supuso. Jaken deambulaba por el lugar con una lámpara. Al verlo, el _yôkai_ sapo fue con él.

—Esto llegó a las barreras.

Jaken agarró la pluma y negó.

—Solo un _yôkai_ por encima del promedio podría mandar un mensaje y que este llegará hasta las barreras.

—Lo sé y por eso lo traje, una vez que el _ayakashi_ me lo dió.

—Si fuera un día cualquiera, no molestaría al Lord, sin embargo debemos estar pendientes si es una amenaza.

—Reforcé la guardia.

—Bien.

Jaken fue hasta uno de los cuartos y Royakan esperó por si su Lord deseaba salir, para acompañarlo.

InuYasha dormía a pie tirante, más su hermano tenía el sueño y oído más ligero, por lo que oyó los toques suaves.

Sesshōmaru se levantó con cuidado y llamó...

—¿Que pasa Jaken?

—Amito, llegó un mensaje para usted.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ salió al recibidor, evitando hacer ruido y tomó la pluma, que en cuanto fue tocada por él se volvió una hoja.

Sesshōmaru arrugó levemente el ceño al notar el olor de la _yôkai_ araña, más leyó...

El de luna en la frente, dió una mirada a donde descansaba su _Ototō_ y luego explicó:

—No creo que los del clan Kagewaki sean tan tontos como para querer ponerme una trampa.

—¿Amito?

—Dice que Naraku Kagewaki, secuestró a Kikyō.

—Oh.

—Ese tipo es un arrogante, pero no lo considero tonto.

—La arrogancia en los _yôkai_ a veces los guia a retar a demonios más fuertes.

—Eso es cierto. No obstante no deberían de haber usado a Kikyō ni a nadie más débil. Esta guerra es entre _yôkai..._ a menos que los _shifter_ decidan cooperar.

—¿Irá mi señor?

—Si. Cuida que InuYasha no despierte, si no, no habrá poder demonio que lo detenga para querer ir conmigo.

—Si amo. Royakan lo espera.

Sesshōmaru fue auxiliado por Jaken para vestir de nuevo su armadura.

El lord salió caminando por el pasillo y rumbo a la puerta. Royakan no necesitó recibir órdenes y se unió a su señor. Sesshōmaru alzó el vuelo y _Mokomoko_ se extendió dando a entender que el Capitán subiera.

000

InuYasha se incorporó y se rascó una orejita...

—Jaken... Jaken...

El sapo entró velozmente y preguntó:

—¿Que desea _bocchan_?

—Tengo sed... —El _hanyō_ miró a su alrededor— ¿Mi _aniki_?

—Fue... Al baño.

El niño bebió un poco de agua del _ayakashis_ —que había aparecido— le llevó y asintió medio dormido.

Jaken vio con alivió, que InuYasha se acomodó de nuevo para dormir.

000

Ôkamimaru después de llevar a su liebrecita a su casa, iba de regreso a la mansión Kagewaki. Esperaba que ese asunto se resolviera esa misma noche y sin violencia.

000

Naraku se bebió el whisky de un trago y azotó el vaso en el mueble.

—Llévame con ella.

Ordenó a Suikotsu. El médico obedeció y caminó hasta el ala de Kagura. En esta, Naraku notó que no había ningún vigilante.

—Cada vez me confirmó más que esto es una trampa.

—Yo también lo creí, señor. Si no ¿Para que traerla dónde usted lo notaría de inmediato?

—Exactamente. La cuestión es ¿Que busca mi hermana?

Los dos _yôkai_ arribaron a la habitación y Suikotsu abrió.

Kikyō dormía, sin embargo era por simple cansancio y no por algún medicamento.

Naraku vio a la chica y sonrió...

—Es hermosa.

—...

Suikotsu no respondió, pues si bien estaba de acuerdo con el _Rīdā_ , no sabía cómo sería tomado su comentario.

Naraku notó la indecisión de su guerrero y médico y aclaró:

—Ella trabaja en un _Club Hosts_ , fui... Aficionado a ella durante un tiempo, más...

—¿Ya no?

—He tenido amantes, lo sabes. Pero algo que me quiera hacer cambiar, que me haga desear compartir o hasta dar mi fuerza y... Clan

—¿Ella?

Naraku negó y cambió de conversación:

—¿Puedes moverla?

—Preferiría que no, debe descansar. Las heridas eran algo profundas.

—Maldita Kagura y su locura. Quedate a cuidarla.

—Si señor.

Naraku salió de la habitación. Suikotsu agarró una silla y se sentó cerca de la cama.

—Ya lo escuchó, descanse.

—...

—No creo que se diera cuenta de que estaba despierta. ¿Le teme?

—No a él, si no sus intenciones y temperamento. Aunque confirmó que ya no le intereso y me siento...

—Aliviada.

—...

—No es porque sea mi _Rīdā_ , pero no he sabido de alguien a quien haya... obligado.

—Trabajo en el Club, he conocido a muchos que no _obligan_ a los _shifter._

— _Yôkais_ con pocos escrúpulos, pero también hay _shifter_ así.

—¿Y tú?

Suikotsu sonrió ante el tuteo.

—Mis compañeros se ríen de mí porque no salgo mucho y me dedico a mi profesión. Aunque...

—¿Aunque?

—Sigo siendo un guerrero y cuando debo combatir... Lo hago.

—Por eso tu olor...

—¿Que?

—Nada.

Suikotsu sonrió y concluyó:

—Descansa, yo vigilaré.

Kikyō no deseaba pensar más en ese olor de hierbas medicinales y madera que expedía el médico _yôkai_ y se empeñó en dormir.

000

Ôkamimaru bajó del auto y vio que Naraku estaba en mangas de camisa, esperándolo en la puerta principal.

El lobo no hizo comentario sobre lo desgarbado del _Rīdā_ , él mismo estaba a punto de viol... Conversar con su compañero antes de arreglar ese desaguisado.

—¿Que indagaste?

—Algo muy malo.

—...

—Kagura trajo a Kikyō y no en buenas condiciones.

—¿Que sucedió?

—Entra y hablamos.

Los dos líderes entraron y en la sala, y Naraku explicó lo que sabía hasta ese momento.

000

Esa noche Mukotsu hacía guardia junto con Renkotsu. El maestro del veneno fue el primero en notar al _Dai-Yôkai_ volar en dirección a la mansión.

No tenía instrucciones de su señor sobre esa visita, por lo que consideró que no era un invitado.

Mukotsu sacó sus instrumentos y absorvió su veneno para crear una nube tóxica, decidiendo que eso detendría al intruso.

En el aire Sesshōmaru movió sus garras...

—Royakan cubre tu boca y nariz con _Mokomoko_.

El lobo obedeció de inmediato. Sesshōmaru sacó su látigo y lo movió haciendo ondas atrayendo la nube venenosa y desapareciendola con un mismo movimiento.

Mukotsu vió las acciones y gruñó, empeñandose en hacer su veneno más fuerte.

Sin embargo Sesshōmaru ya estaba en el suelo...

—Deja de desperdiciar tus fuerzas.

—¡¿Quién eres tú?! ¡¿Y como pudiste soportar mi veneno?!

—Vengo a ver a tu _Rīdā_.

—De aquí no pasarás. Él no recibe visitas sin invitación. Y si aguantaste ese toxina es porque no era muy potente, pero conocerás el más poderoso.

Sesshōmaru rodó los ojos, pues no deseaba iniciar esa negociación con una muerte, no obstante no parecía ser el caso.

Mukotsu tomó aliento...

—¡No lo hagas! —gritó Renkotsu.

Se escuchó una advertencia, pero el _Shichinintai_ de estatura pequeña, ignoró y lanzó su ataque.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ miró de reojo a su Capitán y este aun se cubría con _Mokomoko_ , por ello alzó la mano derecha y la movió dejando tras de sí las líneas de sus uñas y veneno. Sesshōmaru se dirigió a Renkotsu.

—Pasaré y si quieres que viva... Olvídalo, no lo hará, sus toxinas no se comparan con mi veneno. Avisen a su _Rīdā_ , quiero verlo.

Renkotsu buscó a algún guardia y notó a Onigumo.

—Llama al señor.

El aludido corrió internandose en la casa. Renkotsu caminó hasta el inmóvil, pero en pie Mukotsu, lo tocó y al hacerlo supo que solo era un cuerpo sin vida.

Dentro de la casa; Ôkamimaru y Naraku ya iban para el exterior, por lo que se encontraron a Onigumo en el pasillo:

—¡Señor el _Inugami_ está aquí!

Naraku gruñó y Ôkamimaru no supo como reaccionar ante esa inesperada visita, vaya que lo era, pues con esa _shifter_ ahí bajo esas circunstancias, lo que menos deseaban era que ese _Inu_ llegara.

—Señor... —Onigumo titubeó, más el rostro molesto de su _Rīdā_ , lo animó a seguir— Mukotsu lo atacó.

—¡¿Que?! !Maldita sea!

Naraku apresuró el paso y Ôkamimaru se colocó a lado del guardia y cuestionó:

—¿Viene solo?

—Viene con ese _yôkai_ lobo.

—Ya. Podría ser un punto a nuestro favor.

—No comprendo.

—Tambien soy lobo _yôkai_.

Naraku llegó primero a la entrada.

—Sesshōmaru... —El de luna en la frente vio al _Kigyōka_ sin mostrar un mínimo gesto. El dragón araña se irguió y recordó que ya no era un _hosts_ con el que hablaba, si no— Señor del _Ichizoku Inu_ , bienvenido a la casa Kagewaki.

Sesshōmaru movió los ojos y avanzó...

—Debiste avisar a tu gente, que "era bienvenido", te has quedado sin un siervo.

Naraku miró de reojo a que se refería el _Inugami._ Renkotsu subía a Mukotsu sobre Genkotsu y lo retiraban del lugar.

—Lamento ese malentendido.

Tuvo que decir el Kagewaki. Ôkamimaru llegó con ellos y saludó cordial.

—Señor del viento del Oeste, es un gusto encontrarnos reunidos casualmente.

Sesshōmaru sonrió levemente y vio a Onigumo.

—Mi Capitán viene conmigo, puedes mostrarle el camino.

El guardia se irguió al ver a Royakan, pero ni con eso pudo llegar a la altura del pecho de este. El lobo miró hacia abajo al otro _yôkai_ y esperó que lo guiara.

Sesshōmaru avanzó después de los dos guerreros, y llevando a los dos _Rīdā_ a cada lado.

En la sala se estaba sirviendo algo para ellos. Naraku le ofreció el asiento a Sesshōmaru y este caminaba hacia el sillón...

—¡Sesshōmaru!

Se oyó ese llamado angustiado, seguido de una figura corriendo y lanzándose a los brazos del _Inugami_.

—¡Kagura!

Exclamó Naraku. La mencionada lo vio con una sonrisa diabólica plasmada en sus labios, antes de alzar la vista llena de lágrimas hacia un impactado Sesshōmaru.

—¡Viniste, viniste a rescatarme... A rescatarnos! ¡Mi hermano debe tener presa a esa _shifter_ en la casa!

Naraku apretaba los puños y los colmillos deteniéndose para no desgarrar a Kagura.

Ôkamimaru comprendió en ese instante, cual era el plan de la Kagewaki y este no parecía muy halagador para ellos.

Con la emocion de ver a Naraku en problemas y estando Sesshōmaru en el lugar, Kagura no se percató de que éste no la estaba tocando y por el contrario se notaba más que incómodo con su cercanía. Lo que no pasó desapercibido para una mente sobria como la del _Rīdā_ lobo.

—Naraku, actuaré si no lo haces tú —advirtió Ôkamimaru y como el apasionado Kagewaki no pareció reaccionar, él dió un paso hacia Kagura y usando su fuerza de líder, la sujetó y la alejó de Sesshōmaru, expresando— Mil disculpas _Rīdā_ de los _Inu_ , al parecer la señorita Kagewaki olvidó sus modales.

Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño y se acomodó la ropa.

—No veo el motivo de su presencia en una reunión de _Rīdās_.

Naraku volvió a la realidad con esa afirmación de Sesshōmaru y llamó:

—¡Bankotsu, lleva a mi... Hermana a sus aposentos!

El de trenza, junto con Jakotsu no podía estar muy alejados de su señor, desde que sintieron la presencia de Sesshōmaru, por lo que obedecieron de inmediato y eso significaba, usar su fuerza de _Shichinintai_ para evitar cualquier intento de Kagura; la que estaba en shock al comprender que ese _Dai-Yôkai_ no la soportaba ni cerca de él.

En cuanto el trío estuvo lejos; Sesshōmaru siguió:

—No es agradable, ser molestado en mi castillo después de un día... Cómo éste. Espero que no vuelva a suceder y que haya un... Castigo por ello.

Naraku asintió, aceptando que frente a él estaba un _Rīdā_ poderoso y no ese joven inteligente y atractivo que conoció; y a pesar de todo... los dos le atraían demasiado.

000

Contrario a lo que creyeron, la _Hime_ Kagewaki no se resistió de regreso a su cuarto, pues el golpe recibido en su orgullo, era mortal.

Jakotsu le dijo a Bankotsu:

—Regresa con el Lord, si no será capaz de entregarle el clan, castillo y a nosotros a ese _Inugami_.

Bankotsu asintió, y ambos oyeron una risa algo maniática proveniente de Kagura.

—¡Mi hermano es un crédulo, ese _Dai-Yôkai_ nos repele como a insectos, nos ve hacia abajo! ¡Jamás lo verá como a un igual, mucho menos del modo que desea! —Las risas histéricas continuaron— ¡Oh dulce, dulce venganza... fue mejor de lo que planeé! ¡Le veré consumirse en una Quimera!

Kagura se soltó del agarre de Jakotsu y entró a su habitación, dejando a los dos _Shichinintai_ inmóviles. Dentro, ella dejó que sus carcajadas cubrieran su llanto.

000

Sesshōmaru rechazó cualquier comida o bebida, no por temor, si no por...

—No quiero perder mi tiempo, ni el suyo, y en recuerdo del... Pasado que nos unió, les daré el beneficio de la duda y que me expliquen ¿Por qué Kikyō está aquí?

Naraku se masajeó las sienes.

—Kagura... Deseaba verte... Verle y más. Hace unas noches ella llegó con una historia de compañeros destinados y...

—Entre los _Yôkai_ , los antiguos _Yôkai_ , esos _compañeros_ se hacían, no nacían. Pero es normal que no lo sepan, son jóvenes...

Ôkamimaru se descolocó y cuestionó:

—¡¿En comparación contigo?!

Sesshōmaru asintió.

—Yo ví caer mi clan esa vez, hace doscientos años. Mi _Ototō_ durmió este tiempo... Yo no. Ustedes, y su generación son trescientos años más jóvenes que yo. —Ôkamimaru y Naraku quedaron impresionados y también los que escuchaban esa conversación, no era para menos, estaban frente a uno de los pocos _Dai-Yôkai_ que existían, todos se encontraban asombrados menos Royakan— Por lo tanto, no voy a atacar un clan por simples palabras en un papel, pero si iré a donde la gente que conocí este en peligro. Así que continúa Naraku.

El mencionado describió todo lo sucedido, auxiliado por Ôkamimaru, Suikotsu y Jakotsu, quienes conocían las otras partes. Al término

Sesshōmaru pidió al médico.

—Llevame con ella.

Suikotsu vio para confirmar, a Naraku y este asintió.

El Lord caminó con el doctor hasta el cuarto donde se encontraba Kikyō y esta se removió notando quien entraba...

— _Inugami_... No debiste venir.

Sesshōmaru caminó hasta la cama y miró a la _shifter_.

—Era necesario _Sacerdotisa_ ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Como si hubiera combatido con dos _yôkai_.

Bromeó la pantera y Sesshōmaru miró de soslayo a los _yôkai_ en el cuarto.

—¿Quien?

Naraku comprendió la pregunta:

—Kagura y supongo Yura.

—Al parecer su hermana no aprecia su cabeza sobre los hombros ¿No? —sentenció el de luna en la frente.

—Yo no aprecio eso, más es mi hermana... Y no puedo ignorar ese hecho. —respondió Naraku.

Kikyō aprovechó la situación y acotó:

—Ella está dispuesta a ignorarlo... Me quiso contratar para... —relató lo que Kagura le dijo y ofreció.

Sesshōmaru se cruzó de brazos y miró al médico.

—¿Ella puede viajar?

Suikotsu se movió nervioso, más respondió:

—Puede... Con su médico a su lado.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ no creyó mucho al de coleta alta, sin embargo se condujo a Kikyō.

—Te llevaré conmigo. Ya me dirás si vamos a tu casa o a la mía. Y piensa que tú... Doctor también va.

La _shifter_ lo pensó un poco y Naraku no dejó pasar la oportunidad.

—Puede quedarse aquí, estará vigilada por Suikotsu y no le faltará nada.

Sesshōmaru vio que la chica si parecía estar bien atendida, no obstante...

—Quiero que le pongas un alto total a tu hermana y no debo decirte cómo se hacía en el pasado. Pues si el encuentro del _Ichizoku_ _Inu_ con tu clan se hubiera dado, por culpa de todo esto... No sería la cabeza de Kagura la que estaría rodando, si no la tuya. Kikyō se quedará a tu cuidado, avisen a su familia. Tienen algunos años para alistarse, que los _Inu_ no reclamaremos nada... Todavía. Cuando lo hagamos, solo recuerden que yo estuve cuando sucedió ese ataque traicionero.

Sesshōmaru se despidió de Kikyō prometiendo que sus soldados la visitarían para estar al pendiente.

Luego se fue rumbo a los pasillos que conducían a la salida.

Royakan ya iba tras él. Ôkamimaru caminó apresurado y en tono confidente le pidió...

—Señor del Viento del Oeste, le solicito su permiso para visitarlo. El motivo es mi compañero destinado, lo encontré hoy e... Iba a su castillo, es padre de uno de sus jóvenes soldados.

—¿Quien?

—Neji Hyūga.

—... Ah recuerdo, es un _shifter_ liebre.

—Si.

—No veo que eso le moleste.

—No ¿Cómo podría? Hallar a un compañero destinado es asombroso, lo demás es lo de menos.

Sesshōmaru asintió, mostrando que la respuesta le había agradado.

—Tienen mi permiso.

Y de ese modo alzó el vuelo. Ôkamimaru dejó salir el aire.

Los _yôkai_ Dragón/Araña miraban con renovado interés al recién conocido _Inugami_.

Naraku simplemente consideró que Sesshōmaru siempre lo dejaría sintiéndose un débil _yôkai_.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a Gabycha y Chiharu: Pues si se involucró, pero diplomáticamente :-)


	21. Chapter 21

**Capítulo XXI**

* * *

Sesshōmaru y Royakan regresaron al castillo y Jaken los recibió.

—Royakan, ve a descansar.

Ordenó el lord. El lobo obedeció y se retiró. Jaken se unió en el camino con su Lord y le auxilió a quitarse la armadura para descansar.

—Descansa también Jaken, que desde mañana comienzan nuestros días de alistarnos.

El sapo demonio no respondió, más hizo una reverencia y se retiró.

Sesshōmaru se acomodó y de inmediato sintió a su hermano buscando su presencia.

000

Naraku entró a su oficina y buscó su agenda, al hallarla; marcó el número que necesitaba...

El timbrazo sonó dos veces antes de que se escuchará:

—Bueno... —contestó Miroku.

El _Kigyōka_ dejó salir un poco de aire y habló:

—Miroku, habla Kagewaki Naraku. Para avisarte que la señorita Kikyō está en mi casa, se encuentra bien.

—Oh... De verdad ¿Está bien? —se atrevió a cuestionar el _were-lobo_.

—... Si de hecho vino a verla Sesshōmaru.

—Oh, ya. Pues avisaré en su casa ¿Regresa...?

—En un par de días, sin embargo no hay ningún impedimento si la quieren visitar.

—Si, gracias Kagewaki- _san_.

Miroku escuchó la despedida del _yôkai_ y se permitió sonreír...

—Por supuesto, están muy amables porque, Sesshōmaru ya fue.

Miroku marcó al número de Kagome y le relató todo lo sucedido, concluyendo...

—... Y no te preocupes Kagome- _kun_ , Kikyō debe estar bien, puesto que esos _yôkai_ no restarían a Sesshōmaru haciéndole algo más tu hermana. Si quieres ir a verla, podemos ir contigo.

—Se los agradecería Miroku- _san_. Podría ser después de clases.

—Muy bien; te veremos en tu casa.

Los _shifters_ se despidieron y el exmonje regresó a sus labores, que ya estaban por terminar su jornada.

000

En cuanto terminó su llamada, Naraku bebió el resto del contenido de su copa, desafortunadamente los _yôkai_ eran más resistentes al alcohol, por lo que no podía culpar a una borrachera, el que sintiera que Sesshōmaru era su pareja perfecta a pesar de que éste no lo viera ni de lejos de ese modo.

Naraku se encaminó a ver a su hermana —de nombre—, para saber que esperaba ella conseguir con toda ese situación ridícula.

El _Rīdā_ , tocó y sin esperar respuesta, entró en el cuarto. Kagura lo vio con altivez.

—No sé por dónde empezar. Sé que no soportas que sea el líder del clan, después de...; lo has dejado claro varias veces y siempre que puedes. Desobedeces cada vez. Hasta hace poco creía que es tu forma de lidiar con tu frustración y que no obstante, eras leal al clan, desde esta noche lo dudo y si antes no hice nada contigo, fue porque creí que tú odio solo me afectaba a mí. Más comprobaste que eres un peligro para el _Ichizoku_ Kagewaki y con ello te juzgo como tal. Kagewaki Kagura eres expulsada del clan.

Kagura vio a su hermano y sonrió levemente...

—Ya que las cartas están expuestas, ¿Que puedo decir? Eres muy crédulo si consideras que me iré sin más ni más no olvides que también soy de la familia principal y me parece que optare por...

Hubo una ráfaga de viento y los filos que esta llevaba alcanzaron a cortar la mejilla de un desprevenido Naraku. El _yôkai_ se movió veloz comprendiendo que su hermana estaba luchando por el liderazgo y por matarlo a él para conseguirlo.

Kagura usó su abanico y sin medirse hizo un _Ryuuha no Mai_ *, creando varios remolinos que se llevaron la pared y a Naraku con ellos. La _yôkai_ estaba por celebrar su golpe de suerte zona cuando el cuerpo de su hermano se transformó en _Saimyoshos_ ** que volaron en su dirección y que ambos eran mellizos, pero Kagura no manejaba el veneno como Naraku, por ello se movió alejando los insectos. Al huir hacia el patio, ella sintió la presión en el cuello y como la alzaban en el aire.

Los soldados y siervos que veían sin intervenir; fueron notando como la mano fantasma cobraba figura y era la de su señor que sin contenerse apretaba el cuello de Kagura.

Yura no podía ver a su señora morir, e intervino usando sus cabellos para enroscarlos en el poderoso brazo de Naraku y ejercer presión para que soltara a Kagura.

Yura usó todos sus cabellos, más Naraku no soltó a su contrincante y dejó indefensa a Yura, que no notó la molestia de los _Shichinintai_ ante su ataque a su señor; craso error, pues no vio a _jakotsuto_ moverse como serpiente y cortarla... Por la mitad.

Bankotsu vio regresar a _jakotsuto_ la espalda de su prometido y sonrió.

Kagura ya no sintió el aire llegar a sus pulmones y creyó que ese era su fin. Naraku soltó a su melliza y esta cayó al suelo, jalando aire.

—Vete...

El _Rīdā_ se encaminó al interior del castillo y vio el cuerpo partido a la mitad de Yura, no preguntó quién lo había hecho, sabía que cualquiera de sus seis guerreros era el responsable.

Kagura entrecerró los ojos sin intenciones de dejar su casa y clan... No viva.

Su abanico salió volando con las cuchillas directas a la espalda de Naraku...

El abanico fue golpeado al mismo tiempo que la cabeza de Kagura rodaba, cortada por la alabarda _Banryuu_.

Naraku se quedó inmóvil un instante... La _yôkai_ que hizo el camino a la vida con él... se había ido.

Los siervos fueron ordenados por Bankotsu, para el funeral de la _Hime_ Kagewaki y su fiel sirviente. El mundo _yôkai_ no debía saber cómo sucedió, cuando fueran a presentar sus respetos.

000

El amanecer llegó y con ello, nuevas vivencias. Miroku y Sango salían con sus _hosts_ , seguidos por los _yôkai_ de guardias y es que esas fueron las órdenes de Ôkamimaru; escoltar a sus trabajadores a salvo a sus hogares.

Miroku vio las risitas de dos de sus _hosts_ al voltear a ver a los dos más fieros _yôkais_... Que sonreían al par de _shifters_ coquetos.

Sango abrazó a su esposo murmurando...

—Estos niños, ya conquistaron a nuestros guardaespaldas.

Miroku suspiró al responder:

—Es bueno, de ese modo se empeñarán en su trabajo. Mientras no quieran jugar con nuestros niños.

—Espero que no o conocerán mis garras.

El grupo siguió su recorrido, haciéndose más pequeño, hasta que los administradores, despidieron a los custodios y entraron a su casa.

000

La mañana llegó y con ella se abría todo un abanico de posibilidades. En el castillo de los _Inu_ , después de alistarse en sus habitaciones, los del clan se presentaron a desayunar.

Jaken y los _ayakashis_ les proporcionaron vestimentas limpias a todos.

Sesshōmaru arribó a su asiento junto con su hermano.

—No hubo respuestas escritas, para sus cartas, no obstante considero que no debe preocuparse, no es fácil para cualquiera llegar hasta aquí, mucho menos mandar un mensaje. Y por lo menos de dos de ustedes yo mismo recibí noticias, ya se lo haré saber después... Joven Hyūga. Ahora comamos y joven Uzumaki dele de comer a ese mensajero.

El grupo murmuró en dirección a Neji y al ave que llevaba Naruto, más el hambre pudo más que su curiosidad.

000

Kaede sirvió un par de tazas de té y buscó a Kagome. Ella salía de la habitación que compartía con Kikyō y al ver a su hermana mayor se unió a ella en la pequeña cocina y suspiró.

—Ayer ya no te dije, no deseaba que cargaras con más cosas.

—¡¿Que pasa?!

Kagome bebió un poco de infusión y relató lo que Miroku le explicó, al terminar hizo hincapié en...

—... Dijeron que estaba bien y que podemos visitarla.

—¿Si está bien, por qué no regresa?

—Yo creo que hay más de lo que nos dijeron, sin embargo no debe estar el peligro si Sesshōmaru- _san_ ya la fue a ver.

—Eso es cierto.

Kaede deseaba ir a reunirse con su hija lo más pronto posible, pero con esa nueva circunstancia no podía.— Vamos en la tarde.

—Si. Miroku ofreció acompañarnos.

—Si bien debemos agradecerlo, no podemos molestarlos si tienen que descansar y cuidar de las gemelas.

—Oh, no lo pensé.

—Iremos solas. Los pondremos al tanto.

Kagome asintió y siguió bebiendo su té.

000

Ôkamimaru entró a la habitación de su hijo y vio que Kōga aún dormía.

Si hubiera ido a la escuela, ya estaría rumbo a ella; por lo que lo llamó:

—Kōga... despierta... Kōga...

El _yôkai_ menor se removió y desperezó estirando los brazos; entrecerró los ojos y gruñó...

—Papá no hay clases.

—No las hay por supuesto, no despúes de lo que pasó ayer, pero debo hablar contigo.

—¿Es urgente?

—De cierto modo.

Kōga refunfuñó, pero se incorporó y talló los ojos, mirando por fin a su padre. Ôkamimaru se sentó en la orilla de la cama y comenzó...

—Tu madre...

—Lo sé, murió hace un año.

—Si.

—Papá ya hemos hablado de esto y la respuesta es la misma. Lo lamenté, pero ella ni siquiera vivía con nosotros, viajando siempre, fui criado por mis ayas y por ti. Me has pedido comprensión hacia ella y lo hago, sé que su matrimonio fue una al alianza entre La tribu de lobos del norte y nosotros.

—Ella no parecía muy cariñosa, sin embargo me dió un gran regalo, a mi primogénito.

Kōga se cruzó de brazos, pero su sonrojo lo delató al escuchar esas palabras de su padre.

—El caso hijo... Es que el destino me ha premiado ahora mismo... Kōga he encontrado a mi compañero destinado.

Kōga abrió los ojos y boca, impresionado.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Realmente existen?!

—¡Claro! ¿Por qué lo dudabas?

El _bocchan_ se encogió de hombros y contestó:

—No lo sé, supongo que pensé que eran solo leyendas. Entonces ¿Dónde está? ¿Quién es? ¿Ya lo trataste?

Ôkamimaru rió y calmó a su cachorro.

—Tranquilo, te cuento... —El lobo mayor relató su encuentro con Hizashi, evitando las escenas no aptas para menores y concluyó— Está aquí desde ayer.

Kōga se quedó en silencio y Ôkamimaru temió que el menor estuviera molesto por la condición de Hizashi como _shifter_ y liebre.

—¿Kōga...?

—Está bien papá, es algo... extraño que tú pareja no fuera _yôkai_ , pero eso no importa.

—Bueno... Pues alístate y te esperamos en el comedor para desayunar.

—No tengo que dejar de comer carne, verdad.

Ôkamimaru volvió a reír, y agregó:

—Ciertamente no.

El _Rīdā_ ya se retiraba cuando escuchó...

—Quiero ir con ustedes con los _Inu_ ¿Puedo?

—Yo opino que debes de ir, para conocer a Neji.

Kōga no dijo más y vio salir a su padre al mismo tiempo que su sirviente personal, entraba.

000

El grupo de jóvenes _shifter_ y _yôkai_ , al terminar de almorzar salieron al patio.

Neji fue detenido un momento por Sesshōmaru, más este no parecía ni molesto ni nada, cuando terminaron de hablar y se notaba muy orgulloso el de ojos blancos.

Después, Sesshōmaru llegó a donde se construiría la barda y llamó a su _Otōto_. InuYasha se acercó y el mayor le pidió:

—Será mejor que te quites el _Haori_. —El de orejitas obedeció. Sesshōmaru tomó uno de los troncos y llamó a uno de los _ayakashis_ más grandes. — Haz un hoyo. —El demonio así lo hizo e _Inugami_ trajó— Ven InuYasha. Yo lo clavaré y tú lo guiarlas.

El _ayakashi_ se alejó un poco y Sesshōmaru alzó el tronco sin mucho esfuerzo, InuYasha agarró también la madera y de un golpe Sesshōmaru clavó el primer tronco de lo que sería la pared del castillo.

El de luna en la frente se giró mostrando que no se movió ni uno de sus cabellos al haber clavado la madera.

—Les he mostrado como se hace, ustedes seguirán de aquí en adelante.

Los rostros de los niños parecieron palidecer y Sesshōmaru tuvo que explicarles:

—Ciertamente soy un _Dai-Yôkai_ y mi fuerza no se puede medir, sin embargo esto no lleva tanta como creen... Ven Lee. —El cocker avanzó y Sesshōmaru alzó otro tronco y lo llevó a donde iba la fila— sostenlo —Lee actuó y el _Inugami_ convocó a su _Otōto_ — Haz lo mismo, guialo.

Lee alzó el tronco y rió feliz:

—¡No pesa!

El _shifter_ can clavó el segundo pilar con ayuda de InuYasha y uno a uno los otros niños le siguieron, emocionados al ver que pudo hacerlo.

Los _sensei_ estaban por unirse a los menores, pero Sesshōmaru los detuvo.

—Considero que es mejor que alisten sus lecciones, en lo que ellos terminan su labor.

Iruka sonrió.

—No los dejará holgazanear.

—Por supuesto que no. Mi hermano también debe leer algunos pergaminos del clan, los que pudimos salvar. Cien años durmió, es hora de que se ponga al tanto.

Kurenai intervino exponiendo una duda:

—Lord Sesshōmaru ¿Por qué a los niños les es tan fácil alzar y clavar los troncos?

Preguntó mirando hacia Tenten que era auxiliada por Lee o Neji ayudado por Kohaku o intercambiando entre sí.

Sesshōmaru sonrió de lado levemente y aclaró:

—Ventajas de que mi clan ya ha sido reconocido por nuestro territorio.

—¡¿Este era su territorio?!

Exclamó Iruka. Sesshōmaru afirmó:

—Lo era y vuelve a serlo. Bosque, viento y criaturas, han reconocido mi poderío y la sangre de mi hermano cómo señores. Por eso _cooperan_ con nuestro clan. Al aceptarlos a ustedes, en cualquier lugar de esta montaña y hasta donde se ve, serán protegidos por la naturaleza y espíritus a mis órdenes.

—¿Pero eso no les dará falsa ilusiones de fuerza a los niños? —opinó Iruka.

—Oh no, el entrenamiento que iniciaremos mi capitán y yo con ellos, les dará esa fuerza y más. Claro que ustedes también están incluidos.

Los maestros no se negaron. Entraron al interior con el Lord.

Jaken estaba en la sala y antes de llevar a los sensei a los que serían sus salas de clase; informó al _Dai-Yôkai_.

—Amo, tiene visitas. Están en la falda de la montaña. Aseguran que usted les autorizó.

Sesshōmaru recordó a Ôkamimaru y ordenó:

—Que les permitan pasar y que los traigan a aquí.

Jaken acató y se retiró con los maestros. Sesshōmaru pensó en avisar o no al Hyūga sobre esa visita, pero decidió que era mejor que aún no, que su padre lo viera al natural en un principio. Por si fuera poco no les haría más fácil el camino a esa pareja, ambos debían lidiar con Neji y explicar todo.

000

Los arreglos funerarios se realizaron sin que Naraku fuese molestado para ello.

Los avisos fueron enviados a los otros clanes, desde el amanecer.

Bankotsu junto con Jakotsu fueron hasta donde Suikotsu seguí al cuidando de Kikyō.

Al entrar, Jakotsu se cubrió la boca con la manga de su kimono, para que su sonrisa no se notará, más el médico conocía demasiado bien a ese Omega como para saber que se reía.

Bankotsu saludó y vio que la _shifter_ ya había terminado de comer y Suikotsu retiraba la bandeja. Suikotsu era muy amable en sus buenos días, más esto sobrepasaba todo. El de trenza por fin comprendió porque su prometido se reía, ese doctor literalmente flotaba estando con esa _were_ -pantera.

—Suikotsu, debes... Alistar a los que nos dejaron. —Kikyō no dijo palabra, pero no necesitó hacerlo, pues Bankotsu agregó,— No solo la señorita y su ayudante iniciaron su viaje al más allá, también nuestro compañero Mukotsu, él fue muerto por tu amigo el _Inugami_.

Suikotsu se tensó dispuesto a encarar a su Capitán si molestaba a Kikyō, más no fue necesario, pues Jakotsu se sentó en donde antes estaba el médico...

—Muy tonto de su parte enfrentar a un _Dai-Yôkai_ y peor, sin permiso o respaldo de nuestro _Rīdā_. —Bankotsu rodó los ojos y mejor salió del cuarto. Jakotsu siguió...— Shu, Shu, vete ya Suikotsu, yo cuido a tu novia.

El médico se puso de un furioso color rojo, antes de salir huyendo. Kikyō no obstante aclaró:

—No es mi novio.

—Lo sé querida... Aún no.

La _Host_ optó por no decirle más a ese Omega extraño.

000

Naraku sintió el cansancio del día anterior por fin poseyendolo, no obstante ya no podía dormir. Se metió a bañar y no tardó mucho, pues debía recibir a los primeros que le darían sus condolencias.

En tiempo pasado, el que los hermanos se enfrentarán y hasta se matarán no era extraño, más una de las ventajas de que los _yôkai_ adoptaran costumbres modernas, era la de poder negociar, algo que por desgracia Kagura nunca quiso hacer.

000

El mensaje fue llevado por uno de los guardias, cuando salió por los del _Ôkami_. Jaken lo recibió de este, al mismo tiempo que enviaba por los visitantes.

Kagura había muerto. El _Inugami_ ni se inmutó, pues era un fin que sospechaba para esa _yôkai_ extraña.

Sesshōmaru salió al patio y llamó...

—Hyūga Neji.

Llamó y el chico se limpió rápidamente para arreglarse la ropa y seguir a su Lord.

Con los del _Ôkami_ ya en el castillo poco después. La pareja caminó, con Ôkamimaru llevando a Kōga en brazos.

El demonio sapo los encaminó por los pasillos hasta el salón donde Sesshōmaru se encontraba. Neji se asombró por la visita, más orgullosamente no se movió de _su puesto_.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ los vio entrar y esperó la reacción de estos. Notó el anhelo en el que se vislumbraba Hyūga, pero también el respeto de no actuar precipitadamente...

—Señor de Oeste... El _Ôkami_ te saluda. Venimos a ofrecer nuestra amistad y preguntar si podemos hablar con Hyūga Neji.

Ôkamimaru no creyó pertinente dar vueltas al asunto que los llevaba a ahí.

Sesshōmaru observó al joven lobo y como este se removía nervioso por su mirada.

...

* * *

* _Ryuuha no Mai_ : (Danza del dragón o Danza de la Serpiente): Forma uno o varios tornados con su abanico.

** _Saimyosho_ : Insectos _yôkai_.

Muchísimas gracias por todos sus comentarios y apoyo :)

Kane-noona, Gabycha, baunyoko y Chiharu: Don't worry si va a haber romance entre ese par, pero conocemos lo quisquilloso que es nuestro Lord :) Ôkamimaru es todo un caballero... Con su futuro esposo, por eso creía que abusaría de este por lo inocente que lo vio. Y ya ví quien era la emocionada, entonces, espero que te haya gustado el intento de lemon jejeje


	22. Chapter 22

**Capítulo XIII**

* * *

Sesshōmaru observó detenidamente a los visitantes y a su guardaespaldas.

El Lord acomodó a _Mokomoko_ y habló:

—Bienvenido al _Ichizoku Ôkami_. Mis... guerreros pueden decidir por si mismos. —El de luna en la frente, preguntó— ¿Joven Hyūga...?

Neji no se movió al responder:

—Mi papá puede hablar frente a usted, yo escucharé.

Sesshōmaru asintió, sin embargo se incorporó...

—Me honra esa confianza, no obstante los asuntos de familia, es mejor hablarlos en privado. Les dejo, avisen a mi sirviente cuando concluyan.

Sesshōmaru salió del salón seguido de la curiosa mirada de Kōga.

000

El lugar no era algo como lo que se imaginó, más ella ya no esperaba más que ese desenlace, su fiel sirviente iba con ella y lo agradeció, pues al ver la figura que estaba más adelante de ese puente, se sintió desfallecer, aún estando... Muerta.

—Bienvenida Kagura.

—¡¿Ka... na?!

Yura —El espíritu de ésta— vio hacia la niña de cabello blanco y enmudeció.

Kana, por su parte, se giró y explicó:

—Mi señora desea verte, es por eso que no fuiste directo al sitio que te corresponde.

—Kana yo...

—No digas nada.

Las tres caminaron hasta el hermoso castillo y en este, la de cabello claro las lideró hasta el salón principal.

Las puertas labradas se abrieron ante la presencia de las _yôkai_ y Kana ingresó.

Kagura y Yura la siguieron. En su trono, Irasue las observaba con interés. En esa ocasión no se encontraba _Inu no Taishō_.

Kana subió el podio y se colocó a lado de su señora. Irasue ordenó:

—Avanzen...

Las dos _exyôkai_ obedecieron sin dudarlo.

—Kagewaki... Kagura. No puedo decir que me sorprende tener que juzgarte a tan temprana edad, no cuando siendo una _yôkai_ de pocos años... empujaste a tu hermana mayor y primogénita de los Kagewaki, al lago.

—¡Fue un accidente!

Irasue frunció el entrecejo levemente y advirtió.

—Estás en el Inframundo, ya no es necesario mentir. Aquí todo lo sé, la empujaste y no avisaste a nadie... Kana murió ahogada siendo una infante. Y todo por poder, sin embargo no contabas con que tomaran en cuenta que Naraku nació unos minutos antes que tú y sin aceptar tu situación... Intentaste matarlo también.

Kagura estaba por responder, sin embargo Irasue la había silenciado con su poder.

—Tu destino es el de _Toukatsu Jigoku_.* —Sentenció Irasue— igual que tú, Yura, y no es porque hubieses sido su sirviente, porque aquí dejamos las clases sociales a los vivos, el motivo don tus acciones, asesinato. Kana les guiará, pero no podrán hablar para que no la incomoden.

Los espíritus que en vida fueron _yôkai_ , salieron siguiendo a Kana. Irasue las vio irse y antes de que cruzarán la puerta acotó:

—Mi hijo es un _Dai-Yôkai_ , como lo debe ser su pareja de vida, alguien que sea espada y escudo y esa posición no se puede robar.

Kagura tembló, sin embargo continuó caminando.

El camino, el último que cruzarían era de tierra y rodeado de ramas. Un enorme Oni llegó a recibirlas, Kana se detuvo y se dirigió a la que en vida fue su hermana:

—La señora Irasue, te habló como _Inukami_ , señora del Inframundo, madre de Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , no obstante no tomó en cuenta que hubieras puesto los ojos en su hijo para sentenciarte, ella es una jueza justa. Cuando yo cruzé... Ella me dió oportunidad de elegir seguir a _Takamanohara_ ** o quedarme con ella —Kana sonrió— claro que elegí lo segundo. Estar con mis señores es divertido y me gusta. No te guardo rencor, tal vez solo adelantaste mi final, mi cuerpo no era tan fuerte como el de ustedes.

Kana dejó que el _Oni_ se llevará a Kagura y Yura y regresó sobre sus pasos, se sentía segura de no estar molesta con su hermana menor.

Lo que Kana no pensó es que si bien su cuerpo fue débil, no así su inteligencia y por ello hubiera sido una gran _Rīdā,_ solo había que ver que no a cualquiera, Irasue le ofreció ser su sirviente.

000

InuYasha se unió a su _aniki_ en cuanto esté salió de nuevo al patio.

—¡Ya casi terminamos!

—Fueron veloces.

El de orejitas sonrió orgulloso y recordó:

—¿Y Neji?

Sesshōmaru avanzó al punto a donde la barda ya casi se unía y explicó:

—Vinieron a verlo.

—Oh... ¿Sus padres?

—De cierto modo.

—¿Cómo?

—No sabía que solo tenía a su padre, su gestante.

—Wow yo tampoco.

—Sabes que entre los _cambiaformas_ hablan de compañeros destinados..

—Creo que lo escuché alguna vez.

—Pues existen, déjame contarte lo que yo creo... Cuando los _yôkai_ acabaron con los humanos, disminuyeron las posibilidades de los _shifters_ de hallar su pareja ideal, ahora imagínate cuando siguió la segregación de estas dos... Especies.

—Las posibilidades bajaron más.

—Exacto, eso es lo que yo supuse, al observar todos estos años a las dos clases.

—Lo lamento mucho por los _cambiaformas_. Nosotros no tenemos eso, como dijiste, nosotros creamos ese lazo.

—Absolutamente cierto. A donde quiero llegar es que mi teoría se confirmó.

—...

—El padre de Neji encontró a su compañero destinado.

—¡Genial!

—Es mi antiguo contratista... Ôkamimaru.

—¿El del _Ôkami_ y papá del lobo sarnoso?

El de luna en la frente sonrió:

—Si. Y ellos vinieron con Hizashi Hyūga.

—Espero que pidieran permiso.

—Sabes que no puedo recibir a nadie si no hay un petición formal.

—Mmmm ¿Puedo ver?

—Debemos verlos cuando terminen de hablar.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos, agregando:

—Es raro, pero quiero saludar al pulgoso.

Sesshōmaru negó moviendo la cabeza.

000

Las hermanas Higurashi cerraron la puerta y salieron. Caminaron Tranquilamente por su barrio hasta la parada de autobús. Kagome suspiró apretando en _bentō_ en sus manos y sintió la mano de Kaede sobre las de ella...

—Tranquila, ella debe estar bien.

Kagome sonrió con timidez. Las hermanas subieron al autobús que arribaba.

Se sentaron y la menor afirmó.

—Si debe estar bien. Pero seamos sinceras hermanita, ella debió regresar a casa, a menos que esté herida. Ella no me contó de nadie más de ese clan que Naraku- _san_ y a éste lo conocí hace poco, no me pareció que quisiera hacerle daño.

—Como en todos esos clanes de demonios, no debe ser el único de la familia principal, debe tener hermanos, tíos, bueno parientes y esos no los conocemos. Kikyō no nos diría si conoció a alguien de quien desconfiazara, es demasiado protectora.

Las _shifter_ miraron por la ventanilla y estuvieron atentas, sin embargo el transporte las dejó aún retiradas de la mansión Kagewaki, lo que no era raro, pues los _yôkai_ eran muy protectores con su privacidad.

000

Ya era medio día y los administradores del _Ôkami Kuro_ vestían a sus gemelas, a quienes decidieron no llevar a la guardería para hacer una visita veloz a Kohaku. No sabían mucho de las reglas de etiqueta entre los _yôkai_ , no obstante Miroku marcó el número de Sesshōmaru...

El _Dai-Yôkai_ sonrió al ver que —un más que curioso por el objeto— _ayakashi_ le llevaba su teléfono. No tuvo que ver la pantalla para saber quién era:

—Miroku- _san_...

—Ahm... Que vergonzoso no sé cómo llamarte...

—Mi título es el de Señor de Oeste, _Dai-Yôkai, Rīdā del Ichizoku Inu_...

—Oh..

—Para ustedes, soy Sesshōmaru o _Inugami_.

Miroku rió divertido y agradecido.

—Bien, pues deseaba pedirte, pues ... pretendemos visitar a Kohaku, no será muy larga, pues debemos volver al trabajo, porque el _Ôkami Kuro_ sigue abierto.

—¡¿De verdad?! ¡¿Es abuso de ese lobo?! porque lo tengo aquí, y si ese es el caso lo haré desaparecer.

—¡No, no! Fue decisión de los chicos, deseaban trabajar hasta donde se pueda y Ôkamimaru nos puso más custodia.

—¿Seguro?

—De verdad.

—En ese caso, son bienvenidos.

—Gracias Sesshōmaru.

La comunicación concluyó y el _Inugami_ sonrió al pensar que si bien la petición no fue tan formal como entre demonios, Miroku si la realizó de acuerdo a las reglas de etiqueta.

Unos gritos de júbilo se escucharon y Sesshōmaru vio la empalizada terminada, comprendiendo el motivo de celebración.

Jaken llegó junto al Lord e informó:

—Amito, las visitas han terminado de conversar.

Sesshōmaru llamó a los chicos:

—Entren para asearse y comer.

Los menores obedecieron y corrieron dentro. InuYasha llegó con su hermano.

—Vamos a despedir a las visitas.

El de orejitas asintió y sin notar que era observado, se arregló la ropa y pasó las manos por su cabello.

000

Los arreglos estaban listos y fue Bankotsu quien le informó a Naraku, que estaba aún en su habitación.

—Los primeros invitados ya vienen por la colina.

El _Rīdā_ estaba ya vestido de luto y se giró para ver a su consejero.

—Es hora entonces.

Naraku salió acompañado de Bankotsu a quien preguntó:

—¿Y cuál será la versión?

—Ataque de _ayakashis_.

—Es muy indicado, no podríamos decir que _cambiaformas_ , eso podría traernos la molestia de varios clanes poderosos y...

—Si, del _Dai-Yôkai_ igualmente. Por supuesto también se le informó

—No creo que venga. Con las cosas tan revueltas como están, no perdamos mucho tiempo y que esto sea rápido.

El de trenza aseveró:

—Lo será. Lo olvidaba... Los guardias, vieron bajar del autobús a unas _shifter_ , una de ellas idéntica a su invitada. Mandé un auto por ellas, es mejor que los invitados _yôkai_ no las vean, ellas no se sentirían seguras.

—En éstas ocasiones, recuerdo porque eres mi consejero y... Amigo.

—Y agradecido por serlo.

—Que tu boda sea en una semana, ya quiero que Jakotsu te haga un _yôkai_ honesto.

—Eso no es al revez.

Naraku sonrió y al llegar donde se encontraba la foto de Kagura... Suspiró...

—Bankotsu...

—Señor...

—Soy el último de mi familia... Mis dos hermanas se han adelantado a conocer el Yomi*** ¿Eso no es algo triste?

—¿Se siente de ese modo?

—No lo sé, a Kana ya no la recuerdo tanto, fue hace años que murió. Kagura pudo no hacer de este modo las cosas y cuando el mundo _yôkai_ está tan revuelto.

—Su clan sigue aquí y bajo su mando.

Naraku sonrió agradecido, no obstante no podía decirlo directamente, sin embargo confiaba en que Bankotsu lo sabía de antemano.

000

Jaken se reunió con los chicos para vigilar que se asearan y dejó a sus amos con los visitantes.

Los hermanos escoltados por su guardia entraron y se sentaron en los almohadones.

Ôkamimaru fue el que habló considerando que Sesshōmaru estaría de acuerdo.

—Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , nuestra visita fue por una serie de eventos, pero uno de los principales fue el de ofrecer una alianza.

Sesshōmaru vio al _yôkai_ lobo seriamente...

—Según las antiguas normas, ese pedido debería de ser con el _Rīdā_ y sus principales guerreros acompañándolo... —Ôkamimaru se quedó en silencio, al comprender que Sesshōmaru solo se veía joven, pero que era un auténtico _Dai-Yôkai_ con sus centurias a cuestas. — No obstante tomaré esto como una promesa y sobre todo porque mi guerrero es... su hijo.

Ôkamimaru aceptó la oportunidad que el _Inugami_ le ofreció al hacer una pregunta muy importante de ese modo.

—Si es nuestro hijo, al igual que Kōga. Mi compañero destinado es Hizashi Hyūga.

—Veo, en ese caso los felicito. —La pareja agradeció— Es un gran paso que dejen de lado sus diferencias. Mi clan, como lo han visto no tiene ese tipo de diserciones.

Después de escuchar esto, Hizashi opinó y Sesshōmaru lo escuchó con atención. El _Rīdā_ lobo no interrumpió a su pareja, admirando que Sesshōmaru mezclaba las antiguas costumbres con nuevas, pero buscando las mejores; como ejemplo que para él, Hizashi merecía ser escuchado sin tomar en cuenta su condición de Omega.

InuYasha escuchó al padre de Neji, no obstante miraba con diversión al joven _yôkai_ lobo.

Sesshōmaru dió la resolución a los visitantes y a su guerrero Hyūga, y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

El de orejitas, aprovechando que lo serio de esa visita concluía, se levantó y fue hasta Kōga.

—¡¿No puede ser lobo, aún no te curas?!

Kōga gruñó y se cruzó de brazos.

—Fue ayer, perrito.

Sesshōmaru arqueó una ceja por el apodo hacia su hermano, pero...

—¡Pulgoso llorón! —exclamó InuYasha.

Y asi el _Dai-Yôkai_ dejó a ese par _conversar_ , mientras invitaba a los _yôkai_ y _were_ a comer.

InuYasha se sentó junto al _yôkai_ lobo y Neji esperó, sin embargo consideró que ese par estarían bien a solas, por lo que siguió a su Lord.

Kōga se trató de levantar con algo de esfuerzo y el _Inu_ lo intentó auxiliar...

—Yo puedo.

—Deja de ser un sarnoso necio.

—...

—Digamos que así como yo no pedí tu ayuda en _Roiyaritī_ , así te aguantas.

—¡Te estaban dando una paliza!

InuYasha chasqueó la lengua.

—Ni tanto.

Aún gruñendose mutuamente, pero más en signo de camaradería, los chicos se unieron a los otros en la mesa.

000

El camino se veía largo, pero las _were_ -pantera no quisieron pensar mucho en eso, para no cansarse de antemano.

Kaede señaló a la colina:

—Ese auto viene para acá, ¿debemos hacernos a un lado o escondernos?

Kagome lo pensó un poco...

—No, solo nos haremos a un lado. Ya han pasado otros.

—Pero iban hacia la casa, supongo.

Las hermanas Higurashi no pudieron continuar, pues el auto no solo iba en su dirección, si no se detuvo frente a ellas; del vehículo bajó un _yôkai_ con un pañuelo en la cabeza y les dijo:

—Naraku- _sama_ las invita a subir y de ese modo llegar más rápido con la señorita.

Kaede miró a Kagome y fue esta, la que avanzó al auto. La _were_ -pantera confío no en esos _yôkai_ , si no en la protección de Sesshōmaru.

000

La puerta se abrió y Suikotsu entró vigilando que Jakotsu ya no estuviera en esta, pues no deseaba lidiar con las bromas de este. Kikyō parecía dormir o...

—Él se fue, cuando fingí dormir.

El médico casi suspiró de alivio.

—Jakotsu es difícil de tratar, aunque solo lo hace por diversión, si le agradas.

—Ahora no sé si agradarle es bueno.

—Lo es, no quieres tenerlo como enemigo. Bueno, deseaba avisarte si quieres arreglarte, tendrás visitantes.

Kikyō se incorporó y supo que no podían ser más que sus hermanas. Suikotsu le dejó ropa y se quedó fuera de la puerta para dejarle privacidad.

000

No debía descansar, en su forma canina llegaría en la mitad del tiempo y es que está vez los rumores no solo eran eso, lo sentía. Kuro no cedió al hambre o sed, debía llegar a la montaña del _Ichizoku Inu_ y reunirse con su señor... El que sobrevivió, así fuera Sesshōmaru- _sama_ o el _bocchan_ InuYasha, de ese modo recuperar el cuerpo de Takeshi**** su esposo muerto, defendiendo a su General.

000

En el comedor, los visitantes fueron acomodados de lado izquierdo de Sesshōmaru.

Ôkamimaru, recorrió el lugar con la mirada, notando que los chicos se encontraban ahí, le comentó al de luna en la frente.

—Es usted muy cercano a su clan.

Sesshōmaru bebió un poco y dejando su taza, respondió:

—Ellos son mi clan y como tal recibir la misma educación de mi hermano. Cuando sea su decisión, buscarán sus compañeros de armas y su lugar; mas aun siendo menores deben estar cerca de los adultos y maestros.

—Eso es muy sabio.

Sesshōmaru buscó a InuYasha para revisar que estuviera comiendo y notó que este relataba, junto con Kōga, cuando lucharon contra Abi.

—... Las garras de esas cosas me hicieron un par de cortes e InuYasha me ayudó a sentarme.

Los niños _shifter_ veían asombrados como el _yôkai_ lobo aceptaba que se había retirado de una batalla.

InuYasha vio de forma diferente al soberbio Kōga, ese _yôkai_ que siempre lo molestó, y que él enfrentó cada vez.

—Oh vamos, tu ayuda no fue de más.

Aceptó el _Inu._ Sesshōmaru frunció el ceño y Ôkamimaru no quiso tentar a la suerte dejando que el joven _Inu_ se _encariñara_ con Kōga.

—Ha sido muy amable al recibirnos, nos retiraremos en cuanto terminé la comida.

InuYasha miró a su mayor y...

— _Aniki_... ¿Kōga puede venir a entrenar cuando se cure?

Sesshōmaru nunca le negaba nada a InuYasha...

—Me temo que no puedo permitirlo. —El de orejitas casi abrió la boca estupefacto... — Nuestro clan aún no está bien cimentado y no han venido todos los otros a mostrar sus intenciones. No podemos abrir las puertas a los _yôkai_ , aún no.

InuYasha asintió comprendiendo que las acciones de su hermano debían ser las de un _Rīdā_ , no, un _Dai-Yôkai,_ las que debían ser respetadas, empezando por ellos.

—Bien. Será en otra ocasión Kōga.

El lobo sonrió y siguió comiendo; pues el si sabía cómo se debían guiar los líderes y _bocchan_.

000

El conductor apretó el volante cuando se detuvo en la entrada trasera de la mansión Kagewaki. Renkotsu bajó y dirigió a las _were_ a la casa. En esta, Suikotsu ya las esperaba y las recibió.

Renkotsu regresó al auto. Kyokotsu ya estaba fuera de éste y caminó al encuentro de su compañero de armas, mascullando.

—Desde cuándo recibimos _shifter_ en esta casa, sin que sean nuestra diversión o alimento.

—Desde que nuestro líder lo ordena y es mejor que cierres la boca y te guardes tu opinión.

Kyokotsu gruñó y siguió al de pañuelo. No obstante no estaba ni remotamente de acuerdo con lo de cambiaformas caminando tranquilamente en su territorio y creía que no era el único.

000

Naraku se presentó con los _yôkai_ en el funeral y dió la versión...

—...Mi hermana regresaba de hacer una visita a una amiga cuando fue atacada por algunos _ayakashis_ , por supuesto luchó, más no pudo ganar.

Los invitados mostraban sus respetos y comentaban la bonita que se veía Kagura. Naraku casi rodó los ojos al escucharlo, pues Suikotsu tuvo que pegar la cabeza de está a su cuerpo.

El señor Kagewaki salió un momento al jardín, pensando en el Señor de Oeste y si vendría al funeral, aunque lo dudaba y lo deseaba mucho.

...

* * *

* _Toukatsu Jigoku_ : El infierno del resucitado. Aquellos que hayan cometido un asesinato irán a parar al infierno del resucitado, dónde un Oni (demonio) le matará solo para volverle a resucitar, y así en un mundo sin final.

**"Takamanohara" 高天原 o alternativamente transliterado "Takamagahara"; literalmente, "la alta llanura celestial", que se localiza en el cielo.

***Yomi: Inframundo.

* * *

Muchísimas a Kane-noona y Gabycha. Kagura no es buena, periodo queda muy bien de mala jajaja A Kikyō la molesta Jakotsu, pero por diversión ;)


	23. Chapter 23

**Capítulo XXIII**

* * *

InuYasha sintió un leve codazo y se giró a ver a su mejor amigo.

—El lobo no es tan insufrible.

—Pues... No tanto.

Kohaku se metió un pedazo de pescado y lo tragó.

—Ciertamente, no nos dejó solos en la batalla.

Rin tocó el brazo de Kohaku y acotó...

—Y eso es muy importante, mira que si no hubiera estado ahí, yo no me metía en esa batalla.

InuYasha rió jovial mirando a su amiga.

—¡Por _Enma-sama_ , te meterías en cualquier trifulca donde estemos Kohaku y yo!

Los tres rieron y fue el de orejitas quien sugirió que Kōga relatará como lucharon juntos.

Kohaku le guiñó un ojo a su amigo y Rin los miró con cariño a los dos.

Estaba orgullosa de que sus amigos no fueran rencorosos aunque eso conllevara que Kōga _disfrutara_ la confianza de esos dos. Y a la despedida, el yôkai lobo lo constatara.

000

Suikotsu saludó cortés a las _were._

—Buenos días, sean bienvenidos a la Casa Kagewaki. Síganme por aquí. La señorita Kikyō las está esperando.

Kagome se adelantó y preguntó:

—¿Ella se encuentra bien?

Suikotsu volteó a ver a la jovencita y asintió sin poder evitar comentar...

—Son gemelas, pero son muy diferentes.

Kagome sonrió sonrojándose y Kaede acotó:

—Ciertamente Kagome es muy habladora.

Suikotsu sonrió también.

—No es malo.

Al llegar a un pasillo que daba al jardín, las _were_ vieron la gente de luto y no preguntaron, pero el Médico explicó.

—Llegamos.

Entraron y Kikyō las recibió de pie. Las hermanas se saludaron y el Doctor las dejó a solas.

—Debo ir con mi Lord. Por favor, si necesitan algo avísenme.

Las cambiaformas afirmaron y en cuanto el _yôkai_ salió. Kagome vio a su gemela y chilló:

—¡Él es muy guapo!

—¡Kagome! — _regañó_ Kaede...—, pero si lo es.

Kikyō rodó los ojos y a pesar suyo respondió divertida:

—Les recuerdo que es un _yôkai_.

Sus hermanas hicieron un gesto de restarle importancia.

—Bueno ¿Y quién murió?

Preguntó Kagome. Kikyō se sentó en una de las sillas e invitó a sus hermanas a imitarla.

—La señorita Kagewaki...

El rostro de las _shifter_ visitantes fue de asombro y la _hosts_ relató lo que sucedió desde que Kagura la visitó en el _Ôkami_ _Kuro_. Después de todo, en esa batalla ella salió victoriosa y no importaba que otros hubieran decidido la ganadora.

000

Los guardianes que recorrían las barreras del lado Sur, notaron al par de _yôkai_ mensajeros. Estos esperaban pacientemente o por lo menos uno de ellos lo hacía, el otro parecía no dejar de hablar. Uno de los _ayakashis_ se retiró rumbo al castillo, dejando a los otros dos esperando la orden de su señor.

000

La comida concluyó y los adultos notaron que Neji se acercó a ayudar a caminar a Koga, más InuYasha se adelantó...

—No te preocupes Hyūga, yo ayudó al roñoso.

—No te lo pedí pulgoso.

El _Inu_ gruñó divertido...

—Te quejas demasiado.

Kohaku se unió a su amigo.

—Es para no deberte favores.

Kōga se sonrojó un poco, antes de notar como esos tres —InuYasha, Kohaku y Rin— se reían divertidos.

—Son tan...

Gruñó ya tranquilo Kōga.

—Vamos pulgoso, que ya hasta hemos compartido la comida con tu familia y contigo, ya no somos enemigos.

—Ademas Hyūga no nos perdonará que insultemos a su... Hermano.

Aseguró Rin viendo al de ojos blancos que se notaba vigilante de Kōga.

—Eso no evitará que te golpeé si no combates alguna vez contra mí.

Dijo ufano el de orejitas.

Sesshōmaru se levantó junto con los del _Ôkami_ y llamó...

—InuYasha, los visitantes ya se retiran, deja de molestar al joven Kōga.

El de orejitas llevó al lobo con sus padres y se unió a su hermano; sabía que no fue un regaño, cuando el de luna en la frente agregó:

—Es hora de estudio, despídete y ve con tus compañeros.

InuYasha obedeció.

—Nos veremos, que tengan buen viaje.

Kōga llamó antes de que el de orejitas cruzara la puerta con los otros chicos y maestros...

—¡Cuando regrese mi clan, te veré!

Sesshōmaru avanzó y los lobos y _shifter invitados_ con él.

Ôkamimaru pidió una nueva cita y Sesshōmaru pensó un poco antes de comentar:

—Con esto de los padres y clanes pidiendo venir, consideraré una fecha para todos y les informaré. De ese modo, mis barreras no tendrán que estar abriendose a cada instante. Mi seguridad no está comprometida, no obstante no es de mi agrado.

El _Rīdā_ lobo estuvo de acuerdo y es que por el bien de los niños que Sesshōmaru tenía en su clan, este no bajaría la guardia y si bien los menores —en ese momento— estaban más para ser cuidados que para se guerreros, el _Dai-Yôkai_ no se los iba a dejar notar.

—En ese caso, esperaremos su mensaje.

Ôkamimaru dejó que su compañero terminará de darle instrucciones a Neji y avanzó por el camino, con Kōga, que a pesar suyo tuvo que ser alzado de nuevo. Aunque agradeció que InuYasha y los otros no lo vieran... ¿O si?

—¡Adiós _Hime_ Kōga!

Gritó InuYasha, desde una de las grandes puertas del pasillo...

—¡Me las pagaras InuYasha!

Amenazó Kōga desde la espalda de su padre por lo que no se veía muy amenazador y tuvo que escuchar las risas de los chicos antes de...

—¡A las aulas! ¡Y no molesten a mi hermano!

Los bromistas corrieron. Oh sí, Neji fue tan aterrador como no lo fue Kōga.

000

Naraku fue informado de los espías cerca de la casa, sin embargo ya estaba conciente de la presencia de estos. Bankotsu bufó y mencionó.

—Los _Tengu_ han llegado mi señor.

—Voy enseguida.

—Y envié a Kyōkotsu a vigilar a esos felinos.

—¿Le advertirse que no los devorara?

Bankotsu afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

—De todas formas manda a Renkotsu con él. No quiero que _casualmente_ desaparezcan antes de que los interrogantes.

El capitán de los _Shichinintai_ se retiró para dar las instrucciones sobre los gatos leopardo que estaban en su territorio y si bien, el _Ichizoku_ Araña/Dragón no tenía rencillas con los felinos, estos eran muy volubles, si buscaban algún beneficio. Por lo que era prioritario investigar que buscaban.

000

Miroku y Sango llegaron a la falda de la montaña y vieronque su jefe y familia ya se retiraban. Ôkamimaru se acercó a los _were_ -lobo y saludó:

—Vienen a ver a su hijo.

—Si, nuestro primogénito. Kohaku.

Kōga escuchó y agregó...

—Ah el amigo de InuYasha.

Los _were_ asintieron y siguieron su camino, pues los _ayakashis_ que guiaron a los del _Ôkami_ los llevarían a ellos y a un par de jóvenes _yôkai_ que observaba todo lo que sucedió sin intervenir.

000

Su casa era lo suficientemente grande para albergar a todo el clan, y no es como si se quedarán mucho en un solo lugar, por lo que algo con más comodidades era inútil en su opinión.

Toran se movió por la entrada de piedra y frunció el ceño al llegar a las puertas de la casa —templo robado por ellos.

—Esto huele a encierro, abran todas las puertas.

Sus hermanos no se movieron para hacerlo, en lo que ellos revisaban el lugar, los soldados obedecieron a Toran.

Ella había enviado a espías a los que consideró los clanes más importantes en la ciudad; más no era crédula y supo que si no iban sus hermanos y ella, personalmente a buscar información, no obtendría mucho, más primero debía tantear el terreno.

Los rumores que le llegaron al arribar a la ciudad, no eran muy agradables y si bien los creía poco probables, era mejor estar listos y desear que fueran ciertos para poder vengar a su señor Oyakata y terminar de una vez por todas con esos _perros_.

000

Las hermanas terminaron de conversar y Kikyō decidió..

—Me voy con ustedes, no quiero averiguar si habrá molestia por la muerte de la _Hime_.

—Pero Naraku- _san_ está de tu parte e incluso lo sentí... Interesado en ti.

Picó Kagome a su gemela. Kikyō rodó los ojos...

—Lo estaba, pero eso fue hasta antes de conocer a nuestro amigo _yôkai_ importante.

Kaede y Kagome, fingieron sorpresa.

—Bueno, Sesshōmaru- _sama_ es muy atractivo. —dijo sonrojada Kagome.

Kikyō estaba por corroborar lo dicho por su gemela, cuando la puerta se abrió y Suikotsu entró, así que las _cambiaformas_ cambiaron de tema.

—Suikotsu- _san_ mis hermanas se retiran y considero que es mejor que me vaya con ellas.

Suikotsu abrió y cerró la boca un par de veces antes de decir:

—Pero aún no la doy de alta.

La _hosts_ respondió:

—Como bien lo dijo, el cambiar a mi forma animal me ayudó a recuperarme.

—Señorita Kikyō... Usted me está mintiendo.

—No, de verdad.

Suikotsu lo pensó un poco y es que era muy claro que no deseaba perder de vista a Kikyō, no obstante no podía retenerla...

—Creere en usted, más debo revisar su mejora, permítame acompañarlas a su casa y de ese modo saber dónde debo hacer mis visitas para consulta.

Kagome notó la indecisión de su gemela e intervino.

—¿Eso no le causaría problemas?

—On no, Naraku- _san_ me encargó encarecidamente la salud de la señorita Kikyō. Así que sería como seguir sus órdenes.

—¿Solo por eso lo hace?

Preguntó Kikyō, sonrojándose inmediatamente por su pregunta. Más Suikotsu boqueo un poco antes de sonreír:

—De hecho para mí es un placer, seguir frecuentandola... Kikyō- _san_ y si me permite el atrevimiento... Cortejarla.

Kagome tuvo que cubrirse la boca para no dar un grito de asombro y emoción y Kikyō solo atinó a ponerse muy roja y asentir.

—Siukotsu- _san_ sería tan amable de guiarnos fuera de aquí. Concluyó divertida Kaede.

El médico reaccionó y se movió veloz abriendo la puerta para las _shifter_ y dirigirlas por los pasillos hasta la salida, donde el mismo agarró un auto y las invitó a subir.

000

Llegó por fin a la ciudad construida en ese tiempo que estuvo ausente y vio en el horizonte esa montaña de sus recuerdos. Kuro inhaló el aire y volvió a usar su forma canina y corrió con sus fuerzas menguando, pero con sus esperanzas a tope.

Usó la carretera externa para evitar contratiempos y eran pasadas las tres de la tarde cuando llegó a las faldas de la montaña.

Kuro dejó su forma y caminó hacia la cima, sentía miedo, pero también muchas esperanzas...

Al llegar a un sitio específico, lo sintió y quiso llorar de alegría, pues las barreras eran conocidas, eran las de un Señor _Inugami_.

000

En la limusina y rumbo a su casa, Ôkamimaru miraba a su hijo con cierto interés, eso hasta que le dijo...

—Kōga, Ayame debe haber ido a visitarte.

Él joven lobo gruñó y torció el gesto por lo que Hizashi cuestionó:

—¿Ayame?

—Es la prometida de Kōga. —aseguró Ôkamimaru.

—Yo no lo he aceptado.

Se negó el mencionado. Ôkamimaru respondió:

—Es lo mejor, para que los clanes de lobos _yôkai_ sigan unidos.

Hizashi frunció el ceño, pues él estaba totalmente en contra de esos compromisos, no diría nada, no en ese momento frente a Kōga, pero a solas Ôkamimaru lo escucharía.

Por su parte el _Rīdā_ del _Ôkami_ antes tampoco tomó en serio esa promesa de matrimonio de su hijo y la _yôkai_ de los lobos del norte, no obstante cualquier cosa era mejor que su hijo muerto por fijarse en ese _bocchan Inu,_ le podían decir que exageraba, más conocía a Kōga y ese sumo interés por InuYasha nunca lo había tenido por nadie más.

000

Los _Tengu_ llegaron junto con los _kitsunes_ y Naraku agradeció eso, para no estar recibiendo uno por uno, no tenía mucho tiempo de haber iniciado el funeral y él ya estaba fastidiado.

Recibió los pesames y el _Kigyōka_ deseó que esa ceremonia concluyera. Kagura no era conocida por su amabilidad y dudaba mucho que cualquiera de los presentes la estimara un poco; era su gemela y deseaba sentirse triste, no obstante el alivio que le recorría el cuerpo al pensar en que por lo menos, no estaría defendiendo su vida en su casa opacaba la melancolía.

000

Sesshōmaru vio a los _were_ -lobo y los mensajeros subiendo por el camino, guiados por sus guardias.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ se acercó a la entrada y bajó seguido de Jaken.

—Miroku, Sango, bienvenidos.

Los administradores saludaron y Sesshōmaru invitó.

—Pasen, Kohaku está en clases, pero no tardarán en salir.

Los lobos entraron y Sesshōmaru se quedó afuera. Los mensajeros saludaron y el _Inugami_ respondió:

—Los _Ichizokus Tengu_ y _Kitsune_ , es extraño que envíen mensajeros antes de venir ellos, a menos que vengan a solicitar una visita. Aunque joven _kitsune_ , debo decirle que una carta de Kushina y Minato Namikaze se le adelantó para solicitar ver a su hijo.

Señorñor del Oeste, nuestra visita compete a otro asunto, que en opinión de nuestros _Rīdā_ es esencial que lo sepa. —explicó Kakashi.

—Adelante... —pidió Sesshōmaru.

—Señor del Oeste... Los gatos leopardo han regresado a esta ciudad.

Sesshōmaru frunció levemente el ceño, más no pasó desapercibido para los jóvenes _yôkai_. Y Obito continuó, aprovechando que el _Inugami_ se notaba molesto.

—Atacaron a los _Tanukis_ y la señora Karura murió.

Sesshōmaru agitó su mano y se acomodó el cabello.

—Entren a descansar y comer. Estoy conciente que los _Tengu_ y los _Yokos_ han actuado con honor. Los veré cuando se retiren, debo enviar un mensaje a sus señores.

Los jóvenes asintieron y no pudieron negarse a la invitación del _Inu_.

Sesshōmaru sonrió y llamó a Royakan, quien se apresuró a acercarse.

—Señor...

—Lo ves Royakan, no había que perder las esperanzas. Ve por tu compañero de armas, ve por el capitán Kuro.

El lobo sonrió feralmente y bajó corriendo la ladera. Kuro al verlo exclamó:

—¡Maldito lobo afortunado, ya estás aquí!

Royakan alzó al _Inu_ y lo giró.

—¡Capitán Kuro!

Cuando los amigos se calmaron, Kuro miró al gran lobo y preguntó emocionado:

—¿Quién... Quién de ellos es?

Royakan rió y dijo:

—¿Quieres subir caminando?

—...

—Aunque harás esperar a Sesshōmaru-sama y querrás ver cuánto creció el _bocchan_ InuYasha.

—¡Oh por _Enma-sama_ los dos están vivos! ¡¿Qué esperas?! Llévame con mis señores.

Los dos guerreros subieron y Kuro se bajó de su amigo, unos metros antes para arreglar un poco sus ropas.

Sesshōmaru lo vio venir y llamó...

—Capitan Kuro... Bienvenido.

Kuro colocó una rodilla sobre el suelo.

—Mi lealtad y vida para mi clan y _Rīdā_.

Sesshōmaru caminó hasta el _Inu_ y le pidió:

—Levantate Kuro... Es magnífico contar con otro _Inu_. Entra, Royakan te llevará al ala de guerreros, descansa y recupérate. Necesitaré que ustedes entrenen a mis jóvenes soldados.

Kuro no preguntó y es que sería una falta de respeto, más sabía que Royakan le contaría todo. Por fin estaba en casa.

000

Sesshōmaru fue avisado que los jóvenes mensajeros se retiraban y los llamó a su despacho.

—El mensaje es que cada _yôkai_ que deseen hacer una visita, lo haga mañana. Al ocaso se abrirán las barreras, después de eso tenemos cosas que hacer en la ciudad y no recibiré a nadie que no tenga asunto urgente.

Obito y Kakashi escucharon, afirmaron y se retiraron.

000

Inu no Taisho besó la mano de su esposa y preguntó:

—Kuro está con nuestros hijos ¿Qué harás?

—Mi herencia debe despertar en mi hijo menor, él evocará el alma de ese cuerpo, pero veremos hasta cuándo le dará ese _regalo_ a Kuro.

El General suspiró y dejó que Irasue disfrutara sus planes.

000

La ceremonia concluyó y Naraku al regresar del cementerio se quitó sacó y corbata, dejándolos sobre el sillón de su habitación. Desabrochó su camisa mientras iba a su pequeño minibar a servirse una copa. Sintió el aire que entraba por las puertas corredizas que daban al jardín y se preguntó ¿Quien las abriría?

Caminó hasta ahí y las cortinas se movieron dejando ver a...

—Inu... Señor del Oeste...

Murmuró Naraku, impactado.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por la espera...

Kane-noona y Chiharu: Bueno tal vez Kōga aprenderá de Neji jejeje y lo del hermanito no lo dudo ni un poco, así como es Ôkamimaru de...


	24. Chapter 24

**Capítulo XXIV**

* * *

Royakan llevó al _Inu_ de cabello oscuro hasta las barracas de los guerreros; sin embargo éstas eran habitaciones individuales y bien proporcionadas.

—Escoge la que quieras.

—Es triste que las otras estén vacías y que seamos los únicos dos capacitados para proteger a los señores.

Royakan sonrió...

—Si bien es cierto; también lo es que ninguno de los dos lores, realmente necesitan ser protegidos. Si acaso el _bocchan_ necesita entrenamiento.

—Y ahí entramos nosotros.

—Exacto. Podemos llorar por los que se perdieron en esa traición, más nunca frente a los _bocchan_ que perdieron mucho más. –Kuro dejó salir un suspiro—Takeshi no querría que tu luto te hiciera egoísta ¿no crees?

—¿Qué te sucedió Royakan? —bromeó Kuro— Maduraste.

—Y ya no soy un miedoso.

Kuro agitó la mano...,

—Nunca lo fuiste.

El gran lobo se encogió de hombros.

—Dejo que te acomodes. Seguro que el _Rīdā_ desea que desde hoy entrenen esos jóvenes guerreros _shifter_.

—Sabía que su olor era diferente. ¿Y?

Royakan le relató lo acaecido y al concluir, el capitán perro acotó:

—Pues creo que tienen lo más importante para ser parte del _Ichizoku Inu_... El valor.

—Definitivamente.

Los dos capitanes se arreglaron y comieron. Enseguida se presentaron con su señor.

Sesshōmaru estaba en el patio trasero con algunos _Onis_ y los llamó a ese lugar.

—En unos minutos deberá iniciar con los ejercicios bélicos. Recuerden son menores y si bien son muy hábiles físicamente en los deportes, nunca han usado armas fuera de su cuerpo. Consideré en que sean auxiliados por el _sensei_ Iruka.

—¿ _Sensei_?

Cuestionó Kuro.

—De educación física. No será un estorbo, después de todo es experto en varias artes marciales.

—Como ordene Lord.

Respondieron ambos guerreros.

—No estaré presente todo el tiempo, más vendré. Está noche saldremos a realizar un recorrido por las casas de los otros clanes. Kuro irás conmigo, Royakan te quedas a cargo del castillo y los chicos.

—¡Si Lord!

Sesshōmaru se retiró y Kuro exhaló optimista.

—De nuevo somos un clan. —El lobo afirmó, escupiendo una manada de lobos que corrieron perdiéndose en el bosque para vigilar— Me voy, les avisaré a los chicos.

—Déjame a los lobos, deben acostumbrarse a su naturaleza salvaje, antes de querer entrenar con armas.

—Bien.

—Por cierto tienes algunos canes entre ellos.

—¡Qué mejor!

000

Estaban sirviendo la comida, al momento en que Miroku y Sango entraron al salón. Jaken les saludó y los llevó a una salita para llamar a Kohaku.

El _were_ -lobo fue sacado de clases un poco antes; ante el berrinche de cierto rubio que también quería salir, ya del aula.

Kohaku no preguntó quién lo buscaba, resultaba lógico que eran sus padres. Al entrar a la sala y ser apretujado por Sango, lo confirmó.

La _shifter_ lobo revisó de pies a cabeza a su primogénito y cuando estuvo satisfecha, dejó que Miroku saludara y abrazara al menor.

Los _were_ adultos, vieron como su hijo corría hacia sus hermanas y las abrazaba.

Las gemelas gritaron emocionadas y se deshicieron en risas para su hermano.

Sango vio la escena con ternura y al pensarlo, se aventuró...

—Te extrañan y nosotros. ¿Por qué no regresas?

Kohaku dejó salir un suspiro y sin dejar la alfombra donde se encontraban sus hermanas, respondió:

—Mamá... Los extraño también, pero quiero forjarme un futuro y uno para ellas —señaló a las niñas — deseo libertad para hacer mis elecciones sin que alguien que ni mi especie es pueda interferir. No digo que todos los _Yôkais_ sean intransigentes, sin embargo la mayoría si, o han crecido con esas creencias.

Sango vio a Kohaku y dijo...

—Debía intentarlo. Sólo no quieras forzar tus límites...

—Sesshōmaru- _sama_ considera que nosotros decidimos esos límites y no lo que crean otros, por lo que sé, no seré tan fuerte como un _bocchan_ _Inu,_ como mi mejor amigo, más no creo estar debajo de nuestra extraña adición _yôkai_ zorro Shikamaru, si nuestro _Rīdā_ no nos ve con diferencias, no las colocaré yo.

Miroku se acercó a Kohaku y lo abrazó...

—No es para menos, no olvides que era un _shifter_ como tus padres. No eres débil y nos tienes a nosotros y a... Tu clan.

Kohaku aceptó y sonrió orgulloso, al saber que sus padres lo comprendían y lo apoyaban; miró con ojos brillantes a sus padres y preguntó:

—¿Entonces aceptan mi decisión de dar mi lealtad a los _Inu_?

Sango afirmó con la cabeza y Miroku explicó:

—Las manadas de lobos se fueron separando, ahora las familias se cuidan entre ellas, si los _Inu_ te ofrecieron su clan... Lo aceptamos. Y si Sesshōmaru lo ofrecía… ¿A quién engaño? Nosotros mismos nos ofreceremos a ser parte de los _Inu_.

Kohaku salió acompañado de sus progenitores y hermanas; rumbo a buscar al _Rīdā_. No tuvieron que buscar mucho, pues éste ya venía a su encuentro.

–Por sus rostros, sospecho que mi _Ichizoku_ se hará más grande.

Sango llegó hasta el de luna en la frente y lo agarró de la mano…

–No sé si esto se me permite. –dijo ella.

Sesshōmaru afirmó moviendo la cabeza.

–Somos cercanos, eso no cambiará porque recuperé mi título.

–¡Qué bueno!… gracias por darle confianza a mi hijo y abrirnos los brazos de tu clan. No prometemos venir de inmediato, porque debemos cuidar a nuestros chicos _hosts_.

–Me parece bien ¿Se quedan a comer?

Los _were_ -lobo aceptaron. El grupo se unió a los alborotados menores que ya estaban sentados y esperando por su Lord.

Hubo preguntas de los menores, para los _cambiaformas_ sobre lo que pasaba en la ciudad, y Miroku respondió no sin antes ver al _Dai-Yôkai._ Al término o medio satisfecha la curiosidad de los presentes –incluidos los maestros– Lee pidió retirarse y no hubo oposición, así que el _shifter_ can se fue a su habitación.

Sesshōmaru vio a los _were_ y preguntó medio en broma –o todo lo que él podía bromear.

–¿Por qué la prisa? Están engullendo en vez de comer.

Los niños rieron y fue Tenten quien contestó.

–Todos deseamos salir al patio _Rīdā_ … hubo _alguien_ que nos citó ahí.

El de luna en la frente dejó su cuenco de arroz y se limpió la comisura de los labios, sin perder ni un ápice de elegancia. Se percató de la curiosidad disfrazada en esa frase de la _shifter_ oso, y por las miradas clavadas en él, no era la única, pues incluso InuYasha esperaba el esclarecimiento.

–Mi padre tenía un ejército como todos los clanes en su época; en éste hubo capitanes aguerridos que lucharon junto a él hasta el final y a pesar de no saberlo con seguridad, si deseé que hubieran sobrevivido algunos o uno y… lo hizo, Kuro es un Capitán _Inu_. Y será su entrenador y superior, por supuesto _sensei_ Iruka lo ayudará, si está de acuerdo.

–Por supuesto.

Dijo el _shifter_ lobo. Con las cosas claras, la comida no duró mucho tiempo y los niños se retiraron.

Kohaku se despidió de su familia y se unió al grupo que ya estaba en las escaleras y rumbo al patio.

Naruto se quedó un tiempo con el Lord, antes de unirse a los otros en el patio.

000

El auto avanzó hacia la calle en la que terminaba la privada del clan Kagewaki. Suikotsu escuchaba la conversación de Kagome a la que se unía alguna de sus hermanas de vez en cuando.

Un cuerpo salió disparado de improviso y el _Shichinintai_ tuvo que dar un volantazo para evitar el cuerpo.

Afortunadamente la pericia del Doctor evitó cualquier accidente.

Suikotsu enfureció y pareció cambiar a ser otra persona, ordenando:

—¡Quédense en el auto!

Y bajó dando un portazo. Recorrió el bosque buscando al o los culpables y al ver una gran figura la encaró:

—¡¿Que pretendes Kyōkotsu?!

El gigante alzó las manos, divertido.

—Solo cumplo con mi trabajo. Naraku- _sama_ me ordenó buscar a los espías gatos leopardo... Que las _shifter_ y tú estorbaran no es mi culpa.

—¡Grandísimo idiota! ¡Pudiste provocarnos una volcadura!

Kyōkotsu pareció indiferente...

—No es como si tú siendo _Yôkai_ , no pudieras sobrevivir ¿Por qué aún eres un _yôkai_ no?

—¡¿De qué carajos hablas?!

—Que te he visto como perro faldero con esas... Esas _were_.

Suikotsu entrecerró los ojos y advirtió.

—Tus ladridos no me importan, pero si, si las llegas a molestar siquiera, probaras porque no combato a menos que nuestro _Rīdā_ desee una carnicería con sus enemigos.

—Ya quisiera verlo...

Se escucharon algunas ramas ser rotas por alguien y apareció Bankotsu de muy mal talante.

—Y no lo verás, de hecho no quiero verte por aquí, lo que menos deseo es que Naraku- _sama_ tenga más problemas de los que ocuparse, afortunadamente Jakotsu me convenció de venir a vigilar que no mataras a los espías. ¡Lárgate a la ciudad y no hagas destrozos! porque si los otros _yôkai_ te cazan, no me molestaré en detenerlos.

Kyōkotsu obedeció a regañadientes y se retiró. El Capitán de los _Shichinintai_ se giró a Suikotsu.

—Tranquilízate, estás asustando a las invitadas de Naraku- _sama_... —El Doctor exhaló y se fue serenando— Ahora lleva las a su casa.

—¿Y los espías?

—Jakotsu logró atrapar a uno, los otros dos los mató ese idiota.

Suikotsu negó y caminó de regreso al carro, donde al subirse se disculpó...

—Lamento este incidente. Algunos _yôkai_ siguen siendo unos idiotas.

Las hermanas asintieron y el viaje reinició. Por su parte Kikyō consideró que el Médico era más de lo que aparentaba, aparte de ser un fiero protector, lo que hizo ronronear a su pantera.

000

Okamimaru miró a su silenciosa familia y se dirigió al conductor.

–Iremos a cenar en mi restaurant favorito, ve para allá…

El lobo deseaba que su pareja e hijo se les pasara el mal humor con una deliciosa cena.

La limusina llegó a la entrada de la acera y Kōga fue bajado por su padre que lo dejó en la entrada a petición de éste, porque seguía enfurruñado por la mención de su compromiso.

–Kōga… Hijo…

El menor no hizo caso y llegó hasta la mesa ayudado por Hizashi, después de que éste viera feo a Okamimaru, quien muy ofendido, respondió…

–Bueno pues entonces… ¿Que quieren?

Kōga se rió divertido y respondió:

–Ya papá, verás, yo quiero un gran filete y que rompas ese compromiso con los lobos del norte.

Okamimaru rodó los ojos y contestó:

–El filete lo tendrás, pero…

Hizashi intervino, deteniendo la posible discusión.

–Lo veremos en casa.

La cena trascurrió en relativa calma, no obstante fue algo tensa.

La nueva familia regresó a su mansión y el _were_ -liebre le informó a su compañero.

–Me agradaría ir a ver a mi hermano en la madriguera.

–Me parece bien, voy contigo.

Hizashi aceptó y avanzó de regreso por el camino.

–¿Vamos a ir caminando? –preguntó dudoso Okamimaru.

–Claro. No es muy lejos…, bueno es sano caminar. Kōga ve a descansar y no te preocupes por nada. –Eso ultimo lo dijo en un susurró Hizashi.

El _yôkai_ lobo mayor no pudo refutar eso. Kōga simplemente se fue a su habitación, deseaba confiar en su…papá.

La pareja inició su caminata y Hizashi comenzó:

–No veo el motivo de querer decidir el futuro de Kōga, es tu hijo, pero no es tu propiedad, es un ser humano con derecho a errar y elegir como desee. Yo lo viví y no es nada agradable estar con un desconocido al que ni siquiera le gustas o te gusta.

Okamimaru exhaló y respondió…

–Y lo viví también. No quiero que mi hijo sea un ser infeliz, más… lo viste ¿no? Con ese _bocchan Inu_. Nunca vi a Kōga actuar tan centrado en alguien, estar al pendiente de cada uno de los gestos del otro. Sesshōmaru- _sama_ parece muy abierto a la interacción de su familia con otro clan, pero ¿y que si hay algo más? ¿Cómo que mi hijo pretenda a su hermano?

Hizashi se quedó en silencio, sin dejar de caminar y luego de llegar a unas calles ya habitadas, miró a las casas…

–No sabemos el futuro y mucho menos como piensan o pensaran los demás, pero estoy casi seguro que ese líder no le impondrá nada a su hermano, pues lo ama y sé que tú amas a Kōga; déjalo vivir, experimentar, errar, caer y levantarse. Estaremos ahí para ellos a pesar de todo. Confía un poco en esos _Inu_ y en nuestros hijos.

Okamimaru dejó salir el aire y estuvo de acuerdo.

–Lo sabía, sin embargo necesitaba apoyo.

–A partir de que nos encontramos, lo tendrás siempre.

Okamimaru abrazó al _shifter_ y lo besó. Unos pasos en su dirección los distrajeron y separaron…

–Esto se ha convertido en epidemia, es tan desagradable ver a un _yôkai_ con una de esas cosas –se escuchó despectivo el tono y eso fue lo que hizo reaccionar a Okamimaru, girando furioso en dirección del intruso.

–¡¿Quién demonios eres?! ¡¿Y cómo te atreves a hablarnos de ese modo?!

Hizashi y Okamimaru pudieron ver al gigante verde. El _yôkai_ lobo gruñó y se colocó por inercia, delante de su pareja, encarando al otro demonio.

–¡Como te juntas con ellos, serás alimento como ellos! –amenazó Kyōkotsu.

–¡Ni en tus sueños idiota!

El _Rīdā_ ni siquiera se preguntó porque ese tipo lo atacaba y ¿si no lo reconocía?

No, de hecho sacó sus garras y volviéndose un remolino, atrapó en este al _yôkai_ araña/dragón; sin embargo Kyōkotsu no era tan débil y clavando los pies en la carretera hizo palanca, para detener el remolino que era Okamimaru, uno de los largos y poderosos brazos de Kyōkotsu salió disparado en pos de una de las partes del cuerpo del líder lobo. Para suerte del gigante verde, logró agarrar el brazo de Okamimaru y usando toda su fuerza lo jaló azotándolo en el pavimento.

Hizashi al ver esa acción, no lo pensó mucho y se lanzó a atacar al _yôkai_ verde con golpes de _taijutsu_ , tal vez se pensaría que por su condición de liebre, sus golpes no causarían mucho daño, no obstante tomando en cuenta esa debilidad su clan se había especializado en conocer y perfeccionar los golpes veloces y directos a zonas estratégicas del cuerpo que causarían mucho daño: _El puño suave_.

Okamimaru vio a su pareja combatir valientemente y aulló dispuesto a desgarrar la garganta del _yôkai_.

Kyōkotsu sintió los golpes del _shifter_ –y si bien no lo aceptaría– si lo estaba debilitando, pero no tanto como para no deshacerse de este y seguir con el _yôkai_ amante de _weres_ , por lo que engolosinado con ese pensamiento, no se percató de la figura de un poderoso _Rīdā_ lobo se lanzaba hacia él y lo desgarraba en pedazos, frente a los ojos maravillados de la pareja de éste.

Okamimaru se calmó al escuchar la voz serena del Hyūga y dejó lo que quedaba de su presa…

–Se hace tarde y mi hermano ya no querrá recibirnos, bueno si te ve así –señaló la ropa ensangrentada del lobo– de todos modos se pondrá histérico. –Hizashi lo pensó un poco y dijo– puedo cambiar y así me llevaras y llegaremos más rápido.

Okamimaru estuvo de acuerdo y de ese modo se pudo ver a un gran lobo llevando trepada en su espalda a una liebre que parecía feliz.

000

Royakan llegó a tiempo y se colocó a lado de Kuro. No pasó mucho tiempo al momento en que los menores acompañados por sus maestros bajaban por las escaleras. Kuro dio un paso al frente…

–Mi nombre es Kuro y desde este instante soy su entrenador y capitán. Tengo entendido que hay posibles candidatos a ser mis compañeros oficiales –Rin y Kohaku se pusieron nerviosos, más dieron un paso al frente– Bien. Preséntense.

InuYasha gritó:

–¡InuYasha joven lord del _Ichizoku Inu_!

–¡Kohaku _shifter_ lobo, guerrero del Ichizoku _Inu_!

–¡Rin _shifter_ pantera, guerrera del _Ichizoku_ _Inu_!

Kuro escuchó la presentación y si bien hubo más de una que lo extrañó; esos detalles se verían después, por el momento el ejercitaría y haría que esos niños guerreros pudieran defenderse por sí mismos.

El entrenamiento comenzó con una carrera y de ahí algo de conocimiento de armas. Sesshōmaru se les unió después y se dirigió hacia su hermano.

–InuYasha, esa espada es parte de tu mano, más no es tu única arma, usa tus pies también. Kohaku, no uses ambas manos deja una para defensa.

Sesshōmaru se quedó observando, antes de llegar con Naruto y centrarse en este; dejando a Kuro, Royakan e Iruka con los otros chicos.

El entrenamiento siguió un par de horas más y luego los chicos fueron enviados a descansar y cenar. El _Dai-Yôkai_ ordenó a sus _Kyaputens_ *

–Cenen y te alistas para partir, Kuro.

Ellos obedecieron y pasado una hora Sesshōmaru salió y el _Inu_ de cabello oscuro ya lo esperaba.

Arribaron al lugar y el _Dai-Yôkai_ recorrió con la mirada la gran casa. Kuro se alejó de él y subió por lo techos; para asombro del _Rīdā_ de los _Inu,_ en la casa del _Ôkami_ nadie…

–Buenas noches Sesshōmaru- _sama_. –saludó cortés Kōga.

Y bueno, el de luna en la frente no esperó que el único en percatarse de su presencia, antes que los mismo guardias, fuera el joven _bocchan_ sonriente.

–Buenas noches joven _bocchan_.

–¿Puedo ofrecerles algo?

Sesshōmaru negó y contestó…

–Solo era una visita rápida y… Siga alerta.

Los _Inu_ se retiraron y Kōga se dijo que fue genial quedarse y no ir con sus padres, así había podido recibir al _Inugami_.

El recorrido fue muy informativo y con eso el _Inugami_ dio cuenta de las habilidades y debilidades de los otros clanes. Por último dejó a los más conocidos para él.

Las cortinas fueron hechas a un lado y Sesshōmaru se internó en la habitación. El _Dai-Yôkai_ recorrió con la mirada el lugar, uno que parecía un pequeño departamento en vez de recámara. El gusto se notaba en los muebles y si bien eran modernos, no distaban de la elegancia.

Naraku seguía parado en el mismo lugar, incapaz de reaccionar, aún impactado por la presencia del _Inugami_.

Sesshōmaru avanzó ahora hacia la ínfima sala y miró al _yôkai_.

—¿No me invita a sentarme?

Naraku pareció despertar y apresurarse...

—Por favor.

Invitó el _Kigyōka_ al recién llegado. Sesshōmaru tomó asiento acomodando a _Mokomoko_ con gestos suaves.

—¿Deseas tomar algo?

—Algo de _sake_ , está bien.

El Kagewaki sirvió la taza y llevó el jarrón, dejándolo al frente de Sesshōmaru.

—Mi visita es meramente por satisfacer una poco aceptable curiosidad. La muerte de tu hermana... ¿Cómo fue?

Naraku supo que la mentira que estaba diciendo para justificar la muerte de Kagura, Sesshōmaru no se la creería y él tampoco deseaba mentirle.

—Por todo lo sucedido, la exilie y se negó, no sólo eso, si no me atacó; no hubo más que combatir...

—Ganaste.

—Si, tampoco lo aceptó; mi capitán la mató.

—Como debía suceder. Yo no vengo sólo eso es obvio. Pero por el bien de tu gente es mejor que no encaren a mi séquito.

—No lo hicieron...

—... No nos notaron y eso no habla bien de tus guerreros. —Naraku apretó los labios, sin embargo no rebatió al _Inugami_ — El convertirse en simples seres esclavos de deseos mundanos, como el dinero, lujos y sexo ha vuelto blandos a los _yôkai_. Quien mejor que yo para constatarlo; años trabajé en _Ôkami Kuro_ y nadie supo de mi verdadero ser, no sólo eso si no que tuve pleno poder sobre muchos _yôkai_ —El Kagewaki casi gruñó y no por el orgullo herido si no por los celos de saber a Sesshōmaru con otras. El _Dai-Yôkai_ siguió su discernimiento— No son el único clan, es verdad que después de breve tiempo a los que vi esta noche nos notaron, más si mi intención fuera atacarlos... Estarían ya muertos o diezmados. Te dije que en un momento, nuestros clanes podrían enfrentarse, más es poco gratificante saber que mis contrincantes son débiles.

Naraku escuchó la reprimenda y el recordatorio de que su clan y el de Sesshōmaru se enfrentarían, no obstante eso no lo esperaba con ansias y no por temor, confiaba en su gente, era más el disgusto de que por fin se hiciera público, el real inicio de la fortuna y nombre de los Kagewaki.

—Mi abuelo y padre han muerto, soy el último de la sangre de los _Rīdā_.

—...

—No espero que nuestras disputas se resuelvan con una disculpa y sé que no la aceptarías, y no niego que tampoco estoy muy dispuesto a ofrecerlas. Así que... ¿Que deseas viniendo a mi casa?

Sesshōmaru bebió otro poco de su taza y miró detenidamente al _Kigyōka_.

—No soy ingenuo, y supongo tampoco has sido muy bueno, escondiendo tus deseos... —Naraku trago saliva, más no dijo nada— Si el caso fuera diferente y yo estuviera interesado, bastaría con destruir a tu clan y exigir tributo, no obstante la situación es inversa y por ello sé que lo que te mueve es un simple deseo de posesión, como todos los que tienen los que se creen con el poder de hacer inclinar a otros, mediante su fortuna posición o fuerza; por eso es que el que yo no sea un simple _shifter_ que hubieras podido comprar, te ha obsesionado...

—No es verdad, si lo fueras... Serías mi consorte.

Sesshōmaru gruñó levemente al responder:

—Deseo de posesión y nada, más, pues nunca pensaste en tratarte a ti como el consorte, ceder a mí.

Sesshōmaru se levantó y caminó hacia la ventana.

—Visité las casas de todos y si hablé sólo contigo es porque para bien o para mal, tu hermana y tú me fueron más conocidos que otros _yôkai_ , antes de volver a mi existencia verdadera. Más eso en el futuro no hará una diferencia.

El Lord salió al jardín trasero y vio a Kuro encarando a Bankotsu. El _Inu_ miró de soslayo a su señor y mencionó:

—No tienen mucho de haber salido.

Sesshōmaru no dijo palabra y si dispuso a levantar el vuelo, llamando a su Capitán.

Naraku detuvo al de trenza con un movimiento de mano y al girarse se percató de que el _Inugami_ ya volaba, por lo que se armó de valor, sabiendo que sería la última vez que podría decirlo...

—¡Lo haría, cedería si puedo estar contigo!

Sesshōmaru no se giró, pero Kuro sí y vio el rostro desencajado del Capitán de los _Shichinintai_ al escuchar a su Lord gritar eso.

—Vaya... No lo escondió de su gente. –opinó Kuro.

—Es un idiota.

Kuro no dijo nada, pero notó que Sesshōmaru nunca había sido _tan efusivo_ al juzgar a nadie.

000

InuYasha se movió y buscó el calor de su hermano; al no hallarlo se desperezó y parpadeó, buscando a éste en la habitación. Por fin se levantó y tallándose los ojos, salió.

—Jaken

Llamó y el sapo _yôkai_ llegó.

— _Bocchan_ , ¿por qué está levantado?

—¿Y mi _aniki_?

Jaken suspiró, el de orejitas no se quedaría en paz si no le respondía, así que le dijo:

—Salió a revisar los alrededores.

—¿Hay algo mal?

—No. Fue mera rutina.

—Yo quería ir ¿por qué no me llevó?

Jaken movió su báculo y sonrió:

— _Bocchan_... Disfrute su tiempo de descanso; cuando lo consideren apto, y será en poco tiempo, hará patrullaje con sus compañeros.

InuYasha pareció dividirse en salir y buscar a su _aniki_ o entrar en su habitación y seguir durmiendo, optó por lo segundo. Realmente el entrenamiento si había sido duro.

Caminó de regreso a su cama y Jaken iba con él, por lo que le preguntó:

—¿Tu conocías a Kuro- _san_?

—Sí, su esposo y él eran los más fieros guerreros de mi señor _Inu no Taisho_.

—¿Su esposo?

—El Capitán Takeshi... Murió en esa batalla o eso dijo Royakan. Detuvo una maldición dirigida al General de parte de Urasue. Su cuerpo fue traído por órdenes del amo bonito, de las ruinas del castillo _Inu_ , cuando nos mudamos a este.

—Oh... Cuanto lo lamento. Me hubiera gustado conocer a más soldados de padre.

Jaken exhaló y se preguntó si sus antiguos amos no tenían que ver con todo lo que estaba pasando con esa conversación, así que ofreció:

—Puedo llevarlo a que lo vea.

—¡¿No es una momia?!

Chilló InuYasha. Jaken rió y negó divertido

—No _bocchan_ ; extrañamente, su cuerpo se mantiene intacto.

El _hanyō_ meditó muy poco, antes de decir:

—¡Si quiero verlo!

Jaken uso su báculo para iluminar el camino y bajar al sótano, y de ese modo llegaron una pequeña habitación, en la que las antorchas estaban tenues, pero sin apagarse.

InuYasha recorrió el lugar y notó lo limpio y cuidado que estaba. Luego se enfocó en el cuerpo tendido:

—¿De verdad no está dormido? —Jaken negó — Lo parece.

El de orejitas rodeó el túmulo y observó detenidamente. Jaken se quedó en la entrada, esperando pacientemente lo que en su instinto _yôkai_ consideraba debía suceder.

InuYasha se quedó estático al escuchar como un susurró…

… _Llámalo…_

InuYasha movió la cabeza, para evitar el que creyó un zumbido…

… _Llámalo_ …

Sin embargo al no dejar de escucharlo, si no por el contrario, hacerse más claro

… _Convócalo… en nombre del heredero de Inu Kami, llámalo y que su alma deje de vagar entre dos mundos_ …

InuYasha recordó y aceptó, era muy cierto que por el anhelo de Irasue y su fuerza, él nació, era su madre y él… su heredero, si escuchaba a esa voz, esa que por fin reconoció. La señora del Inframundo le otorgaba su legado.

El de orejitas dejó que esa melodiosa voz lo guiara a sentirse un _Inu_ , uno completo. Las manos se fueron alargando y terminando en garras, el pelo comenzó a salir y la cabeza se fue transformando en una de perro.

Al instante en que la forma canina de InuYasha apareció; Jaken se hincó.

–Bienvenido, segundo amo del _Ichizoku Inu_.

El pequeño perro _yôkai_ aulló y el sonido reverberó entre las paredes del lugar, al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo tendido, sufría un espasmo.

…

En la frontera entre el inframundo y la tierra de los vivos. Inu no Taisho sonreía orgulloso al ver en la piedra _Meidō_ la figura de su segundo cachorro; era más gruesa que la de Sesshōmaru, pero no por ello menos elegante y poderosa.

Irasue suspiró y pidió a la figura incorpórea.

–Mi segundo hijo te ordena que regreses a tu cuerpo. Deja de vagar; el segundo amo del _Ichizoku Inu_ te llama. Vuelve sin temor, contra los Señores del Inframundo, los trucos de esa bruja no funcionan.

El fuego fatuo comprendió y velozmente desapareció rumbo a donde InuYasha le convocaba.

Irasue se giró y su esposo la siguió. Ella lo agarró de la mano y juntos siguieron viendo como el cachorro canino seguía aullando, hasta que el cuerpo sin vida… se incorporó.

–Espero que InuYasha no considere mi herencia demasiado pesada o que a la larga… la rechace.

El General abrazó a su esposa y la calmó.

–Es nuestro hijo, sabe que no lo obligaremos a nada y que es un honor seguir tus pasos.

–¿Pero si le parece solitaria y fría esta existencia?

–¿A ti te lo parece?

Ella se refugió en los brazos de su esposo y negó.

–No, contigo a mi lado y con ellos a salvo.

–InuYasha encontrara su escudo o por quien serlo.

–Simplemente no deseaba presionarlo tan joven, pero debía despertar su forma y la única manera era aceptando que es mi hijo y sucesor. No quiero que me odie.

Inu No Taisho negó moviendo a su esposa. Ella no se permitía ser débil frente a nadie que no fuera su familia, muy parecido a Sesshōmaru, ambos tan estoicos y impasibles, pero tan amorosos para con los suyos.

Un ladrido alegre se escuchó y los _Inu kami_ e _Inugami_ , buscaron la fuente y vieron desde la _Meidō_ a InuYasha que ladraba alegre viéndolos, que significaba que la piedra lo había reconocido como futuro portador y él… también a ella. Irasue volvió a hablar ahora con su pequeño cachorrito.

–¿Estás contento?

El can ladró de nuevo antes de volver a su forma en dos pies y responder.

–Soy un _yôkai_ puro y no solo eso, si no el sucesor de… mi madre _Inu Kami_. Sí, estoy feliz.

Los grandes Demonios sonrieron y se despidieron del de orejitas.

InuYasha por fin volvió con Jaken y…

–¿Cómo está Capitán Takeshi?

El recién vuelto a la vida recorrió con la mirada el lugar, hasta detenerse con el _bocchan_.

–¿Usted… me… llamó… _bocchan_?

–Sip.

InuYasha regresó con Jaken y pidió:

–Que lo atiendan y pongan cómodo. No deben tardar mi _aniki_ y Kuro.

Y se fue silbando muy ufano. Jaken volteó hacia el _Inu_ que trataba de caminar.

–Tranquilo traeré a algunos ayudantes. No se fuerce Capitán.

–Él… es…

–El _bocchan_ InuYasha.

–Hijo de…

–¿Tú lo preguntas? Tú que fuiste convocado y liberado por él.

–Es hijo de Irasue- _sama_.

Jaken gruñó afirmando y se dispuso a poner más cómodo al _Inu_. Era ya de madrugada y él debía poner al tanto de todos los cambios y sucesos a éste.

Mientras el de orejitas llegó a su cuarto y se acomodó en el futón sintiéndose feliz.

000

Naraku sintió la mirada de Bankotsu sobre él y supo que esa conversación no podría evadirse.

–No puedo evitarlo.

–Usted es un _Rīdā_ uno de su clan rival. Combatiremos en algún momento en el futuro.

–Todo eso lo sé perfectamente. No puedo olvidarlo.

–No, pero ha cedido sin luchar.

Naraku no respondió, por supuesto que Bankotsu no vería bien lo que a pesar suyo sentía. Su clan dependía de él y él estaba dividido entre su deber y su existencia misma.

El líder de los _Shichinintai_ concluyó:

–Los gatos Leopardo están en su casa, no pretenden atacar por el momento no a nosotros.

–Comprendo.

El de trenza se retiró y Naraku se quedó a solas en el jardín, meditando sobre si lo que presenció Bankotsu, cambiaría la lealtad de sus guerreros o cuando lo haría.

000

Sesshōmaru y Kuro arribaron al castillo. El lord se retiró a descansar siendo imitado por Kuro que al entrar en su habitación casi cayó desmayado al ver a lo que él consideró un fantasma.

–¿Takeshi…?

El mencionado sonrió levemente y respondió.

–Ni la muerte me pudo alejar de ti.

Kuro sintió los brazos de Takeshi rodearlo y dejó que lágrimas silenciosas recorrieran sus mejillas. Escuchando el relato de este, como canción de arrullo.

…

* * *

* _Kyaputen_ : Capitán.

* * *

Muchas gracias, por la espera. Ya medio funciona mi maquina así que este capítulo fue más largo.

Gabycha

Kane-noona: Es para que conquiste al lord jajaja, El lobito anda haciendo méritos para que lo quieran los _Inu_ XD, Kagome feliz con el cuñado, Exacto como si es mimado de Koga necesitara más, llega Neji a ser otro sobre protector hermano mayor (por unos meses jajaja) y como ves si _ese algo_ fue Takeshi jejeje Hizashi ya imponiéndose ante el Lobo feroz jajaja

Chiharu no te sorprendas como Naraku jajaj ya explicó el amo bonito.


	25. Chapter 25

**Capítulo XXV**

* * *

Sesshōmaru entró a su habitación, la que no había podido usar solo, pues su hermano seguía sin querer dormir lejos de él. Y a decir verdad al _Inugami_ le agradaba, que por lo menos eso no hubiera cambiado de su vida anterior.

El líder fue despojado de su armadura por su fiel sirviente Jaken y este no podía dejar de sonreír, lo que causó curiosidad en el Lord.

–¿Qué escondes?

Jaken dejó la armadura en su lugar y alcanzó la ropa de cama de su amo, mencionando…

–Esta noche se ha unido otro _Inu_ a su ejército.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Si amito, el _bocchan_ InuYasha aceptó su herencia invocando el alma perdida del Capitán Takeshi.

–¿Herencia…? ¿Madre?

–Si amito.

–Mamá lo eligió, pero no sabíamos si él lo aceptaría.

–Pues lo hizo y no dudó, amito.

Sesshōmaru se acercó a la cama y vio con el orgullo brillando en los ojos, al menor.

–Kuro debe estar feliz.

Terminó el de luna en la frente. Jaken afirmó y se retiró del cuarto para dejar descansar a sus señores.

000

Toran gruñó al ver que la noche ya estaba muy avanzada y muchos de su grupo, si no es que la mayoría, de sus espías no regresaron.

–Shunran. –llamó a su hermana pelirroja. Ésta se acercó.

–Si.

–¿Cuáles son los que no regresaron?

–…

–No enviamos con los Tanuki, pues estos –según los rumores– se retiraron a su territorio; pero de ahí en más, ninguno del grupo regresó.

–¿Y ustedes que averiguaron?

–Es cierto; esos perros han regresado, nos confirmaron que por lo menos uno de los de esa sangre maldita vive y es un _Inugami_.

Toran meditó unos instantes y luego llamó a los otros hermanos; con estos ya reunidos. Comenzó…

–No podemos dejar que ese maldito clan renazca y llegue a lo que fueron, este ya no es su mundo, si nuestro señor Oyakata ya no está, ellos tampoco deben estar. Aprovechemos que _ese_ , debe estar solo. Por muy _Inugami_ que sea, si no tiene ejército, nosotros lo venceremos.

Los hermanos estaciones del año; gruñeron en aprobación para derrotar de una vez por todas a los _Inu_.

000

Después de que Kuro y Takeshi se relataron sus historias; el _Inu_ de cabello castaño besó al _Inu_ más pequeño –por centímetros–, como si no pudiera respirar si no juntaba los labios con su esposo y tal vez era ese anhelo que lo hizo regresar, quien lo sabía.

Kuro sabía cómo la cosa más favorita de Takeshi y para este era lo mismo. Eran un matrimonio que incluso, luego de la muerte se amaban.

Takeshi coló las manos debajo de la camisa de su pareja y la piel de éste se erizó.

Takeshi sonrió de lado y terminó por desnudar a Kuro, el pelinegro soltó un suave y ahogado ruido de placer cuando su cuerpo quedó expuesto. Los latidos de su corazón se volvieron más veloces.

–Extrañaba ese sonido. –susurró el castaño.

–¿Cuál sonido?

Takeshi negó con la cabeza, riendo entre dientes mientras agarraba a su pareja por la cintura y tiraba de él hacia la cama. El _Inu_ pelinegro sonrió al sentir la urgencia de su pareja por poseerlo.

Gracias a su _bocchan_ tenían mucho tiempo para el romance y la paciencia; así que urgió y al mismo tiempo le dio permiso a Takeshi, para saltarse el preámbulo e ir a lo directo.

–Hazlo ya…

–Ordenas y obedezco.

Dijo Takeshi y tomando a su pareja por las rodillas y empujándolas hacia arriba, y sobre su vientre, expuso su culo. Inhaló profundamente antes de dejar que sus labios tocasen el miembro erguido de Kuro.

Kuro exhaló un agudo jadeo, ante el toque de los labios de su esposo. Takeshi se sintió orgulloso de recordar lo que hacía _volar_ a su pareja.

La boca del _Inu_ castaño, _comenzó a trabajar_ y los gemidos del pelinegro se comenzaron a escuchar más seguidos. Y Kuro gimió más fuerte, más tiempo, sus caderas empujando hacia adelante mientras intentaba meter su pene más profundamente en la boca de su esposo.

Takeshi movió un poco a su pareja buscando el ano de éste, preparándolo para recibirlo; fue mucho tiempo y lo que menos deseaba era que Kuro sufriera ni siquiera un poco.

Sin dejar el pene de Kuro, Takeshi siguió aflojando el esfínter de éste, hasta que lo sintió listo y con ello –ganándose un gruñido de desaprobación de Kuro–, se alejó y…

–Ya es hora cariño.

Dijo el castaño presionando su grueso miembro contra el agujero de Kuro; estaba apretado. Era lógico; Takeshi apretó los dientes ante la sensación de que el cuerpo de su compañero estaba luchando contra él.

Kuro _ayudó_ relajándose y empujando; y el pene de Takeshi se abrió paso a través del anillo de músculos.

–Muévete, por favor muévete.

Exigió Kuro, acompañado de esa petición, el _Inu_ cambió sus colmillos y los clavó en el hombro de su esposo.

El dolor junto con el placer, alentaron a Takeshi. Sus caderas se movieron hacia adelante y hacia atrás más fuerte y más rápido, esta vez.

Ya no había espacio para movimientos pequeños y superficiales cuando sintió su orgasmo casi llegar. Y por los fuertes gritos que provenían de Kuro, y por la forma en que trató de cubrirse la boca, estaba claro que estaba por venirse también.

Takeshi gimió. El repentino agarre en su pene fue como una descarga eléctrica que lo golpeó por todo el cuerpo. No podía detenerlo, la forma en que lo sacudió cuando el orgasmo chisporroteó a través de él.

El dulce calor del semen de Kuro cuando lo golpeó en el estómago e incluso en el pecho, y la forma en que derramó su semilla dentro del otro, fue suficiente para hacer aullar a su _Inu_. No obstante ambos se detuvieron, pues no debían molestar el descanso de los niños y de sus amos; aunque la mayoría de los habitantes del castillo tenían muy buen oído, esperaban que el sueño evitara que los escucharan.

Kuro quedó tendido y recobrando el aire y Takeshi se salió –con delicadeza– de él y se recostó a su lado; colocando un brazo posesivo sobre el pecho de éste. Sin dejar de sonreír, los dos se dejaron llevar por el sueño.

Deseaban tanto recobrar el tiempo perdido, y también servir a sus amos como siempre o más, por ese maravilloso regalo de vida.

000

La noche ya casi llegaba al final y él seguía sin poder dormir. Naraku estaba consciente de que lo dicho a ese _Inugami_ orgulloso le podía costar su clan; sin embargo rememorando la situación se asombró al pensar que no estaba arrepentido de esa confesión.

Los primeras luces de la alborada se notaron entre las cortinas y el _Kigyōka_ suspiró, sintiendo que eso días no habían sido de descanso para él.

No hubo que buscar –ésta vez– las ganas de abandonar la cama. No, Naraku se levantó y se metió a bañar. Tenía todo un clan que enfrentar o en su defecto, a sus mejores guerreros. La conclusión es que fuera de haber ganado algo con esa apasionada confesión al señor de los _Inu_ , la verdad es que perdió mucho y éste ni siquiera lo tomó en cuenta. No es que sintiera compasión de sí mismo, sin embargo como _Rīdā_ no estaba acostumbra a errar, no de ese modo en que su clan también era afectado.

El sonido de unos toques en su puerta, le dijeron que los siervos ya habían notado que estaba despierto.

–Ya salgo. Que sirvan el desayuno y que mis… guerreros estén presentes. Voy a ir al funeral de Karura no Sabaku.

Quien haya estado detrás de la puerta, obedeció.

Pasaron unos minutos antes de que el pelinegro arribara al comedor, donde ya lo esperaban Bankotsu y los otros.

Naraku llegó y se sentó, haciendo que los _Shichinintai_ lo imitaran; los alimentos fueron servidos y Naraku comenzó a comer; poco más tarde inició con la conversación.

–Soy un líder, el suyo para ser exacto; no creo que eso cambie.

Bankotsu miró al Kagewaki y por la confianza de todos los años colaborando con este, conociéndolo desde infantes y siendo su consejero, habló:

–Uno que nos ha entregado sin combatir, por simples deseos; unos que debo admitir a pesar de mi orgullo, ni siquiera son correspondidos.

–¿Y si lo fueran? –contratacó Naraku– ¿cambiaría algo?

Renkotsu intervino, pues no tenía idea de que hablaban ese par.

–¡¿Nos entregó?!

Naraku vio al resto de los siete…, esperen:

–¿Dónde está Kyōkotsu?

Bankotsu bufó y agregó, fastidiado:

–No regresó anoche, debe de estar por ahí rumiando su molestia.

–¿Molestia?

Cuestionó Naraku. El de trenza siguió:

–Está molesto por la cercanía que se inició entre nuestro clan y los _shifter_.

Naraku continuó comiendo y luego acotó.

–Los tiempos han cambiado y por ello también nosotros para sobrevivir. Los _shifters_ pueden ser aliados o más enemigos, nosotros lo decidiremos. Todos conocen la historia de cómo nuestro clan llegó a donde estamos; no es bonita ni aunque la adornemos, la mayoría de los _yôkai_ desconfían de nosotros. Somos fuertes eso no lo dudo, no obstante ¿Lo somos como para encarar a todos los demás?

Jakotsu respondió antes que todos los demás:

–Lo somos.

Bankotsu apreció la efusividad de su prometido; no obstante no era tan arrogante para no ver la realidad, por supuesto que uno a uno con cada clan sería una batalla difícil, pero tal vez podrían no salir tan diezmados, más con todos al mismo tiempo… ¿a quién engañaba? Eran fuertes, pero no lo únicos.

Suikotsu por su parte estaba en favor de las mesclas con los _were_ y si su líder lo aprobaba, lo apoyaría.

Naraku esperó y por fin Bankotsu habló:

–No veo tanto el problema de soportar los _shifter_ ; el verdadero dilema es ese _Inugami_ y como lo ves.

Los _Shichinintai_ que no sabían del asunto, voltearon a ver al _Rīdā_ Kagewaki y este los encaró.

–No olviden lo que acabo de decirles, soy el _Rīdā_ y como tal el más fuerte ¿o quieren comprobarlo? –Los presentes no respondieron a pesar de sus ganas de combatir– Y como debes ser, es natural en nuestra especie buscar a nuestros compañeros de la misma naturaleza de poder ¿Eso me hace débil?

-¡Es un _Inugami_! –se opuso Bankotsu.

–¡Es poderoso! –refutó Naraku.

–¡Oh por _Enma-sama_ es nuestro enemigo y si no lo es, lo será cuando sepa todo! –continuó Bankotsu.

–¡Oh por favor crees que no lo sabe, él debió estar ahí! –refutó Naraku.

Bankotsu se quedó callado y Jakotsu retomó la conversación…

–¿Qué hizo lord?

–…

El _Dai-Yôkai_ no dijo nada.

–Le ofreció ser su consorte a ese _Dai-Yôkai_.

Dijo con seriedad el de trenza. El silenció se extendió en el comedor y Naraku esperó por ese desenlace que lo tuvo despierto toda la noche.

–Oh… pues es guapo. –dijo muy tranquilo Jakotsu.

Por supuesto que todos comprendían lo que se estaba jugando en esa situación; no obstante que Jakotsu le diera una nota de sarcasmo, lo hizo más llevadero.

–Estamos exagerando, el _Rīdā Inu_ no ha dado muestras de pensar en batalla o compromiso y nuestro _Rīdā_ tiene compromisos que atender antes de todo.

Dijo el parco Renkotsu, sin comprometerse con ninguno de los dos lados.

Los otros no agregaron nada más y el desayuno concluyó. Naraku tenían que salir rumbo al territorio de los _Tanukis_. Más consideró que _ese final_ no estaba tan mal.

000

Royakan terminaba su guardia con el amanecer; a poco tiempo de llegar al castillo, vio a los guardias que iban a su encuentro llevando un par de fardos y gruñó aburrido…

–¿Por qué no los desaparecieron por ahí? Desásganse de ese par.

Los _Ayakashis_ hicieron algunos movimientos y los cuerpos fueron incinerados.

El Lobo _yôkai_ regresó sobre sus pasos y dar otra última ronda, para revisar que no hubiera otro más de esos espías. Estaba algo somnoliento, pero se consoló con el pensamiento de que sería relevado los próximos días por Kuro.

Su ronda concluyó, ya con algunos rayos de sol asomándose por el horizonte. Royakan llegó al castillo y entró buscando a Jaken, el sapo ya alistaba todo para que el desayuno se sirviera en una hora.

–¿Qué pasa Capitán?

–¿Estará ya despierto el Lord?

Jaken negó:

–No; llegó tarde anoche y aun descansa, pero no debe de tardar, dale media hora.

–Ya. Bien, en lo que voy a refrescarme.

-¿Es importante? ¿O puedo decírselo yo? Para que vayas a descansar.

Royakan lo pensó un poco y agitó la mano.

–Como sabes, nos avisaron que los gatos leopardo regresaron.

–Si.

–Ya enviaron a sus espías a nuestro territorio.

–¡¿Y pudieron hacerlo?!

–Los _Ayakashis_ que hacían guardia conmigo, ni siquiera les dejaron pasar de la carretera a las faldas de la montaña.

–Oh. Se lo comunicaré al amo.

Royakan asintió moviendo la gran cabeza y se retiró; rumbo a las habitaciones de los guerreros.

Al entrar notó a dos figuras paradas –donde debía ser solo una– y mirando de cerca, y oteando en esa dirección…

–¡No puedo creerlo! ¡Takeshi!

El mencionado saludó efusivamente al lobo y dejó que este lo mirara de pies a cabeza…

–¡¿De verdad eres tú?!

–¡En carne y hueso!

–¡¿Cómo…?!

El revivido tuvo que contar su historia de nuevo, pero no le molestaba, no cualquiera podía contar sobre su regreso.

Al momento que la historia concluyó y Royakan lo asimiló, relató el intento de llegada de sus enemigos y los dos _Kyaputen_ _Inu_ salieron para unirse al desayuno y ponerse a las órdenes de Sesshōmaru para saber cómo manejarían esa vigilancia fallida.

Sesshōmaru sonrió al ver a Takeshi llegar al pasillo, de donde él salía.

–Capitán Takeshi, debo decir bienvenido.

–Lord…

–Mi hermano no es tan pequeño como creímos. –bromeó el de luna en la frente.

–No lo es, definitivamente. –terminó Kuro.

–Pues dejemos que siga durmiendo y vamos a mi despacho antes de desayunar.

–Oh cierto, tenemos que informarle algo sobre…

–Oh ya me lo dijo Jaken. No veo el problema; al contrario ya es hora de que eso gatos recuerden que este mundo ya no podemos compartirlo.

Takeshi sonrió mostrando sus colmillos y opinó:

–Si el _Rīdā_ lo desea, podemos ir a cazarlos.

Sesshōmaru meditó un instante y negó:

–Es una buena idea y me agradaría mucho, no obstante; deseo que mis soldados novatos estén presentes y puede que hasta les permita participar.

–¿Qué edad tienen? –preguntó Takeshi.

–Entre diez y once años. –mencionó el de luna en la frente.

–Son pequeños ¿y su padres?

Sesshōmaru vio con interés a Takeshi y supo, que algo en ese mundo extraño lo dejó sensible, no demasiado solo suficiente.

–Sus padres tratan de sobrevivir Takeshi, este mundo ha sido cambiado infinitamente. Los humanos ya no existen y los _shifters_ fueron los únicos que han podido convivir con los _yôkai_ si no hago algo, ni ellos podrán vivir. Te lo explicara Kuro. Vayamos a desayunar y conocerás a tus futuros alumnos y soldados.

Los guerreros siguieron a su Lord hacia el comedor.

Los niños ya estaban en este y se colocaban en su lugar esperando por Sesshōmaru e InuYasha que llegaban tarde.

El lord llegó y todo el mundo se sentó. Kohaku fue el que preguntó:

–Lord, ¿InuYasha no vendrá?

–No; está descansando, pues anoche tuvo que… ir por el Capitán Takeshi a donde se encontraba.

–¿Otro _Inu_? –preguntó interesada Rin.

Sesshōmaru asintió y vio al mencionado; para que se presentara.

–Soy Takeshi Capitán _Inu_ y junto con sus otros instructores, seré su entrenador.

Los chicos comenzaron a murmurar emocionados, más el desayuno no concluyó y retomaron la alimentación.

Fue uno de los _Ayakashis_ quien llegó hasta el comedor y Jaken recibió la noticia, yendo de inmediato con su amo.

El _Inugami_ escuchó y siguió comiendo serenamente, no sin antes enviar sus órdenes a sus guardias de que permitirían el paso de los intrusos.

En cuanto sucedió el _ayakashi_ salió veloz del comedor.

000

En la carretera desierta algo lejos de las faldas de la montaña. Los cansados visitantes miraron con horror como sus perseguidores ya les habían dado alcance y si bien los _Kashas_ ya no eran tantos, lo compensaba la enfurecida _Jorōgumo_ , a quien se le habían unido algunos _Dodomeki_ * oportunistas que esperaban capturar alguna presa débil.

Los _were_ -canes se reunieron y los guerreros, rodearon a los más débiles para salvaguardarlos; ellos no sabían si serían recibidos por los _Inu_ o ser atacados también por ellos, no obstante lo inmediato era protegerse de los _yôkai_.

000

Casi hubo un accidente al toparse con uno de sus compañeros que venía también a informar algo, más el _ayakashi_ siguió:

–¡Señor, los visitantes han sido perseguidos por una _JorōGumo_ , _Kashas_ y algunos _Dodomeki_!

Sesshōmaru llamó a los menores y salió del castillo. Bajaron por el camino de tierra, los _shifter_ se notaban ansiosos, más el _Inugami_ no parecía llevar prisa.

Al momento que ya estaban a mitad del camino, todos vieron como Royakan iba ya corriendo detrás de Kuro y Takeshi.

Kiba casi gritó al reconocer las figuras que se hallaban en la carretera.

Sesshōmaru supo que debía tranquilizar al joven _shifter_.

–Ya han llegado; ya no corren peligro.

…

Con el grupo de _shifter_ perro, estos escucharon…

Unos aullidos erizaron la piel, antes de que una jauría de lobos corriendo, los rodearan y pasaran sin tocarlos.

Los lobos se fueron en contra de los _Dodomeki_ , trenzándose con ellos, en una ofensiva que hacia desaparecer a lupinos envenenados, más sus cuerpo no caían desfallecidos, si no desaparecían.

La _JorōGumo_ gruñó furiosa, más del modo en que los lobos no tocaron a los _were_ -perros. Kuro y Takeshi salieron con las espadas desenvainadas y con un grito de guerra; movieron los filos cortando y desgarrando, dejando solo una masa amorfa de lo que fue esa _yôkai_ araña.

Royakan soltó otra jauría de lobos para terminar con los _Dodomeki_ , evitando que el veneno y fuego de estos, pudieran estar cerca de los _shifter_. Ellos eran inmunes a eso, después de todo siendo guerreros de Sesshōmaru –que poseía veneno infalibles sus garras-, cualquier otro era liviano para ellos, además de su condición de demonios los protegía otro poco.

Los _Kasha_ ya volaban temerosos de morir, no obstante las tres espadas de los _Kyaputen_ , detuvieron mortalmente su huida, al ser lanzada por estos, dejando solo cenizas.

Los tres recogieron sus filos y regresaron con su lord, colocando una rodilla en el suelo, esperando nuevas órdenes del _Dai-Yôkai_ y Los niños que los veían con admiración, los imitaron, incluso un ansioso Kiba, demostrando su honor como guerrero.

Sesshōmaru se colocó frente a su clan y vio a los _were_ -can que esperaban su decisión.

– _Shifter_ canes, fuertes y valientes como los _yôkais Inu_. Familia de Kiba, uno de mis guerreros… sean bienvenidos a mi Clan.

Tsume vio de reojo a su hijo menor antes de… caer sobre una rodilla y aceptar.

–Gracias _Rīdā_.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ dio la venia y unos _Ayakashis_ aparecieron para ayudar a los _were_ y llevarlos al castillo; los heridos fueron transportados velozmente y con cuidado. Tsume no se unió a ellos, pues antes atrajo a su hijo y lo abrazó.

Akamaru le hizo piruetas a Kuromaru y los tres hermanos Haimuro.

Sesshōmaru subió la pendiente, dejando a los _were_ que se relataran sus novedades y él fue acompañado por sus _Kyaputen_. Kuro rió divertido al mencionar…

–Ese gran perro con un parche en el ojo se llama Kuromaru.

Takeshi se giró a ver al can y se unió a su esposo…

–Bueno se parecen un poco.

Sesshōmaru sonrió levemente y agregó:

–Poniéndonos a pensar, todos se parecen a nosotros.

–¡Lord! –Exclamó divertido Takeshi, pero se carcajeó y afirmó– Es cierto.

Dejaron de reír y el de luna en la frente aclaró:

–Los gatos no tardaran, quiero a los _were_ y menores en el castillo para que termine de comer y ver si mi _otōto_ ya despertó, que si se pierde otra batalla hará un berrinche. Eso antes de que vengan los otros clanes, ellos no deben vernos luchando.

…

* * *

* Dodomeki: Según los folcloristas y culturólogos, la leyenda del demonio Dodomeki refleja la creencia de los japoneses, de que las personas con manos largas tienden a robar. Se considera que este demonio tenía unos brazos y manos largas llenos de ojos. Los ojos también son un reflejo de antiguas monedas que se utilizaban en Japón y eran llamadas "ojos de aves" o chōmoku. Según la tradición popular, este demonio disparaba fuego y escupía un gas venenoso.

…

* * *

Mil gracias a YURIKO CHUN-LI y noona-kane.


	26. Chapter 26

**Capítulo XXVI**

* * *

Los Inuzuka fueron acompañados por los otros _shifters_ hasta el área que les asignaría Jaken.

Caminando por los pasillos vieron que InuYasha, salía por otro de los pasajes, el que daba al área de los Lores. El de orejitas miró en su dirección, tallándose los ojos.

–¿Ya desayunaron?

Jaken vio al _bocchan_ y sonrió.

–Algo _bocchan_ , pero se le servirá de nuevo en cuanto los heridos sean atendidos.

–¿Heridos? –El de cabello blanco vio al grupo de recién llegados y preguntó– Hola… ¿Quiénes son?

Tsume miró en dirección al menor y notó el olor y parecido, así que estaba por responder, pero fue Kiba el que dijo:

–¡Ella es mi madre, InuYasha y ellos mi manada!

El de orejitas se asombró por un momento antes de saludar.

–Oh, pues bienvenidos.

Kohaku llegó hasta su amigo y exclamó:

–¡De lo que te perdiste, fue genial ver combatir a Kuro- _san_ , Takeshi- _san_ y Royakan- _san_!

Rin se unió a sus amigos y también los otros en relatar atropelladamente lo sucedido. Jaken tuvo que intervenir.

–¿ _Bocchan_ va a comer con nosotros? Para que nos espere un poco o ¿desea que se le sirva ya?

El de orejitas negó:

–No; los espero, voy con mi hermano.

Y se retiró veloz, estaba enfurruñado por no haber sido despertado y haber perdido toda esa diversión.

000

Los _shifter_ se fueron por uno de los pasajes y Sesshōmaru entró a su despacho y con él, sus guerreros. El de luna en la frente miró a los _Inu_ y al lobo.

–No, nos pongamos cómodos, estoy seguro que los Gatos Leopardo, vendrán. Quiero que sepan que tan fuertes somos, no obstante también deseo que nuestros chicos participen. Por lo que no se pongan serios, no hasta que dé la ord…

–¡ _Aniki_! –Se escuchó una voz de InuYasha y este no parecía muy feliz, lo que se confirmó al ver como entró cual tromba, al lugar– ¡¿Por qué no me despertaste?! ¡Yo quería pelear!

Sesshōmaru vio con tranquilidad a su hermano y suspiró…

– _Otōto_ nadie de tus amigos combatió, ni lo hice yo; no tienes por qué hacer berrinche.

–¡Yo no…! –InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y saco levemente el labio– Bien, entonces vamos a almorzar.

–InuYasha ¿Qué pasa con esa falta de modales? No saludaste a los capitanes.

El de orejitas se sonrojó y se giró en dirección a los Inus.

–Buenos días Kuro- _san_ , Takeshi- _san_ , Royakan.

–Buenos días _bocchan_. –respondió Takeshi.

–Buenos días bocchan y… mis eternas gracias.

El menor negó al responder a Kuro.

–Vamos, ¿Cómo no hacerlo si podía?

Sesshōmaru se levantó y caminó hasta su hermano, acariciando la cabeza de éste.

–Mi _otōto_ es un digno _Inu Bocchan_.

Los capitanes estuvieron totalmente de acuerdo.

000

El regreso a su mansión fue en silencio. Naraku pensaba en la visita al _Ichizoku clan_ de ese día. Los Kagewaki también fueron avisados sobre el permiso de hacerlo solo esa fecha; más el _Rīdā_ se debatía entre si ir solo o llevar a alguno de sus guerreros, aunque en eso momentos no confiaba en que alguno se comportara frente a los _Inu_ o los _shifters_ –si había. Naraku miró en dirección a la parte delantera del auto y cayó en la respuesta.

–Suikotsu ¿las hermanas Higurashi llegaron bien a su destino?

–Si lord, todo bien y debo visitar esta tarde a la señorita Kikyō, para revisar su evolución.

–Me gustaría ir contigo.

–Como desee lord.

–Bien, Nos iremos en cuanto lleguemos a la mansión.

–¿Señor debo…? –Ya decía el líder de los _Shichinintai_.

–No. Esta vez no tienes que ir conmigo Bankotsu. Te recuerdo que tienes una boda en menos de cuatro días y no veo que hayan arreglado nada, Jakotsu y tú. Confió en Suikotsu y solo vamos al barrio de las _shifter_.

Bankotsu tuvo que ceder. Jakotsu apreciaría que adelantaran esos arreglos y es que si bien, ninguno de ellos estaba interesado en una boda cursi, si algo que no olvidaran y pudieran compartir con sus compañeros de clan.

000

Toran avanzó por la autopista sin esperar que su destacamento regresara con noticias; ella consideraba que al fin y al cabo. Solo ellos como los hermanos, sobrevivirían y serían los que acabarían con esos perros.

000

Miroku y Sango dejaron con su nana a sus pequeñas y se dirigieron a su trabajo; ese día deseaban llegar antes al _Kabukichō_ , para revisar que todo estuviera en orden y se pudiera abrir el _Ôkami Kuro_. Contrario a lo que se esperarían y es que era su deber, más no a la exageración; los guardias lobos se encontraban ya en el Club.

–No sé porque sospecho que están esperando a nuestros chicos o por lo menos a dos de ellos.

–Tienes razón, querida Sango. Afortunadamente de ese modo, podrán trabajar con tranquilidad.

El matrimonio arribó a la puerta trasera y al verlos los _yôkai_ preguntaron como no queriendo:

–¿Si les parece mejor podríamos ir por… sus trabajadores y traerlos aquí para que no corran peligro?

Miroku sonrió y aceptó…

–Nos tendría más tranquilos, es cierto.

El par de _yôkais_ lobos, se apresuraron dejando a los _shifters_ lobo mirándolos con diversión.

Miroku sacó las llaves y abrió la puerta, dejándola de ese modo para que pasara su esposa.

000

Kagome acomodó la mesa y Kaede sirvió los platos; Kikyō las veía desde una silla y si bien ya se había quejado de que no estaba convaleciente; las hermanas no quisieron saber nada y le negaron hacer cualquier cosa.

Su barrio se hallaba algo silencioso, muchos _shifter_ , no salían de su casa a menos que fuera muy necesario y es que algunos _Tengu_ sobrevolaban el lugar, sin embargo los _were_ no confiaban ni en ellos. Las tiendas abrían solo a ciertas horas y eso al mismo tiempo de las rondas de los guardianes.

–¿Puedo acompañarte esta vez al súper? –inquirió Kikyō a Kagome. La menor rodó los ojos.

–Sabes que no debes caminar. Además debo ir muy rápido y regresar corriendo.

–Puedo hacerlo. –insistió Kikyō.

–No. Si el doctor te autoriza, podrás hacer más cosas.

Determino Kaede y la gemela renuente acotó:

–Si viene, ya estoy totalmente bien y debe tener otras prioridades con su clan. –mencionó sonrojándose la gemela mayor.

Kagome y Kaede se dieron una mirada significativa y sonrieron cómplices.

–Si claro, otras prioridades. –Se burló Kaede– Seguro que las mismas que cierto _shifter_ leopardo llamado Akitoki Hōjō que casualmente le ha traído estos días la tarea a Kagome y eso que podrían enviarse por correo.

Las gemelas se pusieron color tomate y Kaede soltó la carcajada.

–Coman, que se enfría.

Terminó Kaede y no quitó la sonrisa de su boca.

000

El almuerzo no se prolongó mucho, pues los chicos estaban inquietos y con ganas de salir a entrenar, más debían ir a clase.

Los adultos salieron y Sesshōmaru envió a los nuevos integrantes del clan que se retiraran a descansar. El _Inugami_ salió al patio y envió a Kuro a revisar las líneas de defensa.

–Takeshi, saca algunas armaduras… del tamaño de nuestros soldados.

–Si Lord.

Royakan se quedó esperando y Sesshōmaru, comenzó…

–Lo siento, Royakan ellos ya están cerca, Avísale a Kuro que les deje pasar, a las faldas.

El lobo escupió un grupo de lupinos y dejó que este llevara el mensaje, luego se giró hacia su señor…

–Llama a los chicos, si quieren venir los _sensei_ que lo hagan.

El lord salió del castillo y bajó tranquilamente por el camino; no pasó mucho tiempo antes de que InuYasha se le uniera:

–¿Quiénes vienen _onii-chan_?

–Nuestros enemigos naturales. Los Gatos Leopardo.

–¿No habían muerto?

–No. Murió su líder, _Oyakata_ , pero quedan sus esbirros, los hermanos estaciones.

–Ya. No me agradan los gatos.

–Lo sé.

Los hermanos siguieron caminando y el de orejitas acomodó a _Tessaiga._

En el castillo, Takeshi entregaba las armaduras a los chicos y estos se las colocaban ansiosos de salir y pelear aunque el Capitán les advirtió que solo sería en caso de que el lord les permitiera intervenir.

000

No hubo mucho tiempo que perder en la casa Kagewaki, en opinión de Naraku; después de llegar y dejar que Suikotsu; agarrara su maletín y lo necesario para ir a la visita con las hermanas Higurashi.

Bankotsu bajó del automóvil y miró desde fuera a su líder.

–Cualquier cosa…

–Oh por favor, solo voy a la ciudad.

El de trenza dejó pasar la respuesta ligera de su líder y cerró la puerta cuando Suikotsu subió al auto.

–Te encargó todo Suikotsu.

–Si Bankotsu.

El auto arrancó y Naraku dejó salir el aire aliviado.

–Suikotsu, iremos a ver a las Higurashi, pero luego vamos a la montaña _Inu_.

–Pero… señor.

–Suikotsu no me defraudes; solo tú podría comprender que no puedo llevar a ninguno de los otros, no si quiero que esa posible batalla entre el clan _Inu_ y el nuestro se lleve a cabo o se adelante, si alguno de los _Shichinintai_ pudiera ofender a los _Inu_.

Suikotsu se quedó silencioso, mientras seguía conduciendo y enseguida de unos minutos agregó:

–No todos podemos aceptar los cambios y mucho menos si sentimos que nuestro honor es lastimado por ello; por mi parte estaba intrigado por esta convivencia con ellos, hasta que conocí a…

–¿Es tu pareja Kikyō? –dio en el punto Naraku.

–…Señor… lo lamento…

–Tranquilo; ella fue una distracción que no pasó a mayores, es muy estricta en su forma de dirigirse a sus clientes a pesar de en qué consiste su trabajo, pero me alegro por ambos. No es como si hubiera pensado que encontraran sus parejas entre _were_ , pero con los tiempos que corren, ya no me asombra nada.

Suikotsu ya no dijo más, pues deseaba dejar con sus pensamientos a Naraku.

No hubo gran tráfico, con la gente estando alerta a los ataques, por lo que no tardaron en llegar al barrio donde habitaban las Higurashi.

Al estacionarse, Naraku vio el lugar pequeño que era la casa y consideró que en vez de que su visita fuera apreciada, solo pondría nerviosas e incomodas a las _were_ pantera.

–Dale mis saludos.

–¿No baja?

–No, es mejor que tú hagas la visita y no te preocupes tenemos tiempo, revisa bien a tu paciente.

El medico de coleta, no trató de convencer a su líder y es que estuvo de acuerdo con él.

Suikotsu llamó a la puerta y escuchó unos pasos apresurados antes de que Kagome saliera:

–Bienvenido Suikotsu- _san_. Pase.

–Gracias Kagome- _san_.

El doctor siguió a la sonriente chica hasta la diminuta sala, donde Kikyō y Kaede se encontraban. Estas saludaron y el doctor se concentró en la gemela mayor:

–¿Cómo se siente señorita Kikyō?

–Bien; no creo quedaba seguir sentada sin hacer nada.

–Eso lo decidiré como su doctor, pero yo la veo algo pálida.

Kikyō quiso oponerse, no obstante una mirada de su hermana mayor, la detuvo.

Suikotsu hizo algunas preguntas más y…

–Por ultimo… Señorita Kikyō, mi líder envía saludos y deseos de salud pronta. Está afuera, pero no desea molestar.

–Oh…

–No lo juzgue duramente, fue educado de ese modo, hay cambios de forma de actuar, pero son lentamente. Yo realmente lo estimo.

–…

Kikyō meditó y es que se temía que el doctor no la viera como posible pareja por lealtad a Naraku. Ella no era tan sensible, no obstante al pensar en su posible pareja de vida rechazándola eran cosas no podían tomarse a la ligera y que no dolieran.

El _Shichinintai_ siguió con su explicación:

–Y este día me ha dado un gran regalo… me ha dado su aprobación para que sea mi esposa, y yo le pregunto a usted si quiere por lo menos darse la oportunidad de pensarlo. ¿Quiere darme la oportunidad señorita Kikyō?

Kikyō se sonrojó y sus hermanas casi lloraron por esa confesión a ésta.

Por su parte el medico esperó con nerviosismo la respuesta y Kikyō exhaló respondiendo:

–¿No es muy pronto? –logró articular Kikyō.

–Lo es, pero ya quiero que sea mi prometida y decidiremos la fecha cuando esté lista.

Kagome se mordió las uñas y urgió a su gemela con los ojos. Kaede simplemente la miró prometiéndole su total apoyo. Kikyō inhaló y contestó:

–Si… acepto.

Suikotsu se quitó un anillo que portaba en el dedo meñique y se lo colocó en el dedo a Kikyō…

–Es de mi madre y antes de mi abuela… ahora será tuyo…

Las hermanas por fin gritaron emocionadas viendo el hermoso anillo. Suikotsu desea quedarse e iniciar sus citas con su futura esposa, más tenía un deber con su _Rīdā_.

–Debo irme, pero mañana vendré, por si quieres dar un paseo.

Las Higurashi vieron unirse al _yôkai_ araña/dragón después de que la gemela mayor lo despidió.

Suikotsu se permitió sonreír fuera de la casa. Naraku se encogió de hombros sospechando que tendría a una _were_ en su clan o que perdería un guerrero, lo que si bien le preocupó, también le abría la posibilidad de mostrar a Sesshōmaru que no era un _yôkai_ prejuicioso.

Suikotsu entró al auto y arrancó sin dejar de sonreír y Naraku tuvo que preguntar y el doctor contó el motivo de su alegría.

000

InuYasha vio cómo su hermano bajó las barreras y la líder Gato entró arrogante seguida de sus hermanos.

–Ya entraste en razón perrito, nos estás dando la victoria –aseguró Toran.

Sesshōmaru la miró de arriba abajo y respondió:

–No seas ridícula abrí las barreras para que tus patéticos hermanos y tú, no perdieran toda su energía intentando entrar. Quiero que mi gente se divierta con ustedes.

–Sarnoso –masculló

InuYasha gruñó y tocó el mango de su espada. Shunran vio al menor:

–¡Que desagradable, hay otro!

Toran afirmó:

–¡Eso no importa acabaremos con la maldita sangre de ese General!

Kuro y Royakan desenvainaron sus filos. Sesshōmaru escuchó murmullos y se dio cuenta que sus soldados _shifter_ ya estaban en el lugar por lo que esperó y…

–Que patéticos, lo ves hermana, esos perros enclenques trajeron inútiles _were_ para ayudarles. –señaló Karan.

–¡Deben estar desesperados! –se burló Shuran, el único gato macho de los hermanos.

InuYasha se giró a ver a sus amigos y notó el rostro de estos, muy enojado; incluso hubo algunos gritos de amenaza en contra de los gatos...

Su hermano dio la orden y sus tres capitanes fueron la primera avanzada. Royakan arrojó dos jaurías que corrieron cercando a los gatos; sin embargo Karan hizo un barrido lanzando llamas y se deshizo de varios de ellos.

Toran sopló y una nieva muy fría y densa se fue formando en el campo de batalla. Uniéndose a la ofensiva Shunran creó sus ilusiones con pétalos de rosas y así creo clones de los ninja gatos.

InuYasha avanzó y Sesshōmaru no lo detuvo no así Takeshi a los menores, a los que dejó muy renuentes a cuidar la retaguardia.

La niebla dificultaría la batalla, sin embargo el olfato de los canes sirvieron para guiar a estos a su objetivo.

Un rayo cayó cerca de Kuro y este brincó esquivándolo por poco. Más de estas siguieron cayendo, por lo que Kuro fue tras el que los enviaba y lo cortó de una tajo, pero este se desvaneció en una cortina de pétalos rojos; había sido una ilusión de Shunran.

Kuro se enfadó más y solicitó:

–¡Despejen esa niebla!

InuYasha dio vario tajos al aire y cortó en fragmentos las nubes de niebla.

Al verse el campo de pelea de nuevo; Toran congeló a vario lobos quienes luego rompía en pedazos; Royakan se dirigió a ella gruñendo y la de cabello azul lanzó otro ataque de hielo que dio en el blanco, cerrando la boca del gran lobo sin darle posibilidades de arrojar más jaurías. Royakan caminó a grandes zancadas agarrando a Toran que intentó congelarlo, más este la apretó entre sus poderosos brazos…

Sesshōmaru vio en dirección de los chicos _were_ que habían acabado con uno de los hermano Gato y asintió orgulloso; luego regresó a ver la batalla. A su vera Rin Y Kohaku repelían cualquiera oportunista ninja felino que pensara en avanzar en dirección del lord, con arco y flecha Rin paraba a los más lejanos y Kohaku se convirtió varias veces en lobo atacando a los que, aun heridos deseaban seguir avanzando hacia el lord.

InuYasha estornudo y protestó en dirección de la ilusionista Shunran:

–Tu olor de micifuz es más desagradable con ese perfume.

La de cabello rojo, más furiosa de saber que su hermano había caído a manos de esos atrevidos _were_ , usó su máximo poder y realizó una ilusión de… Izayoi.

 _InuYasha cariño… ven…_

Decía la hermosa pelinegra. El de orejitas la miró y sonrió con ternura:

–Eras hermosa… Gracias Izayoi, mi madre biológica…

 _Ven hijito… deja que te abrace._

El de orejitas negó y suspiró antes de envainar _Tessaiga_ y avanzar hacia la princesa humana.

Kohaku vio a su amigo caminar y volteó a ver a su señor, pero este seguía sereno.

Shunran sonreía satisfecha al ver que el joven perro, caminaba hacia ella cubierta por la ilusión de la madre muerta de este.

Shunran se relamió los labios considerando que ya tenía a uno de los bastardo del general perro, en sus manos.

InuYasha llegó hasta Izayoi y cuando ella estaba a punto de tocarlo, él se alejó de un brinco y se transformó en su perro, destrozando la ilusión con sus garras o lo que es lo mismo partiendo con estas a Shunran.

Kuro y Takeshi imitaron a su _bocchan_ y el par de _Inu_ , uno color ébano y el otro castaño; arrasaron con los poco gatos ninja que quedaban.

Royakan –con el hielo derritiéndose en su hocico– dejó caer el cuerpo inerte y aplastado de Toran, esta lo había subestimado, pues seguía siendo un _yôkai_ y su fuerza no residía en solo arrojar jaurías de lobos, sino en su poderoso cuerpo.

Karan la última de los gatos leopardo quedó a merced de los chicos _were_ y con eso el combate finalizó.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ vio a su _otōto_ y este movió arrogante la cola.

–Vamos InuYasha.

El grupo avanzó y los _Ayakashis_ limpiaron el lugar.

Jaken los vio regresar y los imitó, llevándose a sus acompañantes. Debía preparar el baño y verificar que la comida estaba lista y que fuera suficiente. La visita de esa tarde era muy importante.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

noona-kane, Angelica: Muchas gracias y como ves es par va algo lento XD, Chiharu: Por supuesto que los leo jejeje Hay varias parejitas, pero si Hiashi y Okamimaru son algo especiales, supongo que por lo contrario que son jajaja Naraku está que aún no acepta que ese _Hosts_ no era solo eso jejeje Kuro y Takeshi tienen mala suerte, pero luego lo logran. InuYasha no tiene que irse al inframundo tan pronto, supongo que eso es lo que te da melancolía, pero como dijo Irasue, ella aún está ahí con su General. Como ves los peques no participaron tanto en la batalla.


	27. Chapter 27

**Capítulo XXVII**

* * *

En el momento que la batalla concluyó, los maestros y Jaken decidieron regresar al castillo.

El _yôkai_ sapo, tenía muchas cosas que revisar, para la visita de esa tarde o en breve, pues Sesshōmaru abriría las barreras del camino, en breve.

000

Sesshōmaru caminó tranquilamente por la cuesta; InuYasha a su lado llevando los brazos cruzados sobre la nuca, comentó:

—Llámame arrogante, pero esa batalla me pareció demasiado fácil.

El de Luna en la frente, vio como los _were_ corrían divertidos hacía el castillo y respondió a su hermano:

—¿Crees que si pensará que estos enemigos eran peligrosos, hubiera dejado que los novatos participarán?

—... Ya. Entiendo.

—Necesitaban confianza y fue la ocasión perfecta. Los otros clanes vienen y nuestros soldados novatos no deben verlos con miedo.

—Ahora, después de guerrear contra _yôkais_ , ya no habrá nervios o por lo menos, no tantos ¿no?

—Exacto.

El de orejitas sonrió y se unió a sus amigos corriendo veloces, llevando a _su_ _mascota_.

Los _shifter_ , iban tan contentos y divertidos que incluso rebasaron a los tres capitanes.

Royakan aulló para animar a los menores. Y estos gritaron en respuesta. Kuro y Takeshi rieron divertidos.

000

Kagome se alistó para salir a la tienda y Kikyō consideró acompañarla, más la menor no estaba muy dispuesta a aceptar. Kaede salió de la cocina y miró a sus hermanas menores:

—Es temprano, y Suikotsu- _san_ no dijo que no podía salir, pues mañana él la invitó. Vayan las dos.

Kikyō se acomodó la ropa y se levantó de la silla dónde se hallaba.

Kaede meditó un momento, antes de decir...

—¿Sabes Kikyō? pensé en Rin y que está con los _yôkai_ _Inu_ ; Suikotsu- _san_ es _yôkai_ araña/dragón y tú eres amiga de Sesshōmaru... ¿Has pensado en la cuestión de la lealtad?

Kikyō exhaló suavemente y asintió, moviendo la cabeza:

—Desde que Suikotsu- _san_ me... Atrajo, he pensado en Sesshōmaru; él me dio su apoyo con la _yôkai_ Kagura, me protegió de posibles represalias y si bien Naraku- _san_ , no parece guardarme rencor ni estar molesto conmigo, no por ello me hubiera sentido tranquila, no sin que _Inugami_ me visitara. Si he pensado en la lealtad Kaede y la mía no ha cambiado, está con quien me dio el honor de su amistad y si Suikotsu- _san_ no lo comprende, no puede ser mi compañero de vida; yo entiendo la suya por su clan, y si ambos deseamos estar juntos, tendremos que buscar un equilibrio.

La mayor de las Higurashi sonrió y afirmó moviendo la cabeza...

—Vayan con todo cuidado.

Las gemelas salieron y Kagome jugando con la bolsa del súper, sonrió.

—Cada vez te admiro más _onee-chan_.

—...

El sonrojo se instaló en el rostro de Kikyō, sin embargo Kagome no se detuvo.

—... Yo también pensé en la situación en la que esa proposición de Suikotsu- _san_ te dejó, más la solución que yo no encontraba era una tan firme... Me puse en tu lugar y dio miedo y tristeza pensar en dejar a la pareja; pero la confianza con que dijiste tu resolución me impresionó. Eres muy fuerte _onee-chan_ , y espero poder ser un poco como tú.

La mayor, por fin respondió...

—Las dos somos diferentes y a la vez iguales; eres fuerte como para buscar siempre lo bueno de todas las situaciones y ver a todas las personas por igual. Yo soy fuerte, porque sé que siempre estarás a mi lado.

Kagome sonrió radiantemente confirmando esa parte.

—Juntas _onee-chan,_ como llegamos a este mundo.

Las _were_ -pantera siguieron su camino, con la mente y corazón más serenos.

000

El auto llegó hasta las faldas de la montaña y Suikotsu lo detuvo.

–Me parece que tendremos que esperar.

— Así es; las barreras no han sido levantadas. Aunque prefiero esperar a llegar tarde.

El Médico no respondió, no obstante pensaba como su _Rīdā_.

Ambos _yôkai_ se internaron en sus pensamientos. Más no lo sabían, pero iban por los mismos derroteros. Lo que esa visita les traería en el futuro y la posibilidad de una alianza que ya no se veía tan imposible.

Sumidos en sus elucubraciones; ninguno de los dos notó la fila de limusinas que iban por la carretera a la misma dirección donde se encontraban.

El ruido de las llantas sobre la terracería, fue lo que los alertó.

—Si no me equivoco todos vinieron casi juntos.

—Seguramente; sin embargo tendrán que esperar también.

Naraku de acomodó de nuevo en su asiento, no tenía intenciones de ser sociable.

000

En la vivienda del _Ichizoku Inu_ ; el ir y venir de los _ayakashis_ y _shifters_ para alistarse, tenía el lugar lleno de ruido.

Sesshōmaru se internó en sus habitaciones y se dispuso a descansar, debía estar completamente zagas y sereno para encarar a todos los _Rīdā_. La primera lección que su padre le dio, nunca la olvidaba " _ **Que nunca te vean débil o inseguro**_ " El _Inugami_ escuchó a Jaken alistar su armadura y ropa; el baño vino después, más el sapo lo hacía todo intentando no hacer ruido, claro que los sentidos de Sesshōmaru lo hubieran notado de todos modos, más no lo consideraba una molestia.

Jaken concluyó y susurró:

—Amito, es hora...

Sesshōmaru abrió los ojos y se incorporó, Jaken lo auxilió en todo momento como recordatorio de su estatus.

InuYasha; era más de sentirse cerca de sus compañeros -ahora de armas-, para buscar el recordatorio de que era el _bocchan_ _Inu_ y un guerrero.

Por supuesto conocía perfectamente su lugar, no obstante su _aniki_ era el que recibiría a los líderes de otros clanes y él, el que trataría de analizar a los guerreros de estos, por lo que entró al cuarto, que debía compartir con Kohaku y llamó a este y a Rin.

—Desde hoy iniciamos la labor como futuros oficiales. –Rin miró con detenimiento al de orejitas. Kohaku esperó — Aniki estará conversando con los jefes de los clanes; pero no solo vienen ellos, si no sus soldados más fuertes, eso es lo que se acostumbra.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Rin.

—Los capitanes estarán al pendiente de cada movimiento de ellos, para evitar cualquier ataque; porque a pesar de ser invitados, no podemos descartar nada; de ese modo a nosotros nos resta, observar y buscar rasgos, poderes o personalidades de los cercanos a los jefes.

—¿Nosotros tres nada más?

Cuestionó Kohaku. El de orejitas asintió:

—Confío en ustedes para no ponerse nerviosos o temerosos, además tenemos mucho tiempo de _trabajar_ juntos.

Rin y Kohaku asintieron y se separaron para alistarse. No es que el joven señor no confiara en los otros chicos, si no que no los había visto en una situación como aquella y tampoco a sus mejores amigos, más estos siempre enfrentaron a los de _Roiyaritī_ junto con él y nunca dudaron. Ahora tal vez la situación no era la misma, pero si parecida y los necesitaba de nuevo.

000

Que los guardias y gente buscaban en que entretenerse seguramente; por ese mismo motivo Jakotsu decidió hacer lo mismo. Y buscando a Bankotsu que lo encontró en la oficina de Naraku dejando unos documentos, pidió…

–Acompáñame.

–¿Ya decidiste si la boda será por la tarde o la mañana?

–Ah… si…

–Jakotsu…

El mencionado no dijo nada, pues al llegar a la habitación que compartían; agarró de las solapas a Bankotsu y lo estampó en puerta, colocando su cuerpo contra él, para comenzar un beso profundo y necesitado.

Eso... fue algo impactante para el de trenza... Había pensado que el omega estaría ocupado pensando en la boda, sin embargo en su lugar, tiró de él para otro beso, poniendo sus bocas dulcemente juntas.

Y era cálido, más suave que la cosa anterior que ese loco había intentado hacer.

Hizo que su cuerpo burbujeara de placer y su pene se pusiera rígido entre sus piernas, lo cual era incómodo teniendo en cuenta la ropa formal que llevaba.

Necesitaban desvestirse. Bankotsu sacó los brazos de Jakotsu del kimono que este llevaba y lo hizo reír:

–Siempre olvidas el _Obi_ …

–No te preocupes por eso.

Bankotsu estaba desesperado por ver la piel de su prometido y a medida que se le revelaba más y más de ella, sonrió ante el pensamiento de que Jakotsu estaba ahí para él, era suyo.

Necesitaba olerlo, probarlo, verlo desnudo y a su merced. El _kimono_ voló y Bankotsu no pudo apartar la mirada de ese espectáculo, tanto así que se vio obligado a inclinarse y poner sus labios alrededor de la cabeza del miembro de Jakotsu.

No podía ver el rostro de su omega desde esa posición, pero sintió el tirón de sus caderas y escuchó el sonido de jadeos.

Fue tan reconfortante y familiar escuchar esos sonidos, que se permitió jugar un poco más con su pareja. Antes de detenerse…

–¡No pares Bankotsu!

Se quejó Jakotsu, más el de trenza negó:

–Quiero probar otra cosa…

Bankotsu atacó el cuello pálido, con sus labios y lengua. Chupando en el lugar donde el pulso del omega, latía. Las caricias continuaron y después el de trenza pidió:

–Vamos Jakotsu date la vuelta y ponte sobre las manos y las rodillas.

Se notaba la urgencia en el de coleta, pues hizo lo que pidió su amante en poco tiempo, sin dudar demasiado.

Bankotsu correspondió preparando a su amante con diligencia. Movió sus dedos ligeramente contra el agujero de Jakotsu, viendo como este gemía, se estremecía y empujaba su trasero contra su mano. La urgencia les estaba pasando factura y el de trenza dejó un instante a solas a su prometido para agarrar el lubricante del cajón de la cómoda, untó una generosa cantidad en su pene y se colocó entre las piernas delineadas y delgadas de Jakotsu. Entró con fuerza dentro del cuerpo de su amante. Hubiera sido difícil para cualquier _yôkai_ mantenerse bien, pero lo consiguió y comenzó con los movimiento de pelvis, uniéndose al ritmo que le imponían las caderas de su pareja.

El vaivén no se detuvo hasta que el de trenza sintió su semilla golpear fuera de él; y aún se siguió moviendo para que su amante lograra también su orgasmo

Jakotsu no tenía palabras para eso. La forma en que su amante lo llenaba, su pene tocando y estirando cada parte dentro de él que podía alcanzarse, solo hizo que el calor se intensificara mucho más. Gimió impotente al sentir el movimiento rítmico hacia adelante y hacia atrás dentro y fuera de él; mientras su cuerpo era mecido una y otra vez logrando el ansiado clímax. Haciendo que su garras _yôkai_ se clavaron en la espalda de Bankotsu. El grito que sobrevino de ambos, anunció su unión.

Definitivamente en esas ocasiones, el segundo al mando, olvidaba todo fuera de su pareja desnuda en sus brazos y como el clan se encontraba sin su líder a la vista o lo que es lo mismo escurriéndose para salir un rato.

000

Jaken fue hasta el ala de viviendas de los _were_ -perro para ver cuántos de ellos asistiría a la reunión como parte de los _Inu_ y para beneplácito del _yôkai_ ; el capitán Takeshi le informó que todo los Inuzuka asistiría. Los trajes fueron entregados y el _yôkai_ sapo se retiró para reunir a los sirvientes y buscar al holgazán de Myōga.

Por su parte los niños _were_ , fueron guiados por los capitanes hasta la entrada principal del castillo y ahí esperaron a Sesshōmaru.

Al salir éste, se dirigió a ellos…

–¡ _Ichizoku Inu_ , listos!

–¡Si _Rīdā_!

Los niños se formaron y revisaron una vez más sus uniformes, estos eran los de gala por lo que las armaduras eran de metal, con los respectivos picos en las hombreras, en los varones en cada lado; en las chicas una sola. Rin y Tenten se peinaron igual a su _sensei_ Kurenai, llevando el cabello suelto con pasadores de plata en forma de _Inu_.

Sesshōmaru movió los dedos. En la ladera de la montaña la entrada del camino de tierra, se abrió y los _ayakashi_ y lobos guardias se colocaron en la orilla de este, hasta llegar al castillo.

Los escoltas en forma de _yôkais_ y lobos de Royakan se dispersaron por todo el lugar para vigilar discretamente, sin molestar a los invitados.

Los autos comenzaron a subir, ya que el camino había sido aplanado para ese propósito.

En fila; los diferentes clanes remontaron, detrás del auto de Naraku. Uno a uno la cantidad de autos cubrió casi todo el camino.

Al arribar a la planicie, otros pequeños demonios esperaban en un escampado, para dirigir y que estacionaran los vehículos.

Los _yôkai_ comenzaron a bajar y conforme lo hacían, uno a uno, los _ayakashi_ se iban uniendo a ellos para llevarlos dentro, para presentarlos...

—El clan de los Araña/Dragón.

Avisó el primer demonio, entrando con Naraku y Suikotsu.

—El clan de las _Yuki-Onna._

Entró la _Rīdā_ de este con su pareja e hijo mayor.

El _Inugami_ se encontraba frente a las puertas interiores del palacio, a su lado estaban sus dos capitanes perro. Royakan estaba parado a lado de la puerta principal.

El grupo de _were_ perro quedó colocados a la izquierda y dos pasos detrás del Lord. Los nuevos soldados quedaban a su derecha, parados y muy erguidos.

Detrás de todos, se hallaban los sirvientes _ayakashis_ , liderados por Jaken y Myōga.

De ese modo la formalidad de esa invitación de Sesshōmaru, se debía tomar con todo respeto y reciprocidad.

Naraku llegó hasta Sesshōmaru y éste, saludó.

—Kagewaki- _san_ , bienvenido, aunque no creí que viniera.

—Fui invitado por usted y no podía hacer la grosería de no asistir.

—Ciertamente, más el pasado entre nuestros clanes no es tan pacífico, por eso lo pensé.

—Precisamente por eso he venido, era mi clan el que no debía faltar hoy. No he cambiado, ni cambiaré de opinión; deseo paz y por eso vengo hasta aquí para negociarla.

—...

Sesshōmaru no respondió, pues recibió a los otros _Rīdā_.

Kuro y Takeshi, se encontraban cerca del Lord y Royakan en la gran puerta.

Los _Tengu_ fueron los siguientes, seguidos de los _Ôkami_ , _Kitsune_ , _Onis_ y _Kappas_. Sin auto y caminando tranquilamente, arribaron las que dejaron con la boca abierta a muchos, más que nada por lo extraño de verlas visitar a los _Inu_ , las _Nekomata,_ lideradas por Kirara.

Con todos los invitados ya en el lugar; Sesshōmaru les dio la bienvenida y caminó al interior, conforme él lo hizo, los siguieron los de su clan y los otros.

Kuro y Lee se quedaron rezagados, no obstante no parecía que estos estuvieran indispuestos.

InuYasha caminaba con su _aniki_ y miró con diversión como Kōga usaba una muleta, más no admitía ser ayudado; al _bocchan_ lobo se acercaron los otros jóvenes señores y el de Orejitas consideró en vigilarlos para ver si había algo más de lo que conoció en esas peleas o competencias de colegios.

Kohaku por su lado, le pareció buena estrategia observar a los hijos mayores de los _Rīdā_ o en su defecto, los más cercanos.

La gran sala se acondicionó con asientos de almohadones y mesas individuales frente a ellos, detrás, como la orden de jerarquías se exigía, se encontraban pegados a las paredes más asientos; de ese modo y sin preguntar, verían que y a quien llamaban cerca los líderes.

El Lord notó como el _Rīdā Kitsune_ se adelantaba y lo interceptaba.

—Sesshōmaru- _sama_ sé que no debería interrumpir la reunión, no obstante...

—Comprendo. Hablen con él y pídanselo. –dijo el _Dai-Yôkai_ y volteó a ver a la _were_ -conejita– Kushina- _san_.

—Para mí es un honor verlo. Siempre sentí que en ustedes dos, su hermano y usted, había más que sólo una historia de orfandad.

Sesshōmaru asintió levemente y agregó...

—Y sabemos que Naruto es más que un Conejito.

Minato se sonrojo, pero Kushina rió divertida:

—¡Así es _ttebane_!

–Haré que los lleven a un lugar privado.

–Gracias –dijo el rubio _kitsune_.

Minato esperó como Kushina iba por Naruto y se retiraron guiados por Jaken.

Sesshōmaru siguió su camino, y entró a la gran sala.

Al ver que los convidados se sentaban, el _Inugami_ comenzó:

—Mi clan y yo los recibimos, sé que este día debía darse. Por favor comamos y veremos otras cuestiones más tarde.

Sesshōmaru se dio cuenta que los otros demonios veían con curiosidad que los _were_ y soldados, estuvieran también ahí, dispuestos a comer.

Sesshōmaru aprendió del General Perro que tener cerca a tus guerreros era mucho mejor, además de crear un lazo que era más fuerte.

El de Luna en la frente dejó que InuYasha se sentara con los otros niños, a pesar de que el parecido no pasaría desapercibido para nadie y muchos de los presentes ya conocían al _bocchan_ _Inu._

A mitad de la comida, los _Kitsune_ regresaron y el rubio menor avanzó veloz hasta su lugar con los otros chicos, lo que llamó poderosamente la atención de los clanes. Sin embargo si hubo dudas, serían despejadas más tarde.

Kohaku sintió que su observación era descubierta, más no sé amedrentó y el _Tengu_ que vigilaba le sonrió. Por supuesto que ese _yôkai_ lo notaría, después de todo por la joya en la frente y lo parecido que era con el líder, supo que era el primogénito, y comprobó que su hermano menor era su debilidad, no es que el _were-_ lobo se considerara un genio, no obstante y afortunadamente, heredó lo observador de su padre y la sensibilidad de su madre y el modo en que el _Tengu_ de coleta miraba a Sasuke, era la misma en la que su señor, miraba a InuYasha.

Rin no se escondió y miró detenidamente a las mujeres de los clanes, notando en el movimiento grácil de sus formas al comer, la letalidad que podían poseer, pues sus tías eran expertas en la ceremonia del té y hacer una obra de arte de ello; del mismo modo que podían sostener y disparar un arco sin fallar en su objetivo.

Rin sonrió hacia la lideresa _Yuki-Onna_ y está le devolvió el gesto.

InuYasha se metió un bocado a la boca y arqueó una ceja, porque el joven señor de los _Tengu_ no dejaba de comerse con los ojos a su amigo conejo. El de Orejitas se giró a ver a éste y como lo tenía a un lado, preguntó:

—¿Los _Tengu_ son depredadores?

Shikamaru, a lado de Naruto y con quién bromeaba el rubio, contestó:

—Son demonios, por naturaleza deben serlo.

—Ya... Naruto no te acerques al Uchiha, creo que quiere comerte.

Acotó InuYasha. El aludido se sonrojó, pero asintió efusivamente.

000

La comida se sintió un poco tensa, pero las risas de los menores _shifter_ , fue serenando el ambiente.

Además Hizashi y Kōga a mitad de esta, se unieron al grupo de chicos para estar con Neji, y el joven lobo se acomodó muy campante con InuYasha. Así hubo más bromas.

La comida concluyó y Sesshōmaru, comenzó:

—Las puertas se abrieron para que por fin quedará satisfecha la duda de cómo el clan se ha establecido y como los coloca a ustedes. Sólo debo decir que las cosas serán como en tiempos de mi padre y que no planeo combatir con ninguno de los otros Señores. Los _Inu_ siempre hemos poseído el Oeste y de ese modo seguirá; ¿a menos que sea alguno de ustedes los que quieran pelear la posición? –Los _Rīdā_ no acotaron nada, por lo que el _Inugami_ continuó. — Los _were_ perro inuzuka se han unido a mi clan y con ello bajo mi protección y órdenes, alguna cuestión acerca de ellos y lo verán conmigo o mis oficiales. Desde el flagrante ataque en _Mandasu,_ algunos _shifter_ también vinieron conmigo; sus familiares lo saben y lo han permitido o hasta los siguieron. No deseo combatir con ninguno de ustedes, no obstante saben que no me temblara la mano en moverme y hacerlo, si somos molestados. Mi padre era justo, pero su serenidad lo llevó a su muerte; yo no actuaré igual, no me importa si es chico o grande el clan, si lo siento una amenaza, lo desapareceré. _Tekkei_ fue una muestra de que mis palabras no son solo eso.

Naraku vio al _Inugami_ y respondió...

—¿Esa también será tu postura ante los rebeldes?

—Ciertamente, los veo como enemigos y haré todo lo posible por evitar que está rebeldía llegué aquí o se propague. –respondió el _Inugami_.

La reunió continuó y los niños parecían un poco fastidiados.

Sesshōmaru llamó a Jaken y luego se dirigió a los líderes.

—Si les parece bien, permitan que sus jóvenes salgan con mis guerreros, juntos podrán encontrar algo que no los aburra.

Los invitados que llevaban menores asintieron y dejaron que ellos salieran y algunos adultos también.

Sesshōmaru escuchó y permitió que los líderes preguntaran, y es que la comunicación era muy importante para una buena estrategia.

000

La noche ya estaba pronta a caer y Renkotsu llamó a la mansión. Ahí le informaron que Naraku había salido con Suikotsu y aún no regresaba, por lo que se congratuló por poder quedarse más tiempo en _Kabukichō_ y poder beber o jugar otro rato para ganar más dinero; la molestia —porque esa sucia prostituta _shifter_ lo hubiera rechazado y su lenon lo hubiera amenazado— ya se le había pasado. No iba a desperdiciar ese método de ganar en las cartas.

Bankotsu y Jakotsu estarían muy ocupados como para buscarlo. Así que se adentró de nuevo al casino y pidió cartas, los jugadores no habían cambiado de mesa y al verlo hubo uno que pareció entusiasmarse por su regreso, el de pañuelo no pudo evitar sonreír de forma socarrona, pensando en que dejaría a ese _were_ sin un centavo.

Kakuzu hizo caso omiso a los pedimentos de retirarse de Hidan y este se dio por vencido yéndose a otro lado.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por leer:

Noona-kane, YURIKO CHUN-LI, Angélica: muchas ón por la tardanza, pero si me cuesta un poco de trabajo escribir en tabletas o celular y Chiharu: Gracias. Deben entrenar y que mejor que en batallas reales y con sus capitanes cuidándolos.

La tardanza fue cuestión de mi maquina que no quería trabaje y luego hubo problemas en la página, Lo siento.


	28. Chapter 28

**Capítulo XXVIII**

* * *

Conforme iban saliendo. Kohaku se dio cuenta de cómo el _Tengu_ que vigilaba, le hizo un gesto a otro y decidió que estando fuera, cambiaria de objetivo.

El grupo que salió fue numeroso y Kuro sonrió ante esto, pues sospechaba que los guerreros _Inu_ y muchos invitados ya estaban aburridos. Él no se movió de su lugar, confiaba en que el _bocchan_ y amigos de este mantuvieran las cosas amistosas, como buen anfitrión que debía ser.

Jaken sin embargo envió a Myōga para que vigilara a los menores, él no podía hacerlo, pues debía estar al pendiente de que los lores y los cercanos a estos, fueran debidamente atendidos.

000

Al escuchar al Lord decir esa opción. Kōga agarró sus muletas y se incorporó notando la mirada de InuYasha sobre él, más debía admitir que el _Inu_ no lo humilló al ayudarle a levantarse, sabía que su orgullo sería herido.

–Vamos lobo –llamó el de orejitas saliendo y esperando que Kōga lo siguiera.

Así todos los niños y algunos adultos salieron dejando a los _Rīdās_ con asuntos importantes o aburridos.

000

Sesshōmaru se acomodó y escuchó a los _Rīdā_ o algunos de ellos, sus dudas eran normales, por eso no se veía molesto o fastidiado de responder.

Por supuesto que entre los _Rīdā_ estaba Naraku y teniendo de sus _Shichinintai_ solo a Suikotsu, quien salió al patio para conocer a Rin, se sintió libre de preguntar:

–¿Y una alianza por casamiento la ha tomado en cuenta, Sesshōmaru- _sama_?

–No, realmente no lo había pensado. No es como si por fuerza buscar el apoyo de un clan y tener que casarme por ello.

Naraku debió callarse con eso, pero no dejaría su oportunidad y volvió a mencionar:

–No por fuerza, si no para que los demás se sientan más seguros, al verlo enlazarse con alguno de los clanes.

–¿Por qué debo ocuparme de lo que sientan los demás? ¿Acaso son niños que no saben valerse por sí mismos? No soy el líder de todos ustedes y no voy a estar cuidando cada paso que doy para beneplácito de nadie.

Naraku se quedó estático, pues sin intención había hecho lo que no deseaba ni un poco: molestar a Sesshōmaru.

Los otros _Rīdā_ notaron también el ambiente tensarse e intervinieron. Los _Tengu_ , los _Kitsune_ y _Oni_ dieron su punto de vista y hubo un momento de tensión, que siendo lideres lograron evitar con diplomacia.

Naraku se quedó en silencio, y es que tal vez por su impaciencia cometió un error –al presionar a Sesshōmaru–, lo que era muy extraño en un hombre de negocios como él. Así que se prometió que buscaría un momento a solas con _Inugami_ y de ese modo llegar a lo que deseaba preguntar.

000

Los grupos se fueron uniendo o dispersando dependiendo de las conversaciones. El medico de coleta caminó hacia Rin y saludó, presentándose…

–Hola pequeña.

Rin lo vio con curiosidad y mencionó:

–Guerrero del Clan Kagewaki ¿no?

Suikotsu afirmó:

–Exactamente señorita y conozco a su familia.

–... ¡¿Por qué?! –dijo a la defensiva la menor, gruñendo.

El medico la tranquilizó, pues no deseaba llamar la atención.

–Es largo de contar, pero digamos que gracias a nuestros líderes… seremos familia.

–¿Cómo?

–Me casaré con tu tía Kikyō.

Rin abrió la boca impresionada y vio detenidamente al _yôkai,_ que se removió nervioso ante el escrutinio y es que no cabía duda que Rin tenía la mirada de las Higurashi.

Ella sonrió y acotó…

–No te creo.

–Es cierto.

–Ya veremos… dime ¿quién es mayor Kagome o Kikyō?

Suikotsu sonrió ante la astucia de la niña y respondió:

–Pues de las hermana es Kaede… tu mamá y de las gemelas es mi Kikyō.

Rin negó y de nuevo preguntó:

–¿Tía Kikyō tiene un lunar en…?

Suikotsu se sonrojó, pero rascándose la mejilla y con nervios aseguró:

–Yo no debería de saber eso de mi prometida, pero siendo también su médico… ella no tiene lunares visibles.

Rin sonrió divertida y ofreció su mano…

–Si Kikyō no te echa de su lado… bienvenido a la familia.

–Gracias Rin. Por cierto supe que tu madre vendría casi de inmediato a quedarse contigo, pero surgió algo y…

–Me imagino, ahora debe ver que las tías estén acompañadas y protegidas. Yo como ves, estoy segura.

–Si. Se los haré saber.

–Gracias. Ven te presentaré a los otros. Por cierto yo no confiaba mucho en tu líder, pero dices que…

–Parece que hubo un intercambio de palabras entre él y Sesshōmaru- _sama_ y algo lo hizo cambiar, no digo que sea un tierno _yôkai_ , pero ya no es tan egoísta.

–Oh eso es bueno, nuestro _Rīdā_ no parece muy amable, pero se preocupa por nosotros, por su clan.

–Lo veo.

Rin llevó a Suikotsu hasta las celdas, junto con los otros grupos de curiosos. El medico casi exhaló de alivio al ser aceptado por _su sobrina_ y el miembro del _Ichizoku Inu_.

000

InuYasha se acercó a Kōga y se rió porque, sintió como alguien llegaba veloz a su lado y se colocaba de guardia con el lobo...

—Tranquilo Neji, sólo deseaba invitar a tu… Hermano a ver a la nueva mascota.

El _were_ liebre asintió y caminó cerca de Kōga, incluso le ayudó y este no se quejó…

–Lobo, ¿aún te duele la pierna? –preguntó el de orejitas genuinamente curioso.

–Un poco, los _yôkai_ sanamos rápido, pero esas garras también eran de demonio.

InuYasha se inclinó y tocó la pierna vendada de Kōga:

–A ver si funciona, Jaken me mostró algunos trucos y eso fue antes de que recibiera mi herencia _yôkai_ , así que…

InuYasha se concentró y hasta sus rasgos se volvieron algo perruno antes de soltar la extremidad del _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_ e inhalar un poco cansado.

–Muévela. –pidió el de orejitas.

Kōga obedeció y sujetándose de Neji se quitó las vendas, notando que las puntadas ya estaban cerradas y solo como líneas rosas.

Kōga rió divertido y palmeó el brazo de InuYasha:

–¡Mira que no eres un inútil perrito sarnoso!

–¡Ni tu un pulgoso llorón!

Los que rodeaban a ese par, ignoraron esas puyas, pues ya se notaba que eran así de llevados entre ellos.

Hizashi llegó y revisó la herida de Kōga, pero después de eso les dejó solos y se unió a los otros adultos.

InuYasha siguió su camino, junto a los otros y Shikamaru lo alcanzó para preguntarle si podía mostrar el castillo a los adultos…

–No veo por qué no. Hazlo. Que te acompañe algunos de los otros.

Casualmente Naruto se ofreció y por supuesto llevando a Sasuke –colita– con él. InuYasha ya no quiso saber si su amigo conejito se dejaba devorar, aunque lo dudaba.

–O llévate a Neji y así deja solito a Koguita. –dijo el _were_ -lobo.

Kohaku y Rin se unieron a la diversión de su mejor amigo.

–Ni aunque lo mandes como _bocchan_. –aseguró festiva Rin.

InuYasha se rió junto con los otros y Neji gruñó, pero no dejó al lobo.

—¿O podemos ir todos y así lo vigilas?

Propuso con picardía Rin. Neji bufó, pero estuvo de acuerdo. Kōga simplemente siguió al de orejitas, sin inmutarse.

Afortunadamente Sasuke, Naruto y un _Tengu_ adulto se unieron al grupo rumbo a las celdas.

Estando en las celdas, todos vieron que el lugar no era lóbrego y frio si no más tranquilo. De piedra, iluminado por antorchas y con _ayakashis_ vigilando de vez en cuando.

Karan estaba terminando de comer y gruñó al ver a tantos visitantes y sentirse como un espectáculo.

Kōga se inclinó y la observó.

–Vaya es la primera vez que veo una _Gato Leopardo_.

–La ultima. –confirmó el de orejitas.

Un gruñido se escuchó y Karan se lanzó hacia los barrotes para atacar a InuYasha, más este ni se movió, pues lo guardias detuvieron a la _yôkai_.

Kōga se levantó y pidió…

–Vámonos, ella es muy aburrida. Quiero ver donde entrenan ¿puedo?

Kohaku fue el primero en salir y a él se le unió el Tengu mayor. InuYasha y Kōga iban detrás de Naruto y Sasuke. El _bocchan_ _Inu_ no vio el problema en que el grupo fuera al patio de armas, no con lo que sabía que ordenaría su hermano; después de ese visita de los clanes ya no habría mucha convivencia entre los que no fueran aliados con ellos.

El _yôkai_ lobo comentó al llegar al gran patio…

–No veo porque no fui educado como ustedes; es muy cierto que entreno, pero voy al colegio como si fuera un simple…

–Humano. –afirmó InuYasha.

–Si.

–La evolución de lo que fueron los _yôkai_ a lo que son ahora. Mi hermano me lo explicó. Se adaptaron a un mundo que debían hacer suyo. ¿Qué había de malo en el mundo que gobernó mi padre y otros _Dai-Yôkai_?

–La modernidad.

–Dinero, fama, matrimonios por interés y reglas de sociedad… No me parece un cambio mejor.

Kōga meditó un momento y luego agregó:

–Y el poder de tener sometidos a los _were_.

–Si, como olvidarlo; acortar ustedes mismo las posibilidades de tener a sus compañeros predestinados.

–Destinados.

–No, predestinados, porque esas uniones se hicieron mucho antes de nacer.

–Oh, eso no lo sabía.

–Nop, es muy poco conocido. Aunque según mi hermano, como _yôkais_ no es inherente lo de esas uniones.

–¿Cómo?

–Como _Yôkais_ si nos interesa alguien como pareja y él o ella le interesamos, simplemente lo tomaremos.

–Pues, ambas opciones me parecen interesantes, pulgoso.

–Opino lo mismo roñoso.

El _bocchan Inu_ rió y Kōga correspondió.

000

El grupo de líderes se tranquilizó y tuvo mucho que ver con las féminas en este, por lo que Sesshōmaru consideró que esa la visita cumplía con su cometido, ahora dependía de cada clan el tiempo que desearan quedarse.

Los _Rīdā_ y consejeros se levantaron y el _Inugami_ no se asombró de que los _kitsune_ llegaran hasta él y no fueron los únicos, pero si los primeros.

Naraku vio como el sirviente principal de los _Inu_ , guiaba a otra sala a los clanes conforme la alianza se haría.

En un salón más pequeño pero elegantemente adornado; los cojines fueron colocados frente al principal para Sesshōmaru. Los _Rīdā_ se fueron hincando en cada uno de ellos y los _ayakashis_ colocaron el _sake_ para que el Señor del Oeste lo fuera sirviendo. Uno a uno, lo lores fueron bebiendo con Sesshōmaru y de ese modo la unión de esos poderosos clanes se llevó a cabo.

Con esa ceremonia concluida los _yôkai_ fueron saliendo al patio. Cuando fue el último el de las _Nekomatas_. El Kagewaki se acercó a Sesshōmaru. El _Inugami_ esperó y Naraku mostró las manos.

–Solo uno de mis guerreros me acompaña y si bien como le dije ya, mi intención es tener en paz a nuestros clanes, sé que para eso no es tiempo, no obstante y si lo aceptas te ofrezco mi alianza.

El de ojos ámbar recorrió con estos al _yôkai_ araña/dragón y es que ninguno de los dos podía obviar que ese sangriento pasado que compartían sus clanes, colocaba una barrera entre ellos. Sesshōmaru reconocía la cobardía, por lo que siempre supo que Naraku no actuaba por ella, si no por… algo más y si bien su ego era adulado por ese interés, no se podía guiar solo por ello.

–Por el momento y dadas las circunstancias, eso es suficiente; pero tienen poco antes de decidirse los de tu clan, o se acercaran a su destrucción.

–Lo sé.

Naraku vio el salón vacío y se permitió sonreír.

–Por cierto tus amigas were-pantera están ya en casa y resulta que Kikyō será la esposa de Suikotsu, el guerrero que ha venido conmigo.

–¿Cómo pasó eso?

Naraku relató lo sucedido al _Inugami_ , mientras ambos salían al patio con los otros invitados.

Para los que no conocían a Sesshōmaru, este no parecía cambiar su semblante con casi nadie, más a cierto _yôkai_ sapo le fue claro que con ese Kagewaki su amito se comportaba con más soltura e incluso le agradaba la conversación de este; no es que Jaken no deseara que sus amos encontraran a su pareja, más Naraku no era buena opción para el primogénito de Irasue, no con el pasado de sus clanes, que en cualquier momento saldrían nuevamente a la luz y heriría a su señor o al _yôkai_ araña/dragón y esas cuestiones entre demonios solían terminar en mortalidad.

Jaken suspiró y buscó con la mirada al _bocchan_ que se divertían corriendo y escapando de las garras del _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_ , una sonrisa cruzó las facciones del sapo _yôkai_. InuYasha no corría peligro, no como su hermano mayor.

000

Hasta la parte de Hidan se gastó y este lo vio con furia, tanta que lo dejó en _Kabukichō_ y regresó solo a la casa Tanuki.

Renkotsu salió a la calle y se estiró divertido, viendo como su rival seguía fuera del casino…

–¿Otra ronda amigo? –Se burló– Aunque creo que solo te queda la ropa que traes.

El de pañuelo en la cabeza caminó hacia otro establecimiento sin dejar de reír, el método que usó para ganar le resultó altamente beneficioso.

Cruzó uno de los callejones y el olor del ataque hizo que pudiera evitarlo. El _were_ que había desplumado, lo estaba acometiendo.

De un movimiento veloz sacó y prendió un par de troncos de dinamita y los lanzó a su contrincante; estos dieron en el blanco, pero cuando el humo se disipó el _were_ seguía de pie, protegido por lo que parecía una red arácnida.

–¡¿Eres uno de nosotros?! –profirió Renkotsu.

Kakuzu bufó y se movió tan veloz que si Renkotsu no fuera un _yôkai_ lo hubiera atrapado y destrozado el cráneo, basado en el hueco que dejó el _were_ con su puño en la pared donde antes se hallaba Renkotsu.

El _Shichinintai_ sacó el arsenal que portaba y lo prendió haciendo que el lugar estallara, llamando la atención de los que patrullaban _Kabukichō,_ quienes corrieron al lugar.

–¡Paren, va a lastimar a inocentes!–gritó un _were_ Oso.

Kakuzu se movió y llamó la atención de Renkotsu para meterse de nuevo al callejón. El _Shichinintai_ rió burlón:

–Que tonto, por tu _amabilidad_ de no querer lastimar a otros te encerraste en mi trampa.

Los explosivos y líquidos corrosivos llenaban el callejón y Kakuzu lo supo tarde, más el estallido no fue más allá de esa circunferencia, pues en un movimiento rápido el _Akatsuki_ creo una cúpula de tela y al mismo tiempo con esos hilos, agarró al _yôkai_ atrayéndolo a la explosión con él.

–¡Maldito se...!

El temblor se sintió, pero no así la onda expansiva. Cuando acabó, los _were_ custodios se acercaron con cautela y entre el humo, cenizas y las tiras de lo que fue la esfera, vieron una figura salir tambaleándose antes de caer… sin vida.

…

* * *

Mil gracias a:

Chiharu: Bueno ya no se pone sus moños mi máquina, bueno no tanto jajaj. Angelica, gracias por comentar y noona-kane.


	29. Chapter 29

**Capítulo XXIX**

* * *

Bankotsu se giró y abrazó el cuerpo de su pareja.

–No quiero moverme.

–No tienes que hacerlo, Naraku- _sama_ no está… y –Jakotsu alzó la vista hacia la ventana– y el atardecer ya casi termina.

–Eso debería de preocuparme, ya hace tiempo que se fue con Suikotsu.

–Por favor, si fueron a ver a esas _shifters_ , seguro que el tiempo no pasa para ellos.

Bankotsu gruñó y se acercó a Jakotsu besando el hombro de este.

–Tienes razón, debemos aprovechar como ellos. Los otros _Shichinintai_ no necesitan que los cuidemos.

Jakotsu sonrió coqueto, estando de acuerdo con su prometido.

000

Kōga sintió el brazo del de orejitas y rió al volverse un remolino, y evitar que este lo agarrara.

–¡No seas tramposo roñoso!

–¡Todo se vale cachorrito llorón!

InuYasha llamó…

–Lee a él.

El _shifter_ mencionado, se unió al juego y la carrera continuó.

Okamimaru se unió a su esposo y a Neji que había dejado la vigilancia para ver el juego.

El líder _yôkai_ lobo miró a su hijo y sonrió; ya no estaba tan receloso de esa amistad, entre Kōga y el _Inu_. Era tranquilizador ver que Kōga convivía con los otros _were_ y _yôkai_.

000

Sango vio a uno de los custodios lobos llegar y fue con este.

–¿Y que fue todo ese ruido y conmoción?

El guardia negó bufando…

–Unos locos que no supieron llevar sus pérdidas con dignidad y combatieron. Uno murió el otro se fue sin que pudiéramos verlo.

–Oh que desafortunado. Espero que no haya represalias de la familia del fallecido.

–Pues algunos que lo vieron antes por aquí, dicen que es de la familia Kagewaki.

Sango suspiró resignada.

–Bueno, no creo que ellos busquen venganza, han estado ocupados.

–Ciertamente, además los que presenciaron casi todo, juran que fue un combate justo.

Sango se tranquilizó con esa afirmación del guardia y se reunió con su esposo para seguir trabajando.

000

Con ese par aun conversando:

–Debe ser un guerrero fuerte para impresionar a Kikyō, ella es algo… especial.

Naraku sonrió ante la frase de Sesshōmaru y miró de soslayo a este.

–Ella será buena para Suikotsu y él lo será para ella.

–Espero que así lo sea. –El de luna en la frente miró al horizonte– La noche ya está por llegar, esta reunión debe llegar a su fin.

Naraku no dijo nada, pero no podía oponerse a los deseos del _Rīdā_ de ese castillo… ¿O sí?

–Al parecer tu hermano se divierte.

Sesshōmaru vio a InuYasha que corría con el _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_ y algunos de los jóvenes guerreros.

–Ciertamente.

–Y los otros lores se ven sosegados.

De nuevo, Sesshōmaru tuvo que estar de acuerdo, para ser su primera vista, los líderes de otros clanes parecían muy cómodos en su castillo.

–No veo porque no permitir que esta tranquilidad se extienda un poco.

Naraku sonrió e invitó.

–Por favor, si no es mucho abuso me agradaría dar un recorrido. Sé que no he bebido _sake_ contigo, pero…

–Ver el patio de mi castillo no sería una ventaja en una posible batalla. –dijo irónico el _Dai-Yôkai_.

–Y yo no lo usaría, no quiero luchar contra ti…

–Y a mi lado ¿sí?

Naraku suspiró sonrojado…

–Si me lo pides.

Sesshōmaru negó y optó por avanzar hasta donde vio a cierto _yôkai_ serpiente con su bebé en brazos.

000

Kohaku seguía con la vista las correrías de su amigo de orejitas. Sintió la presencia a su lado ya no era una sola y supo que el compañero del _Tengu_ que vigilaba, se les había unido.

–Joven guerrero o debo decir futuro capitán… –escuchó Kohaku la frase y confirmó su sospecha de que ese _Tengu_ de joya en la frente era uno muy astuto.

–Amigo de InuYasha y sí, posiblemente un capitán, como usted o solo es el futuro líder.

El intercambio de frases siguió y poco después Kohaku se unió al juego de InuYasha.

000

La _were_ -pantera caminó un par de veces más de un lado a otro, antes de decidirse e ir hasta el teléfono; marcó y esperó unos timbrazos, antes de escuchar una voz del otro lado de la línea.

–Bueno…

–Miroku- _san_ …

–¡Kikyō! ¿Estás mejor? ¿Todo bien?

–Si… si, mejor, el medico dice que pronto podré salir.

–Me alegro. ¿Quiere hablar con mi Sango?

–Por favor Miroku- _san_.

El mencionado dejó el auricular recostado y llamó a su esposa. Ella no tardó mucho y agarró el teléfono.

–Kikyō…

–Sango- _san_ , buenas noches, espero no haber interrumpido su trabajo.

–Oh no querida, hay clientes, pero también _hosts_ , nadie ha renunciado.

–Me reconforta, pues… creo que yo no podré ir más…

–¡¿Tus heridas fueron más serias?!

–No, no, tranquilícese, es por otro motivo… yo… me voy a casar…

–¡¿Qué?!

La _were_ -pantera sonrió y continuó…

–Ni yo sé cómo sucedió.

–¡¿Te obliga Kagewaki- _san_?!

–¡No! Aunque si es de ese clan.

–No comprendo.

–Verá, hay un médico que me atendió, cuando la finada señorita Kagewaki me atacó…

–Oh lo de ella si fue toda una sorpresa, pero no te interrumpo, sigue.

–Pues, Suikotsu- _san_ me…

Kikyō relató todo los que pasó después de que Kagura la secuestró y como ese serio Doctor resultó ser su pareja.

Al terminar de escuchar la narración; Sango se sintió conmovida ante esa historia de amor.

–Es algo hermoso encontrar a nuestra pareja, te felicito Kikyō, no todos son afortunados.

–Lo imagino. Por supuesto en cuanto sepamos, les avisaré, porque quiero que estén presentes.

–Y no faltaríamos Kikyō.

–Gracias.

–De que. A Miroku y a mí, nos encantaría que más de nuestros _hosts_ dejaran este lugar del modo en que lo vas a hacer tú.

–O como lo hizo Sesshōmaru.

Bromeó la _were_ -pantera y Sango rió con ella.

Poco tiempo más tarde las dos _shifters_ se despidieron y Sango salió al club sin poder borrar su sonrisa, la que se acentuó al ver a sus dos chicos más populares –luego de _Inugami_ y _Sacerdotisa_ – sin trabajar, pero recibiendo propinas de los guardias _yôkai_ lobo, afortunadamente estos no parecían sufrir de poco dinero. Sango se congratuló al imaginarse esas futuras uniones para bien para sus niños, porque si eso no sucedía tendría que _pedir ayuda_ de cierto Señor del Oeste _._

000

El Lord de los _Inu_ arribó con los _sennin_ y pidió.

–¿Puedo cargarlo? –preguntó viendo a Mitsuki.

Jiraiya y Orochimaru no respondieron, más el bebé le fue entregado. Sesshōmaru alzó al pequeño y este lo miró; los presentes observaron con curiosidad la forma en que el _Inugami_ miró con interés al pequeño.

Sesshōmaru susurró algo y solo para los oídos del bebé, aunque este no lo comprendiera aún:

–Bienvenido al mundo Guirivilo (zorro-culebra), no te desesperes que él llegara, aunque va a tardar un tiempo.

Con esa frase el de luna en la frente entregó al infante y se retiró para otro lugar.

Naraku siguió caminando con él y ninguno de los dos se preguntó ¿Por qué se sentían cómodos en compañía del otro?

Sesshōmaru avanzó hacia el jardín trasero y es que sintió varias voces venir de ese lugar; afortunadamente lo hizo a tiempo para detener una discusión que surgió de un mal entendido y que incluía a uno de sus jóvenes soldados.

Al dejar las cosas tranquilas el _Inugami_ regresó con los otros invitados. Naraku mencionó:

–Realmente hay todo un camino que debemos recorrer, antes de dejar atrás los prejuicios. No se ofenda si aún hay reacciones como la de hace un rato.

–No lo hago; a fin de cuentas los que pierden o perderán son los que no dejen ese pasado atrás.

–Definitivamente.

Al llegar con los clanes, se dieron cuenta que estos ya estaba alistándose para partir y Naraku suspiró resignado…

–Ya es hora de despedirme.

–Sí, eso puede ser verdad.

–¿Cómo?

–Que si no teme quedarse en mi castillo con las defensas colocadas de nuevo, podríamos conversar otro rato o beber algo más fuerte.

–Oh yo… si claro... –tartamudeó Naraku evitando brincar de gusto– Solo déjeme ver a Suikotsu.

El _yôkai_ dragón/araña buscó a su guerrero que conversaba con el _sennin_ de las serpientes y con Yuki, la líder de las _Yuki-Onna_ ; acerca de algunos tratamientos nuevos en la medicina.

Naraku llegó con ellos y…

–Lo siento, debo hablar con mi médico.

Los presentes asintieron sin sentirse ofendidos.

–¿Qué sucede señor? ¿Ya nos vamos? –inquirió Suikotsu.

–No, de eso quiero hablarte, Sesshōmaru me ha invitado a quedarnos.

–Oh, pues eso es raro, pero si usted desea hacerlo, puedo llamar a Bankotsu y decirle que estaremos en algún lugar del _Kabukichō_.

–Esa es una gran idea.

Naraku regresó con el _Inugami_ y Suikotsu sonrió condescendiente, él apoyaría a su líder como este lo hizo con la situación de su compañera.

000

Kōga fue llamado por su padre y casi hizo un berrinche, pero obedeció.

–Ya es hora de irnos. –dijo Okamimaru.

–¿Por qué? Nadie se ha ido.

–Si; las _Nekomatas_. –señaló el _yôkai_ mayor.

Kōga se enfurruñó y vio a Hizashi que suspiró:

–Lo siento Kōga, tu padre debe revisar los negocios.

El menor gruñó, pero Neji lo tranquilizó.

–Podrías pedir que te dejen venir otro día, para eso debes obedecer.

Kōga se resignó y regresó con el de orejitas.

–Ya me tengo que ir.

–Oh… Ya es tarde, nos veremos roñosito.

–Hasta luego pulgoso.

InuYasha vio que Kōga se volteaba y lo agarró de la colita…

–Te atrapé.

–¡Eso ya no vale! –exclamó el lobo.

Pero Neji ya estaba ahí y le quitaba de la mano a InuYasha la extremidad esponjosa de su hermano.

– _Bocchan_ … quieto con esas manos.

La seriedad de la frase y rostro del _shifter_ liebre, hizo reír al grupo. El mencionado _bocchan_ se disculpó:

–Ya, ya solo jugaba Neji, ya no tocaré a tu hermanito.

–Si Neji _nii-san_ , solo jugábamos –ofreció Kōga.

Neji no contestó y guió al _yôkai_ lobo con sus padres que fueron con Sesshōmaru y se despidieron.

InuYasha agitó la mano en dirección del lobo menor; luego se volteó a ver a sus amigos.

–Aun no tengo sueño, juguemos un rato más.

Kohaku y Rin los siguieron y Neji se les unió cuando vio desaparecer el auto de su familia por la vereda. Kiba por fin se unió a los otros _were_ , pues todo el tiempo había estado con su familia.

000

Naraku no se acercó a Sesshōmaru cuando los otros clanes se despedían, no deseaba crear sospechas entre los nuevos aliados y la relación de ellos dos. No obstante casi gritó de frustración al ver que un clan llegaba apenas…

Eso lo hizo sentir que el plan con Sesshōmaru se iba por la borda; más este envió a los recién llegados a cenar y descansar.

Sesshōmaru caminó al interior y llamó a Naraku, este le siguió hasta lo que parecía una estancia privada con una cama de cojines y algo para beber y picar.

El _Inugami_ se dejó caer en unos cojines e invitó a Naraku, llamándolo con un movimiento de la mano; el _Kigyōka_ obedeció y en esa posición sirvió un par de tazas, entregándole un al de luna en la frente, este bebió de una y Naraku supo que la reunión si colocó tensión en este, aunque no fuera mucha todo este tiempo con gente extraña en su castillo, debió dejarlo cansado.

–He recibido muchos, no soy un experto, pero podría darte un masaje.

Sesshōmaru arqueó una ceja, pero se recostó, no temía un ataque del otro _yôkai_ , no lo creía tan tonto.

–No creo que funcione con la armadura y ropa puesta, bueno no toda. –explicó Naraku.

–…

Sesshōmaru se quitó la armadura y Naraku le ayudó. La ropa fue la siguiente quedándose en los pantalones cortos interiores. Naraku prácticamente babeó al admirar tan hermosa piel expuesta, más se calmó y colocó tentativamente las yemas de los dedos entre los omoplatos del _Inugami_. Este se removió un poco, pero se aquietó enseguida.

Las manos fuertes y largas recorrieron la espalda del Lord _Inu_ , buscando darle confort y descanso, lo que Naraku consideró correcto, pues esta vez deseaba ser de utilidad para alguien más, ser el que proporcionara alivio a Sesshōmaru aun con solo ese gesto.

Fuera del egoísmo de buscar deleite o placer para sí mismo, esta sensación de dejar de lado su persona y confortar a otro era correcta y le agradaba. No es como si les estuviera quitando todos los problemas a Sesshōmaru, más le parecía que una nimiedad como mover sus pulgares y desenredar los nudos en los músculos del _Inu_ , era un buen primer paso.

Sesshōmaru tuvo que reconocer que el _yôkai_ pelinegro estaba haciendo un buen trabajo quitándole un poco de tensión, no obstante consideró por un momento un método más rápido. Y sobre todo, el trabajo de masaje ya había dado resultado en cierta parte. Sesshōmaru se giró y Naraku miró con asombro y algo de hambre el miembro erguido del _Dai-Yôkai_ …

El hijo de Irasue esperó y vio como Naraku se relamió los labios.

–Adelante…

Permitió el de luna en la frente. Naraku pasó las manos sobre los pectorales del _Inu_ , llegando hasta la cinturilla del pantaloncillo y lo bajó con delicadeza, al hacerlo el pene saltó dejando ver un gota de pre seminal en la punta; Naraku se lanzó a beberla como si fuera ambrosia y es que con lo que crecía dentro de sí, por Sesshōmaru, no había diferencia entre la semilla de este y el manjar de los dioses.

La boca y lengua del Kagewaki recorrieron la longitud sin perderse cada contorno de las venas en esta. Las manos acariciaron la sedosa piel entre las piernas y los testículos pesados del _yôkai_ de cabello claro, no había nada ni nadie para él fuera del cuerpo de este.

Su cabeza bajo y subió a las órdenes de una mano poderosa que lo guiaba y el pelinegro no desobedeció esa tiránica delicia.

Recordando lo aprendido de sus conquistas y lo que a él le volvía loco, Naraku por primera vez en su vida dio placer a otro y no a cualquiera si no al hombre que deseaba como compañero; por lo mismo al sentir el orgasmo de Sesshōmaru se vino también, feliz de haber sido el causante del placer del _Inugami_.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias:

Chiharu: Ves ese Kakuzu sobrevivió y noona-kane.


	30. Chapter 30

**Capítulo XXX**

* * *

El sonido del teléfono sacó de los sueños a Bankotsu, Jakotsu a su lado simplemente se removió y volvió a dormir. El de trenza vio el reloj antes de responder.

–Suikotsu ¿Qué pasa?

Del otro lado de la línea se escuchó…

–El _Rīdā_ ha decidido divertirse un poco, estaremos en _Kabukichō_.

–Iré a reunirme con ustedes.

–Eres el capitán Bankotsu, pero no menosprecies mi fuerza. Yo puedo cuidar al Lord solo.

–Bien, bien no te molestes, solo era por deber, créeme estar con mi prometido es mucho mejor que deambular en esos lugares con nuestro líder.

–Ya no me das celos, tonto, yo también estoy comprometido.

–¡¿Cómo?!

–Oh, no te diré nada hasta mañana que nos veamos.

Suikotsu colgó y el de trenza se volteó a besar el hombro de Jakotsu que sonrió pícaro y luego gimió. Tampoco es que le molestara que Bankotsu deseara más de eso, sentía la necesidad de ser tocado y acariciado, de tener las manos del otro _yôkai_ deslizándose por todo su cuerpo... era demasiado para estar estoico y sin moverse.

Jakotsu gimió. No pudo mantenerse callado.

Bankotsu no retiró su mano, por el contrario siguió tocando a su gusto toda esa piel desnuda; a las manos les siguió la boca que besó la curva del cuello y el hombro de Jakotsu.

Bankotsu inhaló profundamente a través de su nariz, su otra mano deslizándose sobre el pecho de su amante.

–… Me encanta como hueles.

El de marcas azules en los ojos, sintió como una de las manos de su prometido se abría paso entre sus nalgas y ronroneó de anticipación… Oh si, ellos aprovecharían esa noche sin nadie que los interrumpiera.

El par continuó con su entrega sin saber que su clan cada vez se iba haciendo más pequeño o mejor sería decir que los _Shichinintai_ estaban disminuyendo.

000

Kōga se acostó cual largo era sobre el asiento; frente a él –en el otro asiento– Hizashi y Okamimaru lo veían.

–¿Te dormirás Kōga? –preguntó serenamente Hizashi.

El joven lobo _yôkai_ se giró a ver al _were_ y estiró píes y manos.

–Aun no tengo sueño. Papá ¿Cuándo vendrás de nuevo a ver a Neji?

Okamimaru gruñó incrédulo, su hijo era muy desvergonzado.

–No creo que a Neji le agrade que papá lo visite seguido, no se vería bien para una vida de guerrero.

Hizashi suspiró, más tuvo que estar de acuerdo con su pareja, conociendo a su hijo no estaría feliz de que estuviera tan sobreprotector con él.

Kōga se incorporó y los mayores sospecharon que venía un berrinche de este.

–¡Yo quiero regresar!

–Oh, lo ves, di la verdad no busques pretextos Kōga. –advirtió Okamimaru.

El mencionado se cruzó de brazos en silencio, pero su colita se movía mostrando su molestia.

–Pues sin obedecer o haciendo esto, no lograras que te demos permiso. –concluyó el lobo mayor.

Kōga suspiró resignado, era muy cierto y ya se lo habían advertido, debía portarse bien para obtener ese permiso.

—Si padre.

Hizashi sonrió y llamó al niño que fue y se acomodó en el asiento con ellos acomodándose entre ellos, después de unos minutos los mayores sonrieron al ver que el menor ya descansaba.

Al arribar en su casa. Okamimaru bajó en brazos a Kōga y lo llevó a su habitación, mientras Hizashi se rezagaba un poco. Escuchó algunos pasos y se detuvo…

–Señor, señor.

Hizashi volteó para ver a uno de los guardias regañar a…

–¡Ginta! No le digas de ese modo, él es compañero de Okamimaru- _sama_ , es Hizashi- _sama_.

–Lo siento, padre.

–No me lo digas a mí…

–Está bien ¿Qué pasa… Ginta? —intercedió el _were_.

El de cabello gris y negro asintió y agarrándose las manos, preguntó:

–¿Cuándo podrá Kōga entrenar?

–Espero que mañana ya le den permiso los doctores.

Ginta sonrió y se quedó quieto, en cambio Hakkaku siguió mirando a Hizashi, eso hasta que soltó…

–¿Es un _were_ , cierto? –Luego oteó hacia el Hyūga– Uno que huele a presa.

Terminó muy campante. Con eso el joven _yôkai_ lobo se ganó un buen jalón de orejas.

–¡Ay!

Su padre* estaba rojo de vergüenza, mientras Ginta negaba por la bocota que tenía su hermano.

Hizashi agitó las manos:

–¡No, no, no le pegue!

En ese momento salió Okamimaru:

–¡¿Qué pasa?!

Hakkaku ya solo se sobaba la oreja y hacía pucheros, Ginta no se movió esperando el desenlace de todo lo sucedido.

–Lo siento _Rīdā_ … —Ya decía el padre de ese par.

Hizashi intervino para explicar.

–Son niños, es lógica su curiosidad. Y si Hakkaku soy un _were_ -liebre y soy el compañero de Okamimaru- _sama_ ¿Eso te molesta?

Hakkaku miró con ojos aguados al _shifter_ y negó:

–No. Solo deseaba comprobarlo.

Okamimaru vio al padre de esos dos y este creyó que el _Rīdā_ estaba furioso…

–Akiyama** somos amigos desde que éramos jóvenes, sé que si tuvieras alguna duda sobre mi compañero y futuro enlace, me lo dirías. Sobre Ginta y Hakkaku, solo es la curiosidad normal.

Akiyama asintió y agarró a sus dos hijos, apegándolos a él.

–Estoy feliz por ustedes y si bien no hemos convivido mucho con _shifters_ antes, no quiere decir que eso sea malo. Yo estuve en ese colegio y creo que hay mucho de ellos que no conocemos y deberíamos.

Hizashi sonrió al ver que la familia se retiraba sin olvidar despedirse. Okamimaru lo guió dentro.

–Lamento el incidente.

–No le demos tanta importancia.

El _yôkai_ lobo suspiró resignado, eran felices, sin embargo debía trabajar ese camino a la unidad de su clan y que Hizashi no tuviera esas situaciones, que si bien la manejo con cautela, no deseaba que sucediera de nuevo con algún adulto.

000

Naraku sintió como Sesshōmaru cayó laxó sobre los cojines y se atrevió a imitarlo. El _Dai-Yôkai_ no se molestó, no obstante después de unos minutos, se levantó. Naraku se incorporó…

–Vamos, hay un baño en la otra puerta debo salir a ver a mi gente, pero debo limpiarme primero.

Naraku obedeció siguiendo al hermoso _yôkai_ hasta lo que parecía un baño termal, se lavaron rápidamente antes de dirigirse al pequeño estanque.

Sesshōmaru se fue internando en este dejando que el vapor lo cubriera un poco.

El Kagewaki se quedó unos momentos parado, admirando la piel desnuda del _Inugami_ , antes de notar que este lo miraba con diversión.

–¿No vas a entrar?

El Kagewaki por fin atinó a moverse y unirse al de luna en la frente, dentro del estanque de agua caliente.

Sesshōmaru se sentó sobre las piedras cerrando los ojos y dejó a su libertad a Naraku, este se movió dentro del estanque, más después de un momento llegó hasta el _Inugami_ y usando un paño echó agua sobre el cuerpo de este. Sesshōmaru no abrió los ojos, más se dejó hacer sintiendo como el otro _yôkai_ deseaba halagarlo con atenciones, sencillas actitudes; lo que a decir verdad no esperaba de un _Rīdā_ como el Kagewaki, y eso solo significaba que este era sincero en esa atracción hacia él o era una trampa demasiado bien preparada, lo que dudaba.

Naraku se sentó a su lado y en silencio los dos se relajaron, más no tanto, pues luego de veinte minutos, el _Dai-Yôkai_ se movió y Naraku abrió los ojos viendo que este ya iba en dirección a subir los escalones para salir.

El pelinegro le siguió y lo imitó secándose y colocándose una _yukata_ lista para él. Sesshōmaru colocó un _haori_ abierto sobre sus hombros.

El _Rīdā_ de los _Inu_ , se giró y vio al Dragón/Araña:

–Quédate, debo ver a mis soldados y oficiales…, regreso más tarde.

El Kagewaki asintió y hasta para él fue sorprendente como obedecer esa orden de Sesshōmaru le fue tan natural. El Kagewaki bebió un poco de sake y se recostó sobre la cama; por supuesto, esta ya había sido aseda y arreglada por unos silenciosos y veloces _Ayakashis_.

000

Era ya de noche, más apenas había caído y por ello, InuYasha y los otros disparaban en el patio del entrenamiento, haciendo competencias, algunos otros charlaban sobre la reunión y fue hasta ahí donde una visita llegó.

–Buenas noches joven amo de los _Inu_.

Saludó el _were_ pelirrojo, que llevaba de la mano a un niño _yôkai_ …

–Buenas noches…

Respondió el de orejitas, vio llegar a los _Tanukis_ y creyó que estos irían directamente a descansar, pero ahí se encontraban cuatro de ellos y… se unía otro más.

–¿Sus habitaciones no fueron de su agrado? –preguntó el _Inu_.

–Oh no, de hecho yo…

El remolino rubio corrió hacia ellos y con su presencia varias cosas fueron explicadas. Lo que InuYasha agradeció, pues no estaba ya de humor para portarse todo serio y formal, por eso admiraba a su _aniki_ y su siempre tranquila faz.

000

Kuro y Takeshi siguieron a los _Tanuki_ respondiendo algunas de sus preguntas y esperando pacientes para que estos se fueran a dormir.

Con los _Tanukis_ entretenidos con los pequeños y algunos Inuzuka; ellos se quedaron rezagados y Takeshi colocó un brazo sobre la cintura de su pareja:

–¿Y cómo sucedió?

–…

–¿Cómo es como somos padres sin que me enterara?

–Él es un buen niño.

–No lo dudo, ni me estoy oponiendo, Lee es un chico excepcional, solo deseo saber que te llevó a tomar esa gran decisión, sin preguntarme.

–Lee es huérfano y estaba muy triste porque nadie vendría a verlo, ni preguntaría como le fue en el clan _Inu_.

–Ya, ciertamente Royakan me comentó que el pequeño vino siguiendo al _bocchan kitsune,_ pero también porque no tenía a nadie en la ciudad.

–Yo me sentí solo y perdido cuando… te fuiste. No fue agradable, y eso que soy un adulto de cientos de años.

–Amor… recuerda que los _were_ no viven tanto como los _yôkai_.

–Lo amaremos el tiempo que este aquí o… puede que una linda _yôkai_ se enamore de él y le dé el don de la longevidad como compañeros.

–Kuro… eres un guerrero muy… romántico. Espero que Lee pueda soportar la sobre protección de dos _Inu_ porque es un Omega...

Kuro se encogió de hombros y respondió:

–Los hijos no deciden, cuanto podemos cuidarlos.

Takeshi rió divertido y guió a su compañeros hasta el patio donde Lee corrió hasta ellos buscando… ¿protección? Kuro frunció levemente el ceño y Takeshi se puso por inercia un paso más adelante de Kuro abrazando a Lee.

Nagato sonrió, más Rasa –que iba con él– si se detuvo.

000

La habitación era agradable y él se alistó para descansar, pero no sin antes comunicarse con su prometida que esperaba ansiosa la llamada…

–Hola… ¿Kikyō?

Del otro lado se escucharon algunos murmullos y luego un…

–Suikotsu…

–Oh, hola. Te llamé porque me quedaré en el castillo _Inu_ , no creo llegar hasta después de medio día y nuestra cita…

–Entiendo ¿Cómo está Rin?

–Cierto, por eso te llamé. Ella se encuentra muy bien y manda saludos…

Los murmullos entusiastas se volvieron a escuchar y Suikotsu sonrió ante el alboroto de las hermanas Higurashi. Kaede tomó el teléfono y preguntó con ansiedad…

–¿Ella come bien? ¿Se cubre…?

–Si Kaede- _san_ , ella está muy bien atendida. Al principio ni siquiera me creyó y estuvo a punto de golpearme –bromeó el médico– Luego me interrogó y pasé la prueba. –Las hermanas _were_ -pantera rieron y Suikotsu las imitó, luego continuó– Prometo que la pondré al teléfono antes de irme.

Las Higurashi actuaron gustosas y por fin Kaede y Kagome dejaron a solas a Kikyō.

–Suikotsu saluda a _Inugami_ de mi parte y… regresa pronto.

El medico se sonrojo hasta las orejas, pero respondió:

–Si Kikyō…

La llamada concluyó y el doctor deseó que el tiempo caminara más rápido para poder ser ya el esposo de su Kikyō.

000

Sesshōmaru salió hasta los pasillos que conducían a las habitaciones de los menores y notó que estas se hallaban vacías, siguió por uno de los pasillos que lo guiaban hasta el patio de armas y ahí vio que estos aun jugaban. También que los _Tanukis_ se encontraban en el lugar.

InuYasha se unió a su hermano en el tapanco y le preguntó…

–¿Por qué las alianzas? Creí que no deseabas involucrarte con las nuevas generaciones de _Yôkai_. Son débiles ¿no?

–Este mundo se veía débil, o lo vimos de ese modo por las peleas entre razas, pero puede regresar a sus tiempos de grandeza con una nueva guía que irá de las generaciones de _Dai-Yôkais_.

–… Solo estás tú y uno que siento en esa dirección… –Señaló el de orejitas hacia el Norte– pero se está pagando, de hecho… si ya debe ver a madre ahora...

Sesshōmaru suspiró resignado, nadie mejor para saber esa información que InuYasha.

–No ha entregado su herencia. –dijo el de luna en la frente, viendo a los _Tanukis_.

InuYasha meditó un poco y…

– _ **Mamá… mamá…**_

 _ **Irasue escuchó el llamado de su cachorro y respondió.**_

– _ **¿Qué pasa hijo?**_

– _ **Por favor déjalo un par de días más.**_

– _ **Es su hora, cariño.**_

– _ **Pero no ha entregado su herencia.**_

– _ **Oh… ya veo… Bien lo permitiré.**_

– _ **Gracias mamá…**_

El de orejitas abrió los ojos y se estiró cruzando los brazos sobre su nuca.

–Ya está. Mamá le dio un poco más de tiempo ¿Sabes quién será el siguiente?

–Sí y tú también.

InuYasha gruñó– ¿Será digno gran demonio?

–Eso espero. Quiero que los _yôkai_ sean tan poderosos como en tiempos de nuestro padre y que el mundo sea a su imagen.

–¿Y los _were_?

–En el reinado de nuestro padre había humanos, InuYasha, no _were_ ¿sabes lo que eso significa?

–No.

–Los humanos eran más débiles que los _were_ , pero vivían en un mundo _yôkai_ porque no los exterminábamos, los _Dai-Yôkai_ prohibían matarlos, ya que de por si su vida era corta. No nos estorbaban porque no pensábamos mucho en ellos, los demonios de este tiempo les temen a los _were_ porque los diseminaron, eso es tan… deprimente.

–¿Pero no mataste a estos demonios débiles?

–A veces no es así como funciona. Puede haber otras soluciones, la generación de adultos puede cambiar, aunque les llevara tiempo; pero la de niños ya crecerá con ese pensamiento en su mente… Grandeza, no sobre los demás, si no por su mérito.

InuYasha se recostó sobre el tapanco y vio la figura de su _aniki_ , este era mayor que él y según comprobó esa noche… no solo en edad si no en pensamientos.

–Ya entendí… Yo no tengo sueño, ve dentro, ese _yôkai_ te espera…

Sesshōmaru no se asombró, su hermano olería a Naraku sobre él y solo por ese momento en que sus ropas se tocaron. Pues el olfato de los _Inu_ era Impresionante.

–Está bien, me quedaré…

El de orejitas se incorporó y agarró la manga del _haori_ de su _aniki_.

–Ya no estoy solo en un departamento; ya no trabajas de _hosts_ … _aniki,_ relájate y deléitate un poco.

Sesshōmaru volteó a ver a su _otōto_ y arqueó una ceja.

–¿Desde cuando eres tan descarado?

El de orejitas sonrió y se encogió de hombros.

–Ya soy un _bocchan_.

El _Inugami_ se levantó y optó por dejar pasar la socarronería de InuYasha.

Avanzó con pasos tranquilos por su camino, más Jaken lo detuvo…

–Amito… perdóneme, pero ¿está seguro?

–Te preocupas por nada ¿desde cuando un intercambio de sexo es una unión?

–Él es de uno de los clanes que…

–No lo olvido Jaken, pero como has visto no todo es como hace años, él no lo sabía y cuando lo supo no quiso luchar. No voy por una venganza en alguien que ni siquiera había nacido.

Jaken se hizo a un lado y se inclinó respetuosamente, susurrando…

–Que su lealtad decida su futuro amito.

–Exactamente Jaken.

Sesshōmaru llegó hasta las habitaciones privadas y vio a Naraku en la cama sin nada de ropa encima…

– _Rīdā_ Kagewaki…

–No, lo que tu desees esta noche.

El _Inugami_ se despojó de la ropa y llegó hasta el tálamo…

…

* * *

*En esta historia, Ginta y Hakkaku son hermanos.

* _Akiyama_ : Montaña.

…

* * *

Hola, no me agrada repetir las cosas, porque no veo la necesidad si no hay voluntad.

Yo termino mis historias por responsabilidad conmigo y con esas dos o tres personitas que me siguen y se molestan en dejar _reviews_. Gracias Noona-Kane.


	31. Chapter 31

**Capítulo XXXI**

* * *

Sesshōmaru vio el otro cuerpo bajó él. Uno musculoso y firme, y eso no lo desalentó.

Puso una de sus manos sobre la piel de ese demonio pelinegro y sintió como esta se erizaba bajo su tacto. Deseando jugar más con esas sensaciones que provocaba en el otro, el _Inugami_ recorrió las formas masculinas, bajando hasta las macadas pantorrillas.

Luego subió y utilizó las dos manos para separar los muslos de Naraku y si bien hubo algo de nervios en la mirada de este, fue algo fugaz, antes de que fuera reemplazado por lujuria.

Sesshōmaru regresó hasta los labios de su amante, que parecían sedientos de él y los besó, siendo correspondido con hambre.

Los cuerpos se juntaron y las hombrías entre ellos se friccionaron en un delicioso vaivén, el líquido pre-seminal que ya se escapaba de ambos, sirvió para lubricarlos, mientras las bocas se devoraban y las manos viajaban por los cuerpos.

El espeso semen explotó entre los estómagos, más los dos _yôkai_ no dejaron de moverse hasta que el de cabello claro se separó y se colocó entre las piernas del otro…

–¿Lo has hecho antes?

–No tengo cuatrocientos años como tú, pero si un par de cientos… si, si lo he hecho.

–Sabes a que me refiero.

–Soy… un _Rīdā_ , nunca de ese modo.

Sesshōmaru no agregó otra cosa y tomando un poco de sus fluidos combinados, colocó un dedo dentro del _yôkai_ araña/dragón; este se removió, no obstante se concentró y con largas respiraciones se serenó para que su cuerpo se relajara. No es como si desde que el _Inugami_ hizo aquella pregunta en su casa, no hubiera meditado sobre _la posición_ en la que se encontraba, y aun con ello estaba algo nervioso, pero decidido a no echarse para atrás.

El de luna en la frente consideró corresponder un poco a esa confianza que Naraku le estaba ofreciendo y para distraerlo de ese incomodidad agarró el miembro medio erguido de este y lo masajeó. Los jadeos del pelinegro le dijeron que fue una buena idea hacerlo.

Cuando las falanges se volvieron tres, Sesshōmaru consideró que su control no esperaría más y guiando su pene hacia el esfínter de Naraku, se fue introduciendo sin que este pareciera molesto, no hasta que estuvo por completo dentro y el _yôkai_ de cabello oscuro apretó los dientes…

–Shhh… relájate… —susurró Sesshōmaru.

Naraku deseó exclamar _¡¿Cómo si fuera tan fácil?!_ Pero no lo hizo y fue recompensado por no hacerlo, con un beso profundo del _Inugami_.

Las caderas de Sesshōmaru se movieron y si hubo molestia para su pasivo, no fue tanta como esperaba, pues la preparación evitó gran parte de ella.

Con la puntería certera del _Inugami_ en el punto de placer en Naraku, hubo un entendimiento entre cuerpos y la pasión se convirtió en una ola que arrasó todo raciocinio. Los dos dejaron que como demonios se hicieran cargo de esa entrega.

Las embestidas eran salvajemente dadas y recibidas. Los dos disfrutando sin tapujos o tabús de orgullo o vergüenza, esas paredes y lecho fueron los únicos testigos mudos de esa pasión _yôkai_.

Los gruñidos se escucharon más roncos y fue la prueba de que uno de ellos ya llegaba a su orgasmo, pero sintiendo como el otro seguía bombeando dentro de él. Naraku agarró las firmes nalgas de Sesshōmaru exigiendo más fuerza en esos golpes y el _Inugami_ no lo defraudó ordeñándose dentro de él…

Naraku simplemente sonrió satisfecho al sentir esa semilla caliente dentro de sí ¿era extraño? … No le importó.

Los cuerpos sudorosos cayeron exhaustos uno sobre el otro y dejaron que el sueño los llevara a un merecido y sereno descanso.

…

La mañana pareció llegar muy rápido y Sesshōmaru se quejó al escuchar…

–¡ _Aniki_!

¿Su hermano se levantaba demasiado temprano o él no estaba para levantarse temprano ese día?

Las puertas se abrieron y no hubo Jaken que pudiera detener a InuYasha que entró cual tornado en la habitación de Sesshōmaru.

–¡ _Aniki_ , ya es hora!

El mencionado deseó ignorar a su hermanito, pero este no estaba dispuesto a dejarlos en paz.

Sesshōmaru miró desde su lecho a InuYasha…

– _Otōto_ ni siquiera has tocado.

El de orejitas rodó los ojos.

–Bueno no es como si no te hubiera visto sin ropa y Naraku… ya se ha levantado.

Sesshōmaru volteó la cabeza y vio que su hermano tenía mucha razón.

–Si mi pareja ya está de pie, no quiere decir que yo lo esté.

–Prometiste que hoy sería el día para combatir con el _Kyūbi_. Todos esperan.

El de luna en la frente tuvo que ceder como siempre ante las peticiones de su hermanito y aceptó

–Lo hice, ahora déjame alistarme y desayunar algo.

InuYasha sonrió contento y salió. Sesshōmaru lo vio irse y negó, tres años habían pasado y con eso que su hermano y soldados ya eran unos jovencitos. Sesshōmaru se levantó y como siempre su fiel Jaken entró a auxiliarlo.

–¿Igualmente me esperabas Jaken?

El sapo sonrió con picardía.

–Lo siento amito, estos niños han estado hablando tanto de este día que me han contagiado con su entusiasmo.

–Debo reconocer que asimismo estoy interesado. Ese _bocchan_ no ha hablado con su abuelo y así es muy fuerte; ya deseo ver que puede hacer estando en sincronía con Kurama.

El _yôkai_ sapo sonrió emocionado y terminó de secar el cabello de su amo, para comenzar a colocar el _hakama_ y _juban_ blancos, con detalles negros y azules. Al terminar el _Inugami_ se sentó a tomar sus alimentos.

–Naraku ya desayunó.

–Si amito, no lo dejé salir al patio hasta que acabo todo lo que le serví.

–Bien.

Jaken puso ojos emocionados al decir…

–El bebé del amo bonito será muy fuerte.

Sesshōmaru sonrió levemente, sin embargo se notaba el orgullo en sus facciones. Por supuesto como una vez le dijo a su _otōto_ entre _Dai-Yôkai_ no había necesidad de castas como Alfas u Omegas, si así lo apetecían podían elegir el compañero que desearan y… les daría descendencia. Naraku nunca mintió cuando aseguro su fidelidad y aceptar ser el consorte y todo lo que esa posición conllevaba.

Sesshōmaru terminó de desayunar y salió seguido de Jaken.

000

En el patio, todos se iban reuniendo. InuYasha salió y Kohaku se le unió:

–¿Ya viene?

–Ya.

Los vítores se escucharon y cierto rubio comenzó a brincar emocionado.

Algunos pequeños del clan Inuzuka corrieron a buscar un asiento en primera fila, Saya iba con ellos para que no se atravesaran.

Rin acomodó su carcaj y revisó sus flechas, de ese modo mataría tiempo en lo que todo comenzaba.

Algunos de los _yôkai_ que los visitaban regularmente estaba presentes, más eso solo pasó con un permiso que le pidieron a Sesshōmaru con anterioridad.

Los que les tocaba patrullaje esa mañana habían cambiado su turno con _Ayakashis_ para ver este evento.

Naraku se encontraba sentado en el tapanco, donde Jaken ya le había colocado algunos cojines.

Naraku nunca se fue y es que al ir a avisar a sus clan, descubrió que la mayoría de sus soldados ya no existían y Bankotsu quien era el más reacio a esa alianza o lo que fuera, le respondió…

– _Antes no me importaba la guerra o que peleáramos por territorio o por simple orgullo del clan, ahora… –El de trenza vio a Jakotsu y este lo agarró de la mano– Ya no somos solo Jakotsu y yo, ahora nos debemos a otro. Si esa alianza o unión con los Inu nos mantiene en pie y con compañeros de armas… aceptamos su decisión Naraku-sama._

 _Naraku se quedó un momento en silencio, pensando en la respuesta de su capitán y por fin respondió…_

– _Antes que nada mis felicitaciones por su futura paternidad. Y en consecuencia, si Bankotsu, esta unión que yo busqué sin otra intención más que una egoísta sentimiento por el Señor del Oeste, le puede dar a nuestra gente la tranquilidad._

– _La teníamos. –expuso Jakotsu._

– _Sí, más era algo efímero basado en bienes materiales que a los yôkai les interesaban. –manifestó Naraku._

– _Las cosas han cambiado en pocos días. Debo reconocerlo. –opinó Bankotsu. – Solo hay que ver que hemos perdido a tres Shichinintai en ese tiempo._

– _Y otro que parece más interesado en quedarse como máquina que como demonio. –gruñó Jakotsu._

 _Naraku recorrió con la vista la casa Kagewaki y comentó:_

– _De cierto modo, siento que todo esto fue prestado._

– _Robado, si hacemos caso a los rumores –afirmó Suikotsu. –Naraku, Jakotsu y Bankotsu vieron feo al médico, no obstante nadie lo contradijo_.

Y con esa afirmación, el clan se volvió parte de los _Inu_ y si bien Bankotsu y Jakotsu se quedaron en la casa de la ciudad y al frente de los negocios, seguían reportando por voluntad propia a Naraku. Su hija nació meses más tarde y era una hermosura letal. Bankotsu estaba orgulloso de que su Yumiko* fuera una feroz _yôkai_ araña/dragón. Naraku simplemente creía que esa niña era una _yôkai_ demasiado hiperactiva como el propio Jakotsu a esa edad, ya verían sus padres como era lidiar con su réplica.

Suikotsu por su parte apenas había sido padre y su bebé Ren ** de meses, era bastante tranquilo la mayor parte del tiempo, solo cuando de verdad se enojaba era un total monstruito.

El _yôkai_ de cabello negro sonrió divertido, por el momento él podía criticar a sus _Shichinintai_ por sus hijos, ya probaría que tanto lo haría cambiar su pequeño _Dai-Yôkai_. Después de todo sería el heredero del clan _Inu_ , hijo de Sesshōmaru y suyo; sin olvidar que InuYasha estaba más que emocionado porque iba a ser tío y el clan esperaban ansiosos la llegada del _bocchan_.

Sango se acercó hasta el demonio y le preguntó…

–¿Cómo se ha sentido?

–Háblame de tú y bien. Son solo dos meses. Lo interesante es que cuando lo conocí en el _Ôkami Kuro_ nunca creí que podría pasar por esto.

Sango asintió y agregó:

–Creo que las reglas no aplican a los _Dai-Yôkai_.

–Sí, me lo dijo desde el principio y no lo consideré, pero me alegro que sea de ese modo. Que pueda gestar no cambia nada de mí siendo demonio.

–Definitivamente no. El gestar solo nos hace más protectores y feroces.

Naraku estuvo de acuerdo. Mirando a donde veía la _were;_ Kohaku les mostraba a sus hermanas y padre como manejaba la espada algo que hacía poco años ya no se usaba, ahora era primordial, muchos pensarían que dejar un poco de lado la modernidad les había afectado, pero nada más lejos de la verdad. El mundo moderno combinado con costumbres y reglas del tiempo de los grandes _yôkai_ funcionaba mejor y los _were_ ya no eran ciudadanos de segunda clases por lo que hubo muchas uniones entre ambas razas con un aumento de bebés que no vivirían en segregación ni harían vivir a nadie de ese modo; las uniones trajeron la verdad sobre los _Ayakashis_ y demonios que solo deseaban su egoísta forma de vivir antes de eso, alimentándose de los _were_ o esclavizándoles sin que recibieran castigo, no obstante eso ya no existía más y las revueltas no se hicieron espera, pero los clanes fuertes aliados de los _Inu_ y estos mismo los mantuvieron a raya, y los estaban destruyendo si no deseaban adaptarse.

Sesshōmaru nunca quiso ser el líder de los _yôkai_ , pero algunos o muchos de ellos si lo veían de ese modo, seguramente porque con su _despertar_ realizó ese cambio.

Y el castillo se convirtió en el lugar de reunión para los _bocchan_ de otros _Ichizoku_ , la prueba estaba ahí ese día con los _Tengu_ , _Ôkami_ y _Tanukis_ pronto de visita. Sin olvidar a los _were_ familia de sus soldados.

000

En el asiento del copiloto, Kōga miró hacia la montaña y gritó…

–¡Aquí, para aquí!

–Pero no hemos llegado… –mencionó Akiyama.

–Está bien Akiyama, bajaremos aquí –dijo el _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_.

Ginta y Hakkaku en el asiento trasero agarraron sus mochilas y se despidieron de su padre. El de mohicana, al ver a Kōga ya abajo del auto, le dijo al mayor.

–Él no quiere que InuYasha le haga burla si llegamos en auto hasta el castillo.

–Oh ya veo.

–Pero seguro que Neji- _san_ ya no está esperando.

–Bien. Con cuidado y llamen.

–Si padre.

El guardia _yôkai_ lobo vio al trio avanzar veloces hasta donde las faldas de la montaña se encontraban y como Hakkaku predijo, Neji salió por ellos, acompañado de Royakan.

Kōga sintió el abrazo de oso de su hermano _were_ y chocó las manos con Royakan.

–¡Royakan- _san_!

Los tres lobos saludaron igual al gigante y es que este era muy amigable con todos ellos.

–¡ _Ôkamis_! –Lanzó el capitán divertido– Vamos, vamos que apenas si llegaremos a tiempo de…

No pudo terminar la frase, pues los menores corrieron veloces por la pendiente.

De ese modo la llegada al castillo de los _Inu_ fue rápida.

–¡Roñoso! –fue el saludo de InuYasha.

–¡Pulgoso! –respondió feliz Kōga.

El de orejitas llegó con el de coleta y este estaba por abrazarlo, pero…

–Kōga, vea saludar a los otros. –indicó Neji.

El aludido estrechó la mano del de orejitas y entró al patio del castillo. InuYasha sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

–Neji, ya te dije que no te voy a robar a tu hermanito…

–… –El Hyūga gruñó rodando los ojos.

–Bueno… tal vez sí.

Terminó divertido InuYasha y entró al patio dejando enfurruñado al _were_ -liebre.

Hakkaku pasó por donde el _were_ se encontraba y palmeó el hombro de este.

–No creo que lo diga en serio.

Ginta imitó a su hermano tocando al _were_ , sonriéndole tímidamente.

–No te preocupes Neji- _san_ , Kōga no se dejara robar… creo.

Neji suspiró y caminó con los del _Ôkami_ al interior del patio del castillo; eso de ser hermano mayor era trabajo de tiempo completo y aún le faltaba.

000

Sango y Naraku voltearon a la entrada del pasillo al escuchar los gritos y exclamaciones, Sesshōmaru salía en ese instante.

…

* * *

*Yumiko: Niña arquera.

**Ren: Loto (flor)

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias por sus reviews me encanta recibirlos y responderlos

Baunyoko, guetty26, Sakura1402, noona-kane y Chiharu: Bueno el niño no es cualquiera es un futuro _Dai-Yôkai_ jejeje y mira que si ya nos hacía falta algo de estos dos, porque por desgracia entre a una página de Sesshōmaru en Facebook y todas (os) emocionadas por las parejas Sessho/Rin y Sessho/ Kagura… ¡WTF! ¡Deshonor, deshonor a su familia, deshonor a su vaca! Y bueno, pues me dije… ¡Viva el yaoi!


	32. Chapter 32

**Capítulo XXXII**

* * *

Ellos debían revisar que las medidas de seguridad estuvieran listas

Kuro abrió y cerró el portón que se construyó para la ocasión

Por supuesto Sesshōmaru no deseaba que el castillo sufriera daños y por ello, planeó llevar la batalla hacia el bosque en el momento en el que _Kyūbi_ apareciera.

Takeshi colocaba las armas de sus soldados preparadas

Ambos escucharon unos pasos y vieron a su hijo...

—¿Por qué siguen levantados?

—Lee ve a dormir.

Pidió Takeshi.

—No puedo. Tuve una pesadilla... Que ustedes... _Me_ _dejaban_ como mis padres biológicos.

Kuro exhaló y suspiró, luego vio a su compañero y explicó:

—Esto ya está. Vamos a casa

Takeshi siguió a su familia. Lee era mayor, sin embargo seguía necesitándolos y ellos igualmente.

Con ellos en casa Lee se quedó dormido de inmediato.

Al otro dia los dos capitanes rieron al ver que su hijo ya no estaba en su cuarto desde antes del amanecer.

—Viene el _bocchan Tanuki_ ¿verdad?

Dijo aún somnoliento Takeshi.

—Si.

—A que nuestro hijito que ya no le teme. _Que casualidad._

Kuro besó el cuello de su esposo y lo invitó.

—Aprovechemos que estamos solos.

Aparte de los destellos de un rayo de sol, todavía estaba oscuro.

Takeshi vio entre penumbras el cuerpo de Kuro, al cual tocó con delicadeza, pero firmemente.

Kuro se incorporó al sentir que los pantalones le eran retirados. Sintiendo la urgencia de estar unido a su esposo se colocó a horcajadas sobre éste, bajando los pantalones de Takeshi sólo lo suficiente para liberar su pene. Los labios aún danzaban, con las lenguas entrelazadas.

Kuro tocó el miembro de su esposo y se inclinó para chuparlo. Sus labios se deslizaron hacia arriba y hacia abajo en un movimiento suave.

Sus movimientos audaces no dejaron tiempo para pensar a Takeshi, todo lo que podía hacer era sentir el ritmo de los movimientos; arriba y abajo, dentro y fuera, volviéndolo loco con la sensación de la lengua de Kuro retorciéndose alrededor de su pene.

El castaño guió su mano debajo de Kuro dándole un toque suave. Levantó las fuertes caderas de su amante y las colocó encima de él, posicionándolo para la penetracion que fue recibida por un gemido de Kuro.

De ese modo acoplados, lo siguiente fue disfrutar de su unión.

000

Sesshōmaru avanzó tranquilamente hasta el patio de armas. Fue hasta donde se encontraban los visitantes y saludó. No era extraño que algunos de estos estuvieran muy seguido por el lugar, no obstante siempre eran recibidos con la misma deferencia.

El _Dai-Yōkai_ regresó hasta el tapanko. Naraku esperó.

—Buenos días Sango- _san_.

—Buenos días _Inugami_.

Saludó la _shifter_ , que aún le llamaba de ese modo y a él no le molestaba.

El de Luna en la frente se giró a ver a Naraku y sonrió tenuemente.

—Incluso dejaste temprano mi lado para estar aquí.

El _Yōkai_ de cabello negro rió divertido.

—Hemos esperado esto desde que lo anunciaste.

Sesshōmaru se inclinó y acomodó el cabello ebano de su pareja, detrás de la oreja.

—Ya.

El _Rīdā_ regresó al patio y se colocó en el centro. InuYasha corrió a su lado.

—¿Puedes esperar un momento?

—¿Y eso?

—Naruto aún no sale de... _Hablar_ con su abuelo.

El mayor de los hijos de _Inu no Taisho_ , exhaló aire.

—No lo hizo a tiempo.

El de orejitas se alzó de hombros.

—Si lo hizo, pero ya lleva rato.

—...

Sesshōmaru avanzó de regreso al castillo rumbo a las habitaciones de sus soldados. InuYasha fue con él y...

— _Bocchan_ Uchiha, venga con nosotros.

El aludido obedeció y siguió a los _Inu_. Era extraño que Sasuke no estuviera con Naruto.

000

Miroku vio entrar a los _Inu_ y le preguntó a su hijo:

—¿Se cancelará el encuentro?

Kohaku agitó la cabeza.

—No. Seguramente Naruto aún no está listo. Con razón no andaba por aquí.

—Ah ya veo.

Kohaku rió y sus hermanas se le unieron por imitación.

—¡¿Qué?!

Preguntó desconcertado el Administrador del _Ōkami Kuro_.

—Papá te veías muy desilusionado al creer que el combate no se haría.

Miroku se rascó la nuca:

—No me puedes culpar. Este tipo de cosas no se ve todos los días, mucho menos siendo ellos aliados.

Kohaku negó sin dejar de sonreír:

—Naruto ve a Sesshōmaru- _sama_ como _Rīdā_ , no como aliado.

—Oh... ¿Y su padre que opina?

Kohaku meditó un poco antes de responder.

—Minato- _sama_ ha venido varias veces, yo no he visto que se moleste. Creo que ambos padres de Naruto respetan lo que éste decidió.

—Como debe ser; aunque nos ponga de nervios que ustedes crezcan tan rápido y lejos de nosotros. Sabemos que no podemos detenerlos para hacer su camino.

Kohaku sonrió avergonzado, sus padres no eran tan diferentes a los _Rīdās yōkai_ , todos velaban por sus pequeños, permitiéndoles libre albedrío sin dejar de vigilarlos.

—Y no lo decimos muy seguido, pero lo agradecemos.

Miroku acarició el cabello oscuro de su hijo. Kohaku era su primogénito..., sin embargo también sería siempre su bebé; así terminara siendo el Capitán más letal de los _Inu_.

000

Suikotsu con Ren en brazos, avanzó siguiendo a la veloz y entusiasta Kikyō. La _were_ deseaba llegar a tiempo de ver la batalla de su amigo y que se les hubiera hecho tarde, no estaba en sus planes.

Ren bostezó en brazos de su padre y el médico lo aferró. Afortunadamente Jakotsu ni Bankotsu estarían en el castillo _Inu_ y no le harían burla como de costumbre por llevar el paño donde Ren descansaba, envuelto sobre su cuerpo al igual que su espada.

—Vamos Suikotsu.

El mencionado se detuvo y suspiró, acomodó a su hijo y se transformó.

—Sube. —Pidió a Kikyō— de este modo será más rápido.

La _were_ -pantera aceptó y si bien la forma de Suikotsu no era del todo _hermosa_ , a Kikyō no le molestaba.

Tomó a Ren de _las patas_ de Suikotsu y lo aferró con fuerza para que el _Yōkai_ corriera veloz a la cima de la montaña.

Como éste afirmó, la llegada al castillo fue rápida y la familia entró a este, donde Royakan les dio la bienvenida.

—¿Llegamos a tiempo? —preguntó Suikotsu.

—Si. No ha empezado.

Royakan pidió al bebé y Kikyō se lo dio. El gran lobo era muy aficionado a los pequeños, le agradaban y para asombro de muchos, él les agradaba mucha a ellos.

Los tres llegaron a donde el espectáculo —en opinión de muchos — se llevaría a cabo. Suikotsu y Kikyō llegaron con Sango y Naraku.

—Es extraño que se les haya hecho tarde.

Comentó Sango .

—Ren estuvo molesto en la noche y nos nos dejó dormir, Sango- _san_.

Naraku vio al bebé en brazos del Capitán lobo y mencionó:

—Pues ya se ve muy tranquilo.

Kikyō suspiró y se sentó junto a Sango.

—¿Como lo hiciste con gemelas Sango- _san_?

—Con mucho trabajo. —bromeó la _were_ -lobo.— No, de verdad te agotas física y mentalmente, pero es toda una experiencia.

Naraku se levantó en ese momento y gruñó:

—Este _Rīdā Inu_ ya se fastidió y tiene hambre...

Y con eso dicho, caminó al interior del castillo, acompañado de Suikotsu. Sin embargo no dio más de dos pasos en las escaleras cuando Jaken ya estaba ahí:

—¿Que desea el señor?

Naraku sopesó el ir a la sala o quedarse en su asiento, para no perder detalle. Así que pidió:

—Un refrigerio, fresco de preferencia, Jaken.

El sapo asintió y se metió

Suikotsu regresó con el _exRīdā_ y comentó:

—¿Ya no hay molestia por vivir como consorte?

Naraku le tenía confianza al médico y al ser el que lo siguió desde un principio en esa aventura, le contaba las cosas que no podía compartir con su pareja y ese pensamiento de incomodidad fue uno de ellos.

—Creí que sería visto como alguien inferior o no digno de Sesshōmaru; más me temo que sólo eran ideas mías, por supuesto tuve que serenarme y verlo todo sin prejuicios. Bueno nuestra naturaleza es desconfiada, como bien sabes.

—Lo es. Aprendimos lentamente a confiar, es como yo que me ha costado aceptar que el esposo de Kagome simplemente es... Amable con todos, incluyéndome.

Naraku sonrió:.

—Ciertamente aprendemos varias cosas de los _shifter_. Aquí los soldados _were_ son muy confiables y estimados por Sesshōmaru.

Suikotsu vio a la guardaespaldas de Naraku y lo dio por hecho.

Tsume y Kuromaru no se despegaban de Naraku.

—Se nota.

El _yôkai_ de cabello largo sonrió:

—En fin que mi desconfianza me hizo temer lo que no era. No hay tal situación de inconformidad, no la ha habido y si bien hubo un periodo de conocernos entre todos, fue llevado con tranquilidad.

—¿Y el embarazo como le ha sentado?

—Fisicamente tú eres el experto y dices que todo marcha excelente. Por lo demás después del estado de shock al principio; me dije que Sesshōmaru lo había insinuado a su modo. Y bueno, como dice Sango, eso no me hace débil o frágil..

—¡Oh no, al contrario los vuelve unas fieras!

Naraku no pudo evitar reírse divertido.

—Ya lo comprobaste.

—Si.

Dijo resignado, pero feliz el _shinchinintai_.

De regreso a su lugar privilegiado Naraku no tardó en sentarse, cuando el refrigerio apareció llevado por Akashis, que también repartieron con el demás _público_.

000

La habitación estaba bien iluminada y con las puertas corredizas abiertas.

Sesshōmaru se quedó en la puerta, pero llamó con un movimiento de mano al _Tengu_...

—Entre.

Sasuke escuchó las instrucciones del _Inugami_ y obedeció.

Sesshōmaru salió llevando al _kitsune_ Shikamaru con ellos. InuYasha cuestionó:

—¿Por que?

—Los herederos de los _Dai-Yōkai_ Madara y Hashirama Uchiha desarrollan un poder en los ojos, llamado _Sharingan_ , es poderoso como para hacer caer en su hipnosis a otros Grandes Demonios.

InuYasha se rascó una orejita..

—Ah cierto, ya recuerdo haber leído algo ¿Por que no tenemos más información de ello?

Sesshōmaru pareció un poco serio o avergonzado.

—Nosotros no caemos con ello y por eso a padre se le olvidó investigar más.

—¡Oh por _Enma-sama_! —exclamó festivo el de Orejitas.

Shikamaru... Sintió vergüenza ajena, al parecer el General Perro también era algo flojo.

Los hermanos _Inu_ al salir al patio se separaron. InuYasha se reunió con los otros chicos a explicarles el motivo del retraso.

Sesshōmaru vio a su pareja comiendo y lo dejó a sus anchas. Kuro y Takeshi se acercaron a su Lord.

—El _bocchan Kitsune_ está recibiendo su herencia.

—Pero ya usaba su poder ¿no?

—Si Kuro, pero no es lo mismo a ya tenerlo sin que su abuelo lo equilibre. Por eso estén pendientes si se descontrola. Yo puedo detenerlo, pero no quiero lastimarlo.

—Todo está listo y los guerreros saben que deben estar al pendiente de nuestras órdenes.

Aseguró Takeshi.

—Y nosotros cambiaremos si es necesario.

—InuYasha también ayudará. Aunque deberé aplacar mi belicosidad con alguna otra acción.

—Podriamos ir a cazar algunos renegados.

Ofreció Kuro. El _Inugami_ sonrió levemente en aceptación.

000

Irasue escuchó a Kana avisarle del regreso de ese _Yōkai_ y ordenó:

—Que entre...

El mencionado lo hizo y su primera frase fue...

—Gracias Señora. Hay un nuevo _Kyūbi_.

Irasue sonrió al decir:

—Es hora que descanses.

—Ya puedo hacerlo.

000

Los murmullos se escucharon cuando Naruto salió con su eterno compañero Sasuke.

Sesshōmaru se movió y Kuro le quitó la capa. El contrincante rubio se inclinó respetuosamente hacía él.

Y Sesshōmaru avanzó moviendo sus manos mostrando sus garras y acomodándo su látigo.

Notó —no sin un dejo de orgullo — que el rubio avanzó con igual firmeza.

El látigo salió cual serpiente atacando al _were_. Sesshōmaru se movió en el aire siendo un parpadeo, su rival buscó no tener esa desventaja al cambiar sus extremidades a las de _yôkai_. Sesshōmaru podría permitírselo, sin embargo si deseaba que el _bocchan_ aprendiera no debía darle ese lapso, en una batalla real no lo harían.

Sesshōmaru se lanzó hacia Naruto, que por unos segundos se descuidó y lo golpeó.

El _Rīdā Inu_ se quedó inmóvil y esperó. Vio la reacción del _Tengu_ y también la del rubio deteniendo cualquier auxilio. Esa era una dura enseñanza, más para los futuros líderes no les era desconocida.

InuYasha tenía los brazos cruzados y su _aniki_ supo que era el modo en que se detenía para no correr y defender a su amigo.

El zorrito se levantó y mencionó comprender que comprendía la lección.

Sesshōmaru vio con interés como el contraataque siguió y que el rubio logró despertar una parte de su cuerpo, volviendolo _yôkai_.

El arma del de ojos azules se volvió ágil en manos de su señor deteniendo por poco a su látigo, más Sesshōmaru debía aceptar que pocos pudieron enfrentar su arma. Poniendo más esfuerzo, las garras envenenadas emergieron y fueron tras la carne de _Kitsune_.

Sesshōmaru vio que el zorrito convertía en dos espadines su filo y casi sonrió de satisfacción, porque a fin de cuentas todo eso, el rubio lo aprendió como guerrero _Inu_.

Sesshōmaru usó más fuerza en los embates de sus garras y eso hizo retroceder al otro.

Notó el cambio en su contrincante, lo sabía antes de verlo con claridad... El _Kyūbi_ estaba despertando. El calor que emitió esa transformación hizo retroceder a Sesshōmaru, pero también su deseo de ver con tranquilidad ese cambio sin ser obligado.

Al terminar el espectaculo, Sesshōmaru se acomodó a _Mokomoko_ y dejó que su forma canina apareciera.

InuYasha se removió nervioso. Kuro y Takeshi corrieron a abrir el portón improvisado para que las figuras titánicas pudieran crecer a su gusto sin afectar el castillo.

Hubo un primer movimiento y Sesshōmaru detuvo el embate, esquivándolo y colocando una pata sobre el cuello del zorro de nueve colas.

Sesshōmaru aflojó el agarre levemente y el rubio —ahora rojizo— se zafó, echando a correr, lo que de verdad descolocó al Lord haciéndole creer que ese travieso huía y le dio caza.

Por lo que el giro con golpe de poder _yôkai_ de su rival, lo tomó desprevenido y sólo atinó a detener con su cuerpo el _asalto_.

Sesshōmaru gruñó ferozmente al sentir, por fin la verdadera fuerza _yôkai_ y cargó contra el _Kyūbi_. Los dos colosos chocaron y la montaña retumbó, la lucha parecía pareja..., sin embargo Sesshōmaru tuvo que retroceder... más sintió el apoyo de su _otōto_... Que lo guió de regreso al castillo haciéndolo sentir más serenó.

Kuro y Takeshi corrieron convirtiéndose al vuelo en canes, si bien más pequeños que su Lord no tanto como para temerle al _Kyūbi_.

000

Sesshōmaru fue cambiando a su forma de dos pies y el de Orejitas lo imitó. Al estar frente a Naraku, éste abrazó a su Lord y lo llevó dentro.

...

* * *

Muchísimas gracias a:

Gabycha, Sakura1402, noona-kane y Chiharu: Sep mucho deshonor, pero también veo al amo bonito y me digo, Naraku va a desgreñar a quien toque a su Lord jajaja Pues mira que se vio bien listo y nadie lo movió jajaja.


	33. Chapter 33

**Capítulo XXXIII**

* * *

InuYasha sonrió a los adultos que estaban de visita:

—Mi hermano y su esposo tardarán, pero sientanse en confianza de pasear o descansar en sus habitaciones.

Sango se levantó y acarició el cabello de InuYasha.

—Eres un buen anfitrión.

—Lo intento Sango- _san_.

El jovencito se retiró para reunirse con los que seguían revisando los daños; sería mejor que él se encargara de las reparaciones.

No se preocupaba por su amigo rubio, éste hizo una gran batalla y sólo se hallaba fatigado, seguro que el _Tengu_ lo cuidaría.

000

Naraku dejó en su lecho a su pareja, no es que este se encontrara fatigado, no, el problema era que su belicosidad no había sido saciada.

Sesshōmaru mencionó:

—Ciertamente, ese _bocchan_ hizo un buen espectáculo.

—A otros podría pasarles desapercibido, pero no a mí. Esa fue una enseñanza no una lucha real.

—Lo fue.

—Podrias haberme hecho perder mi confianza en ti.

Sesshōmaru gruñó y se incorporó jalando a su esposo;

—Ni como broma digas eso.

—Me porté mal... Debo ser castigado. —azuzó el _yôkai_ gestando.

Sesshōmaru se acercó, capturando los labios de Naraku en un beso salvaje, posesivo y que lo dejó sin aliento y en estado de shock.

Las manos del _yôkai_ más grande* se movieron en la parte baja de la espalda del pelinegro, cerrando la distancia entre sus cuerpos con un tirón seco. Naraku no deseaba oponerse en nada en los brazos del _Inugami_ , sus labios se abrieron por instinto a la lengua de éste que se arremolinó en contra de la suya.

No pensó en que tenían visitas. Lo único que le importaba era el beso de su esposo y la forma en que lo sujetaba contra su bien formado cuerpo, y la forma en que su propio cuerpo respondía.

Estaba tan caliente, que se sentía febril, cada sensación aumentada por estar gestando.

Naraku se deleitaba con el abrumador y delicioso aroma de Sesshōmaru, el duro bulto del pene de este, presionando contra su cadera; por supuesto que las sensaciones que llenaban al _Dai-Yōkai_ también se encontraban más alteradas por el calor de la batalla que no fue consumido.

El de Luna en la frente rompió el beso, rozando sus labios por el lado del cuello de su pareja, acariciando el pulso sensible entre el cuello y el hombro.

—Mm, tu sabor me gusta, —gruñó el de cabello claro. — Pero tengo que darte una lección. Desnúdate.

Esa frase fue directa al miembro de Naraku; por lo regular Sesshōmaru le quitaba la ropa, no obstante ese era un _castigo_.

Sin resistirse e intentado ocultar su sonrisa de anticipación, el _yôkai_ araña/dragón se quitó lentamente su _haori_.

Su cuerpo seguía firme, más la curva de su vientre aún le parecía un poco rara.

Los ojos del _Dai-Yōkai_ recorrieron el cuerpo de su amante, tomándolo, como si memorizase cada detalle.

Naraku bajó la mirada por el escrutinio de éste, avergonzado.

—Nada de imperfección hay en mi consorte, sobre todo llevando a mi heredero. Ambos míos.

Naraku alzó la vista hacía el de Luna en la frente, éste lo conocía bien y sus miedos tampoco le eran desconocidos. Sonrió halagado de que su esposo, un _yôkai_ tan magnífico estuviera mirándolo con tal ansia descarada.

No pudo evitar mirar hacia arriba cuando el _Inugami_ se aflojó la armadura y comenzó a quitarse su propio _haori_. Cada vez que el tejido se separaba, se revelaba otro par de pulgadas de la perfecta pálida piel.

El _Inugami_ se acercó a su pareja y este creyó que lo besaría, más no lo hizo y en cambio de un movimiento veloz se colocó detrás de él y lo inclinó. Naraku jadeó ante la posibilidad, aunque no lo deseaba hacer, púes conocía a su esposo y lo recto que era.

Sin embargo Sesshōmaru lo sorprendió gratamente... El primer ataque fue tan rápido que arrancó un suspiro de sus labios. Se había producido un ruido silbante suave, luego un golpe contundentemente agudo, y la mejilla izquierda de su culo chamuscó por el dolor.

Naraku instintivamente trató de apartarse, pero la mirada en los ojos del _Inugami_ le hizo inclinarse dócilmente de nuevo en su lugar.

—Buen chico. Ahora, ¿por qué te estoy castigando?

Siempre había fantaseado en secreto sobre eso, que Sesshōmaru le mostrará más de lo que _aprendió_ siendo _host_ y nunca se imaginó ni en sus sueños más salvajes que lo conseguiría con provocarlo un poco.

El de cabello ébano meditó un poco...

—Porque me atreví a dudar de mi señor ¿Puede ser?

La mano del otro se agitó de nuevo, y la mejilla derecha del _exRīdā_ fue castigada.

—¡Joder! —No pudo evitar exclamar Naraku.

Era una deliciosa tortura estar tan expuesto, el dolor de cada golpe contrastando muy bien con su intenso deseo.

Sesshōmaru acercó su boca al oído de Naraku y le susurró:

—Estaba pensando en lo caliente que te ves llevando a mi cachorro.

A eso se refería el pelinegro a que su esposo sabía de sus temores e inseguridades sin que las dijera.

El de Luna en la frente vio la piel de su pareja erizarse con lo que le susurró al oído y se sintió orgulloso de calmar de ese modo sus nervios y al mismo tiempo exitarlo. Naraku no era un virgen inocente, no obstante siendo siempre el cazador no estaba acostumbrado a ser al que enamorarán y sedujeran, claro que ese trabajo era exclusivamente de Sesshōmaru, nadie debía acercarse a su esposo con esas intenciones, no si deseaba vivir.

Naraku se arqueó pidiendo y notó a su esposo _acomodarse_ ; gimió cuando sintió la punta del pene grueso de Sesshōmaru empujando contra su culo.

Con un gruñido de satisfacción, el _Inugami_ se deslizó en ese interior acogedor, llenando a su consorte.

El _yôkai_ pelinegro gimió al percibir como ese miembro se acomodaba dentro de él, y como Sesshōmaru lo aferraba de las caderas para empujarse.

Sus gemidos llenaron la habitación y es que era su intención, su esposo parecía disfrutarlo de sobremanera y con el ímpetu que éste tenía para desfogarse, Naraku usó todo lo que tenía para pasarlo bien.

Sin vacilar el _Dai-Yōkai_ se sumergió en su amante, obligando a su miembro, a ir más allá del anillo muscular de su amante.

Naraku sintió su orgasmo golpearlo, no obstante se siguió moviendo hasta que su Lord obtuvo el suyo…

Era un toma y da, una relación sin egoísmos para hacer sentir bien al otro y a si mismos.

Naraku sintió el peso de _Inugami_ alejarse, pero sólo para llegar a la cama y continuar con más, no era que se estuviera quejando.

000

InuYasha vio que los del _Ōkami_ conversaban con Kohaku y Rin. Kōga al verlo agitó la mano...

—Es una lástima que no pueda combatir contra el _Kyūbi_.

El de Orejitas llegó hasta el lobo y se rió divertido:

—Si quieres que te ganen me lo hubieras pedido desde un principio. Combatiremos si quieres.

—¡¿De verdad?!

—Lo prometí hace tiempo.

El _yôkai_ lobo sonrió y corrió al escampado que dejó la batalla de moles.

InuYasha avanzó con las manos cruzadas sobre su nuca.

Ginta y Hakkaku se reunieron con Kohaku y Rin para hacer de público a esos locos.

000

Algunos _were_ salieron del castillo a ver el otro combate; Miroku llevaba de la mano a sus hijas. Sango iba con más calma detrás de su familia. Kohaku al verla corrió hacia ella, le ofreció su brazo, Sango lo agarró orgullosa de su hijo.

—Modales hermosos hijo.

El jovencito se sonrojó y relató:

—Kurenai- _sensei_ nos enseña a comportarnos en diferentes ocasiones por órdenes de Sesshōmaru- _sama_.

—Quiero creer que si pones atención.

—¡Claro! Soy uno de los más aventajados.

Sango apretó cariñosamente el brazo de su hijo.

—Ese es mi niño.

—Debo serlo si mi _bocchan_ se la pasa durmiendo en clase.

Sango rió divertida.

—No te preocupes, InuYasha se comporta bien.

Kohaku bufó.

—Cuando quiere.

La _shifter_ lobo palmeó el brazo de Kohaku.

—Dejaselo a su _aniki_ , él lo guiará para ser un digno líder con modales perfectos.

—Ciertamente Sesshōmaru- _sama_ lo es.

Madre e hijo arribaron por fin al lugar.

000

El _Inu_ no desenvainó su espada, pues Kōga no usaba; así que se dispuso a combatir con golpes.

El lobo se movió veloz y lanzó una patada hacia el _Inu_ que la detuvo con su brazo. InuYasha no subestimaba la fuerza de _yôkai_ lobo, ni su rapidez, por lo que al considerar no alcanzar a evadir el golpe lo atajó sabiendo que era un daño recibido, sin lugar a dudas.

Los otros _were_ y _yôkai_ se acercaron a ver.

Kōga también recibió los golpes del _Inu_ y sin bien supo que dolerían, igualmente los detuvo. Era un combate de fuerza; InuYasha no se detuvo en usar su naturaleza, Kōga se merecía el esfuerzo, por todos esos años entrenando con ahínco.

El _bocchan_ decidió echar todo a la apuesta y comenzó a girar velozmente creando el característico remolino de los señores del _Ōkami_.

El vórtice creció e InuYasha tuvo que retroceder al igual que los espectadores.

El hijo menor de Irasue sonrió feral, ese lobito, le dio la opción de usar su forma _yōkai_ ¿no? InuYasha se quitó Tenseiga y Kohaku corrió para tomarla, regresando a su lugar en el público.

El de cabello claro exhaló y dejó que su forma canina emergiera. A pesar de no ser del tamaño de su _aniki_ , si era suficiente para igualar al de un _Rīdā_.

El perro de color claro, pudo soportar e incluso enfrentar al remolino de Kōga, las cuchillas de viento cortaron, sin embargo como cuguantó hmejor,entrar en el vórtice e ir tras el lobo que se defendió ferozmente, más el tamaño de su rival fue el que le dio la victoria a éste.

La tolvanera se detuvo y al aclararse, el perro _yôkai_ tenía a Kōga en el hocico...

—¡Ya sueltame, me estás babeando InuYasha!

El can dejó en el suelo a un muy indignado Kōga que se sacudió la ropa.

El lobo caminó hacia su hermano y éste lo llevó de regreso al castillo. InuYasha regresó a su forma de dos pies y corrió tras los hermanos.

—¡Hey Kōga!

El lobo no volteó, y el de orejitas corrió más rápido colocándose frente a los hermanos.

—¡¿A donde vas?!

—Me voy a casa.

—¡¿Por qué?!

Neji decidió dejar a solas a ese par

Kōga colocó las manos en puños sobre su cintura y gruñó:

—¡No es justo que por más esfuerzo, no pueda ganarte!

InuYasha negó y respondió:

—Gané por poco.

—No seas condescendiente roñoso.

—No lo soy, combatí contra ti, no con cualquiera aceptaría.

—He sido un _yôkai_ más tiempo que tú.

El de Orejitas negó:

—Soy y era un yôkai, siempre lo he sido, pero no lo usé al cien por ciento hasta después.

—Pero... ¡No soy débil!

—No lo eres. En este tiempo conviviendo descubrí muchas cosas de ti. Eres un fuerte _bocchan_. Y... Me gustas.

—Yo... ¿De verdad?

—Si. Y deja de quejarte pulgosito; no eres para nada débil.

—Más...

—Koga soy hijo de dos _Dai-Yōkai,_ un _Inugami_ y la _Inukami_ , seré el Señor del Inframundo... Y buscó un fuerte _yōkai_ para ser mi igual ...

—Yo seré ese _yōkai_.

Afirmó el _bocchan_ del _Ōkami_. Cerrando esa promesa entre los dos.

000

Okamimaru bajó del auto y Akiyama se le unió.

—Creo que hacerlo bar sin _host_ fue lo mejor.

Opinó el guardaespaldas.

—Exacto, de todos modos con varios de mis guerreros casados con mis _hosts_ ya no habría quién trabajará, en cambio así algunos siguen laborando, pero como meseros.

—Si. Las cosas han cambiado para bien; ya no hay discriminación para los empleos o han surgido negocios familiares.

—Me recuerda a la época que vivió mi padre; con negocios pequeños, pero para elegir y en el centro los más grandes que le dan trabajo a muchos _were_. Si bien los _yōkai_ no trabajan ya en empresas si dentro de los clanes.

—¿Y lo tratos se hacen entre _Rīdās_?

—Entre _Rīdās_ o consejeros cercanos, como era antes. No niego que es mejor pues el honor nos guía, ya no el dinero.

Akiyama asintió, era cierto en apariencia las ciudades parecieron ir en retroceso en el pasado, no obstante el modo de dirigirse abrió muchas puertas y opciones para todos, no solo para un grupo.

...

* * *

*Les recuerdo que han pasado años y Sesshōmaru ya posee todo su poder de _Inugami_ , si bien deben ser pocos centímetros es más alto que Naraku.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias a:

Tessa: Mil gracias por leer y comentar; y no te preocupes siempre termino mis fics. Baunyoko y noona-kane.


	34. Chapter 34

**Capítulo XXXIV**

* * *

InuYasha quiso confiar en la palabra del lobo y con eso, los dos se encaminaron de regreso al castillo, con los otros uniéndoseles poco después.

–Debo ausentarme un rato, pero no tardaré. –avisó el de orejitas.

–¿Y eso? es raro que tu salgas si no es vigilancia o misión ¿seguro que no es ninguna de esas dos opciones y no me quieres llevar?

InuYasha negó:

–Tengo que ver a… mi madre…

–…

–Lo ves, no comprendes, pero debo ir al Inframundo.

Kōga suspiró resignado y acotó:

–Si entiendo; es solo que a veces olvido que serás el Señor de allá, algún día.

–¿Te molesta?

–No; entre los _yôkai_ eso es todo un honor, uno muy grande. Me gustaría haber conocido en persona a tus padres.

–Lo podrás hacer.

–Lo sé, ¡cuando sea mi hora! –chilló jovial el lobo.

–¡No! Oh bueno… no; ellos vendrán antes del nacimiento de mi sobrino.

–Ah. Espero poder verlos.

El de orejitas acotó.

–Les diré hoy.

Los dos _bocchan_ siguieron su recorrido hasta llegar al patio y el _Inu_ fue hasta la armería –que custodiaban algunos _were_ osos.

– _Bocchan_ … –saludó uno.

–Sacaré algunos _Shinai_.

–Si _bocchan_.

Dejó el _shifter_. InuYasha tomó dos espadas y una le dio al del _Ôkami_.

–¿Te _vas_ desde aquí? –preguntó el de coleta.

–Si.

–¿Solo?

–No, vendrán algunas _Nekomatas_.

–Oh ya veo, es natural.*

Los dos jovencitos comenzaron el entrenamiento sin necesidad de ponerse de acuerdo. Kōga supo que su manejo con la espada no era excelente y el de orejitas lo notó en esa batalla que tuvieron, por eso había sacado esas armas.

000

Los grupos de soldados del _Ichizoku Inu_ se fueron separando en diferentes grupos.

Rin corrió hacia sus tíos para cargar a su adorado sobrino; el bebé al verla se removió inquieto deseando ir con ella.

–¡¿Cómo estás precioso Ren?!

El bebé dio una carcajada que iluminó el rostro de sus padres y tía.

Rin alzó al pequeño haciéndolo reír todas las veces.

–Por eso te extraña cuando nos vamos. –dijo Kikyō.

–Y yo a él. –respondió Rin.

Suikotsu vio en dirección a la familia _were_ y añadió jovial:

–¿Y cómo está Kohaku?

–Como siempre, muy ocupado siendo capitán, yo también lo soy, pero él exagera.

Aseguró enfurruñada la joven _were_ pantera. Kikyō vio de reojo a su esposo y este se encogió de hombros; no era su culpa que notara las miradas de ese par, que conforme pasó el tiempo tuvieron un significado más amoroso que de amistad. Ahora era cuestión de que el _were_ -lobo no se tardara en darse cuenta. Aunque el ex _Shichinintai_ confiaba en que Rin siendo Higurashi terminaría por tomar entre sus manos el asunto.

000

A ese par no les agradaba mucho visitar a su Lord, no porque les tratan mal o mucho menos, no, era simplemente que a los dos y a su Yumiko les gustaba demasiado el aire libre y la oportunidad de entrenar con los otros soldados o _were_ y les era muy difícil dejar el castillo y regresar a cuidar los intereses del desaparecido clan dragón/araña.

Jakotsu salió del auto y cargó a su hija. Bankotsu bajó sus cosas, pues pensaban pasar un par de días en el castillo.

Por supuesto no solo era una visita social; debían compartir información importante con sus _Rīdā_.

Royakan salió a recibirlos y Yumiko saltó de los brazos de su gestante para correr a encontrarse con el gran demonio lobo.

–¡Royakan- _san_!

El lobo la alzó en vuelo y la preciosidad infantil rió a carcajadas.

Bankotsu gruñó:

–Si no supiera que es demasiado loco, creería que mi princesa adora demasiado a Royakan.

Jakotsu se rascó el mentón y sonrió coqueto.

–A mi hija y a mí nos llama la atención la fuerza.

–Eso no me consoló ni un poco. –se lamentó Bankotsu.

Jakotsu se encogió de hombros y siguió su camino al interior del castillo.

000

Jaken al verlos arribar entró y dejó que otro _Ayakashis_ los recibiera, debía avisar a sus amos y que pudieran estar listos.

Tocó en la habitación de los señores y Naraku respondió…

–¿Qué sucede?

–Lo siento amos, pero han llegado Jakotsu- _san_ y Bankotsu- _san_.

En el interior; Sesshōmaru se incorporó y ayudó a su esposo a levantarse para bañarse y arreglarse.

Jaken regresó a la sala donde Jakotsu ya bebía algo frio y Bankotsu lo saludó:

–Jaken, ¿Cómo estás?

–Bien Bankotsu- _san_ ¿Les ofrezco algo de comer? los señores no tardan. Pensé que vendrían al encuentro.

–¿Cuál encuentro? –Preguntó curioso Jakotsu.

Jaken les relató de lo que hablaba y ambos ex _Shichinintai_ se lamentaron por no haber estado presentes.

Se escucharon unos pasos y Sesshōmaru apareció llevando del brazo a Naraku.

Naraku recibió lo saludos de sus soldados y al no verla cuestionó…

–¿Y Yumiko?

Bankotsu bufó:

–Con Royakan.

El Kagewaki sonrió y Bankotsu relató lo más importante de las finanzas, para dar paso a lo que concernía a ambos líderes.

–…Ha habido rumores de que los renegados se han organizado.

–¿Solo rumores? –cuestionó el _Inugami_.

Bankotsu negó: –Precisamente por eso venimos, la casa Kagewaki recibió un intento de ataque. Claro que no fue nada, pero eso nos llevó a llamar a los otros clanes y en menor y mayor forma todos han pasado por uno menor.

–Ya veo…

Murmuró Sesshōmaru, luego de meditar vio a los tres pelinegros:

–Supongo que este día llegaría y que no tardara en que nuestro lado también busque una unión mayor.

Concluyó el de luna en la frente.

–¿Y no podría haber un arreglo? –opinó Naraku– Como sea todos somos demonios.

Sesshōmaru no respondió, sin embargo el dudaba que pudiera haber esa opción. Él no creía mucho que los _yôkais_ del bando contrario cambiarán de opinión, el ejemplo era la mascota que tuvieron, esa gato leopardo, ella nunca se adaptó y por fin un día al intentar huir, ella misma buscó su muerte al estamparse contra las barreras.

Así que una tregua o reunión con el grupo contrario no era ni remotamente posible; cualquiera diría que por la relación que tuvo en un inicio con Naraku de animadversión tendría confianza en una solución pacífica; como su esposo lo estaba mostrando; más eso era impensable; siendo crédulos sólo se colocaban como víctimas y Sesshōmaru nunca le haría eso a su clan.

Porque no había que ser un genio para deducir que él sería el que escogerían para liderar su bando.

000

InuYasha vio aparecer a sus visitantes y dejó a Kōga con Ginta y Hakkaku practicando en el patio; retirándose para recibir a las _Nekomatas_.

Kōga vio irse al de orejitas y escuchó a Ginta:

–¿No puedes ir con él?

–No. Y me muero de curiosidad. –confesó el de coleta.

–Lo imagino, debe ser interesante ver más allá de nuestro clan y costumbres… –murmuró Ginta.

Kōga se volteó a verlo y apretó el hombro de éste:

–¿Estás bien?

Ginta se encogió de hombros, más se notaba algo deprimido. Hakkaku se acercó a ellos y comentó:

–Aún no se resigna a que estará comprometido.

Kōga gruñó y se rascó la nuca moviendo su colita nerviosamente.

–InuYasha dice que como _yôkais_ no debemos definirnos como Alfas u Omegas, que entre los demonios eso no es importante, ya ves a Naraku- _san_ fue un _Rīdā_ y lleva ahora el primogénito de Sesshōmaru- _sama_ y nunca se dijo que tenía características Omegas.

–Pero Jakotsu- _san_ sí. –opinó desanimado Ginta.

Los otros del _Ôkami_ sonrieron…

–Él es lo que es. –bromeó Kōga. – El caso es que si hay dudas es mejor que se las digas a tu padre.

–Tengo miedo de decepcionarlo. –terminó diciendo Ginta.

Kōga y Hakkaku dejaron en paz al mencionado, si él no tenía el valor por decidir sobre su vida, ellos solo podían apoyarlo.

000

InuYasha caminó por el pasillo principal hasta la sala para avisarle a su _aniki_.

Saludó a los del clan Kagewaki y luego vio a Sesshōmaru:

–Me voy, no tardaré.

Sesshōmaru se levantó y fue hasta su _otōto_.

–Saluda a madre y padre por mí.

–Lo haré.

El de orejitas asintió y salió de nuevo; las _Nekomatas_ ya lo esperaban en el sótano donde se guardaban los pergaminos importantes del clan.

InuYasha dejó salir su poder y un agujero se fue abriendo, las gatas demonio esperaron a que el _bocchan_ traspasara para seguirlo como deferencia a su lugar.

El de orejitas entró y camino por el puente. A unos pasos de este vio a…

–Kana.

– _Bocchan_ , es un gusto verlo, sus padres lo esperan.

La niña caminó delante del chico. InuYasha trataba de no ver mucho los alrededores, pues muchos de las almas en el lugar le hacían reverencias y eso lo ponía avergonzado.

El castillo ya estaba a la vista y el de orejitas corrió pasando a Kana quien se giró a ver a las _Nekomatas_ :

–Lamento que el _bocchan_ se haya adelantado, pero está ansioso por ver a mis señores.

Las gatas ronronearon en comprensión y siguieron al paso de la pequeña.

InuYasha ya había pasado las grandes puertas y llamaba a sus padres…

–¡Llegué!¡¿Dónde están?!

Inu No Taisho salió de una de las habitaciones privadas y lo recibió alzándolo al vuelo y es que si bien su hijo menor ya no era pequeño, aún no alcanzaba su altura.

–¡Cachorrito!

El de orejitas se sonrojó, más no se molestó por ese trato y mote que le daba su padre, quien lo dejó en el suelo. Irasue salió también y con paso sereno llamó…

–InuYasha…

–¡Mamá!

El mencionado avanzó veloz hasta la hermosa _Inukami_ y agarrando su mano la besó. Irasue acarició el cabello de su hijo menor y alzando su mentón colocó un beso en la frente de este, haciéndolo sentir como si fuera el único en el universo.

Los orgullosos padres notaron el crecimiento y rasgos de madures que InuYasha mostraba, lo guiaron a la sala de conferencias privadas y esperaron por las _Nekomatas_. Los tres _Inu_ se sentaron y recibieron el servicio de té.

–Cuando recibí tu mensaje mamá, no supe el motivo, luego medité y lo comprendí; ellas ya no tienen a quien guiar a este mundo, pues sin humanos perdieron su labor.

Irasue asintió:

–Exactamente y no podemos dejar a mensajeras tan buenas como ellas sin trabajo. Haré que guíen a los _were_ , los _Ayakashis_ se dedicaran a los _yôkai_.

–¿No habrá problema? –preguntó el de orejitas.

–No debe haberlo. –aseguró Irasue.

Inu no Taisho e InuYasha se vieron, comprendiendo que si Irasue lo ordenaban no _debía_ haber molestia.

Las gatas _yôkai_ llegaron acompañadas de Kana y pronto pusieron al tanto al grupo, del motivo de la reunión.

Las _Nekomatas_ estuvieron de acuerdo y muy agradecidas que la Señora Irasue no las olvidara, creando un pacto con ella y su sucesor, de proteger y guiar con bien a las almas _were_ hasta ahí.

La reunión concluyó, más InuYasha no olvidó…

–Mamá, Papá Sesshōmaru envía saludos. Y Kōga quiere conocerlos y yo igualmente quiero que lo conozcan.

–¿Kōga? –preguntó Irasue.

–Es el _bocchan_ del _Ôkami_ y mi… bueno prometió que estará conmigo en todo momento hasta cuando venga aquí… a reinar.

Inu No Taisho arqueó una ceja e Irasue vio con ternura a su nervioso cachorro.

El General se cruzó de brazos y es que conociendo a sus amados hijos, sabía que estos interpretaban las frases como les convenía a sus intereses.

–¿Se lo preguntaste? –inquirió a InuYasha.

–Si. –respondió seguro el de orejitas.

Irasue acarició las mejillas de su hijo y con toda serenidad y ternura reiteró…

–¿Le dijiste que hacerte una promesa de ese tipo es como aceptar ser tu pareja eterna?

InuYasha se rascó una orejita.

–…

–Oh, como lo imaginé –aseguró el de coleta– Ustedes amados hijos, hacen esa pregunta sin explicarle al aludido lo que conlleva.

– _Aniki_ también le preguntó a Naraku de ese modo.

Se defendió el menor. Irasue suspiró resignada y añadió:

–Precisamente. Solo los Señores _Inu_ hacen ese pacto con su pareja, sin embargo se debe explicar antes.

–No hubo rechazo, eso quiere decir que también lo quieren ¿no?

Consideró InuYasha.

–De eso no hay duda… –claudicó el General– No cualquiera acepta seguir a otra persona, hasta el fin del mundo o más allá. Por si las dudas se lo explicaré antes a mi nieto, porque con ustedes ya perdí esa oportunidad.

El de coleta suspiró y el de orejitas sonrió divertido al decir:

–¿Y quién preguntó de ustedes dos?

–Yo, tu padre daba muchos rodeos.

Dijo muy campante Irasue.

–¡Amor!

Exclamó avergonzado el de coleta y las risas del de orejitas llenaron el lugar. Y cuando se retiró no lo hizo triste, pues sus padres estarían en el nacimiento de su sobrino y los vería pronto.

De regresó al mundo de los vivos InuYasha se preguntó _¿si debió decirle a Kōga sobre…? No, no lo creía necesario, ese lobo no era tonto_.

…

* * *

*Las Nekomatas son conocidas por ser las mensajeras que guiaban a las almas al Inframundo.

Ah verdad ¿alguien recuerda lo que Sesshōmaru le cuestionó a Naraku?

No culpen a los hijitos de… Irasue, ellos preguntaron, que los aludidos no supieran que estaban aceptando ya no es su culpa ¿o sí? XDDD

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias y disculpen por la espera a:

Baunyoko, noona-kane, getty26 y Tessa.


	35. Chapter 35

**Capítulo xxxv**

* * *

El regreso a su mundo no tardó mucho e InuYasha, junto con las _Nekomatas_ , arribaron una hora y media más tarde, después de haber salido.

El de orejitas buscó por los pasillos, más al no hallar a nadie, fue al comedor y ahí vio que era hora de la comida, por lo que ya todos estaba en el lugar, incluido, su amigo _were_ -conejito.

El de orejitas recibió el cuenco para lavarse las manos de uno de los _Ayakashis_ del servicio; se limpió y se unió a los otros; sentándose a lado de su _aniki_.

–¿Cómo te fue? –preguntó Sesshōmaru.

–Bien. Las _Nekomatas_ regresaran a sus labores, ahora guiando las almas de los _were_.

–Ya veo, sabia decisión.

–Exactamente, como se esperaría de madre.

–Ciertamente, más sé que también tuviste algo que ver ¿o no?

–Solo le pregunté ¿a qué se dedicaban estás _yôkai_?

–Y eso recordó que sus labores espirituales se detuvieron hace tiempo. No menosprecies tu trabajo _otōto_.

–¿Y hubo algo interesante en mi ausencia?

–Lo extraño es que si, si lo hubo, pero ya hablaré poco después de eso.

La comida concluyó y el _Inugami_ , pidió atención a sus soldados e invitados –de confianza.

–Tengo varias cosas que informarles. Una de ellas es que los _Kitsunes_ no visitaran. Otra no tan agradable es que han surgido varios rumores y una confirmación de que los rebeldes _Ayakashis_ y _yôkais_ se ha organizado con zorros renegados. No temo que nos ataquen, no los creo tan atrevidos, no obstante debemos estar listos; si no, no porque ellos lleguen a esta Montaña, recuerden que el Oeste no solo es éste lugar; abarca más área y también por si nuestros aliados necesitan ayuda, si eso sucede, pediré a los capitanes que vayan, dependiendo la solicitud. Por ultimo… Felicidades Naruto, serás un gran _Rīdā_ en el futuro... –El aludido se sonrojó e incluso se escondió en un abrazó del _Tengu_ y escuchó las felicitaciones de los otros chicos. – Con eso terminé, pueden retirarse.

Los jóvenes salieron y Naraku llamó a Suikotsu.

–Esperamos un rato ¿verdad?

El medico asintió, sin dejar de cargar a su hijo Ren:

–Sí, no creo que se sienta cómodo si iniciamos de inmediato con su revisión.

Sesshōmaru se unió a su pareja y comentó al _exShichinintai_ :

–Pues si les parece podemos dar una caminata.

Kikyō, y los _were_ -lobo se unieron al Lord y salieron por la parte trasera y el jardín privado de los hijos de Inu no Taisho.

–Huele delicioso y es tan hermoso este lugar… –murmuró Sango.

–Era el lugar favorito de mi madre y si bien es más pequeño que el jardín central, este tiene más variedad de flores.

–¿Puedo…? Preguntó Sango.

–Si.

Permitió el de luna en la frente.

Sango agradeció y se quedó en éste, sentándose bajo la sombra de un Sakura y sin niños con ellos, Miroku la acompañó sonriendo cómplices.

Kikyō y Suikotsu siguieron con los anfitriones.

El matrimonio entre especies vivía en la ciudad y si bien, en una casa más grande y cercana a la de su gemela, seguían en el mismo lugar y por ello Sesshōmaru cuestionó:

–¿Ustedes no han sabido de los ataques?

–Escuché a una de mis compañeras. –aseguró la _shifter_ pantera, que trabajaba medio tiempo en uno de los restaurantes– Que en su barrio hubo varios secuestros de mujeres y hombres que salían a laborar muy retirado de la ciudad; no pasó a mayores, pues los _Tengu_ encontraron a la mayoría, solo hubo un muerto.

–¿Los culpables? –Cuestionó Sesshōmaru.

–Dos _Mascaras come carne_.

–¡¿Dos?! –inquirió Naraku– Es extraño que dos de esas trabajen juntos, vaya que siquiera estén en la misma área.

Kikyō continuó su explicación:

–Por eso creí que ella solo mentía para exagerar. Pero ya veo que no mentía…

–Esa sería otra prueba de que los _yôkai_ contrarios se están uniendo estratégicamente –opinó Suikotsu bajando a Ren para que diera unos pasitos.

Sesshōmaru no dijo más del asunto, no obstante, estaba molesto, pues esos demonios se estaban metiendo en su señorío y molestando a los _shifter_ bajo su mando.

La caminata continuó con esos cuatro –y bebé– conversando de otras cosas.

000

InuYasha salió del comedor y siguió al rubiales que estaba rodeados de los otros _were_ y _la lapa_ Uchiha, aunque con el tiempo y sus ideas creciendo junto a su edad; ya todos comprendían que el _Tengu_ sentía algo más que amistad por el… _Kyūbi_ ….

–Ey Naruto… o debo decir _Kyūbi no Yoko_. –Naruto vio a InuYasha y la mano que el _bocchan Inu_ extendía– Siempre supe que eras todo un luchador. –Naruto agarró la mano y el de orejitas lo jaló en un gran abrazo. –Felicidades amigo. –Para extrañeza de todos ahí, en esa ocasión no hubo gruñidos de parte del _Tengu_.

–Gracias a ti por ver más allá de… la colita esponjosa.

Aseguró el rubio e InuYasha lo soltó.

–Muchos lo vimos y no nos defraudaste. Será un honor hacer una alianza cuando ambos seamos… Líderes, aunque tal vez tú no quieras.

-¡¿Por qué demonios no querría _dattebayo_?!

–Porque seré…

–Lo sé y si me ofreces esa distinción, no lo rechazaré –aseguró el rubiales.

Los otros no comprendieron parte de la conversación, más parecía que eso deseaban ambos _bocchan_.

–Bueno, te dejo si quieres descansar otro rato, porque si llega tu familia en la noche, no podrás hacerlo.

Opinó InuYasha y se alejó seguido de Kōga, Ginta, Kohaku, Hakkaku y Rin.

Llegaron al patio y notaron que Takeshi combatía contra Bankotsu, mientras Jakotsu, Kuro y los hijos de ambos estaban con Royakan.

Era un placer ver esos enfrentamientos amistosos, pues a era de ser parte del mismo clan, en un tiempo se creyó que si los Kagewaki y los _Inu_ hubieran tenido una pelea, ese par de capitanes lucharían. Bankotsu no era débil y movía su alabarda con maestría, sin embargo Takeshi manejaba una _Claymore_ * de gran embargadura.

Los golpes entre las armas, se escuchaban como si varios tubos fueran golpeados al mismo tiempo, las ondas expansivas alcanzaban un buen espacio, por lo que el corro que observaba, estaban lo suficientemente alejados. El poder de ambos _yôkai_ se arremolinaban en estos buscando como salir, no obstante dejar un segundo la guardia para lanzarlo podría ser el error que el rival buscaba para asestar el golpe victorioso. Takeshi con más centurias de experiencia, arrojó un tajó dejando que su _Claymore_ hiciera sola ese recorrido y se cubrió con el cuerpo de ésta, bajando cual serpiente y desde esa posición sus manos se juntaron lanzando un esfera de poder que golpeó el estómago del de trenza y si bien este no cayó, si perdió el sostén en la alabarda y el arma se separó de sus manos; la alcanzó a detener con la otra mano, pero a consideración del juez, el duelo ya había concluido:

–Terminó… –dijo Jaken que agregó– Los dejó voy a ver cómo va la cena.

InuYasha se estiró y vio al lobo a su lado.

–Oye ¿Hasta cuándo te dieron permiso?

–Mañana por la mañana, tenemos una celebración.

Kōga relató que iba el asunto y el de orejitas se encogió de hombros.

–Demasiado formal.

–No lo es, los _yôkai_ también hacemos las fiestas de compromiso.

–Mi hermano no lo hizo. Naraku un día llegó… y se quedó, su clan vino después o viene cuando quiere, pero son parte del nuestro.

Kōga se rió divertido al acotar:

–¡Lo sé! pero ustedes los _Inu_ hacen las cosas como les dicta su real gana.

–No siempre –se justificó InuYasha.

Los chicos se internaron al interior del castillo y caminaron por uno de los pasillos en dirección a la sala de juegos, para pasar un buen rato. Ya casi llegaban, cuando Jaken los detuvo.

–El amo, quiere ver a los capitanes en una hora.

El de orejitas observó con curiosidad al sapo y comentó:

–¿Cómo lo viste?

Jaken se recargó en su báculo y medito un instante antes de responder:

–Pues… solo porque lo conozco desde que nació, puedo responder eso _bocchan_ : El amo está muy enojado, espero que el ver al bebé lo calme, si no…

–Me imagino, todos deberemos salir a _Enma_ - _sama_ sabe dónde, por quien lo hizo enojar. Mira que deseaba jugar, más debo regresar… busquemos a todos los soldados para que estén prevenidos.

Kōga vio con preocupación a InuYasha y se preguntó si debería intervenir, por lo que recordó su promesa no hace mucho a este y mencionó:

–¿Algo malo?

–Mi hermano enojado, igual a nuestro _Rīdā_ con sed de revancha y con eso a todo su ejército moviéndose. Por supuesto de los primeros yo; no es que me esté quejando, más me preocupa que los otros guerreros no estén listos.

–Lo están. –aseguró Kohaku.

Kōga movió la cabeza al agregar:

–Estoy de acuerdo, los he visto, y no difieren en nada con los soldados de mi padre, si acaso en su juventud. Confía InuYasha.

El de orejitas vio a sus amigos y a Kōga, y sonrió.

–Bien. Lo haré.

000

El paseo concluyó y las dos parejas regresaron al castillo. Naraku caminó más rápido, pues debía alistarse para su examen y con ayuda de Jaken para que le colocara el simple yukata. Suikotsu, entregó a Ren a su esposa y avanzó también a la habitación que le habían asignado a su familia y a él, para tomar su maletín.

Kikyō acomodó al pequeño, que ya se tallaba los ojos con sueño.

La _were_ sonrió al quedarse a solas con su amigo…

–Y pensar que todo ocurrió por pedirte un favor.

–Bueno, no puedo decir que él me atrajo esa noche, de hecho me molestó su arrogancia; más ni a ti ni a mí nos convenía quedar mal con ese _Rīdā_ que era tan generoso en su propinas a los _Hosts_.

Kikyō asintió y agregó:

–Nunca imaginé que sucediera todo esto, supongo que tú sabías que algún día regresarías a ser un poderoso _Inugami_ , pero yo… fue un gusto verte por fin en el lugar que es tuyo por derecho.

–Gracias.

La _shifter_ pantera ya no dijo más, ella estaba muy agradecida del apoyo de su amigo hacia ella y sus hermanas, de hecho Akane vivía en el castillo y se sentía menos sola teniendo tantos _were_ cerca y sobre todo a su hija Rin.

Kikyō optó por ir a acostar a Ren y cuidarlo en lo que su esposo revisaba a Naraku. Sesshōmaru llegó a la sala de su habitación y Jaken lo esperaba…

–Amito, sus órdenes han sido dadas y el señor Naraku- _sama_ lo espera, no quiere que falta al examen.

El _Inugami_ entró a su recamara y su pareja se encontraba recostado en la cama que compartían. El medico estaba dispuesto con todo su instrumental listo.

–Bien Naraku- _sama_ , es hora. –Suikotsu descubrió el vientre redondo; midió, tocó y golpeó levemente con los dedos, antes de preguntar.– ¿Listos para conocerlo?

El de luna en la frente asintió y Naraku comentó:

–Por supuesto, queremos ver al primogénito.

El doctor movió las manos y en una burbuja que se fue formando sobre el estómago del Kagewaki, una imagen algo difusa al principio, tomó forma.

–Les presento a nuestro futuro _Dai-Yôkai,_ ya está totalmente formado.

Sesshōmaru sonrió levemente…

–Sabíamos que era, por el poder que desprende, pero verlo es magnífico.

Suikotsu les dejó a solas. Naraku sintió el beso de su pareja y se sintió orgulloso de ser el motivo de que este fuera feliz, por si fuera poco ver a su no nato lo dejó con unas ganas inmensas de tenerlo ya en brazos.

Sesshōmaru dejó a su esposo luego de que este fuera ayudado a vestirse con el complemento del _yukata_ , algo ligero, pues solo cenarían y se irían a descansar.

-Voy a ver a mis soldados.

–Bien…

Respondió sereno Naraku aun perdido en su nube de haber visto a su bebé. El _Inugami_ salió.

Caminó hasta el salón de guerra –lugar donde se discutían estos asuntos– y al entrar notó con satisfacción que su hermano y capitanes ya estaban en el lugar.

Se sentó en el centro y su sitial, y miró a los presentes…

–De los rumores de los que les hable en la comida, corroboré que ha habido más ataques y han sido aquí, en el Oeste…

–No quiero justificar a nadie, ni a mí mismo _aniki_ , sin embargo las patrullas no se han detenido.

–Y ellos lo han visto y vigilado. Quiero a todos trabajando, ninguno de esos atrevidos se quedara sin castigo, patrullaje diario y a todas horas, tenemos gente para eso. Quiero resultados.

InuYasha asintió al igual que los capitanes, Sesshōmaru estaba furioso y sus guerreros se preguntaron ¿Qué tan tontos eran esos _yôkai_ que se atrevieron a molestar al _Inugami_? Y a las huestes de éste, de verdad muy osados o _kamikazes_.

...

* * *

*Un _Claymore_ (gran espada en acepción escocesa) es un tipo de espada cuyo uso precisaba de las dos manos para ser blandida (montante, mandoble o espadón), afilada por las dos vertientes de la hoja, poseedora de una empuñadura de gran longitud.

…

* * *

Muchísimas gracias noona-kane y Tessa (Por supuesto que sí lo continué jejeje Muchas gracias)


	36. Chapter 36

**Capítulo XXVI**

* * *

–¡¿En qué diablos piensan?! –exclamó InuYasha sin poder creer que fueran tan tontos como para fastidiar al _Ichizoku Inu_ quienes no habían intervenido en eso problemas, hasta ese día.

–Pues la verdad tampoco me explico su forma de pensar. –opinó Kohaku.

Kōga movió su colita nervioso.

–La verdad, eso me parece muy extraño... Conocí a alguno de esos _Ayakashis_ , cuando visitaban la zona roja...

–¡¿Tú ibas ahí?! –chilló Rin asombrada.

–Mi padre me llevaba cuando iba a visitar sus Clubs, no siempre, solo algunas veces, pero si vi a algunos de ellos y si bien no eran tan inteligentes, tampoco eran tan tontos o bueno yo no los vi de ese modo.

InuYasha se rascó una orejitas y comentó:

–Y si escuchamos los rumores de que los _kitsunes_ rebeldes son los que lideran, creo que aquí hay algo más que solo algún tonto deseando provocar la ira de mi hermano.

El grupo salió al patio y de ahí al de armas:

–Señores; busquen a sus guerreros. Los espero aquí.

Pidió el de orejitas y vio caminar a sus amigos y capitanes cada uno por su lado.

–Voy a buscar a Kuro, Takeshi y Royakan.

–¿Puedo ir contigo? –pidió Kōga.

–Si porque no.

–Sabes, es divertido saber que iremos a la ciudad a... ¿cazar?

–Lo es, quiero pensar que si será divertido, solo espero que no se vuelva un problema mayor.

–Para eso son las alianzas, para no luchar solos.

–Así es, pero dudo que a mi hermano eso le parezca mejor.

–No comprendo.

–Sesshōmaru no trabaja bien en grupo.

–Pero si tiene un ejército.

–No es lo mismo a estar con otros líderes.

–Oh... ya entiendo.

InuYasha vio a Kuro cerca de la entrada del área de los Inuzuka conversando con Tsume. La Inuzuka vio en dirección de los _bocchan_ y le dijo a Kuro. Más el de orejitas ya había llegado con ellos.

–Kuro; mi hermano ordenó una redada masiva en la ciudad.

–Oh...

–Al parecer supo que si hubo ataques en ella.

–Ya entiendo. Comprendo _bocchan_. Llamaré a Takeshi y Royakan, Tsume –se dirigió a la _were_ -can– Tu gente y los otros _were_ están a cargo del castillo y de la protección de los lores.

Tsume afirmó y se giró para ir a avisar a los otros _shifter_.

–Es una ocasión excepcional ¡Me emociona!–aseveró Kuro.

El de orejitas se rió y negó:

–Pues necesitamos a todos reunidos aquí.

–Bien _bocchan_.

Kuro se alejó y el de orejitas se sentó en el tapanco. Kōga lo imitó y comentó.

–¿Debería ir a llamar a Ginta y Hakkaku?

–Con el alboroto que se hará seguro que se enteran. Ni siquiera preguntaré ¿si vas a ir?

–Exacto, no preguntes, es obvio que iré. Contigo hasta el final, no.

InuYasha sonrió y vio hacia el patio donde algunos ya estaban llegando a reunirse.

–Si... lo prometiste. –El de orejitas recordó lo que dijo su padre y se armó de valor para contarle todo al lobo– Sabes, con esa promesa hiciste algo muy importante, pero ¿sabes lo que significa?

–Si...

–No lo creo Kōga; estar conmigo sería para siempre y ¿has considerado tu matrimonio? ¿El liderazgo de tu clan? ¿Tu descendencia? ¿Puedes dejar todo eso por mí?

InuYasha esperó que el lobo _yôkai_ huyera o mínimo que le dijera que estaba loco...

–A que roñosito, ¿acaso crees que solo soy una cara bonita? –InuYasha sonrió– Esa promesa fue a conciencia de todo y sé todo lo que dejaría si es necesario. De cierto modo supe que seríamos compañeros; en mi subconsciente primero y conscientemente después. Así que sí; sé perfectamente lo que prometí y definitivamente recuerdo que tú no prometiste lo mismo.

–Lo hice.

–...

–Al instante en que te lo propuse ¿acaso crees que al cualquiera le haría esa pregunta?

–En ese caso, estamos de acuerdo en todo.

El _Inu_ rozó la mano del lobo y este no la alejó. Se sintieron en intima complicidad, felices de saberse compañeros, pensando en un futuro apoyándose mutuamente.

000

Sesshōmaru vio salir a su gente y se quedó un instante pensando. La visita de los _kitsune_ no sería por el mismo motivo de los recientes ataques, no obstante estos también sufrieron de uno de camino ahí.

Ya caía la tarde y el _Inugami_ consideró que sus soldados debían salir esa misma noche para obtener resultados que pudiera comparar con la información que los zorros traerían.

Naraku entró al lugar y el de luna en la frente lo vio.

–¿Qué sucede? –preguntó el pelinegro.

–...

–Recuerda que también soy un _yôkai_ y fui un _Rīdā_.

–De cierto modo lo sigues siendo y definitivamente lo comprobé al no poder ocultarte nada.

–Eso lo supe porque soy tu pareja; me doy cuenta cuando estás molesto... más que eso.

–Furioso... sí, lo estoy. –Aceptó el _Inugami_ – Algún idiota se atrevió a meterse en mi territorio y atacar a la gente.

–... Vaya que si debe ser un idiota.

Naraku llegó hasta su pareja y se hincó a su lado, aunque con trabajo por su vientre redondo, Sesshōmaru ayudó al Kagewaki a pesar de que este no se lo pidió.

Naraku por fin encontró una posición cómoda y se recargó en Sesshōmaru; porque estaban a solas y podían ser cariñosos...

–Hace mucho que no estoy en una cacería...

–...

–Quiero ir.

–El bebé...

–Es un _Dai-Yôkai_ definitivamente le agradara también.

El _Inugami_ lo sopesó un minuto y aceptó:

–Sabes, también yo tengo tiempo de no haber salido a cazar.

Naraku sonrió satisfecho y esperó. Sesshōmaru lo besó y abriendo un poco el _yukata_ de su esposo acarició las tetillas de este, el pelinegro suspiró en medio de beso y guió una de sus manos entre las ropas de su esposo y rozó el pecho níveo de él.

Las erecciones en los dos no tardaron mucho tiempo en aparecer y en ser atendidas por las manos deseosas de ambos.

El orgasmo los alcanzó casi al mismo tiempo. Sesshōmaru los limpio y se levantaron.

–No tengo hambre, salgamos ya.

Pidió Naraku y el _Inu_ no pudo negarle nada, así que salieron al pasillo y caminaron rumbo al patio. Al salir el _Rīdā_ de cabello claro notó a sus huestes casi listas.

InuYasha vio a su _aniki_ y fue hasta ellos.

–¿Qué pasa?

–Saldremos con ustedes.

–¿Estás seguro? –dijo el menor al ver a Naraku.

–Mi médico está en el castillo y me siento bien; no te preocupes InuYasha. –aseguró Naraku respondiendo en lugar de su esposo.

El de orejitas se cruzó de bazos y sonrió:

–Bien, pues decidan qué lugar vigilaran. Para que no nos metamos en su camino.

Naraku se acercó a Sesshōmaru y sonrió:

–¿Podemos ir a mi casa y sus alrededores?

El de luna en la frente miró a su pareja y cedió.

000

Bankotsu acomodó a Yumiko en su canasta para dormir y vio en dirección de su esposo. Jakotsu terminaba de guardar su _Jakotsutō_.

–¿Listo? –preguntó el de trenza.

Jakotsu sonrió y se acercó a besar a éste. Levantó la canasta con su hija y también la besó.

–Estamos listos.

La familia salió y fue hasta la puerta cercana, no hubo necesidad de tocar, pues Suikotsu ya salía.

–Supuse que no se quedarían. –dijo el médico.

Jakotsu se encogió de hombros y entregó a su nena al otro _exShichinintai_.

–Te la encargamos...

Suikotsu agarró la canasta y Kikyō salió con Ren en brazos.

–No se preocupen nosotros la cuidaremos. Cuiden de nuestros amigos. –pidió la _were_ -pantera.

Bankotsu asintió con una sonrisa en dirección de la _shifter_.

–Tenlo por seguro.

El matrimonio de guerreros Kagewaki se retiraron por el pasillo para reunirse con los otros.

000

Sesshōmaru vio que sus batallones ya estaban reunidos y más que dispuestos _a salir a jugar_.

Kuro y Takeshi revisaban las armas y armaduras de los jóvenes guerreros. Rin y Kohaku ya colocaban a sus grupos en orden para separarse de acuerdo al lugar que les tocarían peinar.

Tsume notó al Kagewaki que montaba sobre Ah-Um y se dirigió al patio, llamando a Kuro...

La _were_ -can se rió, agregando:

–Les diré a los demás las órdenes, pero yo voy con Naraku- _san_ , eh capitán. –Kuro asintió y vio como la _were_ y Kuromaru ya avanzaban veloces hasta donde el gestante se encontraba.

Sesshōmaru vio a la _were_ -can y estuvo satisfecho por la lealtad de esta y su compañero canino, hacia él y su familia. Sin embargo vio salir de la casa a dos figuras más y supo que Tsume compartiría la custodia de su esposo con Bankotsu y Jakotsu.

000

El hijo menor de Irasue vio a cierto rubio salir aun poniéndose el peto de metal, ayudado por cierto _Tengu_ y caminó hasta la pareja.

–Yo considero que deberías quedarte Naruto.

–¡¿Por qué?! –emitió el rubio.

–Estás aún convaleciente. –insistió InuYasha.

–Estoy bien. –aseguró el _Kyūbi_.

El _bocchan Inu_ suspiró derrotado y vio al rubio con seriedad.

–A cualquier señal de que no puedas controlar tu forma _Kyūbi_ , debes regresar, promételo.

El _were_ -conejito afirmó y pudo unirse a su grupo a las órdenes de Takeshi.

Los batallones se alinearon de acuerdo a sus capitanes.

Kōga vio que Ginta estaba con el _were_ -liebre en el grupo de Kohaku, más Hakkaku no se encontraba con su hermano y recorrió con la vista los grupos buscándolo.

El de orejitas vio lo que el del _Ôkami_ hacía y mencionó:

–Hakkaku está con Kuro y los _were-_ ososque este comanda.

–Oh... cierto, ya lo vi.

InuYasha se instaló al frente de las tropas con Kōga a su lado; detrás los _Taishos_ y sus escuadrones.

Sesshōmaru alzó el vuelo dando la orden de avanzar. Seguido del dragón de dos cabezas que su consorte montaba; por tierra el sequito/guardias de este, los procedía.

El aullido de Royakan y sus lobos reverberó en la montaña y la carrera comenzó cuesta abajo, acompañada del sonido de las armaduras de la tropa _Inu_.

000

Sango y Miroku lo notaron primero y por ello se reunieron con los otros en la sala. Kikyō arrullaba a su hijo, vigilando a la hija de Bankotsu y Jakotsu: Yumiko. Suikotsu acomodaba algunas cosas en su maletín.

–¿Saldrá Suikotsu- _san_? –preguntó Miroku.

–Me agradaría, pero no, solo deseo estar listo por cualquier cosa. Supongo que ya lo notaron.

–Sí, hay mucho movimiento. –confirmó Sango que tenía de la mano a una de sus hijas, mientras la otra se escapó y ya jugaba con el pequeño Ren.

–El ejecito _Inu_ saldrá y con ellos Sesshōmaru- _sama_ y Naraku- _sama_. –explicó el médico.

–Vaya, sí que es una ocasión extraña. ¿Pero todo está bien? Digo con Naraku- _san_. –insinuó Sango.

El _exshichinintai_ afirmó:

–Sí; más nunca es malo estar prevenidos.

Terminó Suikotsu. Luego fue hasta el sillón y revisó que Yumiko siguiera durmiendo; no quisieron dejarla en la habitación sola y optaron por llevarla con ellos, pero era mejor que ella no despertara, pues vería que sus padres no estaban.

–Creo que cenaremos nosotros y algunos _were_ del castillo, pues ninguno de ellos quiso quedarse a hacernos compañía –bromeó la _were_ -pantera.

Miroku se encogió de hombros y señaló:

–Nuestro hijo salió primero.

–No se angustien, es solo una redada y con los capitanes _Inu_ y los lores no habrá peligro que no puedan enfrentar. –explicó sereno Suikotsu.

Los _were_ -lobo desearon creer en las palabras del doctor.

Kaede entró a la sala y llamó a todos:

–Vamos a cenar que los anfitriones salieron, pero dejaron dicho que se les atendiera lo mejor posible. Podemos llevar a la pequeña Yumiko a su cuarto, alguno _Ayakashis_ la cuidaran, prometemos que no despertara.

Suikotsu cedió y fue con la niña en brazos por uno de los pasillos; los otros invitados la siguieron. Kikyō se acercó a su hermana mayor y la abrazó:

–Todo estará bien, ya lo verás.

–Quiero creer eso. –dijo Kaede sonriendo con melancolía; Rin era una guerrera y ella nunca se lo imaginó, más la apoyaba.

000

La llegada a la ciudad fue al anochecer y por las calles que aún se encontraban concurridas. Los guerreros _Inu_ fueron admirados; los grupos se fueron desplegando por todas las zonas sin excepción de barrio solo, habitado, zona roja o habitacional, parques y túneles todo el perímetro fue revisado; haciendo honor a su clan; los guerreros eran perros de caza buscando a sus presas.

Naraku le pidió a Sesshōmaru que revisarán su antiguo hogar y los alrededores.

InuYasha y Kōga encontraron un par de fantasmas hambrientos que perseguían a unos trasnochadores. No hubo mucha batalla y se deshicieron de ellos. El lobo se puso en cuclillas y chasqueó la lengua.

–Lo ves, es extraño que no hallemos más _yôkais_ o por lo menos más peligrosos.

–Cierto.

Sesshōmaru enfundó a Bakusaiga, luego de que no tuvo que usarla, pues Bankotsu y Jakotsu cortaran en pedazos a los tres _Kasha_ que encontraron. Él consideró que Taigokumaru ya debía haber heredado su lugar a su hijo Tsukuyomaru, más que los _Kashas_ siguieran rebeldes le confirmaba lo contrario, pues solo Taigokumaru permitiría la cacería de _were_ o _yôkais_ débiles, a su clan.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ y miró el panorama de toda la ciudad desde donde volaba. Eso había sido una pérdida de tiempo o los responsables de esos ataques, estaban ocupados reuniendo información de su ejército o creando un plan mayor; cualquiera de las dos opciones enfadaba a Sesshōmaru.

–Regresamos al castillo. Que dejen una patrulla sencilla.

Ordenó el _Inugami_ y Tsume con Kuromaru corrieron veloces a comunicar los mandatos del Lord.

000

El halcón llegó a las barreras y pasó, siendo reconocido como un visitante habitual. Llegó hasta el castillo y ahí fue a la entrada donde Jaken colocó su báculo para que el ave se parar en este. El _yôkai_ sapo tomó el pergamino y leyó. Le informaría a su amo, más este ya lo sabría seguramente... los clanes aliados irían a verlo.

000

En una de las cuevas que estaban cerca del territorio Sur, Los espías que enviaron los rebeldes, ya regresaban.

–Como lo predijo... Señora. Ellos aún no se reúnen, pero eso les llevara tempo.

Taigokumaru sonrió ante la eficiencia de sus vampiro/ _Kashas_. Sin embargo era –a excepción de ella– el más viejo de ese lugar y supo que era cuestión de tiempo en que los aliados se unieran en su contra, más no temía una batalla, era lo mejor para tener sangre hasta hartarse.

...

* * *

Muchas gracias noona-kane Chiharu: Cierto ese Royakan tiene una fanática jejeje Lee es tan Lee que quien sabe si se haga del rogar, o que entienda que lo pretenden. Pues por el momento no hubo mucho revuelo... ya se verá jejejeje Muchas gracias por dejar review.


	37. Chapter 37

**Capítulo XXXVII**

* * *

Sesshōmaru vio la falda de la montaña desde lejos y notó los vehículos que subían. Se volteó a ver a su pareja y le mencionó:

—Debemos apresurarnos para recibir a los _kitsunes_. Pues no sería bien visto que no estemos InuYasha o yo.

—Si. Entiendo.

Respondió Naraku y arreó a Ah-Um. El dragón voló intentando igualar o mínimo no ser dejado atrás por el _Rīdā_.

Naraku sonrió ante los intentos de su cabalgadura y lo instó:

—¡Vamos Ah-Um!

Los _exshichinintai_ bufaron y decidieron ir a su ritmo, pues no podrían igualar la velocidad de sus señores volando.

000

InuYasha y Kōga arribaron al lugar y notaron que ya todo mundo estaba.

Takeshi llegó con el de orejitas e iba negando moviendo la cabeza.

—Ya veo... —dijo el de orejitas— La conclusión es la misma.

Al ver a Tsume, el _bocchan_ _Inu_ supo que su hermano ya se había retirado.

—Regresemos, dejen una guardia sencilla; no creo que haya problemas por el momento.

Los grupos se movieron y dos guardias por cada zona se quedaron.

Kohaku y Takeshi se colocaron al lado de su _bocchan_.

—Esto es una mala señal. —opinó Kohaku.

—Alistándose para una batalla, sin lugar a dudas. —aseguró Rin.

—Y nosotros también lo haremos, mi _aniki_ debe estar frustrado y molesto a partes iguales.

—Creo que era cuestión de tiempo que se decidieran a buscar la supremacía y con eso, la temporada de caza a su disposición.

Terminó Takeshi. Los otros estuvieron de acuerdo.

000

Okamimaru recibió el mensaje de parte de los _Tengu_ , al leerlo suspiró resignado. Salió hasta el área de las viviendas de los del clan. Tocó en una de las primeras casas y esperó.

—Akiyama...

—¿Qué sucede señor?

—Hay problemas. Vamos, caminemos.

Okamimaru se dirigió al patio seguido de su mano derecha.

El _Rīdā_ del _Ôkami_ relató lo del mensaje y algunas sospechas que el mismo tenía. Al concluir se encontraban en el jardín trasero y Akiyama comentó:

—Si ya se ha enviado el correo con el permiso de circulación a la montaña; iremos ¿no?

—La cuestión es que debemos partir de inmediato para estar a tiempo.

—Bueno, mis hijos y el _bocchan_ por lo menos ya están allá.

—Si, por eso saldremos en veinte minutos. También lamento esto, pero debe aplazarse la reunión del compromiso de Ginta.

—Ah... Cierto; no es un problema, no son tiempos de fiesta.

—Por desgracia. Ve a alistarte, aún debo hablar con mi esposo.

—Sí señor.

Los dos _yôkai_ lobo se separaron cada uno por su lado.

000

El médico revisó a los pequeños, más estos dormían tranquilamente. Los _ayakashi_ que los vigilaban no se movieron. Suikotsu se sintió sereno con semejantes nanas para Ren y Yumiko.

Salió y caminó de nuevo a la sala donde a las hermanas Higurashi se les unió, Naori Uchiha que también dejó descansando a su hija Harumi* con su esposo Iruka.

Naori alzó la vista hacia la puerta y murmuró...

—Sesshōmaru- _sama_ ya vuelve. Es extraño que lo haga tan pronto.

—¡¿Malo?! —preguntó con temor Kaede.

La _Tengu_ se giró a verla y negó:

—No, más bien no debió haber problemas o...

Suikotsu se levantó y fue hacia la puerta, él comprendió de lo que hablaba la Uchiha, que el ejército de los _Inu_ no tuvieron mayor batalla y eso -por extraño que pareciera- no era algo bueno.

El Kagewaki llegó hasta la entrada y ahí se hallaba Jaken.

—Ya vuelven... —susurró Suikotsu.

El sapo recargado en su bastón asintió...

—Así es y también llegaron las visitas... Las primeras.

—Oh, si los _kitsunes_... Espera ¿dijiste las primeras? ¿Qué está pasando?

—Usted debería saber de primera mano.

—... Las agresiones no fueron algo simple, ni pocas ¿verdad?

—No.

—Ya veo. Creo que me familia y yo nos quedaremos, si nos lo permite el Lord.

—El amo bonito, no se negaría. Sin embargo, conociéndolo, eso es lo que lo enfada más...

—...

—Que la gente que está bajo su protección no pueda vivir sin preocuparse por ser asesinado o alimento de demonios.

—Lo imagino.

—¿Puede avisarles a los otros invitados? Debo aguardar por mi amo.

—Claro. Yo lo hago.

Suikotsu entró de nuevo, al mismo tiempo que Sesshōmaru bajaba y veía que Jaken llegaba con él para darle un mensaje.

Sesshōmaru no tuvo que leerlo para saber de qué era. El _Inugami_ deseó bufar, más no era su costumbre y acotó:

—Alista todo para recibirlos. Y los _Kitsune_ no tardan.

—Ya se ha arreglado todo para su estancia, amito.

—Bien Jaken. Avísame iremos a nuestros aposentos a refrescarnos.

Naraku bajó y Sesshōmaru fue hasta él para ayudarle a bajar. Naraku notó la contradicción en su esposo, no obstante decidió esperar a que estuvieran a solas para que éste le contara sobre lo que le tenía de ese modo.

000

Los soldados corrieron de regreso a la montaña, pues todos esperaban cansarse por lo menos de ese modo, porque los combates no les hicieron Mella.

La tropa de Royakan, incluidos sus lobos y chicos se internaron por entre la arboleda en lugar del camino de tierra y los otros los imitaron para usar el terreno como obstáculo.

InuYasha y Kōga iban a la par cuando el lobo oteó el viento y juzgó prudente comentar:

—Los _Kitsune_ ya están llegando al estacionamiento. Debemos avisarle a Naruto.

El de orejitas estuvo de acuerdo y llamó a voces al _were_ ; quién iba más tranquilo coqueteando con el _Tengu_.

—Oye, si los _kitsunes_ vienen y por lo que hemos descubierto, mi padre no debe tardar.

—Seguramente.

—InuYasha... Quiero decirle sobre nosotros.

—Es mi deber.

—Lo haremos los dos.

—Llámame arrogante, más dudo que se moleste u oponga.

Kōga se rió jovial y siguió el recorrido.

000

La cama se veía apetecible, más el _Inugami_ dudaba que pudiera dormir algo antes de salir de nuevo a recibir a Minato y su gente.

Jaken colocó las ropas de casa para el Lord y su consorte, pero Sesshōmaru pidió:

—No Jaken, saca un pijama para Naraku.

El aludido se hubiera negado, más se sentía cansado y decidió dejar los modales al no recibir a los invitados y dormir.

En lo que el sapo ayudaba a los dos a vestirse el _Dai_ - _Yôkai_ , este le explicó a su esposo.

—Teníamos razón y no me agrada.

—... ¿Ellos te pedirán que seas el General?

—Definitivamente.

—Sabes... No lo tomes como una obligación, si no como algo natural que vino con la herencia de tu padre.

—...

—Por supuesto, que capitanees tu propio _Hyakki_ _Yakō_ ** será algo especial de lo que hablarán las futuras generaciones.

—Quiero que a ninguno de esos arribistas les quede duda de que mi territorio es intocable.

Naraku asintió y se subió a la cama ayudado por su pareja.

— Y nosotros te ayudaremos...

Fue lo último que afirmó el demonio araña/dragón antes de quedarse dormido. Sesshōmaru volteó a ver a Jaken y le pidió.

—Quédate con ellos.

El sapo no replicó, pues era normal que el deslindara labores a Kaede o Myōga para poderse quedar con el consorte gestante.

El de Luna en la frente salió. Estaba más tranquilo y no tardaría en llegar su _otōto_ por lo que no estaría a solas con los visitantes.

000

Ginta miró hacia la carretera desde el edificio en el que estaba con Neji.

Suspiró nervioso, que varios autos fueran rumbo a la montaña era la confirmación de que sus días de tranquila convivencia llegaron a su fin. Igualmente reconoció el del _Ôkami_ y por un momento se sintió egoísta, pues con su padre y Okamimaru en el castillo, esa fiesta de compromiso se aplazaría.

Sintió a alguien a su lado y sonrió, por eso se ofreció de voluntario.

Neji miraba en la misma dirección que él, minutos antes.

000

Los zorros por fin llegaron y fueron recibidos por Sesshōmaru, ya vestido con algo más liviano.

—Bienvenidos. Sé que están cansados, y Naruto...

—Llegué Sesshōmaru- _sama_.

Dijo un recién llegado y cambiado Naruto.

Minato estaba por explicar el motivo de su tardanza, pero Sesshōmaru al ver el rostro con muestras de cansancio de Kushina, opinó:

—Por favor dejemos las formalidades para mañana, deben estar fatigados. Naruto guíalos a sus habitaciones. Y estoy enterado de muchos pormenores, mañana lo hablaremos. Si llegando todos antes, les avisaré.

Los zorros siguieron al rubio que en una extraña ocasión no estaba acompañado por el _Tengu_.

Sesshōmaru vio llegar por la puerta principal a su hermano y esperó.

InuYasha no evitó el encuentro y dejó que Kōga se adelantara para ir a descansar o esperar para estar presente en la reunión, lo más seguro lo último.

—Ya vienen los otros clanes.

—Veo... ¿Cómo te sientes?

—Bien. Es un honor, como se vea y siendo sincero; no distinguiría a nadie más en esa situación

InuYasha rió y agregó:

—No seguiríamos a nadie, no hay duda. En ese caso; los capitanes deben estar presentes.

—Que los otros _Rīdās_ , sepan que algunos de los nuestros son jóvenes, sin embargo no sin conocimientos.

InuYasha se cruzó de brazos y siguió, sólo él podría decirle lo siguiente a su _aniki_.

—No tenemos experiencia y lo sabes, hay que ir con tacto y aceptemos si estamos al mando de otro _yôkai_ veterano.

—¿Estás seguro?

—Lo estoy y mis amigos no son tan necios como para no verlo igualmente.

—...

—¿Porque creo que ya lo habías pensado?

—Confiaba en tu falta de arrogancia tonta.

—Lo imaginé. ¿Esperaremos?

—Por lo menos para que vean que nos importa. Y por supuesto es totalmente cierto.

—Envié a Neji a verificar si Tsukuyomaru ya tomó el poder de los _Kashas_ o que sucedió.

—Los _kashas_ sueltos y cazando sólo se vio con el viejo Taigokumaru.

—Neji confirmará tu presentimiento. ¿Qué haremos con esa información, _aniki_?

–Saber más de nuestro enemigo y buscar a su hija Shiori, ella deben estar en peligro o necesitara aliados. –terminó el _Inugami_.

–Estoy casi seguro de que ya no existe.

–La esposa si, de eso puedo estar seguro, ella era humana, pero su hija era una _hanyō_ , debe seguir viviendo.

Sesshōmaru no dijo más, pues avisaron que los _Tengu_ llegaban por aire, para ser de los primeros.

000

Kuro y Takeshi se cambiaron y refrescaron para estar con su Lord si se llevaba a cabo la reunión esa madrugada, además de que no podrían dormir sin ver de regreso a Lee.

–Sabes, me temo que Lee sea muy apegado al _bocchan_ _tanuki_.

Comentó Kuro.

–¿Por qué?

–Somos guerreros y sabemos cómo se manejan los nobles _yôkai_ , no deseo que mi hijo confunda las cosas; no creo que una relación del futuro _Rīdā Tanuki_ con un _were_ sea bien vista y ni de lejos deseo que Lee sea lastimado.

–No lo veas de ese modo, mi hijo vale lo que cualquier _bocchan_ o líder _yôkai_.

–Por supuesto, más no todos piensan de ese modo.

–Kuro, tus miedos son infundados, si no mal recuerdo Nagato- _san_ es un _were_ conejito y es el esposo de Rasa- _sama_.

Kuro se encogió de hombros:

–Lo sé,... simplemente... o yo...

–Kuro... ¿estás sensible?

–...

–Podría ser que InuYasha _bocchan_ nos haya concedido _otro_ regalo cuando _te_ _regresó_.

–Creo...

–Cariño...

Takeshi se acercó a su esposo y lo abrazó y besó con ternura, Lee sería un hermano mayor.

...

* * *

*Belleza primaveral.

** Desfile Nocturno de los cien demonios.

...

* * *

Si a alguien le interesa. Ya casi llegamos al final, eso espero.


	38. Chapter 38

**Capítulo XXXIX**

* * *

Suikotsu entró a la sala y ahí pidió a Sango y Kaede que se fueran a descansar, pues el ejército y Sesshōmaru ya regresaban. Las dos Higurashi se sintieron más tranquilas y se retiraron. Kaede esperaría a Rin para que le contara las novedades; Sango deseaba dormir junto a su hijo.

El _exshichinintai_ vio a la _Tengu_ y ella supo que eso no era el final, si no el principio de algo más grande y desagradable; por lo que el médico no vio la necesidad de ocultarle la verdad a esta.

–Ellos regresaron porque no encontraron nada tan peligroso en la ciudad; sin embargo también vienen los _Rīdās_ de los otros clanes.

Naori asintió y expuso:

–Una batalla... la mayor.

–Así es.

Ella movió la cabeza en negación y caminó al interior...

–Iré a descansar un momento con mi esposo e hija, más... regresaré en cuanto mi hermano y clan lleguen.

–Si Naori- _san_. Yo esperaré a mis compañeros.

La de cabello violeta oscuro se retiró y Suikotsu se cruzó de brazos. Tal vez era mejor esperar a Bankotsu y Jakotsu en la habitación donde estaría Yumiko con Ren y Sango, de ese modo la gran sala quedaría libre para los dirigentes de los clanes que fueran arribando.

El _yôkai_ dragón/araña consideró que ellos tres combatirían sin lugar a dudas, siendo que Naraku- _sama_ no podría hacerlo o bien no debía hacerlo.

000

El señor de los _Kasha_ escuchó a Kaguya en cuanto esta preguntó.

–¿Tu hijo y nieta...?

–Ya me he hecho cargo.

–Bien. No quiero contratiempos. Esto ya debe comenzar, quiero ver si hay alguien digno de pelearme el lugar de General del _Hyakki Yagyō_. *

Taigokumaru no agregó nada a esa última frase de Kaguya, sin embargo; se preguntaba ¿Por qué esta nunca le peleó ese puesto al desaparecido _Inu no Taisho_?

000

Takeshi abrazó a su esposo y lo meció por un momento, la noticia era más que bienvenida y ambos eran felices por ello.

–Escuché algo... –dijo Kuro separándose de su esposo y yendo a la puerta de su vivienda.

–Sí, definitivamente ya vienen esos niños.

Y era muy cierto, Gaara acompañaba a Lee hasta su casa y ahí lo dejó no sin antes despedirse del _were_ -perro y los padres de éste.

–Me despido solo por el momento, pues descansaré un poco antes de estar presente en la reunión.

Informó el _tanuki_ de cabello rojo.

–Yo también...

–Oh no Lee, tú irás a dormir. –ordenó Kuro.

–Pero papá... –se resistió el menor.

–Escucha a tu papá hijo, debes descansar; además la reunión no será para todos los guerreros, solo para los líderes y los cercanos a ellos.

Lee se resignó y dio dos pasos para el interior de su casa. Gaara agitó la mano en su dirección.

Kuro y Takeshi entraron y antes de que su hijo se fuera a su habitación a asearse para descansar, Kuro lo detuvo...

–Lee.

El jovencito se giró y se asombró antes de correr hacia sus padres y echarse sobre Kuro.

–Perdón papá, olvidé darles las buenas noches.

Kuro recibió a su hijo, más Takeshi lo jaló y lo alzó un poco.

–Si como he notado, nada más anda cerca ese _bocchan tanuki_ y nuestro pequeño nos olvida.

–¡Padre!

Takeshi bajó a Lee y lo abrazó contra su cuerpo.

–Tenemos que darte una noticia.

–¿Si?

Kuro dejó salir el aire, temiendo la reacción de su hijo, pues este fue unigénito por un tiempo.

–Tendrás un hermano o hermana.

Lee se quedó en shock antes de...

–¡Yosh! ¡Tendré un hermano!

Hubo baile de celebración y todo antes de que el _were_ se serenara y se fuera a dormir no sin antes felicitar a su padres y prometiendo mil cosas que haría con su hermanito o hermanita.

000

Kohaku y Rin entraron por el pasillo rumbo a la estancia que compartían con sus respectivas familias y antes de separarse en la siguiente encrucijada, el _were_ -lobo detuvo a la _were_ -panterita.

–El día que decidí seguir a InuYasha deseando libertad y una vida más justa para los _shifter_ , supe que no sería un camino fácil y que tal vez no vería ese mundo...

–Pero lo hicimos, lo estamos viendo.

–Sí, más este es el mayor obstáculo, lo presiento.

–Si. No es una escaramuza o algo simple como enfrentarnos a unos cuantos _yôkais_ sin plan.

–Exactamente y por eso temo... que si llego a _irme_ no lo sepas...

–¡No te irás a ningún lado! –exclamó con vehemencia Rin.

Kohaku se volteó y agarró la mano de la jovencita.

–Rin estoy enamorado de ti desde que teníamos diez años.

Rin inclinó el rostro, pues sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas que escurrían por sus mejillas.

–Y yo de ti..., Kohaku prométeme que regresaras, que lo haremos los dos.

El lobo sintió a Rin acercarse y la abrazó:

–Te lo prometo. Y serás mi esposa.

Ella sonrió entre lágrimas y susurró...

–Si.

Los jovencitos _shifter_ se miraron y acercándose se besaron con ternura e inexperiencia, más para los dos el momento fue perfecto

000

Los pasos se hacían cada vez más difíciles de dar, sin embargo no debía ceder se dijo el _Yôkai_ _Kasha_. Sin soltar a Shori siguió avanzando, era extraño que sus cazadores no le hubieran seguido, más agradeció ese golpe de suerte o más bien al sacrificio de esos dos chicos, uno de ellos según olió, era un _shifter_.

Tsukuyomaru tosió y sintió que la sangre manaba más de sus heridas, no obstante no se detuvo aun sin poder creer que todo eso sucediera y que su hijita y él estuvieran siendo perseguidos por su propio clan azuzados por su padre.

El vampiro vio hacia el frente y casi cedió a dejarse caer, pues ya estaba más cerca de la montaña. No tuvo que hacerlo, porque varios autos pasaron por la carretera y uno de ellos se detuvo.

Un par de personas se bajaron y fueron hasta ellos. El _Kasha_ alcanzó a distinguir el olor de lobos...

–Tranquilo, nosotros los llevaremos.

Tsukuyomaru sintió que lo alzaban en brazos y se dejó llevar por la inconciencia.

Okamimaru cargó a la pequeña _hanyō_ y Akiyama al líder _Kasha_ o lo que quedaba de este.

En cuanto sus rescatados estuvieron en el auto, el _Rīdā_ ordenó.

–Apresúrate Akiyama, debemos llegar a la montaña para que puedan curar a Tsukuyomaru... si es que aún tiene salvación.

–¿Quién los habrá atacado?

–No lo sé, pero que quisiera ir con los _Inu_ me da una idea.

–...

–Él nunca fue un _yôkai_ de violencia sin sentido; todos deseábamos que su padre ya se retirara y le diera el liderazgo; de ese modo el _Ichizoku Kasha_ estaría controlado, pero por lo que veo, el viejo Taigokumaru no planea retirarse.

–¿Usted cree que...?!

–En estos tiempos ya no te puedes fiar ni de los lazos sanguíneos.

Akiyama ya no agregó otra cosa a la conversación, sin embargo pensó que el ser líder de un clan _yôkai_ no era tarea fácil o sin peligro.

000

Sesshōmaru suspiró y volteó a ver a su _otōto_.

–Vamos.

Ambos bajaron hasta el patio de la entrada principal y esperaron que los _Tengu_ bajaran.

El _Inugami_ esperó y el _Ō_ _-Tengu,_ al arribar, saludó con cortesía.

–Buenas noches Sesshōmaru- _sama_ , _bocchan_ _Inu_.

–Buenas noches.

Saludaron al unísono ambos hermanos.

Y del mismo modo invitaron a los _Tengu_ a entrar y esperar por los otros o bien comenzar con el asunto que le atañía.

–Los _kitsune_ descansan en este momento, pero me pidieron que les avisaran si eran requeridos. –Comentó el de luna en la frente. – Sin Embargo debemos esperar a los otros clanes para iniciar; ya no tardan a excepción de los _Tanuki_ , todos viven en las cercanías.

–Los _tanuki_...

–No hay problema, según mis vigías, ellos salieron poco después de los zorros demonio, de sus tierras.

–Está bien Sesshōmaru- _sama_.

El _Inugami_ notó la serenidad del _Ō_ _-Tengu_ y fue la conclusión de que esos líderes lo estaban ya considerando su General.

El grupo entró a la gran sala y los _Tengu_ fueron servidos con algo de alimentos y bebidas para reponerse del largo viaje. Sesshōmaru se retiró a sus habitaciones, para darles un poco de privacidad a los _Tengu_. InuYasha salió y se dirigía hacia el patio cuando vio a los Uchiha y Royakan llegar; el lobo se unió a él y dejaron a los pelinegros con su clan.

–Voy a revisar las barreras, _bocchan_.

–Está bien, mi _aniki_ planea bajarlas para que ellos entren.

–...

–Créeme mi hermano quiere que esto termine ya y confía en mostros para que no pasen a donde no deben...

-Por supuesto.

–Royakan avísame en cuanto regrese Neji y Ginta.

–Si _bocchan_. –confirmó el capitán lobo.

000

Suikotsu vio llegar a Bankotsu y lo llamó para ir al patio, no tardó mucho en que Jakotsu se les uniera.

–¿Por qué venían separados? –preguntó el médico.

–Jugamos una carrera. Para sacar energía.

El médico no creyó mucho esa explicación del de trenza, más no era momento de pensar en eso.

–Los otros _Ichizokus_ ya están arribando.

–...

–Combatiremos. Porque nuestro _Rīdā_ no debe ir. –aseguró Jakotsu.

–Tú tampoco lo harás. Solo Suikotsu y yo lo haremos, con los otros Kagewaki. –afirmó Bankotsu.

–¡¿Por qué no iría yo?! –se sublevó el Omega.

–Por Yumiko... ella no puede quedarse sola. Jakotsu eres mi compañero de vida y combate, pero ahora tenemos a alguien que nos necesita.

–Eso es lo que opino; Yumiko nos necesita a los dos. –acotó Jakotsu.

–Por favor... –rogó Bankotsu y eso quebró al Omega que supo que su esposo, le costaba pedirle que se quedará.

–Bien; yo cuidaré de nuestra hija y de los otros niños Kagewaki.

Suikotsu asintió agradecido. De ese modo, los _Shichinintai_ se pusieron de acuerdo y entraron a sus habitaciones con su familia, por lo menos en lo que los llamaban a la reunión.

000

Kuro revisó que su hijo mayor ya estuviera durmiendo y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

Takeshi situó en la mesa, con cuidado las espadas de ambos sobre una seda y esperó a su esposo.

Kuro llegó y se sentó junto a Takeshi.

–Ya duerme.

–No irá con nosotros.

–Quiero eso, pero ambos sabemos que no podremos evitarlo.

–Kuro, tampoco tú irás.

Kuro bufó incrédulo.

–Oh no, eso no es ni remotamente posible.

–Pero...

–Somos _Inu_ y somos fuertes, él o la que viene será un guerrero, debe saber de batallas.

–Desearía que no supiera nunca nada sobre eso...

–Por eso tratamos de rendir a este mundo.

Aseguró Kuro y Takeshi agarró la mano de este, como apoyo.

000

InuYasha avanzó más rápido al ver al _bocchan_ lobo que se encontraba moviendo su espada.

–¿No deberías estar descansando?

–¿Y tú?

–Debo esperar a los visitantes.

–Igual yo, debo quedarme contigo, es mi deber.

–¿Solo por eso?

–Sabes que no.

InuYasha vigiló su alrededor y atrajo al lobo para darle un beso, que el otro aceptó y correspondió.

Al separarse, el _Inu_ no soltó al lobo y este no pareció molesto por eso. El de orejitas se acercó a Kōga y le susurró:

–Aun faltan más por llegar... podríamos...

Kōga se puso de color rojo antes de aceptar la propuesta de su novio y caminar veloz y con sigilo hasta la habitación, que usaba en el castillo.

El de orejitas se puso nervioso y es que si bien revisó en la biblioteca del castillo, la información sobre _esos casos_ , no era lo mismo leer que hacer las cosas; más se dijo que Kōga debía estar en la misma situación. Y no erró, pues al estar en el centro del cuarto; Kōga lo soltó y volteó a verlo sin saber que hacer a partir de ahí.

InuYasha movió sus orejitas y al verlo, el lobo no pudo reprimir su sonrisa y sentir que sus nervios se perdían, pues su novio se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias ignorantes.

–Creo... que un beso sería un buen inicio.

Opinó sereno el _bocchan_ lobo. El _Inu_ obedeció y acercó su cuerpo al del pelinegro; uniendo sus labios y degustando de nuevo el sabor de este.

Las lenguas se enredaron y las manos volaron hasta el cuerpo contrario para recorrer las formas. El _yôkai_ lobo se lamentó que su novio llevara tanta ropa sobre él.

Kōga fue el primero en alejarse, buscando oxígeno.

–Eso... eso... fue genial...

InuYasha sonrió bobamente y miró con amor al lobo.

–Sabes... cuando discutíamos de niños, nunca nos imaginé de este modo.

–Ni yo.

–Ahora no puedo ver mi futuro sin ti en él.

El de ojos azules abrazó al _Inu_ y fue correspondido con una serie de besos en el cuello que le erizaron la piel.

Las manos y garras de InuYasha se hicieron cargo de la ropa de Kōga; tal vez para otros eso era rápido, sin embargo para ellos era el principio de algo eterno y hermoso.

Las formas definidas de su novio quedaron a merced del _Inu_ y Kōga sin querer quedarse atrás fue abriendo el _Haori_ rojo del de orejitas; luego aflojó el pantalón y entre los dos se deshicieron de las demás prendas; todas dejadas en el suelo de madera como pistas de lo que se daría en ese momento.

Las manos siguieron su senda por las formas masculinas de su pareja como siguiendo las pautas de una hermosa melodía, una que solo escuchaban los dos.

Caricias y besos, el calor de los cuerpos fundiéndose en uno solo; InuYasha lamió el pecho marcado de Kōga y succionó las tetillas para ponerlas erectas y que el de ojos azules olvidara todo fuera de ese momento y lugar.

Al escuchar y disfrutar de los gemidos necesitados del _yôkai_ lobo; InuYasha se aventuró al sur y observó el miembro erguido entre rizos negros. En un principio se contentó con recorrerlo con un dedo, antes de decidirse a darle una lamida, desde ese momento ya no hubo vuelta atrás y sumergió el pedazo de carne en su boca y chupó con ahínco y es que nunca pasó por su cabeza considerar que el sabor de un varón le sería tan maravillosamente apetecible. Por supuesto eso fue porque era el que eligió como compañero de su vida.

Kōga puso las manos sobre la cabeza del _Inu_ y apretó el cabello largo y desarreglado de este, luego llegó hasta las orejitas y las acarició.

InuYasha soltó su manjar cuando sintió que Kōga ya llegaba y es que deseaba que esa experiencia fuera compartida por ambos.

Se hincó entre las piernas de su novio y usó algo de saliva en sus dedos para insertarlos con muchísimo cuidado dentro de Kōga, pues no quería por ningún motivo lastimarlo con sus garras y ya que Kōga no era Omega no lubricaba naturalmente.

Inició el procedimiento con delicadeza y concentración en los gestos del de ojos azules. El _yôkai_ miraba al _Inu_ y sonrió ante lo atento que este estaba siendo; de ese modo cuando se sintió listo pidió...

–Ya InuYasha...

–¿Estás seguro? –preguntó entre anhelante y precavido.

Kōga movió la cabeza en afirmación y con mucho cuidado el de orejitas comenzó a entrar en el lobo que por supuesto sintió el dolor de la resistencia natural, más apretó los colmillos y aguantó estoicamente.

InuYasha también aguantó sin moverse dando tiempo a su amante a acostumbrarse.

Un movimiento del cuerpo moreno fue la señal y ambos al mismo ritmo comenzaron los movimientos con serenidad.

InuYasha besó a su lobo y este lo recibió con los brazos y corazón abiertos; las oscilaciones fueron subiendo de velocidad conforme ellos lo necesitaron y eso describía su relación, tomando lo que a los dos les era agradable y confortable, buscando esa complicidad.

El pene del de coleta se friccionó entre los cuerpos y gritó:

–¡Ya llego...!

InuYasha gruñó en respuesta al sentir el líquido caliente sobre sus estómagos; al apreciar que el interior de Kōga lo oprimía, también se dejó llevar.

Sus músculos se tensaron ante el embate del orgasmo. Anteriormente de quedar desmadejados InuYasha con las pocas fuerzas que tenía, se dejó caer a lado de Kōga y se giró para abrazarlo.

–Te amo lobo sarnosito.

–Igual yo, Perrito roñoso.

Ambos se quedaron casi dormidos, antes de levantarse veloces por un alboroto en el castillo.

000

Sesshōmaru salió por el pasillo dejando a los _Tengu_ a sus anchas. Él deseaba ver a su esposo.

Entró a su habitación y vio a Jaken.

–Ve a descansar Jaken, creo que necesitaremos recobrar fuerzas.

–Si amito. Afortunadamente Naraku- _sama_ no ha despertado.

Sesshōmaru asintió y vio salir al sapo. Él se acostó cerca de su pareja y escuchó a este suspirar gustoso al sentirlo entre sueños.

000

Takeshi salió fuera del castillo y llamó a uno de los guardias _were_.

–¿No han llegado Neji y Ginta?

–No señor.

El _Inu_ se cruzó de brazos y frunció el ceño con molestia; pues ese par ya debería de estar de vuelta.

Kuro se le unió y preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede?

–No han regresado.

Kuro supo de quien hablaba su esposo.

–Ya llegan más clanes. –comentó Kuro.

Escucharon algunos motores y vieron las luces subir por la montaña.

–¿Debo llamar al Lord? –preguntó Kuro.

–No. Podemos recibirlos nosotros. Para que los señores descansen un poco.

Takeshi se acomodó la ropa y esperó en la puerta. Ambos capitanes vieron salir del auto a los tres líderes y cercanos.

Los _Oni_ , _Kappa_ y _Yuki-Onna_ bajaron y los _Inu_ saludaron con cortesía.

–Bienvenidos _Rīdās_.

Saludaron e invitaron a entrar a los recién llegados.

––Los _Tengu_ ya están en el salón. Los _kitsune_ están descansando, pero estarán en cuanto les llamen. Lamentamos que nuestro señor no esté para recibirlos, pero no tardara.

El grupo le quitó importancia a que Sesshōmaru estuviera descansando, pues Kuro y Takeshi les pusieron al tanto de esa visita a la ciudad.

Estaban entrando al salón, cuando el ruido de un auto les sorprendió, pues esta llegaba con demasiada velocidad. El carro ni siquiera se estacionó bien y de este salió Okamimaru exclamando:

–¡Ayúdenme traigo un herido!

Los gritos alertaron a los otros y salieron a ayudar al _Rīdā_ lobo.

Okamimaru y Akiyama bajaron con cuidado a Tsukuyomaru.

Takeshi salió y Kuro corrió a las habitaciones de invitados llamando a Suikotsu. El _Kasha_ fue trasladado al ala médica y Shiori fue guiada por Rin a una habitación para ser atendida por _Ayakashis_. La _were_ -pantera se acercó a la silenciosa jovencita y le sonrió:

–No te preocupes, nuestros médicos son muy buenos.

–...

–¿Conoces a Orochimaru- _sama_? –La jovencita confirmó– Lo ves, ellos salvaran a Tsukuyomaru- _sama_.

Shiori vio a Rin con sus hermoso ojos violeta y susurró...

–Yo sé que mi abuelo me odia y que mi padre ha sido castigado por mí... ¡No quiero perderlo!

Terminó la chica llorando y Rin la abrazó. Shiori era una _hanyō_ , por lo que su verdadera edad no coincidía con su apariencia, más Rin se dijo que tuviera la edad que tuviera, todos necesitaba consuelo.

000

Suikotsu colocó todo lo que necesitaría y con alivió vio llegar al que sería su compañero en esa tarea titánica.

Orochimaru vio al paciente y asintió en dirección del _Shichinintai_.

–Estamos listos.

Kohaku y Kiba se encontraban cerca de la puerta y vigilando que nadie interrumpiera a los médicos.

Las ropas o mejor sería decir los retazos de tela, fueron retirados y los dos médicos se dispusieron a trabajar. El _Shichinintai_ se quedó a las órdenes del _sennin_ , pues consideraba a este con más experiencia.

El _Kasha_ antes de caer inconsciente, susurró...

–Nos salvaron un par de jóvenes uno era un _Yôkai_ lobo y el otro un _shif_...

Ya no completó esa frase, porque los calmantes lo dejaron fuera de combate, más Kohaku salió de inmediato dejando a Kiba de guardia.

El _were_ -lobo caminó veloz hasta donde InuYasha ya salía de la habitación ¿De Kōga?

El de orejitas vio a su amigo con el ceño serio y fue hasta él:

–¡¿Que sucede?!

–El padre de Kōga llegó, pero no lo hizo solo; traía a un _Kasha_ muy herido, los otros dicen que es el hijo del líder de los vampiros y su hija que es _hanyō_.

–Sigue –urgió InuYasha.

–Pues él viene muy herido, casi muerto, pero ya lo atienden. Estaba vigilando que nadie los interrumpiera y escuché... InuYasha Ginta y Neji fueron atrapados.

–¡Maldita sea!

Exclamó el de orejitas y corrió hasta las habitaciones de su _aniki_. No tocó y es que eso era algo muy urgente; entró y Sesshōmaru ya estaba de pie:

–¿Qué pasa?

–Tenemos un problema...

El menor de los hermanos, contó lo que Kohaku averiguó y el de Luna en la frente gruñó:

–¡Todos a su armas! ¡Manda a un grupo por Ginta y Neji! ¡Los otros alístense que seremos atacados!

-¡¿Cómo lo sabes _aniki_?!

–Si querían deshacerse de Tsukuyomaru, es porque sería nuestro aliado y que se hayan escondido fue por mera estrategia para un ataque sorpresa y que retengan a mis guerreros me lo confirma. –Sesshōmaru llamó– ¡Jaken! –El sapo apreció veloz– ¡Mi armadura! Y llama a todos mi ejército y gente; algunos entre ellos tú, se quedaran en el castillo, protéjanlos.

Sesshōmaru salió e InuYasha y Kohaku le siguieron. Kōga se había ido a recibir a su padre.

000

Okamimaru vio entrar a la sala a su hijo y lo llamó. Kōga fue hasta él y saludó:

–Me dijeron que rescataste a dos _yôkai_.

–Sí, el que sería líder de los _Kasha_ y su hija.

–Oh ya veo.

–¿Y Neji?

–Se quedó en la ciudad, InuYasha los envió a una misión.

No tardaron mucho en intercambiar esas frases, cuando notaron que los lideres _Inu_ entraban y no de muy buen semblante.

000

Naraku despertó con el primer grito de Sesshōmaru y con ayuda de Jaken se levantó, a pesar de la negación de este:

–Amo no debería pararse.

–Jaken, me quedaré en el castillo y no soy tan crédulo de pensar que podré seguir descansando cuando mi clan y familia van a la batalla.

El sapo _yôkai_ ya no pudo refutar eso y siguió auxiliando al Kagewaki.

Naraku salió al pasillo y Tsume ya se hallaba en el lugar, por supuesto con Kuromaru.

–Tsume... nos quedamos en el castillo. Ellos no deben pasar, ni siquiera pisar el camino.

–Y no lo harán, mi señor.

–Reúne a tu gente y colócalos. Luego regresa conmigo.

La _were_ asintió y obedeció. Naraku avanzó y poco después vio llegar a Jakotsu a quien le sonrió y dijo:

–De nuevo juntos en un combate, solo que esta vez de lejos...

–Bueno, hay cosas más importantes que proteger.

Naraku asintió y caminó, ahora acompañado –protegido– por Jaken y Jakotsu.

000

Sesshōmaru abrió las puertas de la sala de par en par y entró solo al acceso.

–Solo falta el clan _Tanuki_ ; no obstante ya no puedo esperarlos; debo salir en busca de esos imbéciles, han capturado a dos de mis guerreros y no tardan en llegar.

Los _Rīdās_ presentes se miraron entre ellos y murmuraron, antes de que el de Luna en la frente, los interrumpiera:

–Los veo a todos aquí en mi castillo y sé el motivo de ello, sin embargo ¿saben lo que realmente significa tomarme como su General?

El grupo de _yôkais_ no respondieron o no de inmediato y fue Okamimaru quien lo hizo:

–Sí, le damos el poder de hacernos seguir sus órdenes; con un mandato podrás hacer obedecer a cualquiera de nuestro clan, pues te aceptamos como General y con ello te damos la lealtad de nuestros clanes. Si no hay otro _Dai-Yôkai_ que lo pida serás el Comandante de _Hyakki Yagyō_ * y podrás mandar sobre cualquier _yôkai_ sea del clan que sea.

Sesshōmaru esperó a que hubiera una oposición de cualquiera en ese lugar; más no la hubo. Escuchó un susurró y no tuvo que mirar en esa dirección para saber quién era...

–Lo que eso significa Naruto es que podré darte una orden y no podrás desobedecerme, es el poder que conlleva el ser General del _Hyakki Yagyō_... No obstante no es algo que desee utilizar. Son libres de ir a sus tierras a revisarlas o quedarse y enfrentar a estos osados _yôkai_. No planeo obligarlos a tomar esa decisión.

Sesshōmaru concluyó con eso sus explicaciones, se dirigió hacia la puerta, pero fue detenido por Okamimaru. Sesshōmaru vio el rostro serio del líder del _Ôkami_ y supo que este no pensaría las cosas de hecho, se notaba decidido:

–Les daremos tiempo ve por ellos. –decretó Sesshōmaru.

El _yôkai_ lobo aceptó y dejó salir al Lord.

000

Kuro vio a su gente salir y volteó a dirección de su hogar, no tenía que ver las tropas para saber que Lee ya estaba formado en ellas. El _Inu_ se giró hacia su esposo y este se acercó:

–Por favor, quédate.

–No puedo.

–Puedes. –Se escuchó y Sesshōmaru llegó hasta su Capitán pelinegro– Lo huelo... habrá un nuevo _Inu_ que será el Capitán de mi hijo y no deseo que nada lo ponga en peligro; te quedaras como Naraku y no pregunto, ordeno.

Cortó Sesshōmaru y dejó a la pareja. Kuro se mordió los labios y apretó los puños. Takeshi le agarró el mentón y lo alzó para que lo viera:

–Por favor, no te molestes.

–Solo... cuida de nuestro hijo.

Ambos vieron en dirección de Lee y se encontraron con unos ojos verdes; el dueño de estos movió la cabeza...

–Parece que nos estaré solo en esa labor. –afirmó Takeshi devolviendo el gesto a... Gaara.

–Me quedaré y cuidaré el castillo. –concluyó Kuro.

Takeshi asintió y se puso al frente de las tropas con los otros capitanes y detrás de sus señores.

000

Kikyō besó a Suikotsu y éste abrazó a su familia. Kaede suspiró y se acercó a su cuñado.

–Por favor cuídense.

Kaede veía a Rin cuando susurró la frase.

El medico asintió y dejó a las Higurashi.

Jakotsu golpeó en el brazo a Bankotsu sonriendo:

–Ve y dales unos buenos golpes por mí.

–Lo haré. Cuida del _Rīdā_ y de nuestra hermosa.

–Por supuesto.

Jakotsu jaló del peto a su esposo y lo besó con pasión. Al soltarlo lo vio:

–No te atrevas a no regresar.

–No.

Los _Shichinintai_ caminaron con las tropas y Sesshōmaru los llamó:

–Vayan con mi hermano.

Los Kagewaki obedecieron y al hacerlo InuYasha los vio:

–Es un honor luchar a lado de dos guerreros con experiencia.

Los de cabello negro respondieron.

–Es lo mismo para nosotros el ser compañeros del _Bocchan Inu_.

Jakotsu regresó a lado de Naraku al mismo tiempo que Kuro se colocaba unos pasos al frente de grupo. Tsume y Kuromaru se hallaban detrás del Kagewaki.

Jaken miraba con nostalgia partir a sus amos, sin embargo sabía que el amo bonito contaba con que su esposo e hijo no serían tocados, no si a él le quedaba un hilo de vida.

000

Los jóvenes guerreros salieron siguiendo a su Lord y en el patio buscaron sus batallones, avanzando casi de inmediato. Fuera y ya por el camino; Sesshōmaru se detuvo al ver a esa figura que corría en la dirección al Castillo y supo por qué:

–Ya llegaron.

Los grupos se desplegaron en todas direcciones de la montaña y de ese modo bajaron a recibir al enemigo.

Sesshōmaru esperó y el _Tanuki_ que iba en su búsqueda llegó hasta él.

–Por lo que veo ya lo saben... –informó Rasa.

Sesshōmaru asintió e informó:

–Lo supuse, y tu presencia de este modo, lo confirma; no has llegado antes, sin embargo te digo lo mismo que a los otros. Puedes unirte a mi guerra voluntariamente o regresar a tu territorio y estar al pendiente de él.

–¿Los otros?

–Lo están pensando.

Rasa gruñó, bajando a los _Akatsuki_ y Baki.

Luego de ver a estos se dirigió de nuevo al _Inu_ :

–No es tiempo de _estar pensando_ , si no que caso hubo al venir a verlo... Sesshōmaru- _sama_. El Clan _Tanuki_ refrenda su alianza, te toma como su General y va al _Desfile_ contigo.

Sesshōmaru se transformó un poco y sus colmillos brillaron en un gruñido; esa era la respuesta a los _Tanukis_.

A decir verdad el _Inu_ nunca creyó que esos _bromistas_ fueran los primeros en refrendar su apoyo y se sintió satisfecho.

–Conmigo y a su encuentro. –Gruñó el de cabello blanco y Rasa se estaba por colocar detrás de él, más...– A mi lado.

Volvió a ordenar Sesshōmaru y Rasa obedeció; esa deferencia supuso, fue por su pronta aceptación. De ese modo el de luna en la frente bajó la pendiente; acompañado por el gran _Tanuki_ y los _were_ a su lado.

Rasa no tuvo que buscar, estaba seguro de que su hijo tampoco dudó en unirse a esa batalla en su venas corría la sangre belicosa del ultimo _Dai-Yôkai_ de su generación... el Gran Shukaku.

000

Kōga vio de reojo a su padre y del otro lado a su prometido. Okamimaru frenó el tren de pensamientos de su hijo:

–Nosotros vamos por Ginta y Neji. Sesshōmaru- _sama_ nos lo permitió, por eso no les acompañamos. ¿Irás con nosotros o con InuYasha?

Kōga se mordió los labios al tomar esa decisión, su prometido iba a un lado y su padre a otro, más supo que su _Inu_ comprendería.

–Voy por mi hermano y amigo.

Okamimaru se movió hacia la salida trasera seguido del grupo de Royakan. El capitán lobo lanzó una jauría de lobos y estos avanzaron veloces tomando la delantera; cuando los gruñidos de estos se oyeron; Kōga y su padre sacaron sus espadas y empezaron a moverse en círculos, para concluir como dos poderosos remolinos que se movieron mortales en dirección de unas _Joro-Gumo_ demonio de buen tamaño, la mayoría de lobos de Royakan habían desaparecido bajo las patas de los arácnidos, nos obstante el cadáver de una de ellas, con el estómago abierto y patas arriba, constataba que los lobos no desaparecieron en vano.

Kōga orbitó alrededor de una con rostro de geisha y esta tratando de atraparlo enredó sus propias patas, que el lobo cortó de un tajo de su espada; al caer esta; Hakkaku y Akiyama corrieron hacia ella cortando la cabeza y estómago, alejándose veloces después para que el líquido purulento no los ensuciara.

–Nosotros nos encargamos; sigan su camino...

Se escuchó gritar de atrás, viniendo de los _Kappa_ y _Onis_.

Okamimaru no respondió, más siguió bajando siendo cubiertos por los enormes cuerpos de Ashura y su gente y las mareas que provocaban los _Kappas_.

000

InuYasha corrió saltando troncos rocas y arbustos, su sangre combativa bullía en sus venas. Kōga no iba con él, más comprendió que este debía ir por su hermano y amigo, desenvainó _Tessaiga_ y sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

Bankotsu y Suikotsu acompañaban al _bocchan_ de orejitas a petición de Sesshōmaru.

Al descubrir a un grupo de _Kashas_ , InuYasha dio un gran salto y en el viento cambió a su forma canina, en ese instante oteó el aire:

–¡Ya han llegado las mensajeras! ¡Ésta noche enviémosle muchas visitas a mi madre!

Las _Nekomatas_ volaron por sobre las cabezas del grupo del de orejitas y a lado de algunos _Tengu_.

Naruto gritó al mismo tiempo que Sasuke agitaba su abanico en el viento.

Gaara se transformó en _Tanuki_ y sobre su gran mole y en el hombro, llevaba a un Lee que sonreía feliz.

El desfile _Hyakki Yagyō_ , inició y con los más jóvenes _yôkais_ y _were_ a la cabeza; siendo el mejor ejemplo para las viejas generaciones que sin pensar más, salieron alcanzando al _Dai_ - _Yôkai_.

A una solas voz mostraron su posición y el primogénito de Irasue recibió y aceptó sus propuestas.

000

Los gritos se escucharon aterradores un grupo de _Mu-Onnas_ ** se arrastraban hacia la cima, más gritaban intentado asustar a los más jóvenes del ejercito de los _Inu_.

Miroku se ofreció a ir a esa batalla y Kohaku no lo dejó en otro lugar más que a su lado, por lo que al detenerse el mayor, preguntó:

–¿Que sucede papá?

Miroku no respondió, en ese momento cambió a su animal y aulló, Kohaku comprendió e imitó a su padre. Los _yôkai_ lobo y _were_ siguieron el aullido que opacó el grito de las _Mu-Onna_. Kohaku cargó en contra de la más cercana y dentellada a dentellada la silenció para siempre. Con gusto Miroku y Kohaku vieron que alguno _Tengu_ y _Kitsunes_ acababan con las otras.

–Créeme, los que somos padres deseábamos esto desde hace mucho tiempo, así estas malditas ya no se llevaran a nuestros niños.

Concluyó Miroku. Kohaku aulló de nuevo, pues ese era su grito de guerra.

000

Las almas iban llegando guiadas por las _Nekomatas_ e Irasue gruñó molesta, deseaba castigar a los que se atrevieron a desafiar a sus hijos, más no le era permitido.

 _Inu no Taisho_ vio el cumulo de almas y dijo...

–Maldita bruja como no me enfrentó a mí.

–Porque siempre fuiste muy blando con todos.

–Oye, sabes que no me agradaba usar el poder de ser el General.

–Exactamente.

El de coleta suspiró resignado; su esposa tenía razón.

000

Era una montaña y a pesar de ser el hogar de un gran demonio, seguía siendo un lugar natural, por lo que Taigokumaru usó a eso seres para buscar un lugar por debajo de la tierra y llegar al desprotegido castillo; si este caía, Sesshōmaru no tendría más opción que rendirse.

Los _Kamaitachi_ *** se movieron en grupos de tres en tres y sorteando arbustos y raíces o usándolo de protección para no ser vistas arribaron en el camino de la entrada del castillo _Inu_. El primer grupo emergió en el estacionamiento y se lanzaron en pos de su objetivo, más una serpiente las detuvo al vuelo... una serpiente de metal que las cortó sin miramientos.

Del otro grupo que emergió en el camino de terracería, Kuro les cortó la cabeza con un solo movimiento. Al último grupo de comadrejas con ozes en las patas Tsume y Kuromaru ni siquiera los dejaron asomar las cabezas.

Jakotsutō regresó al hombro de su dueño sin causarlo ningún daño. Jakotsu rió cubriendo su boca con la manga del kimono:

–Necios animales, como podrían tocar siquiera el suelo del castillo.

Naraku bufó molesto y alzando las manos llamó a sus sirvientes... Varias abejas venenosas se posicionaron por entre los arboles alrededor del castillo.

Jaken azotó un par de veces su báculo en el suelo y una de las cabezas escupió, creando toda una línea de fuego que cubrió el perímetro del lugar.

Nadie sería tan tonto como para acercarse al lugar.

Dentro del castillo las _were_ miraban las acciones de los _yôkai_ sintiéndose tranquilas y a salvo.

Shiori salió hasta la entrada y se unió al grupo de Naraku.

–Buenas noches Naraku- _sama_.

El mencionado, se volteó al escuchar a la jovencita y devolvió el saludo.

–Buenas noches Shiori- _san_.

–Le agradezco que nos hayan abierto las puertas de su castillo y que nos den asilo y curación.

–No lo diga, es nuestro deber con nuestros aliados. Su padre está fuera de peligro, Orochimaru- _san_ se ha quedado con él.

–Gracias. –La jovencita sacó una esfera de color carmín– Permítanme devolverles un poco el favor.

Shiori usó la esfera y fue creando un poderoso campo de fuerza para proteger el castillo, atravesando también el subsuelo del lugar.

Naraku suspiró con serenidad, ahora ellos estaban más que protegidos, más deseaba poder decir lo mismo de su esposo y los demás. Se sobó el vientre duro y dejó salir el aire...

Kuro lo vio y se acercó a él.

–¿Naraku- _sama_...?

El aludido vio a este y negó...

–No, este _bocchan_ debe esperar a que su padre regrese triunfador.

Kuro se mordió los labios, más fue Jaken el que acotó:

–Lo siento mi señor, pero debe esperar dentro.

–Solo un poco Jaken...

–Señor...

–Por favor, si te sientes más tranquilo pon en aviso a Orochimaru- _san_ , pues Suikotsu no puede regresar.

El sapo entró al castillo y buscó al _sennin_ médico. Debían estar listos si el heredero de su amo llegaba esa noche.

000

 _Tessaiga_ barrió de un tajo a varios _Kasha_ y algunos más fueron enviados directamente y sin mediar al más allá, pues algunos cortes de Colmillo de Acero abrían los portales.

InuYasha cortaba y golpeaba con singular agilidad, igualado por los dos _Shichinintai_.

Lo que parecía un armiño demonio de gran tamaño arribó hasta el lugar y gruñó furioso. El de orejitas se dio cuenta de las oz que este portaba en patas y manos, mas también poseía el poder de volar, por lo que dedujo que era el _Rīdā_ de los _Kamaitachi_.

El _yôkai_ de color blanco se lanzó en pos del de orejitas y este retrocedió evadiendo los cortes de las ozs.

–¡No sé el motivo de tu enojo y la verdad no me interesa, pero aquí terminara tu vida!

InuYasha cambió y brincó dando un golpe con una de sus garras delanteras hiriendo al _yôkai_ en el ojo; aprovechando la ceguera de un lado de este el _hanyō_ llegó por debajo del armiño y atrapó entre sus fauces el cuello de este, tronándolo al instante.

Bankotsu y Suikotsu rodearon al gran cadáver para seguir el joven amo, al igual que su séquito de _Nekomatas_ ; más una de las ellas se quedó para guiar al _Rīdā_ de los _Kamaitachi_ al otro mundo.

000

Rin no dejó de disparar saetas al grupo de lagartos demonio que iban cayendo bajo el embate de estas, más por uno que caía otro dos se unían al grupo, y es que si bien estos lagartos eran débiles solos, en conjunto podían mover cantidades grandes de energía que les permitía ser de peligro para los _were_.

–¡Ahora Tenten, yo te cubro!–ordenó Rin

Tenten dejó un gran pergamino –que portaba– en el suelo y exclamó.

–¡Ya Capitana!

Rin lanzó otra hondonada de saetas y al mismo tiempo la de coletas altas abrió el pergamino con un estruendo como de explosión y humo que cubrió cuando ella saltó y lanzó varios cuchillos, bombas y _shuriken_ en dirección del grupo de lagartos.

Con las grandes bajas que dejaron Rin y Tenten, solo restaba acabar con el enemigo y eso hizo Naori que volvía cerca del grupo de la _were_ pantera, a quien le pareció bien cambiar a su forma animal para _cazar_ a los que intentaron huir. Con diversión la _were_ oso se unió a las acciones de su capitana.

000

Sesshōmaru llegó a las faldas de la montaña, notando que su desfile le había allanado el camino.

Taigokumaru avanzó para encarar al de Luna en la frente, sin embargo este ni se inmuto.

–¿Acaso me temes joven _Inugami_?

Sesshōmaru no miró al viejo _Rīdā_ de los _Kashas_ , él miraba a los jirones de niebla detrás de este.

Taigokumaru avanzó de nuevo, más alguien detuvo sus pasos:

–Yo seré tu rival.

El _Rīdā_ de los _Tengu_ , Fugaku volaba a unos metros de la cabeza del _Kasha_. Taigokumaru alzó el vuelo igualmente.

Sesshōmaru no se movió de su posición, no esperaba una derrota de su ejército; y a él le correspondía terminar todo eso.

000

Neji cayó sobre su rodilla derecha, más no soltó su espada; los rebeldes decidieron dejarlos a merced de un rebaño de _Katakirauwa_ **** el mayor de esos porcinos los miraba rentándolos, mientras los más chicos no paraban de dar vueltas alrededor de ellos, buscando un hueco para llegar a los chicos y arrebatarles sus almas para devorarlas.

Ginta vio el cansancio de Neji y llamó...

–No soy débil Neji- _san_ , es mi turno de protegerte.

–No..., aun puedo... contra ellos. –habló entre jadeos el _were_ -liebre.

Ginta gruñó, sin embargo acotó:

–En ese caso, hagámoslo juntos.

El _yôkai_ lobo sacó sus garras y se dispuso a combatir con todo, no podía dejar que su alma fuera robada, pues esta ya tenía dueño y era de ese valiente _were_ que se encontraba combatiendo ahí.

Los _Katakirauwa_ gruñeron y se lanzaron unidos hacia los chicos.

Para Ginta esos cerdos eran demonios antes de probar su sangre, después... solo fueron presas. Neji se unió a la defensa, pues tronó huesos y colmillos con sus puños.

La lucha fue cruenta, más las fauces y garras de un _yôkai_ eran mortales al igual que los golpes de una liebre.

La pareja creyó que podrían escapar, más tres nuevos rebaños de _Katakirauwa_ aparecieron gruñendo enfurecidos; liderados por el líder de esos _yôkai_.

Ginta exhaló y susurró...

–Neji- _san_... creo que no saldremos de esta cueva.

–No digas eso... tú lo harás; en cuanto te de la señal de...

–No te dejaré.

–Debes hacerlo.

–No... Yo no te dejaré, hubiera deseado vivir a su lado, pero me prometieron a otro, ahora tengo la oportunidad de morir a su lado, eso sí puedo decidirlo yo.

–Ginta... –murmuró Neji y vio al lobo _yôkai_ y como rara vez sucedía, sonrió– No iba a dejar que te comprometieras con otro, pediría tu mano, y por única vez usaría mi título de hijo de Okamimaru.

–Neji...

No hubo otro intercambio de frases entre los jóvenes, pues el gran _Katakirauwa_ bramó y fue una orden de ataque; más los chicos no se rindieron y se dispusieron a combatir.

Un aullidos se escuchó reverberando en la cueva, de ese siguieron otros más y entre las sombras un gran lobo apareció y sin darle tiempo al _Rīdā_ de los cerdos lo atacó yendo a las patas de este. Los soldados _Katakirauwa_ , intentaron proteger a su líder, más Okamimaru no iba solo y su jauría entró para hacer una carnicería de los come almas.

Neji cayó hincado y Ginta se le unió...

Con el rostro y cuerpo lleno de sangre de los porcinos demonio, Akiyama llegó hasta el par de jóvenes...

–Así que _bocchan_... escuchamos algo de lo que...

–No miento, no comprometerás a Ginta con nadie más que conmigo, te lo pide tu futuro _Rīdā_.

Okamimaru llegó hasta Neji y se hincó a su altura...

–¿Futuro líder?

Neji vio a Kōga y este se rascó una orejita.

–Bueno padre, tú deseabas un sucesor con carácter para guiar al _Ôkami_...

–Ciertamente.

–Yo... seré el consorte del futuro señor de Inframundo.

Okamimaru se quedó en shock unos segundos antes de soltar:

–¡Demonios, con mis hijos y sus noticias!

Akiyama sonrió ante el desplante de su _Rīdā_.

–Vámonos ya, mocosos; nuestro General nos espera.

El grupo del _Ôkami_ salió; Akiyama ayudó a su hijo y Okamimaru a Neji. Kōga y Hakkaku iban por delante revisando el camino acompañados de Royakan.

000

Sesshōmaru vio la victoria de sus tropas y llamó...

–Ya no tienes gente, solo seremos tú y yo.

Kaguya salió de entre la niebla y vio al _Inugami_ con desdén.

–Joven cachorro, no es importante mi falta de aliados, pronto los tuyos y todos los _yôkais_ serán mis huestes.

Ella se removió y su cuerpo fue creciendo del torso hacia abajo convirtiéndose en una aberrante especie de monstruo humanoide con la cabeza del cuerpo de Kaguya.

–Pero ya que tu gente parece querer distracción...

Del cuerpo de la _yôkai_ surgieron unas formas blancas y humanoides que avanzaron para encarar al ejército del _Inugami_.

Sesshōmaru no se molestó en ver a esas cosas, su regimiento debía deshacerse fácilmente de ellas.

Kaguya movió su gran mole y azotó su mano sobre el de luna en la frente; este solo tuvo que moverse ágilmente para evadirla.

Ella era un antiguó _yôkai_ emparentado con los _Tengu_ por lo que poseía un tercer ojo en la frente que poseía el _Sharingan_ y ella no dudó en usarlo:

Las aspas se movieron y Sesshōmaru resistió el que trataran de hacerlo obedecer. InuYasha se mordió los labios notando que su hermano se quedaba inmóvil, desenvainó a _Tessaiga_ y estaba a punto de intervenir, pero Suikotsu lo detuvo.

–No puede _bocchan_ , esta es una lid de dos, nadie puede o debe intervenir.

El de luna en la frente tembló imperceptiblemente para no dejarse caer en una rodilla; más gruñó y se irguió a tiempo de detener el golpe de uno de las grandes manos de Kaguya.

Sesshōmaru dejó que el cambio surgiera naturalmente, llamado por su vena combativa; los ojos se volvieron rojos y las marcas se reafirmaron y las facciones se alargaron. El gran _Inugami_ cambió y sin mediar, se arrojó a la gran mole que ahora ya no lo parecía tanto, pues se encontraban en iguales condiciones.

Las garras del hermoso _yôkai_ perro cruzaron el vientre _del cuerpo_ de Kaguya; ella aprovechó y probó agarrar la cabeza de Sesshōmaru, más no lo consiguió o no como ella lo deseaba, pues las fauces del _Inugami_ atraparon su brazo izquierdo y con férrea determinación lo arrancaron de tajo.

000

Los soldados clones de Kaguya comenzaron a hostigar a las huestes de los _Inu_.

Rin clavó sus saetas en la tierra y comenzó a arrojarlas.

Suikotsu y Bankotsu no se quedaron sin hacer algo, porque sus filos probaron la esencia de los seres albinos; no obstante estas se volvían a unir como si estuvieran hechas de pegamento.

El rubio _were_ atacó en su forma de _Kyūbi_ y dio la pauta a los otros de cómo acabar con los soldados de Kaguya. Por eso mismo, Bankotsu cortó con su alabarda en pedazos milimétricos a esos amorfos, negándoles la opción de reafirmarse.

000

Los _kappas_ y _Onis_ vieron que el grupo de rescate ya regresaba y Okamimaru agitó la mano en su dirección:

–Gracias...

Ashura y Mangetsu retornaron uniéndose a los otros _yôkais_ , Los del _Ôkami_ y Royakan caminaron por la carretera buscando otro lado por donde llegar para vigilar.

El grupo no iba lento, más al arribar a la montaña, solo pudieron deshacerse de algunos entes albinos. Kōga retuvo a uno en su remolino y lo hizo pequeños pedazos que desaparecieron en el viento.

Royakan y Okamimaru, junto a Akiyama fueron tras un grupo que golpearon con todo. Neji y Ginta no participaron, más no por falta de intención, si no porque ya no hubo más enemigos.

Kōga se detuvo y vio al frente...

–Padre... –Okamimaru se limpiaba las garras– Padre... ¡Padre!

El _Rīdā_ se giró y vio lo que tenía impresionados a sus hijos.

La batalla de esos Colosales Demonios.

Royakan observó y dijo:

–Es hermoso ver como lucha nuestro Lord.

–Si... –estuvo de acuerdo Okamimaru.

Kōga vio a Sesshōmaru y esa Kaguya, más sus ojos se dirigieron a su prometido...

–Tú serás tan fuerte como ellos... algún día.

000

Kaguya necesitaba reponer fuerza y llamó a sus milicias para alimentarse de ellos, más con asombro se dio cuenta que ya no hubo nadie que pudiera auxiliarla, pues estos ya no existían.

–Te has quedado sola...

Kaguya arrojó su humanidad para darle un abrazo mortal al _Inu_ y este lo recibió; sintiéndose victoriosa, Kaguya envolvió a su presa; sin embargo pocos segundos más tarde su rostro triunfal se transformó en dolor y shock, pues el _Inugami_ se abría pasó a través de ella, luego ya no hubo expresión alguna, pues Sesshōmaru fragmentó el pequeño cuerpo de esta.

El combate concluyó con un solo e innegable vencedor... El _Dai-Yôkai Inugami_.

Sesshōmaru sintió un lienzo que lo cubría y es que sin notarlo cambió a su forma sencilla.

– _Aniki_ , límpiate que Naraku no soportara verte sin tu elegancia característica. –El de luna en la frente se giró a ver a su _otōto_. – Eres el General del _Hyakki Yagyō_.

–Es un gran paso ¿no?

–...

–De ser _Host_ a ser General.

– _Aniki_...

Sonrió el de orejitas al comprender la broma de su hermano mayor.

Sesshōmaru se apoyó en su hermano y con voz firme decretó:

 _ **Mis huestes, podemos regresar con orgullo a nuestros hogares; el Hyakki Yagyō ha concluido... algún día marcharemos de nuevo, pero ese día no es hoy.**_

InuYasha sonrió orgulloso a la vista de su _aniki_ como el Líder del Desfile y de como este no usó ese poder sobre los otros clanes para algo malo, simplemente para decretar que eso había terminado y que no lucharían, no ese día.

Sesshōmaru dio esa única orden y esta transitó entre sus _yôkais_ como una corriente eléctrica que les dijo que el General de esa era, había tomado su lugar.

Las almas de los árboles de la montaña susurraron y de ese modo la noticia fue viajando, más para los _yôkais_ no hubo necesidad, de nada más sino de sentir la llamada del _Inugami_ ; de ese modo llegó al castillo y al sentirla Naraku también el nonato que ya no esperó y deseaba nacer.

Naraku se inclinó apretando el brazo de Jakotsu que lo serenó y llamó a Kuro:

–El _bocchan_ ya viene; ayúdame con Naraku.- _sama_.

Kuro corrió hasta ellos y entre los dos llevaron al Kagewaki a la habitación preparada para el parto. Jaken se adelantó para llamar a Orochimaru.

000

Ellas no eran _yôkai_ , más Ren si lo era –la mitad– y fue este con una risa divertida, quien les dijo que todo acabó y en favor de ellos.

Sango sonrió ya más tranquila al igual que Kikyō y Kaede; ahora solo deseaban que sus seres queridos regresaran. Sango fue la vio a Myōga en la puerta y preguntó:

–¿Qué sucede?

–El _bocchan_ ya viene y Orochimaru- _san_ pide un asistente.

Kikyō se adelantó:

–Pueden cuidar de Ren...

Sango y Kaede asintieron. Kaede arrulló a su sobrino, pues con todo lo sucedido ninguno de los infantes había dormida mucho.

000

Kohaku y sus tropas regresaron con los lores y este le dijo a Miroku...

–Papá me permites un momento.

Miroku vio que su hijo miraba a Rin y asintió con una sonrisa:

–Por supuesto hijo.

El _were_ -lobo corrió hacia la _shifter_ -pantera y ella lo recibió con una radiante sonrisa:

–¡Lo logramos Kohaku!

Kohaku la agarró entre sus brazos y la alzó dándole vueltas.

–Y tenemos un futuro, juntos.

Rin besó castamente a Kohaku y este correspondió, escuchando los silbidos y hurras de los otros guerreros.

InuYasha vio la escena y aplaudió:

–¡Por fin! ¡Después de años!

Kohaku ni siquiera se inmutó ante las puyas de los otros, Rin solo se puso de color rojo.

Kōga dejó a su grupo y se unió a su novio.

–Ey no te burles que es el mismo tiempo que nos llevó a nosotros.

InuYasha jaló a su novio y lo abrazó.

–Ganamos lobito.

–No podía ser de otro modo roñosito.

Sesshōmaru vio el intercambio de los menores y agregó:

–¿Algo que decirme _otōto_?

El de orejitas vio a su hermano mayor.

–Encontré a mi pareja, _aniki_...

–¿Encontraste?

–Bueno lo descubrimos. –respondió Kōga algo rojo.

El _Dai-Yôkai_ movió la cabeza en afirmación:

–Una elección muy adecuada y que me imaginé.

Los dos más jóvenes sonrieron avergonzados.

Los tres siguieron su camino. Okamimaru suspiró, más una sonrisa resignada se plasmó en su boca. Neji llegó hasta él...

–Lo ves padre.

–Lo veo hijo. Ahora te pregunto ¿de verdad quieres guiar a estos lobos desastrosos?

–Quiero y puedo; además no lo haré solo. –dijo el tranquilo castaño viendo a Ginta, quien le sonrió mostrando sus colmillos.

Okamimaru golpeó el brazo de Akiyama.

–Esa fiesta se dará, amigo mío, pero el novio deberá ser cambiado.

–Mejor para Ginta ¿o me equivocó? –mencionó Akiyama.

El mencionado sonrió avergonzado.

Neji agarró la mano de Ginta y no hubo duda; los lobos _yôkai_ que no estuvieran de acuerdo en tener un _Rīdā were_ -liebre se enfrentarían con una dupla mortal.

000

Naraku apretaba los dientes y no emitía sonido alguno, por lo que cuando el _sennin_ estuvo listo y se presentó frente a él, sonriendo y le dijo:

–Grite Kagewaki- _san_ , que sé por propia experiencia sé, que dar a luz es peor que ser herido en batalla.

–Cierto.

Aseguró Jakotsu. Kuro solo tragó saliva al ver que Naraku exclamó algunas palabras fuertes.

El _sennin_ fue auxiliado por Kikyō quien era enfermera de Suikotsu en su consultorio.

Ella secaba la frente perlada de sudor de Naraku y se dijo que era genial vivir para ver lo que nunca se imaginó, ahí se encontraba ese soberbio y varonil _yôkai_ que en otro tiempo le pagaba su compañía, dando a luz el hijo de su mejor amigo.

–Vamos Naraku- _san_ , usted es fuerte y este _Inu_ quiere nacer ya.

Naraku vio a la _were_ y rió...

–Oye Kikyō..., déjame ilusionar que... podría ser un poco Kagewaki.

–Oh seguramente lo será... en el carácter.

Naraku gimió al sentir como le abrían el corte y al mismo tiempo un llanto fuerte se escuchó en la habitación:

000

Sesshōmaru vio a Jaken que bajaba raudo a su encuentro:

–Vienes a felicitarnos por nuestra victoria. –mencionó el de luna en la frente.

–Es maravilloso amito ¡Es un honor ser el leal sirviente de los lores!

InuYasha cargó al sapo:

–Siempre con nosotros Jaken.

–Si amito, siempre... pero vengo también porque el _bocchan_ ya está por hacer.

Sesshōmaru escuchó y no perdió tiempo, y alzó le vuelo enseguida. El de orejitas bajó a Jaken y rió viendo a su novio:

–¡Ya va a nacer mi sobrino! –Gritó para que los otros escucharan, luego se volteó hacia el sapo demonio y a Kōga acotó– ¡Vamos Kōga!

El de orejitas agarró a su prometido y los dos subieron veloces por la pendiente.

000

Naraku escuchó los murmullos entre sueños, pues le dieron algo para el dolor y la anestesia; Sesshōmaru ya estaba ahí:

–Kikyō... ayúdame...

La _were_ , auxilió al _yôkai_ para que se incorporara un poco y este pudo ver una hermosa escena: Sesshōmaru acunando y admirando a su primogénito.

El lord recorrió con sus ojos a su bebé. Un pequeño de cabello claro y con una diminuta marca de luna en la frente, dos pequeñas líneas carmín en cada mejilla...

–En memoria de este día, tu nombre será... Shōshamaru. (1)

Naraku sonrió y dejó que el sopor lo reclamara.

El _Inugami_ vio con diversión como un par de mechones oscuros se vislumbraba detrás de la cabecita del pequeño.

–Bueno, eso es especial.

–Mi lord... InuYasha _bocchan_ , pregunta si puede entrar. –avisó Kuro.

–Claro, claro, pero es mejor que salgamos ¿puede? –preguntó Sesshōmaru a Orochimaru.

–Si lord, solo cúbralo bien.

Permitió el médico y Kikyō se unió a su amigo para acomodar las mantas de Shōshamaru.

–Ya está.

Sesshōmaru le sonrió a su amiga y salió seguido de Kuro; Jakotsu y los otros dejaron descansar a Naraku, más Jaken se quedó a cuidarlo; él ya había conocido al amito y aseguraba que era _perfecto como los lores_.

El menor de los hijos de _Inu no Taisho_ e Irasue recibió a su sobrino de los brazos de su _aniki_ y lo admiró.

–Es precioso _aniki_.

El lord sonrió tenuemente, pero asintió.

Kōga también conoció al heredero de los _Inu_ y le pareció muy simpático.

La doble celebración sería en breve, pues los guerreros debían refrescarse.

Shōshamaru nació a las doce del día y era un _yôkai Inu_ , con pocos rasgos de _yôkai araña_ , pero por el interés de Mitsuki en él, se notaba que sería un nuevo General algún día; y sus guerreros –aparte de Mitsuki– nacerían en esos días.

000

InuYasha se sentó sobre el tejado para ver desde ahí como se divertían todos posteriormente de esa batalla. Kōga se le unió:

–¿Todo bien?

–Más que bien; me alegro de que todo esté tranquilo y por el nacimiento de mi sobrino.

Kōga rozó la mano del _Hanyō_...

–Nosotros... ¿podremos algún día tener los nuestros?

–Si lo quieres.

El _yôkai_ lobo se ruborizó...

–Oh ya veo.

InuYasha atrajo en un abrazo a su novio.

–Esto inició con discusiones de niños y esos niños ahora no puede estar separados.

Afirmó el de orejitas viendo a Naruto y Sasuke y Lee con Gaara.

–Sería un _yôkai_ tonto si dejara ir a mi _Inu_. –confirmó Kōga. – En este y el otro mundo estaré contigo. Te amo roñosito.

–Y yo también te amo sarnosito.

000

Los grandes demonios miraban con amor como sus hijos eran felices y habían restaurado el _Ichizoku Inu_. Irasue sintió los brazos de su esposo rodearla.

–Ellos son muy fuertes y escogieron bien a sus parejas. –opinó el de coleta.

–Los aman y son correspondidos; eso es lo importante.

–Si...

El inframundo se encontraba a rebosar, más ese par dejaron un momento su labor para disfrutar de la felicidad de sus retoños.

000

El _Inugami_ retornó hasta la habitación y entró en ella viendo que Naraku ya estaba despierto. Sesshōmaru llegó hasta el tálamo y se inclinó besando a su esposo; luego colocó con cuidado a su hijo en brazos de pelinegro...

–Como lo prometiste, si me diste un heredero.

–Y te daré el resto de mi vida.

–Aún hay eternidad...

–No preguntes, ya sabes la respuesta.

Sesshōmaru volvió a besar a Naraku.

 **Fin**

...

* * *

* _Hyakki Yagyō_ o _Hyakki_ _Yakō_ (en japonés 百鬼夜行, Desfile nocturno de los cien demonios) es un concepto del folclore japonés que hace referencia a un desfile compuesto por cientos de tipos de _yōkai_.

La leyenda dice que todos los años, el _yôkai_ _Nurarihyon_ conducirá a todos los _yōkai_ por las calles de Japón durante las noches de verano. Todo el que se cruce con la procesión perecería o sería hecho desaparecer por el _yōkai_ , a menos que estuviese protegido por rollos escritos a mano por los _onmyoji_ , practicantes de _onmyōdō_ y lanzadores de conjuros anti- _yôkai_. Se dice que solo uno del clan onmyoji es lo suficientemente fuerte como para que no le pase nada al encontrase con el _Hyakki_ _Yagy_ _ō_ de Nurarihyon. Aclaremos que en este _fic_ ignoraremos la existencia de _Nurarihyon_ o no es el mismo desfile.

** _Mu-Onna_ : Aparece una _Mu-onna_ en uno de los primeros capítulos de InuYasha como un demonio sin rostro que se hace pasar por la madre de nuestro héroe para absorberlo. En el folclore japonés, la _Mu-onna_ es un espíritu que surge del dolor de una madre cuando pierde a un hijo en una guerra. Es un espíritu vengativo, que puede sucumbir ante el sufrimiento de un niño, pero que también puede no tener problemas en devorarlo para obtener información y vengarse de quienes le arrebataron a sus hijos.

***Kamaitachi: Se trata de una figura de los mitos de las provincias japonesas asociada con la comadreja, cuya característica principal es la gran velocidad que utilizan para causar heridas profundas y sangrantes gracias a las hoces que tienen atadas a sus patas. Se dice que todos los Kamaitachi atacan en grupos de tres, especialmente a los campesinos. La herida resulta indolora, pero mortal.

**** _Katakirauwa_ : Esta criatura tiene una forma común de cerdo a excepción de que sólo presenta un oído. Tiene la capacidad de robar el alma de quien se encuentre cerca, especialmente de los cerdos más pequeños que corren en círculos rápidamente entre las piernas de sus víctimas.

(1)Shōshamaru: Shōsha: Vencedor; Maru: Terminación que se le coloca a algunos nombres.

...

* * *

Termine con este _fic_ ; fue un placer escribirlo y espero que a aquellos que comentaron les haya sido igual de agradable leerlo.

Muchísimas gracias esas personitas que no abandonaron y me acompañaron hasta el final.

Por supuesto habrá epilogo.


End file.
